Poketail: Adventures in Sinnoh
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: Join Team Natsu and friends as they travel the Sinnoh region, battling Pokémon and people alike. Set after the GMG and during Pokémon Diamond and pearl game. Natsuxharem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Visitor from the other side of the world

 _In the country of Fiore, where magic is an everyday part of live, lies a guild that is known far and wide, even to other countries. Its name is Fairy Tail, and is located in the quiet town of Magnolia._

BOOM!

Well, almost quiet…..

Let me explain, for the past seven years, the former #1 guild had been a laughing stock due to its core members presumably dead after an encounter with the fierce Acnologia. However as fate would have it, Fairy Tail's #1 master Mavis Vermillion had cast ' **Fairy Sphere** ,' which prevented their deaths. However, this also put them in a form of hypersleep until the year X791. Hearing their guild's humiliation, the core members decided to participate in the Grand Magic Games to win back their title. After many well fought battles, Fairy Tail once again reigned supreme and are now enjoying some much needed R&R. Little did the guild know, a newcomer will give them the adventure of a lifetime. A fated encounter if you will.

BOOM!

" _Okay seriously, WHO THE F#$ IS MAKING THOSE EXPLOSIONS!' 'sigh,' let's go see what it is."_

' _In the Fairy Tail Guildhall_ '

"What the hell is your problem ya damn stripper?!" said Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragonslayer, and he was currently in one of Fairy Tail's infamous brawls.

"Don't act dumb flame-brain. I saw you throw that chair at me!" said Gray Fullbuster, the ice make wizard and currently, he's in his boxers.

"At least I'm not a walking strip club!"

Gray raised a brow in confusion and looked down, only to freak out that he was half naked. Seriously, where do his clothes go?

He stopped look to hear Natsu laughing out loud. "Hahahaha, even your clothes don't want anything to do with you!" A tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead as he sucker punched Natsu towards some unexpected guildmates. Natsu rose the rubble with a tick mark of his own and charged at his childhood friend/rival.

"Geez, can't those two just knock it off for one day." complained Lucy Heartfilia as she lazily rested her head on the bar counter. The reason for this is simple: her team was given a job to clear a town full of bandits. The reward was 2,000,000 jewel, more than enough to pay for rent. Simple right? Well… unless you count having to pay almost the entire reward just for collateral damage.

"Well it wouldn't be Fairy Tail otherwise." Lucy turned her to see her own other teammate who actually DOESN'T lose her rent money, Wendy Marvell. Currently, Wendy was sitting next to Lucy along with her Exceed companion Carla, who was enjoying a nice cup of tea.

"Though I'm still not 100% with the constant fighting, it does feel like home." Carla added.

Lucy looked at her friends and smiled. Despite the constant dodging of chairs, beer and the occasional body, she would never change Fairy Tail for the world.

Just then, Happy, Natsu's Blue Exceed landed next to his 'beloved' Carla.

"Hey Carla, wants some yummy fishes?" he asked the white haired feline as he pulled a trout with a red bow out of his little green pack.

Carla simply turned her head. "Like I would ever eat something so atrocious."

Happy hung his head in shame as yet another attempt at flirting failed. Both Lucy and Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the site.

"You're right guys, if there wasn't a fight every two seconds, the it wouldn't be Fairy Tail."

"Well put Lucy." said a voice from the other side of the bar. The girls turned to see the 'Titania' Erza Scarlet in her standard Heart Kreuz armor while eating a slice of strawberry cake. "Though normally I wouldn't condone fighting, I feel like everyone should let loose at least-." However, Erza was not able to finish that sentence as a pink blur crashed into her.

Lucy and Wendy paled when they saw that it was Natsu who cut off Titania.

"Damn it Gray, that was a cheap-"

" **N-a-t-s-u, G-r-a-y.** " said people turned around, only to almost pee themselves on site. Erza rose from the table, cake smashed on her face, some on her pure red hair, which flared up. Oh yeah, she's pissed.

Natsu and Gray hugged each other in comedic fashion as they saw the redhead summon a giant hammer from the pocket dimension. Just when they were about to enter a coma, the guildoors opened, along with an unfamiliar voice.

"Um, excuse me, is the Fairy Tail guild?" All eyes turned towards the newcomer as he stepped out of the light, giving them a better look. The stranger looked no more than 18-years-old with light tan skin, a plain red shirt, black shorts with a chain on the right pocket, white sneakers, a black traveler's backpack with a strange symbol on it, green sunglasses with black lens on a red and white cap, and a small camera around his neck. His dark black eyes and slightly spike dark brown hair gave the appearance of a normal teenager. While everyone was questioning this guy's style, Mirajane Strauss approached him in her red dress and smile.

"Yes, this is Fairy Tail. Can I help you?" The stranger looked at her before gushing like a fanboy.

"Y-y-y-o-u-r M-mirajane Strauss. The post girl and 'Demon' of Fairy Tail." he said before shaking his head and bowing to her, mainly to hide his blush. "It's an honor to be in your presence."

Mira, on the other hand, simply giggled at his cute antics. "Ufufu, aren't you sweet. May I ask what's your name?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "My name is Kevin Rowan of the Crystal Empire."

Hearing this, Mira, along with a majority of the guild, stared at him with wide eyes, with the exception of Natsu and Wendy, who were just confused.

"I'm sorry, d-did you say the Crystal Empire?" Kevin simply nodded.

"How! Isn't the Crystal Empire protected by a barrier to keep outsiders out?" Erza said/shouted.

Kevin turned to see one of his favorite wizards, but refrained from fanboying again to answer her. "Yeah I did. Did I stutter?" he said innocently.

"Uummm, guys. What's the Crystal Empire?" Natsu asked in confusion. Everyone present turned towards the dragonslayer as if he was the biggest idiot. Before they could say something, Kevin spoke up.

"I can tell you all about it. But first.." Kevin reached into his backpack and pulled out several pictures of participants from the GMG. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Kevin continued with sparkling eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.

'10 minutes later'

Kevin was currently sitting at a table with Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Carla, and Wendy on the right side and Mira, Lisanna, Levy (with Jet and Droy behind her), Romeo, and Macao of the left. Gajeel and Pantherlily were away from the group, but close enough to hear. And Master Makarov was in the middle of the table. Kevin pulled out a map with 6 different landscapes, each with a name above it.

"Well you see. The Crystal Empire was only discovered by you guys in X733, so you might not know much about us. You know how most of the population of Earthland only has 90% of non magic users right?" They all nodded. "Well, pretty much the entire population there has no magic. If we ever saw a wizard there, it'd be a rare event." This caused the group to look in shock.

"Then how is your empire special?" asked Gray, who once again, was in his boxers.

Kevin wanted to comment, but chose to not say anything. "Well while Fiore improved on its magical purposes, we improved in technology." This got the group's interest peaked. "Long ago, an earthquake caused the ethernano in our country to erupt, causing the for regions you see now. After that, we had to find a new source of energy, and several decades later, we've become the highest technology improvement in all of Earthland." He then showed everyone different photos of each region, from windmills, to lighthouses, to even the vehicles, which made Natsu a bit queasy just looking at it.

"I must say, it's rather interesting how your people live Kevin. But what are the names above each island?" Makarov question.

"Well, each of these names are the regions in the Crystal Empire. There's Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos." When Kevin looked at the last region, a big smile appeared on his face. "Last, but not least is my home Sinnoh."

As the group was digesting the information, Natsu had his eyes closed, and it looked like he was actually thinking!

"Hey Flame-brain, you should thinking some much or you'll burn what little you have of a brain." Gray said. This ticked Natsu off as he and Gray were locking foreheads.

"What did you say ya walkin freezer?!"

"Didn't you hear me or did those flames finally melt your ears?!"

"Ice pop!"

"Ashtray!"

"Arctic loser!"

"Pyroass!"

"Wanna go!"

"Bring it!"

The two then engaged in another fight. Kevin couldn't decide whether this was awesome or dumb.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" He said the others, who just shrugged.

"Man, that Crystal Empire sounds awesome." Lucy said.

"Yeah, didn't you see those rides and places?!" Romeo and Wendy said with sparkling eyes.

"It'd be an honor to read all about their lifestyle." Levy commented with a dreamy sigh, all while Jet and Droy agreed.

Seeing their reactions, Kevin smiled. "Well, maybe if I pull a few strings, I can-" Kevin couldn't finish his sentence as he heard a familiar attack.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

" **Ice Make: Shield!"**

Kevin turned around, only to be awe struck by sheer beauty of Natsu's flames hitting Gary's shield. _'Awesome.'_ He thought as he took a few photos from his camera. As Kevin looked at the pictures, his eyes widened as some loss sparks began creating random fires.

"FIRE!" someone yelled, getting everyone's attention, minus Natsu and Gray.

"Juvia, put those out!" Makarov said, only to see said woman looking from behind a pillar, muttering something about her 'darling Gray.'

"Hang on, I got this!" Kevin yelled. He ran just a few feet away from the flames before reaching in his belt and pulled an object too small for anyone to see. When he clicked the button, said object enlarged into a hand-sized sphere with half the top being red and the bottom white with a black line and button in between.

"Greninja, come on out!" Kevin yelled as he throw the sphere in the air, prompting it to open and release a stream of light. Everyone looked in awe at the light. Heck, even Gray and Natsu stopped fighting to see what it was. The beam hit the floor and begin taking shape. When the light died, everyone couldn't believe what it was.

The figure that emerged from the light was a large, bipedal, frog-like creature. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around it's neck and extends outward behind its head.

The creature stood up and crossed its arms as it looked around to see everyone's faces.

"Greninja, use **Hydro pump** on those flames!" Kevin commanded the newly dubbed 'Greninja.' It nodded as it aimed both hands at the flames, shoot compressed water and finishing the job.

Kevin grinned at his friend's fine work. "Good job Greninja. And double points for holding back." He praised as he lifted his right hand, which Greninja happily complied and high fived. The duo then looked around, everyone still having a shocked look on their faces. At that moment, Kevin had to ask.

"What?"

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Explainations

**Hey Everyone, The 3rd Dragneel here. I was kind of a fool and thought that the summary was for the chapter, not the whole Fanfiction.**

 **God510: Though it may see like Kevin is the main character, he's only showing the guild about pokemon. He will appear several times later in the story for advice and even a battle.**

 **Anyways, this chapter, Kevin(Me) will explain pokemon and show everyone his team. Like I said, if you want certain girls with Natsu, feel free to start a poll, and they will be in the harem.**

 **Also, I plan on Team Natsu, along with a few others to go with Kevin to Sinnoh. Question, who would you like to see? Comment your answer and I will consider them.**

 **With that out of the way, ONWARDS TO FANFICTION!**

Chapter 2: Explanations

"Huh?" Kevin said innocently with his head tilted, Greninja following suit.

"Don't play dumb! What is that thing?!" Gajeel questioned, now fully awake as he pointed at Greninja. Kevin's expression was soon turned to an angry frown, while Greninja slightly growled at the iron dragonslayer for calling him an 'it.'

"First of all, Greninja's not an it, its a HE. Second of all, HE is a Pokemon." He snarled.

"Pokemon?" Levy question as everyone was drawing a blank on what a pokemon is.

"You guys don't know about them?" Kevin asked, his anger quickly turned to pure shock. Everyone shook their heads. Several seconds later, a light bulb hit Kevin. "Oh right! We're in Fiore, so you guys wouldn't know." Kevin nervously laughed while Greninja facepalmed at his trainer's stupidity.

"Well to answer your question, Pokemon is short for pocket monster and their the only other species that live alongside us."

The whole guild was completely shocked. A whole different species that they didn't know about?

"So, what makes pokemon different? They kind of look like animals?" Lucy question.

"Well, unlike animals here, they can use attacks similar to how you guys would use magic. Greninja, can you show them a **Water shuriken** please?" Kevin asked politely. Greninja complied and stuck out a hand, forming compressed water to the shape of a shuriken. He then threw the star at an unoccupied chair, cutting it clean in half.

"Oh my…" Mira said, getting Greninja to puff its chest. "I had to buy a new chair now!" Immediately, everyone sweatdropped.

"Holy crap Happy! It's like a ninja!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Aye!" The blue cat exclaimed. Natsu then wrapped his scarf around his face to conceal his face and performed a ninja hand gesture.

"We're ninjas too." Natsu said in his 'ninja' voice, with Happy copying his moves. Both Kevin and his partner sweatdropped even more.

"Well, you're not wrong." Kevin said as he pulled a device from his left pocket. The device is card-shaped and has a holographic center that is visible when the two ends are separated. Kevin then aimed it at at Greninja, which allowed it to open and several images of greninja were shown.

" _Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows."_

Everyone was impressed by the information the device gave, while Natsu and Happy gushed even more on how Greninja can move like a real ninja.

"This is a Pokedex, a device trainers in the Crystal Empire uses to analyze pokemon they encounter. It can tell you was type it is, species, and moves it knows." Kevin proudly said, though he saw they were even more confused.

"How many pokemon are in the Crystal Empire?" Lisanna asked the question everyone thought of. Kevin crossed his arms while his eyes were closed.

"Well its difficulty to give you an exact number since I don't know, but I can tell you that there about...721 kinds of pokemon." This made everyone's jaw drop. ' _That many types live there?!'_ They thought as Kevin continued to explain.

"Additionally, unlike your guys' animals, pokemon have intelligence that can even surpass a human's. Also, they have multiple uses: manual labor, fashion models, pets, and…" Kevin then patted greninja on the back with a smile. "Even friends." Everybody looked at how Kevin treated his pokemon and couldn't help but smile. It reminded them of how Lucy treated her spirits. This brought another question.

"Mr. Kevin, what was that thing you used to bring out Greninja?" Wendy asked.

"This," Kevin pulled out the sphere. "Is called a pokeball. It's purpose is to store and capture pokemon. It's also good for traveling so you wouldn't have your pokemon walking around."

"How to you catch a pokemon?" Romeo asked in pure interest. Kevin couldn't help but smile at him, it was like looking at his younger self.

"Well, you can't just ask a pokemon to go with you. Sometimes they will, but other times, they'll attack if threatened. That's where you pokemon come in. The only real way it catch a pokemon is to battle them until their weak enough. That's when you throw a pokeball and when you hear a ding, you caught a pokemon." Romeo's eyes lite up in interest, but then Kevin continued. "However, if the pokemon isn't weak enough and you throw a pokeball at it, it will break, releasing the target."

"Is there an easy way to beat a pokemon?"

"Well it depends on the moves your pokemon uses, the level it's at, and whether it has the type advantage."

"Type advantage?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, while there are different kinds of pokemon, the each have a specific type or types. For example, Greninja is a water and dark type. Can some give me a board and marker?" Kevin asked. Though they didn't have such things, Mira handed him a light pen, which can write on thin air. "You see, there are 18 types each pokemon can half: Normal, Fire, Ground, Ice, Dragon, Ghost, Water, Flying, Bug, Steel, Dark, Psychic, Fighting, Electric, Rock, Poison, Grass, and Fairy." Everyone was shocked once again at seeing the different types.

"How many Pokemon do you have Kevin?" Natsu asked, eager to see more pokemon, mostly Fire or Dragon.

"I currently have 40 Pokemon, but each trainer can only have 6 on them if they're traveling, while any extra pokemon are sent to something called a PC, which stores your pokemon until you switch out." Kevin said with a grin, which grew at a thought. "Wanna meet the other 5 I have?" It didn't take long before everyone nodded.

Makarov lead Kevin towards the training grounds not too far from the guildhall, not enough from Magnolia. He then pulled 5 other poke balls from his belt, yet everyone noticed the 3 of them were different. Two had a blue top with two small red lines, while the other had a black top with a U-shaped yellow color.

"Hey man, what's with those pokeballs?" Gajeel asked bluntly.

"Ah, right. I forgot to tell you guys. There are more types of pokeball in the Crystal Empire. The blue one is called a Great ball, which has a higher chance of capture while the black and yellow one is called an Ultra ball, with an even high catch rate than the Great ball." Kevin answered before looking at the field.

"Come on out everyone!" he said while throwing all 5 balls in the air, allowing them to release what was inside. The light began dying, showing 5 figures.

The first creature is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark yellow-green covering on its back and most of the front. It has black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. Its large tusks, which resemble scythes, are black and edged in red, and are located on its upper jaw on the side of its mouth. These tusks, which can cut steel beams, are unbreakable. Its medium-sized eyes are red with black pupils. Rigid plate-like skin travels from its back to its head region. It has solid armor and the legs and tail have a dividing line pattern. Its arms are quite small, with three digits with two elliptical triceps and biceps and circular elbows. Its hands are small and circular with small red claws. Its legs are formidable and strong with three toed feet with a red talon on each toe. It is generally friendly, but it is very territorial.

The second was a thin, yellow, bipedal insectoid Pokémon. It has a broad, split leaf around its large, round head and it has long antennae that end in semicircles. Its eyes are red with no apparent sclera. Its tiny thorax is dark green, and its long abdomen is yellow and covered in a green leaf. Its hands are long and leaf-like with a "bite" taken out of each. Its upper arms are also leaf-like, but with a vein of yellow at the top. Its thin legs are yellow with dark green, thick segments around its upper legs, making them appear armored.

The third figure looked like a blue, phoenix-like animal. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy, white feathers. It often folds its wings behind it, obscuring its back. Two long, blue plumes extend like streamers from the back of its head. It has a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which are white. Additionally, it has beady, black eyes. It has a long neck and short legs protruding from its fluffy body. The feet are blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail is made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones.

The fourth creature is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, it's red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves are also similar to steel warboots or possibly leggings.

The final being caught the attention of most of the females of the guild. It was a small mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes, a pink paw pad on each foot, brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. The creature seemed happy to see Kevin as it ran up and nuzzled his leg, prompting Kevin to scoop it in his arms.

Both Kevin and Greninja walked in front the group. "Let me introduce you guys to my team. This is Haxorus, a Dragon type." Natsu and Gajeel perked at this. "Levanney, a Bug and Grass type. Altaria, a Dragon and Flying type." Wendy was amazed at this. "Bisharp, a Steel and Dark type. And last, but not least." Kevin showed the creature towards everyone. "Eevee, a Normal type. Go ahead, say hi." Each pokemon said their names as a way of communicated.

Seconds later, almost all the girls circled around Eevee, who was still in Kevin's arms while the rest inspected his other pokemon.

' _With Bisca, Alzack, Elfman, Natsu and Asuka_ _'_

"Wow, check it out. It's a monster!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked at Haxorus, who seemed to feel proud at how the human saw him.

"Yeah. It's real manly!" Elfman yelled as he smacked the axe-faced pokemon on the shoulder. Almost immediately, Haxorus smashed his axe at the takeover wizard, sending him to a tree. Looking at the damage, Kevin slightly frown.

"Haxorus! Was that really necessary?" Kevin asked the pokemon, only for it to shrug its shoulders. Haxorus then felt someone looking at him, only to see little Asuka looking at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, you're so cool Mr. Dinosaur!" She said with glee. Haxorus' usually intimidating glare softened as he lowered his head and picked up the little cowgirl, allowing her to ride him like a horse. Her parents felt a little uneasy seeing such a large creature carry their daughter while she screamed something along the lines of 'I'm a dinosaur riding cowgirl.'

"Don't worry." The duo turn to see Kevin smiling. "Haxorus may seem tough and he can be. But when it comes to kids, he's a big softy." hearing this, Bisca and Alzack felt much better.

' _With Erza, Mira, Lisanna'_

Currently, the queen of the fairies was examining Bisharp's edges and admiring her handy work while the Strauss was with Leavanny.

"Wow, she looks like a ballerina huh sis?" Lisanna asked her older sibling, who nodded in agreement. Despite being part bug, Leavanny looked beautiful.

"You know, Leavanny are considered the top pokemon designers in Unova?" Kevin said out of the blue as he approached the trio.

"Kevin, do you sharpen Bisharp's blades?" Erza asked in interest. Maybe he could teach her how to sharpen her blades.

Kevin shook his head. "Nope, that's all Bisharp's handiwork." Erza looked impressed as she gazed at said Pokemon, who nodded at her trainer's words. He then turned towards the white haired beauties.

"Wanna see some of the work Leavanny can do?" The sisters nodded. Leavanny then walked towards a nearest before using **String shot** and beginning her work. Several minutes later, she was done and walked up to the sisters before giving them her work.

Lisanna currently had an impressive leaf dress that went just below her knees, while Mira had a Sewaddle-designed head piece and a leaf made jacket.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Mira said she looked at her sister.

"No kidding. Leavanny is so stylish." Lisanna commented, causing the nurturing pokemon to blush and bow gracefully.

' _With Wendy and Carla'_

"Wow, Altaria is so pretty huh Carla?" Wendy asked her partner as they walked around Kevin's Flying and Dragon type.

"I must agree. It looks rather amazing." the exceed comment, getting Altaria to nuzzle their heads together.

' _It's hard to think something this beautiful is a Dragon type._ ' Wendy thought as she stroked Altaria's wings, which were surprisingly soft.

"Give me a break," Wendy and Carla looked to see Gajeel, Lily and Levy walked up to them. " This bird looks too weak to be a Dragon." Altaria didn't take too kindly about Black Steel's comment as she repeated her name, almost like saying 'take that back.'

"Wanna fight cotton ball?" Gajeel asked with a feral grin, only to be smacked in the back of the head.

"Jeez Gajeel, lay off." Levy said as she walked up to Altaria and petted it, much to her amusement

"If you want some prove, I can show you." Gajeel turn to see Kevin with a not so happy frown, hearing someone insult his Pokemon's strength. "Altaria, use **Draco meteor."** The humming pokemon grinned as she was allowed to use her favorite move. Looking up to the sky Altaria began channeling energy to the center of its body, forming a red-orange sphere to form. After a minute, Altaria fired the attack from her mouth, launching it straight in the air. Everyone who was still checking out the other pokemon caught sight of the **Draco Meteor**. Once reaching a good enough distance, the sphere scattered, forming several arrow like lights that spread across the sky. People ooohhh and ahhhhh'd the spectacle as if they were watching fireworks go off, that is….until they hit the ground. Powerful explosions occurred as the **Draco meteor** landed on the ground, creating sizable craters.

"That was freaking awesome!" Natsu said.

"It reminds me of the Harvest Fest." Lucy added.

"Beautiful." Juvia said while clinging on to Gray's arm, much to his dismay.

"If that was near town…" Makarov paled as he could imagine the endless complaints and bills he would get.

"So what, there just fireworks. It's not like it'll hur-" Gajeel was cut off as he saw a single **Draco Meteor** head straight for him. "What the crap!" He then began running, only to jaw drop as the attack followed him. He ran. And ran. And ran. Until…..

BOOM!

Everyone turned to see Gajeel in a crater, his eyes were swirls and some of his clothes were burned.

"Near mess with a bird." Lily said as he laid on Altaria's back.

The guild shrugged as they went back to the pokemon, except for Natsu who looked at Kevin with a serious gaze. Kevin noticed this and felt uncomfortable.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" He asked. The dragonslayer closed eyes, thinking, only to open them a few seconds later with a huge grin.

"Kevin, I want fight you and your pokemon!"

Everyone stopped once again to look at the son of Igneel, while Kevin looked genuinely shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want fight one of your pokemon." Natsu repeated, crossing his arms as the grin on his face remained. Now it was Kevin's turn to think. Should he really have his pokemon fight someone who was practically his idol? What if they get hurt? What if Natsu-. NOO! This is Natsu Dragneel, hero of Fiore and he was challenging HIM.

"Don't bother Ash head. You'll lose." Gray said as he glared at Natsu.

"Ha, I bet you're only saying that because you'd get your ass beat!" Natsu retaliated.

"At least I have brain in that shell you call a head!"

"Wanna go ice princess!"

"Alright." Natsu and Gray stopped to look at Kevin, who had a big smile on his face.

"What?"

"I said alright. I'll battle you. Should be fun." Kevin repeated, getting everyone to look with wide eyes. "So, would do you wanna battle?"

Natsu looked at all 6 pokemon. Eevee obviously wasn't a good choice since it could be defeated easily. Same would be said of Leavanny. Bisharp looked pretty strong, but not what he was looking for. Personally, Natsu wanted to fight Haxorus or even Altaria since his magic could give him an advantage(his logic, not mine). But then his gazed turned towards greninja, who was lying on a branch, munching on an apple.

"Greninja." Natsu said with a grin, getting the pokemon's attention.

Kevin looked at his partner, who saw the fire in Natsu's eyes and couldn't' help but be excited. Greninja quickly finished it's snack before looking at his opponent with a nod.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!"

 **And, that's a wrap for chapter 2. Many this took a while, but way worth it. I know it may have been boring to explain the concept of pokemon, but I didn't want to skip anything.**

 **As for starter pokemon, I already know who gets what, but if you guys have a pokemon suggestion, feel free to PM me or leave it in the review. That also goes for the harem.**

 **Next time: Natsu vs. Greninja! A Request is made!**


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu vs Greninja!

**YOO! It's The 3rd Dragneel again bringing you another chapter. I know what you're thinking, why so fast?**

 **Well, I'm lonely:l Also, I wanna get as much done as possible since i'm in college 2nd year.**

 **God510: I think there was a little misunderstanding. This story is taking place after, and I mean AFTER the GMG. So that means the Sun Village arc hasn't happened. So sorry, no Natsu x Flare. But with Juvia, I will keep her in mind since TBH, I don't really like Gray, and the thought of fire x water isn't that bad (crack pairing fav)**

 **So far, I'm having Team Natsu, Romeo, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, and Gajeel, along with the exceed trio go to Sinnoh. Have anyone else, let me know. After this chapter, I'll have a 3 day time period for you guys to Pm or review pokemon each person should have, so…...DO IT! JUST DO IT!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (if I did, Natsu would have a harem) or Pokemon, they belong to their own companies. I only own OCs**

Chapter 3: Natsu vs. Greninja! A request is made.

On the outskirts of Magnolia, where the former Fairy Tail guild hall was located (the one before they won the GMG) were the entire Fairy Tail guild, waiting for a battle to occur between the three figures before them.

On the left side was none other than Natsu Dragneel, who was currently doing some stretches to prepare for a battle he was looking forward to. On the right was Kevin, who was giving Greninja a back massage to help it loosen up. The guild was currently placing bets on who would win, so voted for the pokemon duo while others like Erza, Lucy, and even Wendy betted on Natsu.

"Man, I can wait to see Flame brain get his ass whooped." gray said with a smirk as he looked at the two. Though he wouldn't admit it, he did think his rival would come out on top, but seeing him get beaten up by a walking frog was a once in a life opportunity.

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy screamed as the ice maker wizard hurried to look for his clothes. She sighed before looking back at the field. "Though we've known Kevin for a short time and the bond he has with his pokemon, I'm sure Natsu could win."

"I don't know Lu," Levy said as she looked at the trainer's guide Kevin lend her to look for info on his pokemon. Well… she has Droy holding the book for her as Eevee was currently in her grasp. To make it fair, Kevin allowed each person to have 1 minute with Eevee, then they would pass him along. Though the little pokemon loved the attention, it did still feel a little uneasy with some of the girls like Cana(who reeked of alcohol) and Evergreen(who keeped smothering it and saying something like 'it's a precious fairy'). But being held by the bookworm wasn't so bad for Eevee.

Makarov walked in between the combatants. "The battle between Natsu Dragneel and Kevin Rowan with Greninja will now begin! Each side will fight one another until either one or both are unable to continue. Furthermore, no attacks that could end in death. Am I clear!?" They both nodded, getting a good 30 feet away.

"You sure this is what you want Natsu?" Kevin couldn't help but ask. Even though this was a rare opportunity, it felt like he was battling the strongest pokemon in the world.

"I'm sure. I wanna see how I stack up to other people so I can protect my friends." Natsu said with pride, getting Kevin to widen eyes before having a warm smile.

"Alright, but don't expect us to go easy. We're gonna show you the bonds between trainer and pokemon! Right Greninja?" The ninja pokemon nodded as it prepared to fight.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." the Salamander said with a toothy grin.

"Alright," the wizard saint raised his right hand in a chop motion before bringing it done. "BEGIN!"

 **(Plays Pokemon X and Y battle music)**

"Alright Greninja, let's start off strong. Use **Water Shuriken!** " Kevin commanded. Greninja nodded, forming two shuriken in each hand before throwing them at his opponent with impressive speed. But Natsu easily sidestepped before rushing the pokemon.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Rather than freaking out, both trainer and pokemon stayed calm and waited for an opening.

"Dodge and kick." Kevin said. Just as the flames were about to hit there mark, Greninja moved it's head to the left before sending a strong kick to Natsu's side, causing him to gasp and skid a few feet away.

"Damn, that kinda a hurt." Natsu said, clutching his side. " And that speed is pretty good,but I know you have more, right?"

Kevin didn't reply as he swung his right arm to the side. "Greninja, **Night Slash."** The water and dark type extended his right arm, forming a black blade with purple outlines. The salamander readied himself for what's to come, that is...until Greninja was a foot away.

' _Holy crap, it's fast!'_ Natsu thought with wide eyes as he saw Greninja moving closer. Acting fast, he moved his upper body backwards. Time seemed to slow down as Greninja's attack was less than an inch his nose, but close to cut a few strands of hair. Both combatants jumped back to examine each other's condition.

' _With the others'_

"Oh man, did you see that?!" Macao asked Wakaba with wide eyes.

"What? I didn't even see that frog move." he said while taking a puff from his cigar.

"I bet Greninja's even fast than you Jet." Droy teased his friend.

"Greninja would run miles around for fat body!" Jet replied, ticking off Droy.

"I'm not fat. I'm big down!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"At least I don't have a pineapple head!"

"What did you say?!"

"Guys, knock it off! You're scaring Eevee." Levy said. The two stopped to see the little guy shake in fear while in Lucy's arms. Instantly, they felt guilty.

"Sorry Levy, sorry Eevee." Levy nodded before going back to the guide and reading Greninja's info out loud.

"It says here that despite having average defense, Greninja is pretty advanced in speed and special attack."

"Salamander's gonna have a tough time." Gajeel said with his arms crossed while observing Kevin's strategy.

"Natsu will pull through. He always does." Erza countered.

' _With Kevin and Natsu'_

Natsu was currently looking at the single bang he had, which was now cut. "Man, if I hadn't moved, I would've been screw.' He said out loud.

"Agreed. I maxed out greninja's stats, which includes his speed. So you shouldn't take this so lightly." Kevin said with a hand in his pocket. He raised a brow when he saw Natsu fully stand up with a toothy grin.

"I won't. So, are we done warming up?' He asked, to which Kevin and Greninja nodded. "Awesome."

The dragonslayer charged yet again with his flame coated fist. Kevin order a dodge, which his pokemon complied, but then Natsu grinned. ' _Got ya.'_

" **Fire Dragon Talon!"** Using his free hand as a balancing point, Natsu swung a flame coated kick, surprising Greninja as it was struck in the face.

"Greninja, shake it off and use **Night Slash."** The ninja recovered and attempted to slice Natsu, but he was once again surprised when Natsu used an iron fist to counter it. Both were at a stalemate until Natsu threw the first punch, followed by a low kick courtesy of Greninja. The two began a string of punches and kicks, not wanting to let the other have the advantage. Kevin was surprised to see how furious Greninja was fighting, yet he was also proud. After what seemed like hours, Natsu punched Greninja a few feet away.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** He yelled as his entire body was covered in flames and was gunning for Greninja.

"Quick, use **Hydro pump** and aim it at the ground." Kevin said. Greninja raised his right arm before shooting a powerful stream downward, enough to send him to the sky. Natsu then puffed his cheeks, causing Kevin to widen his eyes in realization. ' _He wanted us in the air so we couldn't dodge. Nice one Natsu.'_

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

"Counter with **Hydro pump!"** Both launched their respective elements, causing a smokescreen of steam.

' _With the others'_

"Great. Now I can't see Pyro get the crap beaten out of him more." Gray complained as he unconsciously took off his shirt, but luckily not his pants.

"Is Natsu okay?" Wendy asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry. I know Natsu can kick that frog's butt." Happy said proudly. While everyone was discussing who will win or how they couldn't see anything, Makarov looked at how focused Kevin was.

' _The way he works with his pokemon, he could be confused as an apprentice of Mavis.'_ He thought.

"My, this is interesting." Everyone froze as they turned to the source of the voice, only to find that it was Mavis Vermillion herself!

"M-master Mavis, what are you doing here?" Erza asked. The pokemon were confused as to why the humans were talking to thin air.

"Well no one was at the guild, so I went to look for you guys." she said with an angelic smile. "So these are pokemon. My, they don't look like any I found in my books." This shocked everyone.

"Wait, what do you mean First Master?" Wendy asked.

"Well, when I was alive, I found these old books about the Crystal Empire and pokemon, but they was very little it had since most of the pages were torn."

"That was a pretty good move Natsu," everyone turned their attention back to the battle. "But let's see if you can handle this, use **Double Team!"** Out of the large steam cloud came Greninja. And another. And another. And...wait what?

"SAY WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed with bug eyes as the Greninjas ran circles around Natsu, causing his eyes to be the size of dinner plates and his mouth to gape.

" **Night Slash!"** Rather than the original Greninja attacking, every Greninja charged at Natsu with black blades. Shaking off his confusion, Natsu prepared to strike the closest pokemon, only for it to disappear the moment his fist collided.

' _What the!'_ he thought as he kept swinging at the clones, making them disappear. Just as he was about to hit another one, the Greninja dodged and sliced him in the back, drawing some blood.

"Gah!" Natsu yelled as he sent a **Flaming Elbow** enhanced uppercut, sending the real Greninja to the sky and making the clones disappear.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** Natsu said as he jumped and struck Greninja again, making it yell in pain.

"Greninja, use **Smack Down!"** Greninja balanced itself as it focused energy in the middle of its hands, forming a golden sphere before throwing it at the dragonslayer. Natsu crossed his arms to lessen the blow, but it still hurt like hell.

"What? Is that AAAAAA!-" Natsu was cut off when he was suddenly sent crashing down to the earth. While a few onlookers were worried about his condition, Gray laughed his ass off.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"What happened? I didn't see anything?" Mira asked, now with Eevee in her arms.

"It was the attack." The group turned to Mavis, who was watching the scene with narrowed eyes."It seems when the attack made contact, Natsu was covered in an invisible aura, which increased his weight, those what happened in front of us."

"Now do you see Natsu?" Kevin said. But what was surprising was how serious he was. "This is the strength of a trainer from the Crystal Empire. You said you wanted to see how you match up with others from different countries. Well, this is it. Unless you get up, you don't have enough strength to protect your friends." Kevin didn't want to say that, but he also wanted to see Natsu's full strength. " **Night Slash."** Greninja rushed at Natsu, who was slowly getting with his bangs shadowing his hair. Just as he was about to get sliced, Natsu grab the attack with his bare hand.

"I know now." Kevin and Greninja looked astonished that he would block the attack, yet they also listened. The son of Igneel raised his head, showing them a toothy grin. "I know all your tricks: how you move, the timing of your attacks, even your breathing pattern. I know it all."

' _He's been studying us the entire time?!'_ Kevin thought with a shocked expression while everyone else was just as shocked that Natsu actually used his brain.

"Did salamander just say he knows what to do?" Gajeel said in disbelieve.

"Yeah." Jet and Droy said.

"Well when it comes to fighting, Natsu works like a machine." Erza said with a grin as she held Eevee, who looked worryingly at Greninja.

With new found strength, Natsu threw the ninja pokemon to the ground, causing some air to leave its lungs. Attempting to gain the advantage, Greninja swung a kick, only for Natsu to catch it with one hand. "Let's end this! **Fire Dragon…"** He swung his fist at the pokemon, starting his comeback.

" **Iron Fist!"**

" **Talon!"**

" **Wing Attack!"**

" **Flaming Elbow!"**

" **Sword Horn!"** With each strike, Greninja felt like it was burning up, while Kevin just looked shocked at the ferocity of his attack. " **Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!"** Natsu then sent a volley of punches at Greninja, each one more painful than the last. After finishing his assault, Natsu jumped in the air, readying his final attack. **"With the flames on my left, and the flames on my right. Put them together and you get!"**

Snapping out of his trance, Kevin looked in horror at his partner, who had several burns and bruises. Seeing the attack Natsu was charging, he had to act fast.

" **Hydro Pump!"**

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu threw the large ball of flames at Greninja, while it used all its strength to fire a stream of water. The attacks collide, but the fire quickly overpowered the Hydro pump, allowing it to engulf Greninja in a ball of flames.

"GRENINJA!" Kevin yelled in concern as steam erupted from where his pokemon was. When it cleared, Greninja was lying on its back, seemingly unconscious.

"Natsu! Was that necessary!" Erza said as she couldn't believe how much power Natsu used on the pokemon. Said dragonslayer looked at his opponent and felt guilty. Kevin was just on his knees, just looking at his partner.

Makarov sighed before announcing the winner. "Greninja is unable to battle, the winner is-"

"Ninja." The master stopped talking when he looked at the creator and couldn't believe it. Greninja was getting up, if with a little difficulty. (I can't….give up. My trainer is….depending on me.) Greninja said, though no one could understand, expect the other pokemon and Kevin, in a way. Said trainer looked at his pokemon's eyes and saw a new found determination.

"Kevin, are you sure you want to continue? Greninja looks too tired?" Makarov said.

"No can do sir. Once Greninja has that look, it's impossible to call off a fight." Kevin said. (I'm gonna show you…..what happens...when I'm mad. YOU'RE GOING DOWN PINKY!) Greninja yelled. Suddenly, it was covered in a blue aura, almost like Juvia when she's anger. Everyone could feel the pokemon getting stronger while its trainer was, smirking? "Alright buddy, use **Water Shuriken!"** Rather than throwing a small star, Greninja raised its right arm, forming an even larger star the same size as the Water/Dark type.

Natsu's eyes widened when the shuriken was flung at him with amazing speed. He barely jumped the attack, but not before it went past him, cutting several trees until disappearing. "What the hell was that?!" the dragonslayer asked with wide eyes.

"Torrent." Everyone was confused at the word, luckily Kevin continued. "I never told you guys, but each pokemon has their own abilities Torrent is an ability that only activates when the pokemon is low on health, giving the target's water type moves a major boost." Kevin's smirk increased. "Ready for round 3?"

Natsu stood up, his own smirk matched Kevin's. "Hell yeah!" He exclaimed while charging with an iron fist in hand. Greninja countered with an amped shuriken as they entered another stalemate, except this time the shuriken won, cutting Natsu's only sleeve.

"Multiple **Water Shurikens!"** Greninja then threw four stars at the dragonslayer, who was barely able to damage, having been damaged. However, a fifth shuriken appeared in his vision, prompting him to jump over it. What he didn't notice was the shadow moving under the attack. " **Shadow Night Slash combo!"** Greninja rose from the shadows, a back blade in hand.

Everyone's eyes widen. ' _It's like Rogue's shadow travel move.'_

The pokemon swiftly raised his blade at the salamander, who had no time to dodge as his shirt was cut open and a trickle of blood escaped his body. "Now use **Hydro pump!"** Greninja then fired a point blank stream of water, which caused Natsu to crash to the ground.

Getting up from the attack, everyone could see Natsu's condition. His clothes were shredded and some blood ran down his head. Of course some of the female spectators couldn't help but blush as the water made his impress torso shine. "Alright, that was strong," Natsu said as he tossed what was left of his clothes to the side, causing the blushes to increase, some even had steam coming out of their heads. "But I can tell Greninja is getting tired, right?' As he said, the ninja pokemon was panting heavily.

"You're right, Torrent only increases his water attacks, not his health." Kevin admitted while scratching the back of his head. "How about we finish this with THAT move?" Greninja looked at its trainer with wide eyes before nodding. It then began forming a light blue sphere, which grew at time went on. The onlookers gasped as the attack was already passing Greninja's height.

"This is it." Romeo said in anticipation. The whole time he watched the battle, the young fire mage wanted to know how it felt to be a pokemon trainer.

"I wonder what Natsu'll do?" Lucy asked as she looked at her salmon-haired teammate, only to look in wide eye as he was rotating his arms in a circular motion. Greninja stopped charging the attack. It's size was about as much as the guild doors, but everyone could tell it was powerful.

"Now! **Hydro Cannon!"**

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Greninja launched the giant sphere of concentrated water while Natsu sent the vortex of mini explosions.

BOOM!

A massive explosion occurred, sending a large amount of steam everywhere. Some people like the exceeds were sent flying back while the others struggled to stay put. Erza was holding on to Eevee tight while Haxorus was guarding little Asuka. When the smoke cleared, two figures could be seen: Natsu and Greninja. Kevin himself was standing, holding his hat with one hand while the other covered his face. After a few seconds, both combatants grinned before falling backwards.

Makarov rose both hands. "Both fighters are unable to continue, meaning this fight is a draw!"

"Natsu!" Lucy, Erza, and Wendy yelled as they, along with a few others, rushed to his aid. Greninja just laid on the ground while looking at the sky. It then felt someone lift it to a seating position, only to see Kevin with proud smile on his face.

"You were awesome Greninja." He said with pure honesty, causing the pokemon to smile as he made his rainer proud. He then pulled a small spray bottle with a pink bottom and sprayed in on the water type. Though it stunk for a brief moment, the pokemon felt relief as the wounds began to heal.

"N-natsu, do you want me to heal you?" Wendy shyly asked, trying to fight the blush on her face, seeing Natsu shirtless and what not.

"Yeah, that'd be great Wendy." Natsu replied with a weak grin. The sky maiden nodded and stuck her hands out as green energy went to work in healing the wounded dragonslayer.

"That was an awesome fight Natsu!" Asuka said with stars in her eyes as she was on Haxorus' head. Natsu thanked her as he looked back at Kevin and Greninja, who were walking up to them.

"That was an awesome fight man, thank you." Kevin bowed his head while Greninja did the same as he say Natsu as a worthy opponent.

"They really are something huh?" Mavis said with a smile as she saw Kevin being praised for his fight while Natsu and Gray were in a shouting match, which ended with Erza smacking their heads.

"Yes, they are. Maybe Kevin can teach these brats a thing or two about teamwork." Makarov joked, though he was interested in seeing how his children would fare. A thought came to his head as he walked up to Kevin, who noticed him.

"Can I help you sir?" Kevin said respectfully.

"Actually yes. Kevin, would it be possible if my children to go with you back to the Crystal Empire?" The old man asked, getting everyone's attention. Kevin smiled before saying one word.

"Alright."

 **My god! It's done. I apologize if the fight scene wasn't good, as it was the first time I did something like this. Let me know your thoughts so I can improve upon it.**

 **Now the question was asked, now who gets to go?**

 **Did you guys like that little appearance from Mavis, or that reference to Smash bros? Let me now in the review below.**

 **Next time: The request is sent, off to Sinnoh!**


	4. Chapter 4: Off to Sinnoh!

**Hey guys, The 3rd Dragneel here and now we got another chapter for y'all. One of you did PM and it seemed like it bothered me. Don't even worry about messaging me because that shows that you are actually reading my story and I truly appreciate it:)**

 **DragneelHarem: I will add them, but the only ones going to Sinnoh will be explained in this chapter. But that ONLY means they're going FIRST. Maybe there will be others going at different times, but you will see them have a moment or two.**

 **READER1010: Obviously Gray will get some ice types, Mira may get a dark type or two, Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu will definitely get dragon types. If you have some pokemon in mind, let me know. And thanks for your message:)**

 **Treeofsakuras: I'm already adding Erza and Juvia, Mira may get a moment, but I thought she would at least have a crush on a certain harp-playing trainer(if you watched Diamond and Pearl, you'll know who it is). The last girl will meet with Natsu a few times, but she will be included.**

 **Now I have a question for you guys, should I included lemons?**

 **Also, who will perform in contests and gym battles cause you know they will be included.**

 **Review, PM, and follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pokemon, only OCs.**

 **And with that done, let's get to it.**

Chapter 4: Off to Sinnoh!

After the chaos of Natsu's fight, everyone decided to go back to the guild hall, which was good considering the multiple growls that came from him, Kevin, and the other pokemon. Heck even Eevee let out a pretty audible growl from its tummy, getting the girls to gush over him some more. So now we see Leavanny and Altaria drinking some vegetable soup courtesy of Mira, Bisharp ate some simple pokemon food, Haxorus was biting down on some meat, and Eevee was waiting for it's food while Lucy stroked its fur.

After what seemed like an entirety, the small pokemon was greeted with the heavenly sight of Kinana with a big plate of cookies in hand.

"Here you go Eevee. Sorry for the wait." she replied while setting down the plate. Kevin did mention to her that Eevee loved sweets, so she took the initiative and baked some cookies. The little guy was literally drooling a waterfall, so to repay her, Eevee jumped into her arms and proceeded to give her some kisses. "Awww, aren't you just adorable?"

After his display of affection, Eevee began munching on the treats, getting the two busty girls to giggle.

"Man, he reminds me of Natsu when he's starving. Speaking of which.." Lucy began as she turned towards her partner, who was having what seemed like an eating contest with Kevin.

"It's like there's two of them." Gray said as he watched with astonishment. Though the pokemon trainer was a much slower eater, he was currently on his 5th plate while Natsu was on his 10th.

"How can you eat so much if you didn't even fight?!" Elfman yelled as he looked at Greninja, who was leaning against the wall, enjoying a bowl of apples.

"Welb, I wash in suk a herby to see u guyz, I did't seat buwekfist." Kevin tried to saw with a mouth full of food. The gag sweatdropped at his lack of actual words. _'Yup, their twins.'_

"KEVIN." said person turned to Makarov, who had a sad expression. "I couldn't find any ship to take you back home. Do you have any suggestion?" Kevin swallowed the last of his food before crossing his arms in a thinking position. As if he was hit by a jolteon, an idea struck him. He pulled what seemed like a long pen out of his backpack, however when he pressed the top, a screen appeared on the right side. Everyone looked in curiosity as Kevin pressed a few buttons and a ringing could be heard. After a few moments, a person appeared on the screen. He looked about in his late 40s, with slightly dark skin and was dressed in some kind of sailor suit.

"Hello, this is Donathan, how may I-Kevin?" The man said.

Kevin simply grinned. "Hey Don, long time no see." The now named Donathan blinked a few times before grinning himself.

"It sure has lad. What do I owe the pleasure of your call"

"Is the ship almost ready?"

"Yup. We should be ready to departed from Hargeon by tomorrow afternoon. Is something wrong?"

Kevin looked slightly embarrassed at asking this question. "Is it possible for my friends in Fairy Tail to come on the ship?" Don then had a shocked expression.

"Did you say Fairy Tail? The same Fairy Tail that won the GMG?" The entire guild felt a hint of pride at his praise. Kevin simply nodded. "Well I know some of the crew would feel honored to have famous wizards on board, but it'll have to be the captain who decides. Give me a minute and I can ask. How many seats should you expect?" Kevin froze at the question. How many people should go? He know that Natsu would definitely want to go. Same for Wendy and Romeo, not to mention a few others. But he couldn't just have the entire guild go. Then there wouldn't be as many mages to take missions. After a long, hard thinking session, Kevin sighed at replied.

"As many as possible." Don nodded before temporarily leaving to inform the captain. Meanwhile, the guild was discussing who should go. Of course by talk, I mean they were playing rock paper scissors and fighting amongst each other. A minute later, Don returned with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Kevin, but due to our current supplies, we can only take 12 people, you included." Kevin was slightly surprised. Though 12 wasn't exactly a big number, it would be enough to bring a good amount of wizards.

"Thanks Don. I'll see you tomorrow." Kevin said with a toothy smile. He then made his way towards the onslaught and tried to calm things down, though no one heard him. He sighed before turning to Eevee, who was hiding behind him. " **Hyper Voice** please." Eevee nodded before reaching the highest level and screaming so loud, almost as the glasses broke. Though the ones who were the most affected were the dragonslayers.

"What the hell Kevin?!" Natsu yelled as he tried to stop the ringing in his head.

"I needed to get your attention somehow." He replied in a deadpan expression as Eevee landed on his shoulder. "Okay good news.." this got everyone to listen. "An friend of mine is willing to take us to Sinnoh." Everyone was ready to celebrate, but Kevin rose his hand. "The bad news, however, only 12 of us can go." This got their spirits down. Only 12? Who gets to go? Before anyone could say something, Makarov spoke up.

"Well, this wouldn't be possible without you Kevin. It's only fair that you decide. Know that we will not think any less of you." He said in an encouraging tone. Of course this got everyone looking at said trainer, who was sweating nervously. This was almost as bad as entering the pokemon league.

"Alright." Kevin said with a sigh. "I think the people who should go are Natsu." Before he could continue, Natsu walked up to him.

"Hang on Kevin. Before you keep going, can you let my time go too. It wouldn't feel the same." He said in a hopefully tone. This got Kevin, as well as his teammates to smile at him.

"Alright. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy. You're going to Sinnoh." This got Natsu to cheer loudly, annoying some guys while a few girls giggled.

"Can I go too?" Kevin turned to see Levy with a big smile. "I really want to read more history on the Crystal Empire." Kevin looked for a few seconds before nodding, now getting her to squeal.

"I would also like to go." Juvia said as she approached Gray and hugged his arm, much to his annoyance. "I want to make sure any love rivals that come near my darling Gray know they have to deal with me." She asked while glaring at Lucy, who shook her head rapidly.

"Okay, who else?" Kevin muttered as he looked around. His eyes stopped at Romeo, who looked a little down. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked while walking up to him.

Romeo looked at Kevin before speaking. "I wanna go, but I don't think my dad will let me." He said in a sad tone. The pokemon trainer looked in sympathy. When he began his journey, his dad didn't want him to go, but with a little inspiration, he allowed him to go. Romeo felt a hand on his head as Kevin gave him a big smile.

"I know how you feel, but sometimes parents have to let their kids have fun. So, I'm gonna ask again: do you wanna go?" He said in pure conviction. Romeo looked into his eyes and saw the same look the trainer gave Natsu in his fight. In the end, the young fire mage nodded happily.

"Well I guess you have your answer." The two were shocked to see Macao with a proud fatherly smile, though he did have a little sadness in his eyes. "Go. Have fun and make your own choices Romeo. I'm sure your mom would be as proud as I am." Romeo did something his father didn't expect, he hugged him like the time Natsu and Lucy rescued him.

"Thanks dad!" Kevin decided to walk away from the moment, but soon he was surrounded by Jet and Droy, who were practically begging him to take them for Levy's sake. It wasn't until Gajeel walked in, the same smug grin on his face.

"Take me with you. It might be fun. Plus I'm way stronger than those two." He said, gesturing to the duo. However, instead of an automatic yes, the iron dragonslayer was greeted with a stern glare, courtesy of Kevin. He still hasn't forgotten how he mocked his Altaria,and that arrogance was a little annoying. Sighing, Kevin began speaking in a serious tone.

"Don't insult anyone, especially pokemon, and I GUESS you can go." Gajeel simply nodded before walking away. The pokemon trainer then scanned the room until he saw Mira cleaning the bar. He walked up to her with a smile as an idea popped up. "Hey Mira, do you-?"

"YES!" she said in an extremely fast tone, which surprised Kevin to no end. Though he was glad she accepted his offer, it still surprised him how happy it made her. When he asked why, she simply reply, "because I wanna see how beautiful pokemon really are." She said with a dreamy sigh.

"Looks like it's just the two of us huh Lisanna?" Elfman said to his younger sister. Though he was sad Mira was leaving, at least he wouldn't be alone. That is...until he say Lisanna nervously shifted her foot. "What is it?"

"Well…..I may have asked to go along and he may have said yes." She said with a nervous grin. Now her brother really jaw dropped. ' _Leaving your brother is not manly.'_ He thought as Evergreen pulled him away for a smacking.

"Alright guys," Kevin said to the group he chose. "Remember that tomorrow is when we'll be leaving. Go home and pack as much as you can:snacks, books, etc. We meet at the train station at 6'am sharp." This got the two male dragonslayers to shiver.

"But what about us?" Happy said as he referred to himself, Carla, and Lily.

Kevin kneeled down with a nervous smile. "Well...I guess pets can travel for free?" This did not sit well for Carla.

"Excuse me, but we are NOT PETS!"

"Just bare with it okay?" Kevin asked, almost pleading as he had a bad experience with felines and he did not want to have another scar. The white exceed sighed in defeat.

"Alright! Come on Happy, let's pack!" Natsu yelled at his partner, who responded with his usual 'Aye Sir!" Just as they were going to bolt home, Kevin stopped him with one hand.

"Hang on Natsu." he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo, which Natsu looked at in shock. Seeing this look got the trainer to smirk. "I told you I'd get a good photo. Now go home everyone. And don't be late." The group nodded before heading towards their individual homes(well Wendy, Erza, Levy and Juvia do technically live under the same roof.) Kevin smiled at their enthusiasm as he returned his pokemon and walked calmly towards his hotel room.

' _With Natsu and Happy'_

The duo were currently shoving as much stuff as possible in Natsu's pack: some meat and fish, sandwiches, some spare clothes(though they only belonged to Natsu), shampoo, and some jewels from their super secret hiding place(It's buried in the backyard.) Happy was packing as much fish as possible in bis little green pack. Honestly, how much fish does one cat needed!?

Just before they went to sleep, Natsu walked up to his memorabilia and placed the picture Kevin gave him in the middle, with a sign that said; Meeting Kevin and his pokemon. On the picture was Natsu and Greninja, facing each other before their fight with big grins. He took one more look at it before sleeping.

' _With Gray'_

The student of Ur got a black satchel and began packing some clothes(which he'll probably loss anyway), a few snacks and water bottles. Once he was done, he walked to bed when he looked down and saw that he was in his boxers….again.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

' _With Lucy"_

"Augh, this is too much!" The celestial princess complained. While she was packing, a question popped up in her head: what should I wear? It was 9'pm and she barely had anything in her suitcase, save for some snacks from her stash(you know, the one Plue found).

"Do you need assistance princess?" Virgo asked as she appeared from a puff of smoke. The busty blonde simply sighed, not noticing her spirit was in the same room.

' _With Wendy, Carla, Levy, Juvia and Erza'_

The other girls had a much easier time packing than their blonde friend. Wendy and Carla were able to finish packing in less than half an hour, while Levy just chose a bunch of copies of her simple orange dress. And Erza...well let's just say her choice of packing wasn't different.

As for Juvia, she wanted to bring all her Gray dolls, but she was forced to pack only 10, along with a Gray towel, Gray snacks, etc. The only thing that wasn't about Gray was her clothes. (Seriously, this obsession is kinda scary.)

' _With Mira and Lisanna'_

"Come on Elfman. It's only for a few weeks." You see, while the Strauss sisters were packing, the only male in the family was sulking in the corner.

"It's so unmanly to leave your brother. I should be going too." He mumbled as a depression cloud was over his head. Mira sighed as she knew something like this would happen, so she went back to preparing for tomorrow.

' _The next morning'_

The morning sun was rising from the horizon of Magnolia. Most of its citizens were still sleeping, the shopkeepers were starting to open, and a certain pink-haired young man and his flying blue furred companion were lazily walking towards the train station. The duo thought it would be a good idea to be there early, mostly to beat a certain ice make wizard. But they didn't account on how tiring it would be.

"Natsssssuuuuu, are we there yet?' complain Happy as he did his best to not fall asleep. Honestly, he was having a wonderful dream where Carla fed him fish and Lily was massaging him.

"Just. A. Little farther. Buddy." Natsu said as he desperately tried to stay wake as well. When they finally made it to the train station, they literally belly flopped on the nearest bench. "Maybe I'll close my eye for a…." the dragonslayer's words faded as he and Happy went back to sleep.

"Natsu?" a voice called out, though Natsu couldn't hear it. "Natsu," they said a little louder. Still no response. The figured sighed before walking up to salamander and moving him a little. Feeling someone's touch, Natsu opened his eyes, only to see a familiar blonde in a orange top and blue skirt. "What are you doing here so early?" Lucy asked.

"'Yawn' I wanted to be the first here. Plus I was so excited, I barely slept." came his reply with a weak grin. The celestial wizard shook her head with a smile. No matter what it was, Natsu always seem to have way too much energy.

"Well, we should get some rest before-"

"Lucy! Natsu!" The two turned around, only to be greeted by Wendy, Carla and the other Fairy Hills residents. The sky maiden had a big brown bag in hand while Levy had a simple suitcase and Juvia had a dark blue suitcase with wheels. Erza, of course, had her mountain of luggage. No matter where they go, she always went overboard, though no one had the guts to speak up. Lucy and Levy began some girl talk while Wendy shyly sat next to her fellow dragon slayer, a slight tinge of pink was evident on her cheeks. Erza went to purchase the tickets while Juvia looked around to see her beloved. A few minutes later, Gray, Gajeel and Lily arrived with simple black packs. The water mage clung on his arm, much to his annoyance.

"Hey guys, where's Kev?" Gray asked while trying to free himself.

"Someone call my name…" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The group looked at Kevin, who had a shocked expression as he looked at luggage mountain. "I guess it isn't a problem to put all your on a wagon." He then saw his friends give him confused looks, making him a little uncomfortable. "What?"

"Well you see, those belong to Erza." Lucy said while scratching her cheek. This literally made Kevin jaw drop. He then turned to the scarlet beauty.

"Just what did you pack, your entire wardrobe?!"

"Of course not, this also contains emergency professions, first aid kits, and some spare armor." Erza said as if it was casual. Kevin began massaging his temples while muttering 'the captain is gonna freak.' "Well if it's too much, I can return it to the pocket dimension." she added before making her bags disappear.

Kevin sighed in relief. "Good, now did ya get the tickets?" she merely flashed them in his face. "Alright, now all we do is wait for the rest and get on the train." Once again, after a few minutes, Lisanna and Mira made their appears, the latter carrying a pink backpack with a flower design and her sister carrying a black backpack.

"Hey everyone!" Mira said in her usual sweet voice. She looked around and found a lack of a train and a certain young fire wizard. "Has Romeo or the train come yet?"

"No, and I'm getting a bit worried." her sister commented. With Natsu and Happy finally waking up, the group looked around to find their last travel companion. A minute later, the train arrived.

"ALL ABOARD FOR HAGEON!" The conductor yelled as passengers began exiting. Now the group was really worried.

"Should we wait?" Happy asked.

"N-no, we should wait. D-definitely wait." Natsu stuttered, with Gajeel nodding in agreement. Kevin raised a brow.

"Don't you guys wanna get to the boat before it leaves?" Before anyone could answer-

"GUYS!" Everyone turned to see Romeo running, surprisingly with macao behind him.

"Glad you made it Romeo, but why is your dad here?" Levy asked. The older fire mage simply grinned while walking next to his son.

"Can't a father send his son one last goodbye?" he rhetorically said while ruffling his son's hair, much to his dismay. He stopped at kneeled before his son. "Romeo, you don't know how proud I am that you're doing this. I'm sure your mother would be proud." He stopped with a sigh before looking back. "Stay safe okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it dad." Romeo said in annoyance, though inwardly, he was glad his dad was here. Then he felt a pair of arms embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you son."

"I'll miss you too dad, but it's only gonna be for a few weeks." he said while returning his father's embrace. The others decided not to say anything as they quietly went on the train, though there was some reluctance from the male dragonslayers. Romeo grabbed his travel pack before getting on the train.

"Make sure you call and tell us when you get there!" Macao yelled at the others.

Kevin stuck his head out the train. "Don't worry, I gave Makarov a holo caster so we can keep in touch." And with that, the train ride began.

' _In the train'_

"Wow, I didn't know." Currently, everyone took a seat in two different booths: Natsu, Gray, Kevin, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy on the right while Lisanna, Mira, Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, and a fuming Juvia sat on the left, with the exceeds accompanying their respective slayers.

"Yup, as far as I can tell, dragonslayers have pretty bad motion sickness." Lucy said while looking at Natsu and Gajeel, the latter looking almost as green as a pear.

"I guess that explains why they didn't want to board the train at first. Wait until we get on the ship." The pokemon trainer said with sympathy as he knew a few people that suffered their condition.

"I guess it can't be helped. Natsu, come lay down." Erza said, referring to her lap. The son of Igneel was hesitant as laying on her lap=a hard fist to the stomach, but at this rate, he didn't care. So Natsu slowly lowered his head until he felt something soft. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never happened. Opening one eye, he saw Erza with a small smile. "Better?'

"Y-yeah, thanks Erza." Natsu muttered, luckily no one noticed his blush. The knight simply smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. Kevin looked around and noticed the glare Lucy, Mira, Lisanna and even Wendy gave the scarlet knight, though she didn't notice. He looked down at Natsu before smirking. _'Natsu you lucky dog.'_

"Kevin." said person looked on his right to meet Romeo's eyes. "How did you catch your haxorus? It must have been a hard battle."

Kevin blinked, almost like he asked a dumb question. "Well I didn't catch Haxorus per say, but I did catch an Axew." This got everyone's head tilted, minus the sleeping Natsu and the struggling Gajeel.

"Axew? I don't recall meeting that pokemon." Carla said as they nodded. Kevin mentally facepalmed as he forgot the most basic concept….. Again.

"That's right, I never told you. Well you know how people grow up and change overtime?" They nodded. "Well pokemon grow too, except they don't take years to grow. Most pokemon are capable of something called Evolution. It occurs when they reach a certain level of power. Typically, not all pokemon can do this, but those who can have either one or even two evolution lines. See, the pokemon I referred to, Axew, is the pre-evolution of Haxorus. Here look." Kevin pulled out his pokedex and should a pick of Axew, which was a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing Berries for eating. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits. Some girls gushed at how cute it was. "Then there's Fraxure, Axew's next evolution." He then showed an image of Fraxure.

Fraxure is a bipedal, draconic Pokémon with long, gray tusks with red tips protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks are capable of breaking boulders. It has dark eyes with red irises, a gray face, and a cowl-like feature of green segments on its head, neck, back and chest. Its arms have three red fingers, and its lower body is gray, with red speckles on the underbelly. It has red toes and a red tip on its tail.

"Wow, that's amazing." Levy commented while writing down on her notebook.

"Yup." Kevin said with a smile. "Pokemon evolution can occur at anytime, though there are certain pokemon that evolve a different way. For example" he then pulled out an orange stone with a flame inside. "If I were to give this to Eevee, he would evolve into one of his evolutions: Flareon."

"But wait, didn't you say that each pokemon has one evolution line? What do you mean by one of Eevee's evolutions?" Juvia questioned. Her answer was given as Kevin gave a toothy grin.

"I'll let you guys in on a secret.." Everyone leaned in. "Eevee is the only known pokemon to have multiple evolutions. There's Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and the latest one Sylveon. And each one has a certain criteria that has to be met." Kevin almost chuckled as he saw the shocked looks his friends were giving him.

' _Three hours later'_

"Finally, we're out of that death machine!" natsu yelled as he hugged the ground. It was 10 in the morning and the group made in to Hargeon.

"I don't know Natsu. It looked like you were enjoying sleeping on Erza's lap." Kevin teased, laughing as he saw Natsu's cheeks slightly turn red.

"Shut up."

The rest of the group exited the train, with Lucy leading the charge. She looked the town with a nostalgic smile. "Hey Natsu, remember this place?"

The dragonslayer looked at his partner before smiling back. "Yup, still brings back memories." Kevin looked at the two with curiosity.

"You guys have been here?" Instead of the two answering, Happy joined in.

"Yeah, this is where Natsu and I went when we heard about the lead to his Father Igneel, but it turned out to be a fake." Kevin noticed Natsu slightly lowering his head at the mention of his father. During the train ride, he was told about how he, Wendy, and Gajeel were raised by dragons, which of course shocked him. But then they mentioned how they left on X777. Kevin felt bad for asking, but Happy continued, "and when we couldn't find Igneel, we met Lucy. And being the dummy she was, she got in trouble by some guys." This gave Lucy a tick mark.

"YOU STUPID CAT GET OVER HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!" She yelled while trying and failing to catch the blue feline while her friends laughed. Kevin then reminded them about the ship and they proceeded to head to the port. After a few minutes of walking, they made it to the shipyard, where boats were either departing or just arriving.

"So, which is our ride?" Gajeel asked. Kevin had to honestly resist hitting the iron dragonslayer as he lead them to the ship on the far right. It didn't look special: just a simple freighter with several crates on it. The under belly was colored in black and several sailors could be seen loading in smaller crates. Kevin looked at the crew before his eyes were set on Don, who was talking to a fellow sailor.

"Don!" The sailor turned to see Kevin rushing towards him.

"Kevin lad!" The two shared a manly hug before breaking apart. "How have you been mate? It's been two weeks." Kevin scratched the back of his with embarrassment.

"Well you know me, I love traveling and meeting new people." They shared a laugh before Don noticed the group behind his old friend. "Don, I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Donathan Fisher and I'm an old acquaintance of this landlubber." he said, referring to Kevin.

"Thank you, my name is Erza Scarlet," Erza said with a bow.

"Oh I know who you are Titania. I, along with some crewmates and even the captain, are fans." Don said, making Erza feel grateful.

"Speaking of the captain, where is he?" Kevin asked.

"He's up in the haul. Follow me." Don waved his hand so the group could follow, though Natsu and Gajeel were very reluctant.

"Well, let's go salamander." Gajeel said sternly, though he let out an audible gulp.

"Y-yeah." Natsu replied. The group walked across the ship until they made it to the haul, where they saw a man leaning against the railing. He looked around his late 60s with a long white beard that could match master Hades, a black coat that reached his knees, black pants, a navy blue shirt, and a captain's hat. If one would look closely, they could see a small scar on his left cheek.

"Captain, Kevin and his friends have arrived." Don addressed in respect. The captain turned to face the group. His facial expression looked as stern as master Makarov. He eyed the group until he saw Kevin. The captain looked at Kevin, while Kevin had a blank expression. After a few seconds, he placed both hands on the trainer's shoulders and his expression changed to a goofy smile.

"Kevin my boy! How are you?" Kevin returned his grin.

"I've been great captain Nate." He then pointed to the Fairy Tail group. "These are the friends Don told you about."

"Hello sir, my name is Erza Scarlet."

"Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy." he said with a toothy grin while Happy gave an 'Aye.'

"Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure."

"M-my name is Wendy Marvell and this is Carla." she said, holding up her exceed.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"My name is Juvia Lockser."

"Names Gajeel Redfox, don't forget it."

"Hello, I am Pantherlily. Lily if you prefer."

"I'm Levy McGarden, it's an honor."

"Hi! My name is Lisanna Strauss."

"I'm Romeo Conbolt."

"And I'm-" Mira was stopped when the captain took her hand.

"I know who you are miss Strauss, and I must say you're even more beautiful than your photos." This got Mira to giggle. "Greetings everyone! My name is Captain Erik Nate and this is my fare ship, the S.S. Gyarados."

"So captain, are we ready to leave?" kevin asked, getting the older male to laugh heartedly.

"Yes, we just got the last of our supplies and are preparing to set sail." Nate noticed Natsu and Gajeel turn slightly green. "What's wrong with you two? A little ocean willys?" he teased.

"Actually sir, they have terrible motion sickness." Erza answered. "Just being here on the ship is a challenge." she sighed. Honestly, their behavior is an embarrassment to the guild.

The captain stroked his long beard in thought before an idea popped up. "I think we something to keep your stomachs from going overboard." He reached into his coat and pulled out an orange prescription bottle. Inside said bottle were at least two dozen capsules with light blue and dark blue colors. "Take one each." The two looked confused, but an encouraging look from Kevin got them to swallow a capsule each. Nate turned towards his crew before shouting, "Alright mates, we're setting sail for Sinnoh. Begin disembarkment!"

The bridge that connected the ship to the port was pulled in, while the ropes in front were loosened. The dragonslayers closed their eyes, waiting for their only weakness to kick in. But after a minute, their stomachs didn't try to escape their bodies. Opening their eyes, they saw that the ship was already several feet away from Hargeon and moving. "Haha." they turned to see Don with a smile on his face. "What the captain gave you was a special medicine from Unova. It helps prevent motion sickness for 8 hours, so hope to god there's enough for the trip."

"Excuse captain," Juvia asked. "How long is the trip?"

"Well.." the captain crossed his arms as he looked at the sea. "If we don't run into any problems, should take at least 4-5 days."

Kevin looked at the sea as well, a big smile adorned his face. _'I'm coming home.'_

' _Back at hargeon'_

A cloaked figure watched as the fairy tail group's ship departed. A grin appeared on their face.

"Sir." the cloaked figure turned to see his subordinate, who was dressed in some kind of uniform. But the most eye catching quality would be his light Blue-Green hair, which was in a bowl cut. "The ethernano is on the ship. Are we ready to leave?" The figure looked at Kevin's ship one more time, their fist clenched before saying one simple word.

"Yes."

' _Not too far'_

Three hooded figures watched from a distance.

"Ultear, what do you think about that guy?" The young of the three asked the figure on her left.

"I don't know Meredy," the now dubbed Ultear answered," but there's something off about him. Almost like-"

"Ultear, Meredy," the two stopped their conversation as looked at their only male companion. "Is the ship prepared?" The two nodded. "Good, because I have a bad feeling about those people. Let's go."

"Yes Jellal."

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddd done! Sorry for not posting, but you know college, it kind of sucks. So, the gang has finally set sail for Sinnoh, but don't worry, other Fiore residents will arrive later on. Which guilds do you want our heroes to meet? Let me know. Who was that guy in the end scene, what does he need with ethernano, and who were those three(You know who they are;)**

 **If you guys want a good pokemon crossover, I highly recommend** _ **Edventures in Kalos**_ **by Insane Dominator. As always, have a suggestion, review or PM and I will talk to u later, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Sinnoh!

**Why helloooooooo. The 3rd Dragneel again and yes, we have another chapter. Now I would like to clear some confusion. When the story is Poketail: Adventures in Sinnoh, I mean it's set in SINNOH. Guys I appreciate the girls for the harem, but I can't have random gym leaders of elite four from other regions to be in Sinnoh. I'm not mad, I'm just saying. Also, I got a few PMs about the review problem where you can see it. Idk what's happening 'rubs head' If you know how to solve it, PLZ tell me.**

 **READER1010: I want each person to at least have 7-8 pokemon and they will have more than two types. Have a pokemon in mind, tell me.**

 **Treyalexabder63917: I got both your PM and review through email. Of course Ultear will be explained. Also, I will add those last two, but please, next time make sure they are in the same region, it's a pain.**

 **I'm officially showing who is in the harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy(I don't hate Nalu as long as it's in a harem)**

 **Wendy(Calm down)**

 **Lisanna(I'm surprised no one asked for her)**

 **Cynthia**

 **Juvia(cause I don't like Gray that much)**

 **Catalin**

 **Elesa**

 **Ultear**

 **Merudy**

 **Kagura**

 **Cana**

 **Have anyone else? Let me know, and guys, please add pokemon too.**

 **Here's pokemon I have in mind: Ralts(male and female), Froakie, Deino, Absol, Noibat, Klefki, Buneary, Aron, Rufflet, Scyther, Buizel, Feebas, Hawlucha, Riolu, Treecko, Mareep. Who they should go to, up to u guys.**

 **Also, I just made a Fairy Tail x Bleach crossover if you wanna check it out. And with that, let's move on!**

' _Five days later'_

The morning sun rose from the horizon, giving a perfect image of art. The S.S. Gyarados sailed smoothly, minus a giant serpent, but when you have a group of wizards, it wasn't very difficult. Standing near the front of the boat was Kevin, smiling with his eyes closed as the ocean breeze caressed his face. Over the past few days, he has been hearing different stories from his fairy tail friends told him, from Natsu meeting Lucy to them actually fighting dragon(which he thought was awesome).

"Well you're up early," Kevin turned to see Levy, holding a sleeping Eevee in her arms. Despite already having a tur, the girls and even the guys wanted to hold the small pokemon. Eevee was more than willing to be held by Natsu due to his heat, but ran away from the cold touch of Gray Gajeel. Of course Natsu mocked them and…. lets just say the captain is gonna need extra funds.

"Hey Levy," Kevin said with a smile. During their time on deck, the bookworm has been like a student for Kevin, taking notes on pokemon and their typing and moves. Eevee began waking up as it looked at it's trainer. "Morning Eevee, did Levy treat you well?" Eevee's answer was a quick lick to Levy and a shift to Kevin's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast?" The trio agreed and headed for the mess hall. When they arrived: Erza was eating strawberry cake from god knows where, Lucy, Juvia, and Wendy were enjoying some oatmeal, and Natsu and Romeo, was of course scarfing down pancakes courtesy of Mira and Lisanna, who became like the ship's cooks, much to the crews joy.

"Hey guys, hey Eevee." Lucy said with a smile. The tiny pokemon jumped off Kevin and ran to her lap. Seriously, what an affectionate pokemon.

"Morning Lucy." Kevin said. He looked around and noticed some people missing. "Where's Gray and Gajeel?"

Erza calmly put down her empty plate. "Gray is still asleep and Gajeel and Lily went to help the crew down below. And Happy is fishing as well." This got the trainer to sweatdrop. The blue feline has been fishing fishing for almost a week. Though he had some close calls, and one time a shark pulled him in. But even so, he still fishes for his next prey.

"Kev," Romeo asked. "When will be there?" Before Kevin could say-

"We should be reaching the barrier in a few minutes." Captain Nate walked in with a big smile.

"Barrier?" Wendy asked with Carla next to her.

"You see, the Crystal Empire created several towers near the sea to keep outsiders away. Those who go to other lands are ordered to keep quiet." Kevin explained.

"What about you?"

"I forgot." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Captain!" Don rushed into the room. "The barrier is in range."

"Well mates, I guess you get to see use pass the Crystal boarder," the captain said with a hearty chuckle. He then lead everyone, including Mira and Lisanna, to the deck. When they looked ahead, there was nothing but clear skies.

"Uuuuu, I don't see anything," Natsu said. Before anyone else could talk, the air suddenly felt like it was being pushed by them and after a moment, it went back to normal. The group opened their eyes and were shocked to see several creatures they assumed were pokemon swimming next to the ship.

The smaller ones were spherical whales with no tail. It has a dark blue topside and a tan underbelly with grooves. It has two fins that have finger-like appendages, baleen plates that resemble teeth, and a blowhole on the top of its head.

The larger one looked based on the blue whale. It has small beady eyes, a huge mouth, and a throat that is lined with grooves. It has a blue back with and four white spots, and a tan, grooved underbelly. It has two pairs of fins along its sides and a horizontal tail at the back.

"Wow, what are they?" Romeo asked in awe.

Kevin simply chuckled. "Well the smaller ones are called Wailmer and the big guy is it's evolved form Wailord. The only reason we have the barrier is to cloak our empire from thieves." This got some heads tilted.

"You mean for people who want to steal your technology?" Lucy asked.

"No," Kevin started with a serious tone, "It's to prevent them from stealing pokemon." The group gasped. "See, pokemon are rare in other countries besides our own, and they have many uses. We aren't perfect. There have been cases of trainers abusing their pokemon, or even go so far as to steal them from others." He unconsciously clenched his fists. "Hell, at one point or another, organizations have dedicated their lives to stealing rare pokemon and selling them for a quick buck," He finished with venom in his voice.

"Oh my.." Mira said with sadness in her voice. Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy covered their mouths while Natsu, Romeo, Lisanna and Erza felt rage. Kevin then turned his attitude upside down with a smile.

"But not all of us are with those people. Heck I even saved a couple pokemon one time and another." Their breathed a sigh of relief. As they returned their gaze towards the water types, a small red and blue bird flew on the railing in front of Romeo.

"Hey there little guy," he said while reaching out to it. The pokemon merely tilted its head while the human softly petted it. "There you go," however the moment was ruined when a voice rose.

"What the hell is going on?" The pokemon flew away as Romeo looked at the person speaking: Gajeel. "Why did it feel like I went through a bubble?"

"It was the invisible barrier." Kevin said.

"Invisible what?" Gray asked in nothing but his boxers. Wendy of course covered her eyes while Erza smacked Gray for his lack of clothes. The group shared a laugh before Kevin saw something.

"Hey guys look!" Everyone stopped and looked at Kevin's direction, only to see a port with multiple buildings. "We finally made it." He muttered under his breath.

' _Somewhere else'_

"Where is echo team?" said a beautiful red haired female to her subordinates, Her hair only reached the middle of her neck while the middle seemed to stick out. She wore a black skin tight suit with a white skirt. She also had red eyes.

"They should be back later today Mistress Mars." The newly dubbed 'Mars' scoffed as she looked around her other subordinates. She was honestly bored. But then as luck would have it, she received a holo call. When she answered, the figure was covered in shadows, but if one were to look closely, they could see a little spiky blue hair.

"Mars," they said, judging by the voice, it was a male. "Has the ethernano been delivered to your location?"

"No sir," she said with a bow. "The shipment seems to be taking longer than expected. Why do we need something so primitive." She added with disgust.

The man merely chuckled, getting on Mars' nerves. "Patience. Even with our technology, we still do not have enough power to recreate the world. But rest assured, we will bring the world to its knees. Contact me once you receive the ethernano."

"Yes Cyrus sir."

' _Back to the group'_

After docking, Kevin ran out the ship and took a deep breath. "Aaahhhhhh, smell that Sinnoh air," he said with nostalgia. He then turned to his friends, who were walking down the stairs. Though Gray and Erza were helping the two male dragonslayers. It turns out the medicine did only last 8 hours a take, and it just so happened to run out.

"I'm never taking a stupid boat again," Natsu grumbled as he tried not to puke his breakfast over the scarlet knight. He wanted to live longer ya know.

"You and me both salamander," Gajeel agreed as like his fellow slayers, tried keeping his stomach from bursting.

"Man you guys suck," Gray mocked, getting a 'shut up' from the two.

"Wow look at this place," Lisanna said. The buildings were painted in a clear orange-yellow color, the stores were numerous, and people and pokemon walked freely.

"I see ya'll are enjoying the view,' everyone turned to see the captain with Don next to him. "Looks like this is where we part was."

Erza and some of the others bowed at him. "Thank you for bringing us her Captain Nate," She said.

"Yeah, thanks man!" Natsu said as he patted the older male on the shoulder. He then moved close to his ear. "You know where to get those pills for motion sickness right?" he said, almost pleading.

Nate gave a hearty laugh. "Sorry lad, that's a sailor's secret." Natsu deflated at this. "Have a wonderful time in Sinnoh. May we cross ships again." And with that, he gave Kevin a manly hug and walked back to his ship.

"Guys, welcome to Vellus city(original ciy I made up)! Though it was only built two years ago, it quickly became a popular tourist site." Kevin said in a tour guide voice. "We'll look around for a day, then we can-" Kevin couldn't finish as he accidently bumped into someone, causing both to fall. "Ow. I'm so sorry, I didn't see-"

"Kevin!?" said person opened his eyes and looked in shock at the person. The person was a female that had an outfit that consists of a black V-neck tank top with a white undershirt and a pink skirt. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink poke ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. It only took Kevin a few seconds before he pulled the person in a hug.

"DAWN!"

"KEVIN, it really is you!" the newly dubbed Dawn said as she returned the embrace. The Fairy Tail group looked in confusion at the female, who they guessed was a friend. "What are you doing back, and why didn't you tell me?" Dawn said as they ended the hug as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kevin scratched the back of his head. "Well you see I was traveling so much I kinda forgot," he said honestly until realization. "Oh, guys this is Dawn, my childhood friend. And Dawn these are-" Kevin stopped as he saw his friends point a finger at the group with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-a-i-i-i-r-r-r-y T-t-t-a-a-a-i-i-i-l.." she stuttered until she passed out.

"Oh on! Is she okay?" Wendy asked as she rushed to her side. Carla only sighed.

"Relax child, she just passed out." Kevin checked her pulse and sighed as the white tabby was corrected. He then pulled a pokeball and out came Greninja.

"Greninja, **Hydro Pump** on Dawn please?" Kevin said in a tired voice. The ninja pokemon looked at the unconscious trainer before shooting a very small amount of water from his palm. Seconds later, Dawn got up and looked at her surroundings.

"Greninja!" she said in happiness as she hugged the pokemon, which he surprisingly returned. She then turned her attention towards the group, and like last time, she began stuttering. "F-f-f-a-a-a-"

"I think we need to talk." kevin said as he and Greninja walked Dawn and the others to a nearby cafe.

' _A few minutes later'_

"Wow, so you guys are visiting the Crystal Empire?" Dawn asked as she sipped some tea. Kevin explained his situation to Dawn, which she found surprising. The girls were enjoying a nice cup of tea, while the guys were munching on the pastries.

"Yes we are Dawn. After hearing about pokemon and how advanced your empire is, we couldn't resist coming," Erza answered, eating yet again, a strawberry cake.

"Then does that mean you guys are going to watch the pokemon contest?"

"Pokemon contest?" Happy said as he was eating his umptenth fish.

Dawn looked shocked, then she turned her gaze towards Kevin. "You didn't tell them about contests?" Kevin downed the last of his food before looking away.

"Well….I think that talking about them is...a waste of time?" This got him a fist in the face, courtesy of the bluenette.

"How could you think contests are a waste of time?!" she yelled, startling the group. Dawn then looked back at them with a smile. "Pokémon Contests originated in the Hoenn region. In them, Coordinators show how skilled their Pokémon can be. A Pokémon Contest is divided into two parts. In the first round, called the Performance Stage, Coordinators have their Pokémon performing their moves in order to showcase their style and skill. The appeals are awarded points by judges, usually Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the resident Nurse Joy. The Coordinators with the highest scores proceed to the next round. The number of Coordinators that advance to the second round varies. The second round is the Battle Stage, in which Coordinators compete in Pokémon battles while continuing to show off their Pokémon's style and skill. Each battle lasts five minutes and the object of the battle is to decrease the opponent's points. Coordinators lose points when their Pokémon are hit by an attack, when their Pokémon's attack fails, when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly appealing move, or when the opponent's Pokémon uses their Pokémon's attack to its own advantage. A battle can also end when one of the Pokémon is unable to battle, called Battle Off by the judges. In this case, the Coordinator with the remaining Pokémon is declared the winner. Oh, I forgot to tell you, coordinators are trainers who compete in contests. When you win a contest, you a ribbon, 5 ribbons get you to the Grand Festival, where you compete to be crowned Top Coordinator." She finished with a dreamy smile. The girls were amazed at how pokemon can be used for contests, while Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Romeo were interested in the battle portion.

"Wow, being a trainer sounds amazing!" Mira said with sparkling eyes.

"Not only can trainer's be in contests, but they can challenge the champion." Kevin said while rubbing his cheek. This got them peeked.

"Champion?" Juvia asked. Kevin grinned as he began explaining while Dawn just watched.

"You see, when trainers start their journeys, they are told by the pokemon professor, one person that gives them a pokemon, to challenge Gym leaders, who are like tests to trainers, and earn a gym badge for each one you defeat. Once you get all 8, you are permitted to go to the pokemon league, where you can challenge the elite four, the strongest trainers in that region. Once you beat them, you have the honor of battling the Champion, and if you win, YOU will be crowned champ." Now it was the guys turn to look starstruck. "And unlike lame contests," this got a glare from Dawn, " but you can train your pokemon to be the strongest they can be."

"Holy crap that sounds awesome!" Natsu yelled, getting people passing by to look at him.

"Now as I was saying, are you guys gonna watch the Vellus pokemon contest?" Dawn repeated.

"Heck yeah we are!" Lucy and Levy said.

"I hope it looks beautiful," Wendy said with stars in her eyes.

"It could be enjoyable." Carla added, though secretly she was stoked too.

"Why do you ask Dawn? You entering it?' Kevin said in a mischievous smirk, which only grew as he saw Dawn blush a bit.

"W-well, it's not every day celebrities that are friends with your friends come to town." she said while looking down. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Kevin smiling.

"Of course we'll go see you Dawn." Everyone nodded, getting her to smile.

"Thanks guys." She looked at the nearest clock and saw it was 12'pm. "Looks like we got an hour before the contest. Wanna do some shopping?" Dawn suggested. The girls were more than willing to shop, but the guys weren't.

"How about this, I'll walk the guys around while you take the girls?" Kevin suggested to Dawn. She nodded and the group split up.

' _With the guys'_

"Thanks for bailing us Kev," Gray said, luckily, he was clothed. "I thought we were going to be buried in clothes."

"Well to be honest I was doing myself a favor," Kevin said while running a hand through his hair. "Last time me and Dawn went shopping, I had to use Haxorus and Greninja, and they almost lost their arms!" They laughed at his joke. "But seriously, don't ever go shopping with Dawn." He said in fear.

"This sucks. What's there to do around here?" Gajeel said as he looked for something of interest

"Well, we can always-"

"Step right up folks, step right up!"

"Huh?' the guys followed the voice for a few feet until they came across a stage on the street. The one speaking in the microphone was a 40 something year old white male with a black tux, red tie, and shoulder length blonde hair tied in a pony tail. "Don't be shy. Join our pie eating contest. It's free and the winner will get a special prize." The man said with a grin.

"Huh, this sounds interesting right Natsu?" kevin turned to where Natsu was, but only found a dot image popping in and out.

"He went to sign up." Happy said while eating a fish.

"Well, you wanted some thing interesting Gajeel?" once again, Kevin only found a dotted image of Gray and Gajeel.

"They're entering too. Something about beating Natsu." Lily said as he flew on Kevin's shoulder.

"Oh. What about you Romeo?" Kevin expected the same thing, but to his surprise, the young mage stayed with him.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry." He said with a shrug. Kevin nodded and the four went in the front to get a better view of the challenge.

"Alright folks, the rules are simple: eat as much pie as you can before the time runs out. 1st place will get a secret price, are you ready!" The contestants nodded. "Time start!" The man pressed the button on the timer. Immediately, they began shoving pies in their mouths. Due to their experience eating their elements in battle, Natsu and Gajeel took the lead, with Gray not far behind.

45 seconds…

"Go Natsu!" Romeo and Happy cheered.

"Keep up the pressure Gajeel!" Lily yelled. As for Kevin, he was taking some pictures to show the girls.

"Wow folks, looks like we're gonna need more pies!" Several chiefs quickly ran up stage and set up more pies, which Natsu began eating.

30 seconds….

Some of the last places eaters began losing it, one even threw up. Gray was feeling full, but he would be damned to give up. Gajeel was on the same boat as Gray and Natsu… just kept eating.

15 seconds…

The only ones still eating were the three Fairy Tail males. The crowd was getting tensed. Kevin, Lily, Romeo and Happy watched closely.

5,4,3,2…..

"1, time's up, stop eating!" The host said as a loud buzz went off. "Alright, let's tally up the numbers. In 3rd place, eating a total of 13 pies, Gray! In 2nd place with a total of 20 pies, Gajeel! And in 1st place, with a grand total of 22 pies…. Natsu!" The crowd went wild, as did Kevin and the others.

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled as he lifted his empty pans.

"For coming in 1st place Natsu, here is your prize." The host called a woman with a nurse's outfit on and pink hair with twin ponytails, tied in hoops. She was holding an incubator with a yellow-green egg with green spots. "A pokemon egg, generously donated by the pokemon center. Congratulations!" Everyone gave him one last round of applause, as some even took pictures. After a few minutes, Natsu regrouped with his friends.

"Awesome dude! Soon you'll have a pokemon in hand if that egg hatches," Kevin said while patting him on the back.

"Tch, figures you'd cheat flame brain," Gray said, with a hint of envy. Gajeel scoffed and turned his head.

"You're just jealous I'm gonna have a pokemon and you won't," Natsu mocked with a grin.

"Natsu," the dragonslayer turned to see a serious Kevin. "Make sure you hatch that egg and treat the pokemon right okay?" Natsu looked at his eyes before smiling.

"Of course! I'll raise it just like I hatch Happy." Kevin smiled with his eyes closed before opening them in shock.

"Wait what?!"

"Aye, it's true! I heard that exceeds are born from the eggs their parent lay." Happy said in his usually cheery voice. Kevin looked at them with a blank face until his Holo caster ringed. Answering it, he was face to face with an angry Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, what's up?" he said in a casual tone.

"What's up? Where are you guys! The contest is gonna start in a half hour!" Silence fell. The guys paled at the thought of what would befall them if they were late.

"Run?"

"Run." And so they did.

' _With the girls'_

"Where are they?" Erza said as she tapped her foot in impatience. They got to the pokemon contest building, which was a dome like structure, with pink on the lower level and a golden rooftop. It also have a giant golden ribbon with the poke ball symbol.

"I don't know, but if they don;t get here in the next minute, I'll-"

"You'll wait 'exhale' Dawn?" The girls looked to see Kevin, covered in sweat as the other 6 were behind him. What caught the brunette's attention is the egg Natsu had.

"Oh, Natsu where did you get the egg?" she asked in glee. Kevin then told them why they were late. Some of the girls felt jealous that Natsu would have a pokemon before them. Kevin finally noticed the large sum of bags each girl was holding.

"Don't you think you bought enough stuff?" Kevin said with a sweatdrop.

"Not at all, I just showed them the hot spots." Dawn said innocently, making her childhood friend sweatdrop more. Then realization hit her. "Arceus, the contest is about to start!" She then dragged Kev and the others inside. The main hall was painted pink while some decor could be found on the stairs and front desk.

"CAN ALL PARTICIPANTS PLEASE HEAD TO THE LOCKER ROOM, I REPEAT ALL PARTICIPANTS HEAD TO THE LOCKER ROOM. THANK YOU."

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. Hope you guys have a blast," Dawn said as she walked away. The gang waved her off as Kevin lead them towards the audience seats. The room was huge! Each seat was light blue and there were 10 25 row seats. The group decided to sit at row 3 so they can get a clear few.

"Wow, this place is packed," Gray commented as he saw more and more people filling the seats and before long, the place was packed.

"I wonder how everyone will compete. Kevin do you have an idea?" Lucy asked her friend.

Kevin simply ran a hand through his hair. "Well, everyone has a different style in contests, just like battling, so anything can go." The lights suddenly went off, then a single spotlight was aimed towards a single figure. The person was female with orange hair that reached to the base of her neck. She wore a red dress and high heels, as well as a headset on her head.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Vellus city pokemon contest! I'm your host Mary and I will be your spectator. Now let's move on to the judges! First up is !" Mr. Contesta was a male with gray haired, combed backwards, he wore a red tuxedo with a white button shirt underneath and a black bowtie. He also had a flower with a handkerchief coming out of it.

"I hope we get to see some interesting performers." He said in his mic.

"Next up is Mr. Sukizo!" Mr. Sukizo was a rather short man with a dark blue suit and a red tie, unlike his associate. His eyes seemed to be permanently closed.

"The audience here is remarkable." He said, as if he was prepared to say that.

"And last but not least, our resident Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy simply waved at the crowd with a smile. Natsu's eyes widened on her.

"Hey, that's the lady that gave me the egg," he said while looking at the incubator.

"Alright, now say hello to today's contestants," the big screen above showed 16 different people in a card-like format. "These 16 lovely competitions will work hard to earn the Vellus city ribbon." Mary then raised an object from her hand so everyone could see. It was a light blue ribbon with a crown-like base.

"Wow, so that's a contest ribbon?" Levy said as she gawked at how beautiful it was.

"Now, let's get started with the talent portion. Each coordinator will choose one pokemon to perform with and it is up to the judges to tally the points you earn. First up is Nando!" The first contestant was a handsome young man with black hair that reached up to his shoulders, with a large bang covering his left eye. His attire consisted of a green vest with grey pants under a long olive-green cap with a shield like shoulder guard on his left. To finish his appearance up, he had a olive green cowboy hat with a wing feather on the left and a unique looking harp in hand.

"Hey it's Nando!" Kevin said with excitement.

"You know him?" Mira asked him. Kevin looked at her with a big grin.

"Yeah, he's a coordinator AND trainer me and Dawn met a few years ago. He's a pretty cool guy, oh and don't get me started on his skills with that harp."

"So, do you know what pokemon he'll use?" Kevin only smiled as he crossed his arms. Nando reached into his cape and pulled out a pokeball, but it was inside a blue sphere with a flower sticker on top.

"Roserade, let's go!" he threw the ball in the air, but besides the light, multiple petals came out of the ball, amazing the Fairy Tail group.

What came out was a bipedal Pokémon with an appearance that incorporates features of roses and masquerade attire. It has hair made of white rose petals, and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck. The cape pattern reaches toward the back of its head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the hair. It has a dark-green mask over its red, yellow-lidded eyes. The lower portion of its face is light green, and it holds a bouquet in each hand. It has a red in its right hand and blue in its left. Its limbs and underside are light green. Its feet end with yellow tips.

"I knew he'd pick Roserade." Kevin said with a smirk.

"What was just now?" Erza asked in awe.

"That was a ball capsule. In contests, they are used to give a good first impression. The seals on top vary based on the design."

"Roserade, use **Magical Leaf.** " Nando asked. Roserade then fired a barrage of crescent shaped leaf from the roses in it's palms, allowing them to collide with the petals from the ball capsule. "Now use **Synthesis."** The pokemon began shining as the now destroyed petals fell around it. Nando strung his harp as he issued a final attack. "And now **Solar Beam** if you would." Roserade started forming a light ball of light in its hands. Moments later, it fired the beam into the open ceiling, creating a column of light. Nando and his pokemon gave a bow as the crowd went wild.

"Holy crap that was awesome!" Natsu said.

"That was so pretty!" Wendy said with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, it was gorgeous." Carla admitted.

"Tch, it was alright," Gajeel said, though he'd be lying if he said he was unimpressed.

"I wonder how the others will do," Juvia said.

' _Several contestants later'_

"Alright, on to our 10th entry. Please give a hand for Dawn!" Dawn ran up stage, but her attire was entirely different, save for her yellow headpiece. She now wore a pink and white dress that went to her knees, a red ribbon was tied to her waist, three little red bow ties could be seen above her left breast, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" She said while tossing a pokeball the same as Nando, except this one had a lightning bolt seal.

Pachirisu is a small, white squirrel-like Pokémon with a faint bluish tint and a light blue stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A female Pachirisu's blue stripe is shorter than a male's. A large white tooth grows out of its mouth. It has deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Its tail is almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl, which it can use to shoot charges. It spun in the air a few times before landing on its short feet. The lightning seal created orange bolts that surround the little pokemon.

"Awwwwww!" The girls in the audience said.

"Pachirisu, use **Discharge!"** The tiny pokemon began letting out waves of electricity that filled the stage. " **Spark!"** It then began covering itself in lightning while running in circles, conducting more electricity. "Now let's finish this with **Attract!"** Pachirisu stopped before giving the audience a wink, which was made of electricity, making lightning shaped hearts, which exploded. A few seconds of silence turned to an onslaught of cheers. Dawn and her pokemon gave a bow as they exited the stage.

"And that's it for the talent portion. Let's see who's moving on to the battle section!" Mary said as she looked at the screen. The contestants pictures began spinning until only 8 remained.

"Hey, Dawn made it!" Lucy said as she saw the blunette's picture among the 8.

"So did that guy Nando." Romeo pointed out.

"We will be taking a break, but come back in a few and we'll give you more awesome battles!" And with that, the audience went to the main hall.

' _A minute later'_

"Dawn!" the coordinator turned her head to see her friends walking up to her. "You were awesome. Pachirisu has really improved since last time." kevin said with a big smile.

"Thanks! Though I feel like I could've done better," she confessed while scratching her cheek.

"Nonsense Dawn! I felt that your bond with your pokemon was incredible." Erza said with a small smile. Dawn blush in embarrassment as she was praised by the Titania.

"T-thank .' The group shared a laugh before Kevin caught site of Nando, who was talking to a leaving contesten.

"Yo Nando!" the cape wearing trainer looked towards the voice, only to be in shock as Kevin made his way towards him.

"Kevin, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here.' he said with a small smile as the two shook hands.

"Dude, you were awesome!" Natsu said as he and the others walked behind Kevin.

"Yeah, I can only dream of being as good as you," Mira said as she dreamingly looked at Nando.

"Your praise fills me with joy," he said while slightly bowing. "May i ask what your name is?"

"Mirajane, but you can me Mira."

"Well Mirajane, would you are your friends like to listen to a little melody of mine?' They all nodded, and Nando began playing a smooth melody. Soon, they all felt as light as a feather and were feeling sleep, hell Natsu almost dropped his egg if it wasn't for his instincts.

"THE BATTLE PORTION WILL BEGIN IN 2 MINUTES. CAN THE REMAINING COMPETITORS RETURN TO THE LOCKER ROOM. THANK YOU." The announcer brought everyone out of the trance, except for Natsu, who was actually asleep.

"It appears I must get going. It was nice to meet all of you." Nando said as he left the group.

"Natsu~, wake up." Lisanna said sweetly as she shook him a bit. Luckily, he did.

"I guess I have to go too-"

"Kay, good luck Dawn," Kevin said as he raised his right hand. Dawn smiled and high fived his hand before running towards the locker room.

' _Back at stage'_

"Welcome back folks! I hope your ready for another dose of pokemon talent!" Mary said as she pointed towards the screen. "Now these remaining 8 will battle each until only one is standing we will be judging how much pizazz each coordinator gives in their battles. And without further ado, let's begin!"

' _Several matches the author is too lazy to write about later'_

"Well folks, here it is, the Vellus city final battle! On my left is the ravishing harp player, Nando!" Nando gave a bow as the crowd cheered for him. "And on my right is the blue haired trainer from Twinleaf, Dawn!"

"WOOOOO, Go Dawn!" Kevin yelled.

"Do your best!" Wendy yelled.

"Think she'll win?" Levy question.

"Of course she will, she is a pretty good battler." Gray said, in nothing but his boxers.

"Coordinators, please select your pokemon!"

"Kricketune, let's end this!"

"I know you haven't had much experience, but I'm counting on you. Glameow, spotlight!"

In front of Nando was a bipedal Pokémon with an insectoid appearance. Primarily red, there are three black, oval markings on its abdomen, a tan streak running down its neck to its belly, and a tan underside with a small, dark red marking above it. It has oval, gray eyes and a dark red, round nose. Black feelers with curled tips extend from either side of its nose, similar in appearance to a mustache. On top of its head are two antennae with conical bases, spherical centers, and long, thin tips. It also has two small feet and a pair of black wings.

On Dawn's side was a gray feline Pokémon with a slender physique. It has a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears. It also has a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises, and two rows of thin whiskers. Its neck has a ruff-like fringe, and its legs have similar fringes. Its feet are tipped with white, and have pink paw pads on the underside. It has a curled, spring-shaped tail and a white fluff at the tip of it. It has sharp claws and a powerful tail.

Kevin's eyes widened. _Is that Johanna's Glameow_ he thought. However he saw the feline pokemon shudder at bit at her opponent. _No, definitely not, maybe her mother's laid an egg?_

"Glameow, I know you're scared, but I'm right here." Dawn said with a smile. Hearing her trainer's kind words, Glameow got into a fighting stance. The two pemon glared at each until..

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Glameow use **Slash!"** Dawn's pokemon immediately charged with its claws extending.

"Kricketune, dodge with grace." The bug type began moving in a smooth rhythm as Glameow attempted to hit it.

"Awesome, Kricketune looks like it's dance!" Dawn's gauge began decreasing.

"Oh no!" Wendy said.

"Kevin, how do you think this well play out?" Natsu asked, but was shocked when Kevin looked serious.

"Honestly, I think Nando might win." This shocked everyone.

"Why would you think that?" Gajeel said with mild interest. Seeing as most of the battles were more flashy than actual fighting really bored him.

"Because I've faced Kricketune several times, and this is the first time I've seen Dawn with a pokemon like Glameow. At first I thought it was her Mom's, but now I see that I was wrong. On top of that, Glameow is trying its best while Kricketune is barely breaking a sweat." This got their moods slightly down, but Kevin did a 180. "But that doesn't mean Dawn will give up so easily."

"Kricketune, use **Fury Cutter!"** The two long sticks that were Kricketune's arms glew red as it now charged.

"Bounce by using your tail!" Nando's eyes, or eye, widened slight at her strategy. Before long, Glameow sprung in the air, effectively dodging the attack while doing some flips. This now got Nando to lose points.

"I must say that was impressive Dawn," Nando complimented.

"If you liked that, wait until you see this, Glameow, **Shadow Claw!"** The feline's right claw was covered in a black aura surrounded by purple.

"No you don't, **Night Slash!"** Now Kricketune's arms turned dark as he charged Glameow. The two then began countering each other, landing slight blows as their respective trainer's lost points.

" **Aerial Ace!"** Glameow's claws went back to normal as she was covered in a bluish aura and darted forward.

"Counter with **X-Scissor!"** Now Kricketune crossed its arms as they glowed blue as well. The attacks collided, but due to the type advantage, **Aerial Ace** slammed into the Cricket pokemon's abdomen, making it yell in pain. Nando's gauge was now over halfway empty.

"Alright, Dawn's got this in the bag." Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" His feline companion said, as he was cheering for Glameow to win.

"Glameow, let's finish this with **Aerial Ace!"**

Kevin looked closely, seeing as Nando was waiting. _What are you waiting for Nando?_ Then realization hit him as he saw Kricketune forming a + formation. "He lured her!"

"Kricketune, **Sing."** The bug type then began playing with it arm almost like a violin. Several colorful music notes began surrounding Glameow. Dawn's eyes widened in shock. Seconds later, her pokemon slowed down until it face faulted to sleep.

"What happened?" Lucy question in shock.

"So that was his plan," everyone turned towards Kevin. "He waited for Dawn to feel confident and when she did, Kricketune used **Sing,** which puts any pokemon caught in those melodies to sleep."

"How did you know his strategy Kevin?" Romeo question.

"Because he used the exact move on me, and my pokemon lost because of it." Everyone was shocked.

"Now, use multiple **Fury Cutter!"** Kricketune began its comeback while slashing at Glameow who was still sleeping.

"Glameow, please wake up!" Dawn yelled, no avail as her gauge was at the 25% margin.

"Now, finish this with **X-Scissor!"** Nando said as he strung his harp. Kricketune's arms formed an x as he charged. Glameow began waking up, only to bare witness to her opponent's attack. It made contact, creating an explosion.

"Glameow!" The smoke covered the stage. When it cleared, Kricketune stood strong while Glameow's eyes were swirls, indicating she fainted.

"Glameow is unable to battle, Kricketune wins and the victor of the Vellus pokemon contest is Nando!" Mary said as she raised her arm. The audience roared in cheers at the amazing battle.

"She lost." Mira said sadly, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, like I said, she would go down fighting," Kevin said with a smile.

Dawn walked towards her fallen pokemon, who looked depressed. She picked it up and looked her straight in the eyes. "You did your best Glameow, thank you." she said with a proud smile. Glameow returned the smile, though she was extremely exhausted.

"That was an eventful battle Dawn," Nando said as he walked up to her. "Your Glameow was amazing." he stuck out his hand.

"Dawn gave him a big smile as she shook his hand. "Your Kricketune was also cool. Thank you for the battle."

' _Several minutes later'_

Nando and Mary stood in front at the audience as the other 15 contestants were behind them.

"Nando, for your impressive battles and creativity, I would like to bestow to you the Vellus ribbon. Congratulations!" Mary said as she gave him the ribbon, to which everyone clapped.

The group began walking back to the main hall to meet Dawn. While walking, Natsu said what everyone else thought. "Man, I wish I could have a pokemon." This got Gray ticked off.

"Shut up Flamebrain, soon your gonna have a pokemon so quit complaining," He snarled.

"So? That doesn't mean I don't want more squinty eyes!"

"Ash hat."

"Ice pop."

"Idiot!"

"Stripper!"

"Enough!" Erza said as she slammed their heads together.

"Though Natsu does have a point." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Yeah, imagine how many we can catch?" Romeo said with a dreamy look. Kevin, hearing this, stopped in front of the others with a smirk.

"Hey guys."

"What?"

"…. How would you like your very own pokemon and become trainers?"

 **There it is, the question has been asked! I know this is a long chapter, but I wanted their first time in Sinnoh to be a little interesting. Also, this Dawn is similar to the one in the anime. I hope I did the contests right as I am not that good at it.**

 **Next time: I choose you!**


	6. Chapter 6: I choose you!

**Why hellllloooooo! The 3rd dragneel here, and here is another chapter for y'all. I am glad that you guys are Pm and reviewing this story. I truly appreciate this!:)**

 **HaremLover: Some of your suggestions I will use, others….are questionable. I will also add those other girls, but if you want Pisces, I need to add Yukino. And Dawn and Iris will NOT be in this harem. I'm sorry, but like i said, this is in Sinnoh. Also, I want Dawn and the OC to be together so yeah.**

 **DragneelHarem:If you want Pisces, I need to add Yukino. And I'm sorry, but Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny will not be in it, but I will have some moments between them.**

 **God510: Sorry for making it confusing, but rest assured she still is in the harem. I just wanted her to admire him.**

 **Fangs of death: I do want the slayers to have at least 2 or more dragon types. So look forward to it.**

 **Spider-Man999: I know, I know.**

 **READER1010: I do plan on Natsu getting Riolu, but later on, maybe after the 4th gym.**

 **Thank you for the suggestions, though there hasn't been any for Juvia, Ley and Romeo soooooooo…. Yeah.**

 **I am debating on whether they should stay together as a group or split up, you guys decide. Also, there WILL BE mega evolution as they are from X and Y and ORAS, so when will they get mega rings, IDK. Also, I wanna know if you guys want one gym battle then how the others win or 2 battles, IDK.**

 **Anywho, now here's the million dollar question: Which starter will they get?**

 **Well, let's get er GOINNNNNNN!**

"...how would you like your very own Pokemon and become trainers?" Those words kept echoing in the minds of the Fairy Tail group as they looked shockingly at Kevin, who was waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" The volume of their voices was so strong, it sent Kevin flying across the main hall, drawing everyone's attention. Kevin got up and walked to them while rubbing his sore ears.

"I. Said. Would. You. Guys. Like. To. Be. Trainers." he said slowly so that he won't be sent flying again.

"Are you serious, we can be like you?" Romeo question with hope in his eyes. Kevin finished rubbing his ears before smiling at them.

"Yes you can. All of you have already demonstrated how to take care of pokemon. Plus you guys are already past the age limit to become trainers, so yeah." The group was discussing among themselves what they would do.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dawn said as she approached the group.

"I just suggested that they become trainers," Kevin said with a smile.

"That means you guys will be going to the professor' lab in Sandgem." Her eyes then widened. "And that means you'll be passing Twinleaf town!"

"What's special about Twilleaf town?" Natsu wrongly pronounced.

"It's TWINleaf town Natsu, and it's were me and Dawn are from." Kevin corrected as they headed outside. When they did, they saw Nando being interviewed.

"And what do you have to say about for coordinators?" The interviewer asked while aiming her mic at the harp playing trainer.

"All I say is: do your best and have fun." He finished as he say Kevin and Dawn walk towards him.

"That was an awesome battle man," Gray complimented.

"Thank you, but may I ask why you are not wearing pants?" he asked with a sweatdrop. Gray panicked as he looked for his pants, causing the gang to shake their heads.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say goodbye Nando," Kevin said, shaking his hand.

"I hope our paths will cross again soon." And with that, he left.

"Man, he's so dreamy," Mira said.

"My sis, do you have a crush~?" Lisanna teased.

"W-what! No, of course not I'm just saying he's a good trainer." The she devil countered, though her blush wasn't helping.

"Alright alright, let's go to the pokemon center and rest up. Tomorrow, you guys will be trainers." With that, the Fairy Tail gang, along with Dawn, who rented a room at the same pokemon center, went to rest for the night.

' _In the forest of Vellus'_

"Finally! What took you so long Inferno?" Mars question with a glare. The grunts with the ethernano had just arrived to the port and are now transferring it to several vehicles.

"Apologizes Mars," the newly dubbed 'Inferno' said with a bow, "But as you can see, the shipment took longer to acquire than expected. We even had to hire more help from the Fiore residents. Thank Arceus they are gullible for jewels.

"You HIRED more help? You weren't tracked were you," her eyes narrowed at the hooded figure, though she couldn't tell if it was affecting him.

"Please, like I'm not catcuois," Inferno said with a chuckle. He was on hot water by Mars.

"Fine whatever. Hey! Is the ethernano almost ready?" The red haired commander asked her grunt.

"Yes madam, we should be able to leave in just a moment." Little did they know, they were being watched by the most notorious independent guild in Fiore.

"Did you hear that Jellal?" Ultear asked her 'guild master' as they watched the conversation through her orb.

"Maybe we should follow them and see where the ethernano is going?" Meredy suggested.

"I agree. For now, we stick to the shadows." Jellal said, getting the two to nod.

Mars and Inferno began to walk towards the armed vehicle when the hooded man stopped. "Hmm," he walked to a box full of grenades and pulled the pin. "Amateurs," he then threw the explosive backwards, right at Crime Sorciere's hiding spot. The three widened their eyes as the bomb drew close.

" **Arc of time: reverse!"** Ultear commanded as the grenade reverted back to the state before the pin was pulled, blowing their cover.

"Well, it was about time you stopped watching like rats."

"Inferno, I thought you said you weren't followed!" Mars yelled at her associate as she glared that the three.

"They were trying so hard to be sneaky, why not play the game a little?" Inferno said with a smirk.

"What are you doing with the ethernano?" Jellal questioned as he and the girls were in battle stances.

"Sorry, but that's for team Galactic to know and you to find out." Inferno was then surrounded by a circle of glowing swords, all aimed at his neck.

"We aren't playing games." Meredy said as she glared at him.

"Great work Inferno," Mars said in a sarcastic tone.

"As I told you Mars," the hooded man extended his arm in the arm." I'm always cautious." He then snapped his fingers. Seconds later, a group of people surround the trio of Crime Sorciere, each holding a different weapon.

"Wizards?!" Mars exclaimed in shock before once again glaring at Inferno.

"I wasn't truthful with you Mars. You see the real reason I was late is because I predicted something like this would happen. Hence why I hired this guild Night Hawk as security." This got their eyes to widen.

"Night Hawk?! That's the guild that mysteriously disappeared 3 weeks ago right?" Meredy question her partners.

"That's right little lady,' said a man in a fur trench coat(white), military boots, brown pants and a nose piercing. "Okay boys, we got paid, no let's not disappoint!" The other members cheered as they rushed the three.

Jellal used **Meteor** and began zooming past the oncoming attackers, knocking them out like flies. Ultear used her orb and transformed it to multiple copies, pelleting them. And for Meredy, she used her **Maguilty** magic to form circle after circle of swords, slashing their weapons. Seeing the battle as an opportunity, Inferno walked up to Mars and whispered, "Time to go." She nodded and threw out a pokeball.

What came out was a small, skunk-like Pokémon with dark-purple fur. Its face is large and rounded, with a narrow red nose, red-rimmed eyes, and two pairs of somewhat "V"-shaped cream-colored whiskers on the sides of its face. It has two pointed ears that appear red on the inside. A stripe of cream-colored fur runs along its back from the neck to the tail, with a small tuft protruding from the base of the neck. Its tail is raised high, and ends with spiked hair pointed behind it. It has a cream-colored underbelly, and four short legs, that end in paws with three small, white claws.

"Stunky, use **Smokescreen!"** Mars commanded as they got on the transport. Stunky nodded and shot thick, black smoke out of its mouth.

"Jellal 'cough cough', their getting away!" Ultear called from the smoke.

"I;m going after them!" He yelled back before using **Meteor** and getting out of the smoke. He looked around and saw nothing? No tire traces, no evidence they left, no nothing!

"Damn it!" the blue haired mage said as he punched a tree nearby. "Where did they go?"

"Jellal!" he turned to see his partners holding the leader of Night Hawk. "Where's the vehicle?"

"I don't know. It's like they vanished."

"Can't we sense the ethernano?"

Ultear shook her head. "I tried, but something's block it." she then turned towards the unconscious man. "We'll just have to wait until he wakes up." They nodded and went back to the battlefield, not noticing the slight disturbance in the air.

"That was too close." Mars said as she watched the wizards walked away. "You're lucky we didn't have to fight them."

"I admit they were more skilled than I imagined," Inferno said, "but that's to be expected of a former wizard saint and kin of purgatory."

"I hope you understand how much of a pain in the ass it was to cloak us." The two turned their heads to see a 30 year old looking woman. She had Lavender hair, a purple coat, red suit underneath, red gloves, blue visor, and an arm cannon on her left arm.

Inferno bowed his head. "Thank you Hunter J, you have no idea how grateful we are." The newly dubbed 'Hunter J' walked up to him from her chair.

"As long as our deal is in place, you can be as grateful as you want." Mars rolled her eyes at the two's 'unique' way of flirting.

"Alright, enough lovey dovey stuff. Are we ready to take off yet?" J glared at her before turning to her technicians.

"Prepare for takeoff!"

"Yes madam."

' _The next day'_

The gang were lucky enough to get on a local bus, on route to Sandgem town. The Fairy Tail wizards were anxious about getting their own pokemon while Kevin and Dawn were looking forward to going home.

"Man, this sure beats those hours of walking," Kevin said as he sunk in his chair, releasing a pleasurable sigh.

"Come on Kev, I remember how you always wanted to got out fighting any pokemon e=you see," Dawn teased her childhood friend, who waved her off.

"Wait kevin, you always walked instead of taking a bus?" Lucy questioned. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, when I started my journey, I usually walked around and fought or caught pokemon to make me stronger. After a while, you tend to forget about it."

"W-when will this nightmare end?" Natsu moaned as he was currently on Erza's lap to ease his pain, but it wasn't enough.

"Ssssshhhhh, just relax Natsu. We'll be there soon," Erza said as she stroked his cheek with her hand. Currently, she was wearing her simple white blouse with a blue tie, so he feel more comfortable. This action alone cause the dragonslayer to blush.

"So Kevin, what pokemon will we get?" Romeo asked. Kevin took a deep breath before saying, "It's a surprise."

"Wow, look at the pokemon," Juvia said as she looked out the window. Everyone looked at the window as well and saw pokemon flying, playing with each other, and just sleeping.

An hour later, the bus dropped them off in the entrance to Twinleaf town. Twinleaf didn't look really special. There were a few houses, a couple of stores, and much, much space.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually home." Kevin said with nostalgia. Dawn walked in front of the group before bowing.

"It was nice meeting all of you and I hope you have a safe journey."

"You're not coming with us?" Lisanna said in a sad tone. Truth be told, the girls really enjoyed her company. Dawn looked a little guilt as she too enjoyed the Fairy Tail group.

"Yeah, I promised my mom I would come home when I was done in Vellus. Plus her Glameow wanted to know how mine did."

"So Johanna's Glameow did lay an egg?" Kevin said with a grin.

"Yup, you caught me," Dawn admitted with a nervous smile. She gave all the girls a hug goodbye before heading home.

"Aren't you going too Kevin?" Erza questioned. Kevin turned to her with a toothy grin.

"I did promise you guys I'd take you to get your pokemon. So, let's go!" Everyone raised their fists in unison.

' _A few minutes walking later'_

"Kevin, are we there yet?" Lucy said as she wiped some sweat off her brow. Though she appreciated the exercise, it didn't make it any easier. Kevin stopped walking as he signaled them to look.

"Does that answer your question?" Kevin said as he pointed to the building in front of them. The structure was guarded by a wall with a simple gate in the middle. The building itself had a robotic image, colored in blue with two green doors on the roof and a large antenna as well. On the back was an extension that reached a giant pink windmill. "Welcome to Sinnoh's professor laboratory!"

"It's so big," Natsu and Happy muttered.

"Imagine how much information they have," Levy thought outloud.

"Yeah, no kidding," Lucy said to her besty.

"Well, come on! Last on there's a rotten eggsecute!" Kevin then ran past the gate, the group soon followed. As they walked towards the lab, they noticed the field was covered with beautiful flowers. When they made it to the front, they saw Kevin just standing there.

"Hey man, what's up?" Gray asked the pokemon trainer, who just smiled with his eyes closed.

"Just… taking it all in. It's been too long since I've been here so I'm just… feeling it." He stayed like this for a few seconds before opening his eyes. "Let's go." The front doors slide open, revealing a large room with multiple lights, people in lab coats typing on computers, even some pokemon. The group was awe struck by the technology, heck it could even give Hibiki's **Arcane magic** a run for his money.

"Welcome to Professor Rowan's lab," said a woman in a lab coat with purple hair and glasses, "How can I help-Kevin?" the woman said as she now looked at the group. Kevin simply smiled as he walked up to her.

"Hey Sandra! Long time no see huh?" he said with a toothy grin.

"I'll say, you here to see the Professor?" she asked while glancing to the others.

"Kinda. I have a few new trainers that need the starter kit. Know where the old man is?"

"Yes, he should with development." Kevin thanked her and led his friends to development.

"So Kevin, what do these guys do?" Romeo asked.

"Well the professor's only job isn't just to give new trainers their first pokemon, but also to expand upon or even discover new things about pokemon. And doing so requires a pair of extra hands, so that's why people like Sandra are here." The group nodded, though Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were still a little lost. They finally reached the door that said 'Development'. Entering the room, Kevin smiled widely as he saw a familiar head of grey hair.

"Professor," one of the assistants said to the man.

"What is it?" sid the professor in a rough voice. He turned around, giving the group a better view of him. He looked to be in his 60s with a lab coat that hide a blue vest, red tie, and brown pants with matching shoes. He also had slightly spike white hair and a bushy looking mustache. He looked with wide eyes as he laid eyes on Kevin. "Kevin, is that you?" His response was a sudden hug by the pokemon trainer.

"It's been too long Grandpa.." Kevin said as he shed light tears. The man simply patted his back with a warm smile on his face.

"Yes it has my boy."

"EEEEHHHHH!" the two turned to the Fairy Tail group, who stared at them with shock.

"What?" Kevin said innocently.

"What?! You never told us that the professor was also your grandpa!" Gajeel yelled while pointing at Kev.

"I guess that's my fault, just wanted to see your reactions," he said with a toothy grin.

"So Kevin, are these the friends you mention?" The old man questioned.

"Friends? What is he talking about?" Erza said as she narrowed her eyes at Kevin, who sweated a little at her hardened stare.

"Well you see…"

 _Flashback_

Kevin was walking towards the monitors in the pokemon center while his friends slept. Luckily they were still on at this hour. After a few rings, the screen light up, showing the professor.

"Kevin. Why are you calling at this hour?" he said with slight annoyance.

"Sorry grandpa, but we both know you stay up this late for your research," Kevin countered, making the older man sigh. "Anyways, I need you to do me a favor. You see, I'll be coming to your lab with some potential trainers."

"I don't see a problem with that. You know that I have starters ready-"

"That's not the favor." Kevin said, cutting him off. "Is it possible for you to have some extra pokemon for them?"

"Just how many people are you bringing?" The professor question his grandson.

"11 people, and I want them to have more variety. So, is it possible?" The pokemon professor stroked his chin in thought before releasing a sigh.

"Very well. They should be ready by tomorrow." he said, getting Kevin to smile.

"Thanks grandpa."

 _Flashback end_

To say they astonished would be an understatement. Kevin actually arranged for them to get pokemon, unlike the regular three choices. They couldn't help but smile at him.

"You have our thanks Kevin," Erza said as she gave him a hug. Unfortunately, she requiped her armor, so his head slammed on her breastplate.

"Owww," he moaned in pain.

"So, are you going to introduce your friends my boy?" The professor questioned again. Kevin shook off the pain before introducing everyone.

"Their names and Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Mira and Lisanna Strauss, Levy mcgarden, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Romeo Conbolt, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily." He then pointed to his grandfather. "And guys, this is Professor Rowan."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Erza and the others bowed.

"And it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Fairy Tail." Rowan said with his own bow. This shocked everyone.

"Well I kinda dragged him into watching the GMG." Kevin admitted with a grin.

"Anyways, before I help you take the first step to becoming a trainer, I must ask you a question: What is the purpose of a trainer?"

Natsu raised his hand. "It's to fight and become the strongest." This got him a smack to the head by Rowan, who somehow had a long ruler in hand.

"Wrong! Anyone else?" This time Gray answered.

"To become champion?" Again, Rowan smacked the ice wizard on the head.

"That is an option, but no. The really reason trainers exist is to be an example to others." Everyone paid close attention as he continued. "You see, participating in gym battles and contests are only side hobbies. The trainer's really job is to have an adventure with pokemon, showing the bonds between them and inspire others to do the same. Here, pokemon have just enough equality as the ordinary man." The group looked shocked as they digested the information. It was similar to how their guild works: to not only have an adventure, but to see the world as well. They smiled the older man's words. "Now then, shall we get you started?" Kevin and the professor then lead the group the a room called the 'vault.'

"Woah, look at all the pokeballs!" Happy said as he looked at row after row of pokeballs.

"Correct. I assume Kevin had told you about my occupation?" They nodded. "Well all this pokeballs contain pokemon that are important to my research or some that trainers left."

"Kevin, is this that PC you talked about?" Levy said as she glanced at him.

"Yup, when a trainer's pokeball are sent to the PC, they're really sent the professor's lab, where they can rest until the trainer either trades a pokemon they currently hold or just to deposit one." kevin answered.

"There's got to be hundreds of pokemon hear." Natsu said.

"Yeah, for once you might be right," Gray slightly insulted.

"What's that mean ya wannabe?!" Natsu said, getting Gray to press his forehead against the fire user's

"I mean your guesses are a good as mush!"

"At least I don't strip every 5 seconds!"

"That's not my fault!" Gray said as he lifted an ice covered dist while Natsu lite his on fire. Before Erza could stop them-

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster," the two stopped their staring contest, only to hug each other in fear as they saw Professor Rowan tower over them. "You two are planning on fighting while in the vault, where there are pokeballs and important technology in there, are you?" he said with a menacing glare that reminded them of Makarov.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no?" They mumbled.

"What was that!"

"NO SIR!" the two yelled while still cowering. Rowan's glare calmed down as he continued towards the vault.

"Good, we're here." he turned towards the group. "Please have a seat." They did as he went to get a black suitcase. "Now normally this would be done in the front, but do too a special request," he briefly looked at Kevin, "it must be done here." Rowan opened the case, revealing 12 pokeballs, 4 in 3 rows. "Before beginning your journey, it is imperative that you have a pokemon starter. When coming to a lab such as my own, you have the choice between 3 types: Fire, Water and Grass. Kevin, may you assist me?" Kevin nodded and grabbed the first 2 balls form the first row while his grandfather got the other two. "First is the fire type," Natsu and Romeo perked up as they threw the pokeballs in the air, revealing 4 figures.

The first is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. It has blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of the Pokémon's slender tail.

The second a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the echidna features are the flames from its back, while its general body shape is shrew-like. Its eyes are often closed and it has a long, thin snout. It lacks claws on its forelimbs, but has a single claw on each hind foot.

The third a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak of are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back.

And the fourth and final fire type was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames produced by burning gas in its stomach. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. It has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head.

"These are the fire types Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, and Chimchar." Rowan said as he and Kevin pulled the next set of starters.

The first resembles a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. The spine on its back is larger with additional ridges. The pokemon's head is large, with ridges above its eyes. Much of the head's size is composed of it's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. It has five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes are red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern.

The next was is a small, amphibious, quadruped Pokémon. It has a blue body with a light-blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks.

The third was a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

And the fourth water type was a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. The little pokemon's eyes are dark and it's dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks which may be premature whiskers, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly.

"Here we have Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup and Oshawott."

"Awww, Oshawott looks like a teddy bear!" Wendy squealed. Oshawott smiled and hope she would pick him. The professor and his grandson got the final row of pokeballs.

The first was a small, pale green Pokémon with a darker necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which is usually longer than the rest of its body.

The second was a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a turtle or tortoise. Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw are yellow. Its body is covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. A small seedling grows on a brown patch on its head.

The third was a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it has yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. Its slender arms have three fingers, while its tiny feet have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

And the final grass starter was bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light-brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular-shaped markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of it's head. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but it can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. It's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange.

"And finally are the grass starters Chikorita, Turtwig, Snivy, and Chespin." The professor stepped aside to give them a better view. "Now it is your job to choose a starter, it's first come first serve." They group nodded before walking to different tables. The starters stood strong, but Oshawott was looking for someone specific. "Remember everyone, the pokemon you choose will be with you throughout your journey, so choose wisely." Wendy nodded, but she already chose her pokemon.

"Oshawott!" the little otter pokemon turned his head with a smile. "My name is Wendy and this is Carla. Would you like to come with us?" Oshawott didn't even need to think as he jumped into her arms.

(Yes yes yes yes! I wanta go with you!) he said, getting the two to giggle as they returned to their seats. While some of the Fairy Tail wizards were at the water and grass table, Natsu and Romeo already decided to go to the fire types.

"Hmm, who to choose? I know I want a fire type, but who-"

"Natsu look! This one looks like a baby dragon!" Happy exclaimed as he pointed at Charmander, who tilted his head.

"Yeah, he does!" Natsu said with excitement. Charmander let out a burp, which accidently made him use **Ember.** Any normal person would scream in pain at the fire attack, but Natsu wasn't normal..obviously. "Hahaha, yup, you're definitely mine!" Natsu picked up the fire lizard while raising him up and down, much to its delight.

(Haha, I guess this guy is okay if he can survive my **Ember**.) Charmander said.

"Need a little help Romeo?" Kevin question the young mage. "Try sticking out your arms so the pokemon can choose you."

"Okay," Romeo closed his eyes as he did what Kevin suggested. Seconds later, he felt something hug him. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Chimchar, who looked more than happy to be with him. "I guess it's me and you buddy." Romeo said with a smile as the little chimp pokemon got on his shoulder.

(Yeah, let's show everyone how strong we are!) Chimchar said as they took a seat.

"This guy looks pretty cool." Gray thought out loud as he looked at Totodile.

"I think he's a perfect choice for you darling!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"Alright, Totodile, I choose you." Gray went to pick up his pokemon, but to his surprise, it jumped out of the way.

(Get me if you can!) Totodile taunted happily as he played a game of tag with Gray. The ice wizard tried grabbing him, but every time he did, Totodile bounced left or right. (Almost got me! Nope! Aww, so close!" They did this a few more time until he bit him on the head.

"Ghaww!" Gray screamed.

"I apologize Gray Fullbuster," Professor Rowan said as he scratched the back of Totodile's head, prompting him to let go. "You see Totodile are extremely playful pokemon, so just did what I did and you won't have a problem." Gray thanked him as he walked back to his seat with Totodile in hand.

"I believe I should chose one as well." Juvia said as she looked at the other water types until her eyes set on Piplup, who puffed his chest. "You're pretty brave aren't you?" Juvia giggled as she picked up the penguin pokemon.

(I will not let anything hurt you my trainer!) Piplup said with pride.

"Ooohh, she looks so cuuutttee!" Mira squealed as she looked at Chikorita, who smiled at her praise.

(Why thank you.) Chikorita said as she waved her leaf as Mira's nose.

"Wow, it's so sweet."

"That's because of how Chikorita is feeling," Kevin said. "You see if she likes someone, she will emit a sweet scent, but if she doesn't she'll release a foul smell."

"So you like me Chikorita?" Mira question, getting the pokemon to nod. "Then I choose you!'

Lucy, who was at the grass table, saw Mira walk away with her new Chikorita. She looked at the remaining pokemon until she saw Snivy, who scoffed at her.

Kevin, noticing how the blonde celestial wizard looked at Snivy, asked her a question. "Lucy, are you sure you want Snivy? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you considering it, but Snivy are known to be difficult to raise."

Lucy turned to the pokemon trainer with a smile. "Don't worry, I know a thing or two about dealing with people that don't work well with me," her mind picture Aquarius. "I'm sure we can get along, right Snivy? She said while picking up the snake like pokemon.

(tch, whatever human.) Snivy said in slight disgust, though she did allow the blondie to pick her up.

Levy turned her gaze at Gajeel, who looked more or less interested in the pokemon left. "Here Gajeel, I think Mudkip would be good for you," she said while holding up the mud fish pokemon. The iron dragon slayer looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and picking him up.

"Fine, I guess it's me and you shimp." he said at Mudkip, who only responded with a water gun.

(DON'T, call me shrimp.) Mudkip said as he and his new trainer walked back their seats with Levy as she held her new Torchic since she liked the color.

"We'll make a good time, right Torchic?" the bookworm asked her little pokemon, who looked up at her trainer.

(Indeed, though I feel a little bad for Mudkip being with that brute.) Torchic said about Gajeel. The only ones without pokemon were Lisanna and Erza, though there were only three left, it was still a tough decision. The younger takeover wizard looked at Cyndaquil, who looked depressed.

(Why doesn't anyone pick me?) he said as he looked like he would cry.

"Aww, what's the matter little guy, sad no one picked you?" the fire type looked up to see Lisanna. He simply nodded at her. "Well why don't you come with me?"

Cyndaquil blinked a couple times as he looked at this white haired angel. (R-really?)

She only smiled. "My name is Lisanna and I want you to come with me. Do you want to?" the fire mouse pokemon couldn't hold it in as he jumped into her arms crying, but they were tears of joy.

(Thank you thank you thank you!) he cried out, getting Lisanna to laugh at how cute he was. Erza observed the remaining two choices: Chespin was bored so he decided to take a nap but Turtwig gave her a determined look. The two stared at each other what seemed like a long time.

( _Come on, choose me._ ) Turtwig thought. After a few moments, Erza smiled as she picked him up, much to his joy. Rowan returned Chespin to his pokeball before he and Kevin walked up to the group and their new pokemon with a cart.

"Now that all of you have your first pokemon, we will give you the rest of your starting kit. Each of you will receive 10 pokeballs each, but remember unless you have a free slot on your team, that seventh pokemon will be brought here, where they will stay until you trade for them," everyone nodded. "Next is your pokedex. Use them to analyze any new pokemon you encounter, as well as their types and moves." he then held up a spray bottle which was similar to the one Kevin used, except this had a purple bottom. These are potions. They heal a pokemon's health outside battle. There are different types of potions, this one is the lesser one, only healing up to 20 health of your pokemon. Each of you will have 5 potions." He held up the same devices Kevin and Dawn used before. These are Holo Casters, they are used to contact others, similar to a phone." And finally, help took out a book with a pokeball symbol. "This is the trainer's guide. Use this for any information you need." Levy looked at it with interested, while Gajeel and some of the others didn't care. "And with that, I wish you a adventurous journey." He and Kevin gave them their equipment, while mention that the Holo Casters already had Professor Rowan's number. The group, along with Kevin exited the build, slightly exhausted from all the information.

"Man, that was a lot of talking," Natsu said as he and Charmander stretched, popping some bones.

"Only because your small brain couldn't understand it." Gray remarked with Totodile next to him.

"Say that again Fro-ass!"

"So you forgot already ash brains!"

(Hey! Leave my trainer alone!) Charmander yelled as he glared at Gray.

(All he's doing is telling the truth.) Totodile said with a shrug.

(You insulting him too you sorry excuse of a crocodile!)

(What did you say you walking lizard!) Now their pokemon were pressing foreheads, just like their trainers.

(Do they really need to fight?) Chikorita asked Torchic.

(How idiotic can they be?) she replied.

"ENOUGH!" Erza said while slamming their heads together. Turtwig, following his trainer's example, headbutted the fire and water types.

(She's right, knock it off you two!) he said to their unconscious bodies.

"Wow, now that's what I call like trainer, like pokemon." Kevin said with a sweatdrop. He looked at the sun and noticed it was almost night time.

"I guess we should find a place to sleep for the night huh?" Lucy said.

"Agreed." the Strauss sisters said. So the group started walking to the nearby pokemon center when they noticed Kevin wasn't moving.

"Hey, what's wrong with ya?" Gajeel asked. Kevin turned to them with a smile, but it wasn't his normal smile, it looked...apologetic?

"This is where we have to part." The group was shocked at his declaration.

"What do you many?" Gray asked, again in his boxers. Getting the pokemon to raise a brow.

"I mean I'm going home for a while. I've traveled for so long, I think me and my pokemon deserve a break. I was planning on doing it when I was in Fiore, but you guys were so interested in pokemon, I just had to get you here." The gang felt a little guilt as they took some time from his vacation. Before they could say anything-

"Then promise me," everyone turned at Natsu, who walked in front of Kevin. "Promise me if we meet again, we'll battle." he stuck out his fist to seal the deal. To saw kevin was shocked would be an understatement. This was the second time Natsu challenged him, only this time as pokemon trainers. This got him to smile.

"I'll do you one better. If you become champion, we'll battle okay?"

Natsu simply gave him a toothy grin. "Deal." And with that, Kevin and Natsu fist bumped, officially making the promise.

"Hey don't forget about us," Gray said as he joined the fist bump. Soon, everyone joined in, getting Kevin to smile even more.

"You got it !" As they broke out of the fist bump, Kevin pulled out a pokeball and Altaria came out. He got on her back, but not before looking at the group one more time. "Altaria, **Fly."** And with that, they took off, slightly shocking the group.

"Damn, didn't know that bird can carry someone," Gajeel remarked.

"Do you think we'll meet him again?" Wendy asked the group. Natsu only smiled as he looked at his hand.

"Yeah we will."

' _At Twinleaf town'_

After saying hello to his parents(almost dying from his mom's death hug), Kevin walked to his room, which hadn't changed over the past few years. He looked at some of the picture frames: him as a 10-year-old holding a Froakie, him at the Tower of Mastery in Kalos, and him with his parents and Professor Rowan.

"Good times," Kevin then took out some photos from his pack, "time to add some more." He began pinning the photos from his time in Fiore on his wall: Haxorus being fed by Asuka, Leavanny accidently covering and sticking Elfman and Evergreen, but the one that stuck to him the most was in the middle. It was him, his pokemon, and the entire Fairy Tail guild outside, taking a group photo. Kevin got on bed, but not before thinking of one last thing. ' _Good luck guys.'_

 **Aaannnddd that concludes the intro to Sinnoh. Kevin has left the group, I know *cries*, but don't worry! He will show up a few times in the story, mainly as a kind of rival. I know I have some explaining to do about the starters but hear me out. The reason I did this is because it would kinda be boring to have only the Sinnoh starters. So don't hate me.**

 **I hope the Crime Sorciere thing was okay, I just wanted them to show up. As for the girls in the Harem that are not in Sinnoh, they will be part of the story, so watch out.**

 **Next time: The start of a Journey!**


	7. Chapter 7: The first town!

**Hey guys, the 3rd dragneel starting yet another chapter of Poketail. I hope all of you like the starters I gave team Fairy Tail. if not, sorry.**

 **Spider-Man999: I know, I can't wait to make those moments, but technically, there has been 2 little moments between Natsu and Erza, so expect more;) Also, they WILL get more types, so Natsu will get other pokemon besides dragon and fire, though he will get a few of those.**

 **Person0929; I will consider them, but it looks like Natsu will have the most mega evolutions.**

 **Treeofsakuras: Like I said before, she will admire him, but she is still in the harem, so don't worry.**

 **Haremlover: Dude, CHILL OUT! I know you want a harem, but like I said for the umbtenth time, ONLY SINNOH! Unless I make a squeal if this goes at least to 100. And there will be deaths, but NO I WILL NOT KILL GRAY OR GAJEEL! Even I won't kill Gray in this fanfic, no matter how much I dislike him. AND STOP ASKING FOR ANYMORE POKEMON GIRLS PLEASE! I got your requests and I will think about those pokemon.**

 **READER1010: Don't worry, you'll find out this chapter;)**

 **Oh, and Spider-Man999? About betting $20.00 to the egg being charmander...yeah I'll be waiting for my payment on .**

 **Okay, this the FINAL harem roster, after this, I only want pokemon requests, please.**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Cana**

 **Lucy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Wendy**

 **Juvia**

 **Levy**

 **Meredy**

 **Ultear**

 **Aries**

 **Chelia**

 **Hisui**

 **Milliana**

 **Kagura**

 **Yukino**

 **Cynthia**

 **Elesa**

 **Caitlin**

 **NO MORE HAREM REQUESTS, THIS IS IT, I AM SORRY.**

 **When we last left off, Kevin made his departure from the group. How will they fare this time? Let's jump right in!**

 **P.S. I gonna try an intro for each chapter from now on. If you like it, tell me**

 **Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro**

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.):** Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.

 **(New rivals!)** The left has kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has natsu with charmander, both sides glaring at each other.

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!)** Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!)** Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.)** The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!)** his gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.

 **(Pokemon, PO)** Lisanna and Mira appear.

 **(Ke)** Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.

 **(Mon!)** And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!)** The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while charmander was on his shoulder.

After their goodbye to Kevin, the group decided to pack it in to the nearest pokemon center. To make it fair, each room would have 2 guys/girls, with one extra girl in a room. So now we will see how they will interact with their pokemon.

' _With Natsu and Romeo'_

"Aww man, I'm beat," Natsu said as he landed face first on his bed. He and Romeo decided to share a room, along with their Charmander, Chimchar and Happy.

(Yeah, tell me about it.) Charmander said as he too jump on the bed, which was way more comfy than his pokeball, which Natsu didn't want to use yet.

"Hey Natsu?" the slayer turned his he to see Romeo. "Maybe tomorrow, you wanna battle?" Though he just got his pokemon, he wanted to test him with Natsu, who simply grinned at him.

"You got it!" Chimchar, hearing the conversation, looked at Charmander with a smile.

(looks like we might fight each other.) he said. Charmander returned the smile as he got into a sitting position.

(Then my the best fire type win.) he said, extending his claw, which Chimchar shook. The two fire mages say their pokemon make a promise, which brought a smile to their faces.

"Well, I'm hitting the hay," Natsu said as he, Happy and Charmander got under the covers to sleep. "Night Romeo, Chimchar."

"Night Natsu, Happy, Charmander," the younger of the two said as he and Chimchar got into bed as well. After a few minutes, the only noise heard would be the snorts for the small group. Little did they know, the egg that Natsu had shook lightly.

' _With Gray and Gajeel'_

"Why'd I have to share a room with him?" Gray muttered to himself as he heard the look snores for the iron dragonslayer, whose Mudkip was also having trouble sleeping.

(Why did I have to be with a trainer as loud as this guy?) Mudkip question. (And how is he sleep so well?) he turned his head at Totodile, who was sleeping next to Gray without a care in the world.

' _With Lucy and Levy'_

The first room of girls were currently getting ready for bed, with Lucy changing in the shower and Levy stroking Torchic's feathers, much to her enjoyment.

(ohh, that feels quite nice, thank you.) Torchic said to her trainer, who smiled in response.

"Your welcome Torchic," the bookworm said as she hug her pokemon, who accepted her embrace. Snivy just laid on the corner of her trainer's bed, watching the two interact. The bathroom door opened, revealing Lucy in a simple white shirt and pink pants. She walked to her bed and sat next to her pokemon, who simply scoffed at her.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but let's be the best of friends, kay Snivy?" she told her pokemon while stroking her back.

(Whatever.) Snivy said, though it did feel good to be petted. The girls decided to call it a day and soon the room was illuminated by the moonlight. Snivy, feeling a slight chill, looked at her trainer for what seemed like an eternity. Finally releasing a sigh, she crawled under the covers and into Lucy's arms. (Just this once.) And with that, she fell into deep slumber. Unconsciously, Lucy hugged her partner tightly, which she did not mind.

' _With Wendy, Juvia and Erza'_

The two blunettes and redhead were also preparing for bed, though their pokemon were a little more than energetic.

"Honestly, they're almost as bad as Natsu," Carla said with a sigh as she saw the pokemon playing tag.

"Aww come on Carla, you have to admit their cute," Wendy said to her friend while brushing her silky hair.

"I agree. It's important to form partnerships with others to become stronger," Erza said wisely.

 _There not gonna fight_ The two thought with a sweatdrop.

Juvia was paying more attention to the door. To be honest, she prefered to sleep with her 'darling' Gray, but Erza said it would prevent him from doing 'inappropriate' activities to her, which she didn't mind.

(Wow, she really likes that Gray guy.) Piplup bluntly said as he gazed at his trainer.

(You could say that again.) Oshawott said. He heard Wendy call him to bed, which he was a little reluctant to do. (Come on Wendy! I...wanna….keep...playyyyiiinnnggg.) However, what he didn't account for was how soft the bed was, which caused him to instantly fall asleep and his trainer to giggle.

Turtwig, seeing his trainer going to bed, crawled next her pillow and curl up next to her.

"Good night Turtwig." Erza said with a smile as she petted the grass type.

(Good night Erza.) he said before succumbing to sleep, as did everyone else in the room.

' _With Mira and Lisanna'_

As for the remaining females of the group, they were currently enjoying the company of their pokemon as well.

"How does that feel Chikorita?" Mira asked the leaf pokemon as she stroked her leaf. Her reply was the same sweet scent that she gave her earlier. Lisanna giggled as she lifted Cyndaquil up and down like a baby, which he didn't mind.

(Hahaha, higher, higher!) he said excitedly. He loved the attention she gave him, unlike the scientists at the lab. Soon it was time for them to sleep, which meant Cyndaquil got to see with Lisanna, which she didn't mind one bit.

' _The next morning'_

After a decent night of sleep, the group went down stairs for some breakfast. They were extremely lucky the Crystal Empire had a currency exchange, otherwise they'd be broke.

"So, what's our plan for today?" Lucy asked the group as she took a sip of her coffee. Since Kevin left them, they had to search for Gyms and Contests without guidance. Luckily, The holo caster also served as a map.

Taking a look at the map, Erza was able to find the entire layout of Sinnoh and the locations of Contests and Gyms. "According to this, we have to go through Route 202 on foot and we'll reach Jubilife City. From there, we can either go to Oreburgh or Floaroma City." she finished explaining.

"W-walking?" Lucy did not like to walk long distances, even if it is for Contests.

"Come on Luce," Natsu said as he stopped shoving food down his throat. "Why not walk around a bit? That's what makes an adventure fun!" He said with a toothy grin. That and he wanted to train in order to beat the gyms. Lucy sighed, but agreed nonetheless.

"It also says that you have to at least have 3 pokemon to enter Gym battles and Contests." Levy added as she continued reading the trainer's guide.

"Then let's get some pokemon!" Natsu yelled as he rushed outside.

"Natsu wait for me!" Happy said as flew outside as well.

"Nothing keeps that guy down huh?" Gray said as he leaned back, only in his boxers.

"Well, we might as well catch up to him," Erza said with a sigh as they exited the pokemon center and to Route 202.

 **Route 202**

Natsu and Happy were currently looking around for any pokemon to fight, but so far….none.

"Guah! Where are they? I thought Kevin said that you can catch pokemon in the wild." Natsu complained as he kept looking. It wasn't until he walked on the grass when a wild pokemon attack. "Woah!"

The pokemon is a brown, rodent-like Pokémon with four short legs. It has a short, dark brown snout and a small, red nose. Cream-colored markings cover its underside and surround its face. Round tufts of fur form its tail with five on the male and three on the female. Similar tufts line the bottom of its face and two singular ones from its ears. Bidoof's black paws have three toes with some webbing between them.

"What the heck is it?" happy questioned before realization hit him. "Natsu! Use that pokedex." Natsu nodded and pulled the small device from his pocket and pointed it at the pokemon.

 _Bidoof, the plump pokemon. With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears._

"Hmm, you look like good practice." Natsu said as he grabbed his pokeball. "Charmander, let's go!"

The lizard pokemon took at battle pose while looking at Bidoof. (Alright you walking beaver, it's go time!) At this point,Erza and Lucy made it to the route, along with the others.

"Looks like Natsu found his first pokemon," Romeo said while scanning the pokemon, which was a bidoof.

"Alright…..um, what can you do again?" Natsu said, completely lost. Almost everyone floored at Natsu's idiocy, even his Charmander.

(What the heck man! You don't know what I can do?!) the fire lizard asked his blunt trainer.

"Natsu! Use the pokedex!" Levy called out. Natsu complied and aimed his pokedex at his pokemon. _Charmander's known moves are:_ _ **Ember, Scratch, and Growl.**_

"Alright, Charmander, try **Ember!** "

(About time!) Charmander then released a barrage of small embers at Bidoof, who yelped in pain. Now angered, the wild pokemon charged Charmander via **Tackle,** but Natsu had other plans.

"Dodge it!" Charmander simply sidestepped at the attack. "Now **Scratch!** " He then swung his claw at the pokemon with enough damage to knock it out. "Alright Charmander!" The pokemon looked at his trainer with a smile.

(Yeah, we rule-) he was cut off when Bidoof suddenly disappeared. The group looked at the spot where it stood. (I wasn't the only one who saw it right?)

"Where did beaver face go?" Gajeel questioned. Levy kept scrolling the guide, but found nothing on what happened.

"I guess that's what happens to wild pokemon that get defeated." Mira said, still baffled at what happened.

"That was so cool Natsu." Wendy said to her idol, while simply puffed his chest.

"Yeah, me and Charmander are the best." he said, with Charmander following suit.

"Big deal Flame Brain," Gray said as he walked past him. "The only reason you won is because you got luck-) he was then cut off by a new arrival.

What appeared in front of him was bipedal, bug-like Pokémon. The majority of its body is red with a streak down its front and black cape-like marking on its back. Its head is encircled with a flat, white structure similar to a collar. Two hard, black antennae with curled tips are connected to the head by a dark red segment. A similar dark red segment forms this Pokémon's nose, and it has small, black hands and feet.

"What the heck?" Gray questioned while pulling out his pokedex.

 _Kricketot, the Cricket pokemon. It chats with others using the sounds of its colliding antennae. These sounds are fall hallmarks._

"I guess I gotta fight it huh?" he then pulled out his pokeball. "Totodile, come out!" The water type did a few hops on one foot before planting both feet on the ground. "Let's see what you can do."

 _Totodile's known moves are:_ _ **Scratch, Leer and Water gun.**_

(You're gonna get soaked!) Totodile said as he was commanded to use **Water Gun.** However, Kricketot used **Bug Buzz** , which sent sound waves from its antennas, canceling the attack.

"My, Kevin wasn't kidding when he said some pokemon are intelligent." Mira commented.

"Take out that bug darling!" Juvia cheered, getting the group to sweatdrop.

"Alright, use **Leer!** " Totodile glared at his opponent with a twinkle in his eye, causing a blue aura to surround the cricket pokemon.

"Did the walking freezer just make that bug stronger?" the iron slayer question the bookworm, who shook her head.

"No. While most moves are used for offense, there are moves that can effect a pokemon's stats. For example, that move **Leer** decreases a pokemon's defense, hence why it was surrounded by that blue aura."

Kricketot then charged Totodile with **Tackle,** but the pokemon waited for his trainer's command. "Totodile, use **Scratch** now!" The water type ducked under his opponent before launching an upwards scratch. With its defense lowered, the cricket pokemon was automatically k.o'd. "Nice one man." Gray complimented his pokemon, who began dancing.

(Yeah, we won we won.) Then they once again saw the defeated pokemon disappear.

"I guess we should keep going huh?" Natsu said. Just as he was about to walk into grass again, his backpack suddenly began moving. "What the?" then realization hit him as he pulled out his egg, which was moving like crazy.

"Natsu, it's gonna hatch!" Lisanna said in excitement since she was there when Happy hatched. Natsu removed the top of the incubator to give the egg more room. After a few shakes, it stood still.

"Looks like you got a dud salamander," Gajeel said with little interested.

"Shut up Metalhead!" Natsu yelled.

"I wonder why it stopped?" Romeo questioned as he looked at the egg.

"Maybe it just wasn't ready," Juvia suggested.

*Crack*

Everyone looked at the egg with wide eyes as it started cracking. However, instead of the shell breaking, the whole egg began glowing, prompting everyone to cover their eyes. When it subsided, Natsu felt something soft on his lap. Opening his eyes, Natsu looked at the newborn and was shocked.

What came out was a small blue quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck, concealing everything but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also has a short tail that appears to be bitten off. The creature raised its head as it looked at its new surroundings.

(Huh?) she said while looking at the new people. She gaze then fell upon Natsu, who still looked at her with wide eyes. She blinked(though you couldn't see her eyes) a few times before launching herself on the dragon slayer. (PAPA!)

"Guah!" Natsu yelled as his new pokemon lunged at him, making him fall flat on his back. Before he could do anything, the pokemon nudged her head against his cheek.

(Papa, Papa, Papa!) she continued to shower him with affection. The others got over their shock as they observed the pokemon.

"What pokemon is that?" Erza said as she pulled out her pokedex.

 _Deino, the Irate pokemon. They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds._

Lucy looked at the info and what she saw impressed her. "Natsu, it looks like Deino is a Dark-Dragon type." This got Natsu to pick up Deino and look at her with interest.

"So you're a dragon?" he questioned. Deino only waged her tail and before long, Natsu spun her around with a toothy grin on his face. "Awesome! I got a dragon type!" He then gave her a big hug, which she didn't mind. Realization then hit his head as he released his Charmander from his ball.

(Hmm, what's going on?) he questioned as he saw his trainer place Deino in front of him.

"Charmander, this is Deino, our new friend. Say hi." The new pokemon crawled to Charmander with a smile.

(HI! I guess we're friends right?) she questioned in high hopes while slightly lowering her head. Charmander was a little taken back by her request, but soon lowered his head to meet hers, which allowed them to nudge each other.

"Aww, that so cute." Lucy said as she crouched down in front of the two. "Hi Deino, I'm Lucy." The Irate looked at her for a few seconds before nudging her head on her leg, causing the blonde to giggle.

"Gotta admit Flame Brain, it's a pretty cool pokemon." Gray complimented as he went to pet the pokemon.

*Crunch!*

"AAAAHHH!" Gray was shaking his hand, which was currently being bitten down on by Deino.

(Bad man, bad man!) Deino mumbled as she refused to let go. Everyone was shocked to see her behavior: one minute she was bonding with Charmander and Lucy, the next she was trying to eat Gray. And Natsu….

"Hahahahahahaha!" he was currently rolling on the ground, clutching his gut as he saw his pokemon attack his rival. Everyone sweatdropped at his act, but he stopped when he noticed an icy mist on Gray's arm. "Hey ice prick, don't freeze Deino!" Natsu screamed as he pulled his pokemon away.

"That wasn't me you idiot!" he replied while looked at the frozen bite mark on his arm.

"If it wasn't Gary, then.." Erza trailed off as she observed the dark/dragon type, who still growled at the maker wizard. Natsu pulled out his pokedex to see what Deino can do.

" _Deino's known moves are:_ _ **Tackle, Bite and Ice Fang."**_

"Wow, she really is awesome," Romeo said as he petted her, which got her attitude to make a 180.

"In any case, we should keep moving on." Mira suggested, which got them to nodded.

"Hang on," Natsu pulled out an empty pokeball and looked at deino. This is for you. Let's get strong together kay?" he said with a toothy grin, which got the pokemon to tackle him again. He laughed and tapped the ball at her, which shook a few times before dinging. "Alright, I got Deino!" Natsu yelled while aiming his pokeball in the air, with Charmander and Happy cheering as well.

 **Jubilife city**

After about an hour of walking through their first route, the group made it to Jubilife city, which had buildings similar to Vellus city.

"Can we take a break? I'm pooped." Lucy said while panting.

"I think it's a good idea since we kept running into those Kricketot and Bidoof." Lisanna said. The gang was about to head to the pokemon center when they were stopped by a man in a black vest, white button shirt and black pants.

"Excuse me, are you new to town?" He asked, getting them to look in slight shock.

"How did you know?" Wendy asked nervously while the others were prepared for anything.

The man raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, it's just you have that newcomer look that I see when people come here. How about as an apology, I show you the most interesting spots in town?" The group was weary of the man's request, but on the other hand, it could be useful to know about the city.

Mira spoke up. "Alright, we accept." This got the man to smile. He gestured them to follow until them reach the store with white walls and a blue roof.

"This is the pokemart. You can buy potions, pokeballs, and other things for your journey." This got the group interested since they may need to make a supply run one day. He then lead them to a building with a green roof, yellow walls and a billboard with a paper and pen. "This is the trainer school. Here, you can learn a little more about pokemon battles, as well as battling other students." He finished the tour by showing them the pokemon center, which they were accumulated with.

"So, where should we go to first?" Juvia said, clutching on her 'darling's' arm, much to his annoyance.

"Those who battled on the way should head to the pokemon center and heal their pokemon while the rest go to the trainer school. Got it?" Erza said, finishing with a challenging glare that made everyone except Mira shiver. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel enter the center while th rest headed towards the trainer school.

"Hi, welcome to the pokemon center. Shall I heal your pokemon?" Nurse joy asked from behind the counter.

"Hey I know you. You were at that pie eating contest and at the pokemon contest!" Natsu exclaimed while pointing a finger at her.

She tilted her head before realizing what he meant. "Oh! I think you have me confused with one of my sisters."

"Sisters?" Gajeel questioned with a raised brow. Nurse Joy nodded before pulling out a portrait. What was on it shocked the three: There was an entire group of Nurse Joy, posing for the camera.

"Wa-wa-wa-what!" Gray said in shock.

"My parents were just as surprised as you young man." She placed the picture back before repeating what she said. "Now, may I heal your pokemon?" Getting over their initial shock, they each handed a pokeball, which she placed in a kind of container. Images of their pokemon appeared on the screen behind the nurse and before long, it played a smooth melody. She then removed the pokeballs from the container and handed them back before bowing. "Thank you, and have a nice day." The three slowly grabbed their pokeballs before bolting out the door.

"Okay, let's agree that that was weird." Natsu said, getting nods of agreement from the other two. The trio arrived at the school a few minutes later. The layout looked exactly like a normal classroom: a white board at the end, desks, and pictures of pokemon on the wall. The three noticed their friends seated, so they sat next to them. A few minutes later, the instructor arrived. He looked about 40 with a brown suit, red tie, and a brown comb-over.

"Good afternoon everyone," he said with a slightly cheerful tone. "Welcome to the Jubilife trainer school, where we give you advice on pokemon battles and strategies to consider. Today's topic is battles. Can anyone tell me how battles work?"

"A pokemon battle are initiated when a wild pokemon or trainer encounters you, to which the battle is commenced. Victory is achieved based on moves, typing and skill." Said a random student.

The teacher nodded. "Yes, that's correct. It's all depends on how you battle. Allows try to anticipate your opponent's moves. May I have some volunteers for a pokemon battle?"

"I'll do it!" Natsu said as he raised his hand.

"Alright, can I have one more volunteer." He looked around the room before laying eyes on a boy with nerdy glasses and sachl. "You, can you please have a battle with this fellow?" The boy nodded and made his way to the front of the class. "Okay, please bring out your pokemon."

"Charmander, let's rock!" Natsu said as his fire type appeared in front of him with his claws at the ready.

"Pansage, please come out!" The boy said as he pokemon came out. Pansage is a simian, green-and-cream Pokémon. It has oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There is a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprout's foliage are three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and it's hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansage's lower body is green with small feet, and its long tail is tipped with two leaves. He did a small dance as he arrived on the battlefield.

"That's a strange pokemon." Juvia said as she pulled out her pokedex.

 _Pansage, the Grass monkey pokemon. It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking pokemon. These leaves are known to relieve stress._

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Charmander, use **Growl!** " The fire pokemon let out a minor roar, causing a blue aura to surround his opponent. "Now **Scratch!"**

"Dodge it!" Pansage waited for the attack to be in range before sidestepping to the left. **"** Use **Bullet Seed** on his back!" The grass type fired a barrage of seeds at Charmander, causing him to yelp in pain.

" **Gah! Okay I admit, that hurt."** Charmander said as he glared at the grass monkey.

"Now use **Scratch!** " Pansage began running towards Charmander, but he raised a brow when he smirked.

"Charmander, use **Ember** on Pansage's legs!" This got the class to look in surprise at his tactic while his pokemon happily complied, shooting his own barrage of sparks at his opponent, who screeched in pain since it was super effective.

"Pansage, get up and use **Bullet Seed** again," the pokemon tried to get up when it was suddenly hit by a random fire, getting it's trainer to widen in shock. "A burn?!"

This was the opening Natsu needed. "Now, finish it with **Scratch!"** Pansage tried to move, but thanks to the burn, it was too slow to dodge the swing from Charmander's hand, knocking it out.

(That's how it's done.) He said with a smile while everyone cheered for him and his trainer. Natsu's opponent silently thanked Pansage and just looked at the ground, but then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a good battle," Natsu said as he looked at the kid with his trademark grin. "Let's do it again sometime." The kid blinked before nodding with happiness. The Fairy Tail group smiled at his action, despite being somewhat cocky, Natsu knows a good opponent when he sees one.

"Good work you two," The teacher said as they returned to their seats. "You see class, the reason Charmander won is because not only was he at a type advantage, but because he and his trainer worked together, which brings me to type uses in battle. Regardless on the situation, all pokemon have at least one type that can beat them. For example, fire types are weak against water, rock and ground types, but effective against ice, grass, bug and steel types." With the ice comment, Natsu gave Gray a smirk and a look that said 'I'm better than you.' "As for ice types, they are extremely useful against flying, ground, grass, and dragon types." hearing the last comment, Gray gave Natsu the middle finger while the dragonslayer looked shocked. "But always remember, the tide of battle can change, despite the advantage. That is all, dismissed." The students then began getting up, conversing with each other or simply leaving. The Fairy Tail group decided to do the latter before leaving.

"I guess the reason Deino bit you is because he thought you were an ice type." Lucy said in a teasing matter at the maker wizard, who huffed and looked away.

"That was awesome how you fought Natsu," Lisanna praised her childhood cru-i mean friend, who puffed his chest with pride.

"Yeah! I'm the son of Igneel. No way me and pokemon are gonna go down easy." he said.

"Tch, you're lucky that you had a type advantage, otherwise you would've lost." Gajeel countered.

"DId you hear about the pokemon contest here?"

"Huh?" the group turned to see two school girls conversing.

"Yeah, are you gonna compete?'

"Duh, I got my team ready." The older girl said.

"Excuse me." The girls turned to see Levy walk up to them, along with the others. "Did you say that a pokemon contest is right here in Jubilife city?" The shorter girl answered.

"Yeah, it's happening in 4 days. Are you guys planning on entering?" Most of the girls, minus Erza, nodded. "Well how many pokemon do you have?" This got them to look at each other.

"Well besides him," Mira gestured at Natsu, "we all only have one." This got the girls to look in shock.

"Then you can't enter unless you have at least 2 or more pokemon. If you don't wanna wait, I heard the contest in Floaroma Town north of here."

"But what about the nearest gym?" Gray asked, which the two only blushed as he was only in his boxers...again. This got Erza to smack in on the back of the head.

"I apologize for his...habit. But he is right, can you please direct us to the nearest gym?" the scarlet beauty questioned. The girls looked at her in slight fear as they looked at Gray, who was being treated by Juvia.

"Y-yeah, that would be the Oreburgh city gym. It's West of here." They answered before running off in fear of being hit. The group walked outside to discuss their next move.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to the gym!" Natsu said as he was ready to rush it, but Erza grabbed his scarf, stopping his advance.

"Calm down Natsu, we have to discuss who's going where," she said in an authoritative tone.

"Well I want to head to that contest before the one here." Mira said with a smile.

"If you're going to Floaroma city, can I go with you?" Lisanna asked her big sis, who nodded.

"Mind if I tag along?" Levy asked the sisters since she didn't want to be left out of the game.

"Sure!"

"I'm not letting flame brain get ahead of me, so I'm going to Oreburgh." Gray said as he glared at his rival.

"I shall accompany you two as well." Erza said with a small smile, mostly because she can be close to a certain dragon slayer, who looked at his long time partner.

"What about you Luce?" Natsu question.

"It wouldn't feel right splitting up the team, so I'll go with you guys for now. But we have to come back for the contest okay?" The celestial wizard asked her friend, who gave her a toothy grin, which caused a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"C-can I go with you guys?" Wendy shyly asked her older dragonslayer.

"Of course Wendy. It wouldn't be a team without the whole team." he said, getting her to smile.

"Can I go too Natsu?" Romeo asked his idol.

"May I also go? I want to make sure love rival doesn't do anything to my darling." Juvia said as she galnced at Lucy.

"Alright, it's settled! Let's-"

"Wait, what about you Gajeel?" the petite bookworm asked the iron slayer, who began to walk back to the previous route with Lily in tow.

"I'm gonna train a little. See ya." He simply said as he walked away, getting her to look in irritation.

"NOW let's go!"

 **Finally. This filler chapter is done. I know it seems rushed, but I just wanted it done. I hope you guys like Natsu's new Deino, I wanted her to have a childish personality. Also about Jubilife, I wanted the next chapter to be about them catching pokemon, so the contest there will be delayed. I have a few pokemon in mind, here they are:**

 **Snorlax, Hawlucha, Sylveon, Litleo, and Skrelp. Who should have them? Let me know. Also as a reminder, NO MORE HAREM SUGGESTIONS. From now on, i'd like pokemon suggestions. Also, who should be the first gym trainer, and do you guys want two different battle instead of one, or do you want me to do one and skim the others.**

 **Next time: Expanding our horizon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Expanding our horizon part 1

**HHOOWWWDDYYYYY! Its me again bring another chapter. I gotta said, the support you guys give me is so awesome, thank you! I was thinking of making a few filler chapters based on one of the pokemon movies in the Sinnoh region. Which would you guys like: Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, or Arceus and the Jewel of Life?**

 **And just to let everyone know, Team Natsu WILL face some legendaries in Sinnoh, but to catch them? Tell me who should catch who.**

 **DarkWold123DX: I don't honestly know, I mean i feel like one of the girls should have one but...yeah.**

 **READER1010: Why thank you for saying that. I was able to sleep nicely because of that.**

 **Fangs of death: I kinda agree, but don't worry, just keep your own pace and think about it.**

 **Treyalexander63917: I agree with your ideas for Romeo, Lucy, and Juvia, but if feel like Hawlucha and Snorlax should be Natsu's simply because of their personalities, but don't worry, Erza will have a moment with Snorlax. Also, I don't hate Gajeel, but my character dislikes him because he insulted his pokemon, as well as his smug attitude.**

 **Spider-Man999: Yeah...specific pokemon for each character please.**

 **God510: I agree completelyXD**

 **Also, I plan on EVERYONE getting a mega pokemon, so tell me who should.**

 **And with that, let's continue….**

 **Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro**

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.):** Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.

 **(New rivals!)** The left has Kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has Natsu with Charmander, both sides glaring at each other.

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!)** Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!)** Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.)** The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!)** his gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.

 **(Pokemon, PO)** Lisanna and Mira appear.

 **(Ke)** Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.

 **(Mon!)** And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!)** The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while Charmander was on his shoulder.

Recap:

After a goodnight's rest with their pokemon, the gang head out to their first official route, where Natsu and Gray battle some wild pokemon. Just then, Natsu's egg hatches, revealing a Deino that got along with everyone except Gray. They arrived at Jubilife City and after a stop at the trainer school, decide to go in seperate directions.

' _Unknown Location'_

In a seemingly normal cliffside, resides the base of Team Galactic. Their leader Cyrus was currently on his seat, watching his subordinates working frequently. Just then, a transmission appeared on the large screen in front of him, revealing Hunter J.

"Ah, J. How have you been?" Cyrus asked nonchalantly.

"Cut the chit chat Cyrus, you know I'm a busy woman." She said while narrowing her eyes at the blue haired man, who didn't seem the least bit affected.

"Have you retrieved my associates?" J scoffed as she moved away from her monitor, allowing Mars and Inferno to be in his sight.

"Cyrus sir." Mars said with a slight bow, though Inferno just stood there.

"Has the ethernano been collected?"

"Yes, but there were some...complications." Inferno said, getting Mars to glare at him and Cyrus to raise a brow.

"Only because SOMEONE allowed a bunch of wizards to follow them." Mars snarled.

"Oh, and who might this 'wizards' be?" the leader of team Galactic said.

"Jellal Fernandez, former wizard saint and Ultear and Meredy Milkovich, ex members of the seven kin of purgatory." Cyrus' eyes slightly widened at the names.

"Have you disposed of them?"

"No, they were too strong without my whole team. I'm sorry sir." Mars said with a bow, but she was surprised when Cyrus chuckled.

"Now now, there's no need to apologize. In fact this is perfect." Mars looked curious while Inferno simply smirked under his hood. "Return to base and I will explain everything." And with that, the connection was ended. Cyrus closed his eyes, his smile not leaving his face. _Hmm, they're powerful, but not enough to help us for our plans._

' _With team Natsu'_

The group was currently enjoying a nice lunch on Route 203. After a good night sleep, they decided to leave early and are already have way through the route.

"Man, that was good." Natsu said as he tapped his stomach. "Man Erza, you make a mean steak!" The scarlet knight simply sipped her tea, mostly to wash away her blush at his compliment.

"Hey guys," Romeo called out to the group. "I think this is a good chance to catch some pokemon, don't you think?" Everyone stood in silence. He was right, aside from Natsu, they needed more pokemon.

"Right, I guess I'll go look for some." Lucy said as she made her way towards the tall grass.

"I'm going to the river we passed a few minutes ago." Gray nonchalantly said.

"I shall accompany you my darling!" Juvia exclaimed with excitement.

"Sorry, but I'd rather be alone for a while.

"But-"

"Why don't you come with me Juvia?" Lucy suggested with a smile. The water mage was hesitant since she wanted to be with the ice mage, but since she would be with Lucy, at least she can keep an eye on her.

"Very well." she responded with a sigh. And with that, the duo disappeared in the wilderness.

"Alright let's!-" Natsu cut himself off as an idea entered his mind. Looking at his scarlet haired companion, he grinned. "Erza, fight me!"

Erza raised a brow at her friend's suggestion. "Natsu, we just finished eating. I don't think it's wise to-"

"No! I mean let's have a pokemon battle!" he said, his grin widening slightly. Erza pondered at the idea and realized that Turtwig hadn't had a really battle. Setting her cup on the table, she stood up with a smile on her face.

"Very well Natsu, I accept your challenge." Natsu cheered at ran a good distance away from her.

"Wow, Natsu and Erza are gonna fight!" Romeo said in anticipation as he took a seat. He noticed Wendy and Carla preparing to do the dishes. "Hey, you guys need any help?"

Wendy turned to him with a smile. "It's fine, we can do the cleaning while you watch the fight." Romeo nodded and turned his gaze back to the older trainers. Suddenly, a light escaped her pocket, revealing Oshawott with a bright smile. "Oshawott! What are you doing here?!"

"I didn't know pokemon could do that!" Carla said, equally surprised. Oshawott pointed at the dishes.

"You wanna help us? Aww, thanks." With that, the three proceeded to clean.

"Who do you think will win?" Romeo questioned Happy.

"Natsu, duh! He doesn't quit and he has the type advantage." Happy said as he did read the trainer's guide. He flew in the middle and raised his paws. "The battle between Natsu and Erza will now begin! Each side will only use one pokemon each and the battle is over when either sides' pokemon is unable to battle, are you ready?" They nodded. "Bring out your pokemon!"

"Charmander, I choose you!"

"Turtwig, stand by my side!" The two pokemon appeared in front of their trainers. Erza took the liberty of checking out Turtwig's moves.

" _Turtwig's known moves are:_ _ **Tackle, Bite and Razor Leaf."**_

(Never thought we would have to battle so early. To be honest, I'm stocked.) Charmander said with a smirk.

(I agree. This may be my first battle with Erza, but don't expect any mercy.) Turtwig said with pride.

"Alright, battle start!"

"Charmander, use **Ember!"** The fire type unleashed a barrage of sparks at his opponent.

"Turtwig, counter with **Razor Leaf!** " Following to something similar to his opponent, Turtwig launched an array of leafs from his head. Due to type advantage, **Ember** was able to burn the leafs, but the attacks ended in a stalemate.

"Woah, even with the advantage, they're practically even." Romeo thought out loud as Wendy, Carla and Oshawott sat next to him.

(Huh?) Oshawott said as something caught his eye, prompting him to run towards the woods unnoticed.

"Not bad Erza, but try this. **Scratch** now!" Natsu commanded as he waved his arm.

(Take this!) Charmander rushed at Turtwig with impressive speed, starling the grass type slightly before launching **Scratch** after **Scratch**.

"Wait for my command Turtwig." Erza said calmly. The pokemon nodded and continued to take hits. Charmander pulled back his claw back, giving Erza the perfect opportunity. " **Bite!"**

Turtwig shifted to the left, shocking the others before biting down on Charmander's tail.

(Guahhhh!) He yelped as he tried moving his tail, to no avail.

"Jump and throw him to the ground!" With impressive strength, Turtwig jumped with Charmander in tow.

(Down you go!) he mumbled before twisting his head and slamming the fire type on the ground.

"Charmander!" Natsu called in concern. Erza smirked as she extended her arm.

"Now **Razor Leaf!** " While still in the air, Turtwig launched another barrage of leafs at his opponent, who was covered in explosions.

(Okay, that hurt. ALOT.) Charmander said as he weakingly got up.

"Wow, that was amazing. Oshawott, you wanna fight next?" Wendy asked, only to realize her pokemon was nowhere in sight. "Carla, do you know where Oshawott went?"

"No, I don't." Carla said in worry.

"OSHAWOTT'S MISSING!" The sky dragon slayer yelled, getting the others to look at her.

(Huh, the kid's missing?) Charmander said in surprise.

(That seems to be the case. Let's continue this later.) Turtwig said, getting a nod from his opponent/friend.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Erza questioned the bluenette, who was on the verge of tears.

"O-oshawott came out of his pokeball because he wanted to h-help us clean." She said in shame, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder, revealing it to be Natsu's.

"Don't worry. We'll find em." he said with a toothy grin, getting the girl to smile.

"Me and Carla will look from the sky." Happy said as the exceeds sprouted their wings and flew around the area. Natsu began sniffing the air to pick up the water type's scent, but it proved to be more difficult due to the different smells in the air.

"Can't smell him out. I guess we gotta look the old fashioned way." They split up in small groups: Natsu with Charmander, Erza with Turtwig and Wendy with Romeo. After searching the air, Carla spotted something blue and white running fast. Taking a closer look, her eyes widened.

"I found him!" Carla called out as the others heard and ran under her. "He'll be in your view in a minute." As if on cue, Oshawott burst through the bushes.

(Wendy!) he cried while jumping to his trainer's arms. The reunion however was interrupted as a flock of pokemon appeared.

The pokemon were large, mostly brown avian Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It has a long, pointed, pink beak, and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head. Its narrow eyes have very small pupils, and do not appear to have colored irises. It has shaggy, feathers on the base of its neck and covering the upper portion of its wings. These feathers are cream-colored, as are the tips of its flight feathers. Its sharp-clawed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.

"Who are these guys?!" Natsu questioned while pulling out his pokedex.

 _Fearow, the Beak pokemon. With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest._

"They don't look too friendly," Happy said in fear as he saw how they eyed him.

"Don't worry Happy, we got this, right Charmander." Natsu said, getting his pokemon to nodded.

"Turtwig, we shall assist them." Erza said.

"Oshawott, I know you're scared, but I'm here with you. Let's battle together." Wendy said while looking into her pokemon's eyes, which were still filled with fear. The water type looked at his trainer before nodding. "Now, use **Water Gun!"**

" **Ember!"**

" **Razor Leaf!"** The three launched their respective elements, causing the flying types to yelp in pain before flying away.

"And stay out!" Natsu and Happy mocked with grins on their faces. However, their little victory was cut off as Oshawott still looked worried.

(Oh no, no, no.)

(Hey, what's wrong? We just sents those birds flying.) Charmander said to the otter pokemon.

(Oshawott, why are you freaking out?) Turtwig said.

(She needs help!) Oshawott said, getting the other pokemon to look in shock and confusion. He then grabbed his trainer's hand and with all his might, tried dragging further into the forest.

"Oshawott, what's wrong?" Wendy asked in worry. Oshawott pointed his paw forward, as if telling them to follow, which they did. After a minute of walking, they reached a broken log and what was in it shocked the group.

It was a small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon. It is primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. On top of its head is a short crest of three tufts. The center crest feathers are brown and the outer two tufts are cream-colored. Just under its crest are its narrow, brown eyes. Angular black marking extend from behind its eyes down its cheeks. It has a short, stubby beak and feet with two toes in front and one in back. Both its beak and feet are a grayish-pink. It has a short, brown tail made of three feathers. However, they noticed it was in pain.

"What pokemon is that?" Romeo questioned while pulling out his pokedex.

 _Pidgey, the Tiny Bird pokemon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings._

Wendy tried reaching out for it, but it shifted deeper into the log. (Please, leave me alone.) she pleaded.

"Those Fearow must be responsible for Pidgey's condition." Erza theorized as she look at the log and found talon marks.

"Oshawott saw this, so he wanted to help, am I right?" Natsu question, getting the water type to nod.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Oshawott's trainer, I wanna be your friend." Wendy said as she continued to reach Pidgey, who noticed Oshawott's 'trust her' look. Seeing her as no threat, Pidgey scooted closer so the human can pick her up. Gently placing the pokemon on the grass, Wendy began using her healing magic, surprising the pokemon.

(Wow, I didn't know that humans could heal others.) Charmander said in awe.

(Same here.) Turtwig commented.

( _Amazing, I feel better._ ) Pidgey thought as her wings were as good as new. Taking an experiment flap, she began flying into air once again. (She healed me. She actually healed me.) Coming to a decision, Pidgey flew down and landing on the Sky Maiden's head, surprising everyone.

"It seems Pidgey has grown fond of you child." Carla said with a smile.

"Is that true Pidgey, do you wanna come with me?" Wendy questioned, getting the flying type to coo in agreement. Pulling out an empty pokeball, she gently tapped in on the pokemon and absorbed in. After a few rattles, the pokeball stopped with a ding ringing. "Yeah! I caught a Pidgey!"

"Congratulations Wendy." Erza said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, that's so cool you got a pokemon." Romeo added.

"I think you two will getting along." Natsu said while gently patting her head, getting the girl to blush.

' _With Lucy and Juvia'_

For the two beauties, finding pokemon was...difficult to say the least.

"Ugah, this is harder than I thought." Lucy complained. The pokemon they HAD weren't catching her interest. While she was trying to find something of interest, Juvia's mind was somewhere else.

 _I wonder how my beloved is. Oh how he must be lonely._ And just like that, her daydreams returned.

 _Juvia's mind_

 _Juvia had arrived at the river Gray was and saw him laying on his side with one elbow supporting him._

" _Juvia." he said in a lustful tone as he walked up to her. He wrapped her in a hug before whispering," I was a fool to allow myself to be separated from you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"_

" _Of course my darling, I could never be angry with you." They separated from their embrace before inching closer to the other's lips._

" _Juvia….Juvia...juvia.."_

 _Back in reality_

"Juvia. Hello?" Lucy has been snapping her fingers to get the bluenette out of her daze since she kept saying something that was almost 100% about Gray. Just then, she heard something..jingling?

(Key, key, key. Jingle, jingle, jingle.) What came out of the bushes was small, grayish-white Pokémon resembling a key ring with four keys on it. It has a spherical head with a white face and a small, pink oval on its forehead. Two black circles and a keyhole form its eyes and mouth. Below its head is its pink, teardrop-shaped body with a white marking in the middle. Extending from the top of its head is an appendage, which resembles an old-fashioned key with two wide, blunt teeth. A thin loop surrounds its, and connects at either side of the "key". Hanging from the loop are various keys that this Pokémon has collected. The pokemon stopped when he saw Lucy looking at him. (Huh?)

"What is that, a pokemon?" she questioned while taking out her pokedex.

 _Klefki, the Key Ring pokemon. It never lets go of a key that it likes, so people give it the keys to a vaults and safes as a way to prevent crime._

(Oh?) Klefki noticed the keys on the human's hip. (Miss, may I hold your keys for you?) he said politely.

Lucy looked at the wild pokemon for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright, I guess you're going to be my first catch. Snivy, come on out!" He quickly threw her pokeball in the air, allowing the grass snake to appear with her arms crossed.

(So I'm fighting a floating key chain? *sigh* I guess that's better than nothing.) she said while Lucy checked what moves were available.

 _Snivy's known moves are:_ _ **Vine Whip, Wrap and Leaf Storm.**_

"Alright, let's give him a **Vine Whip!"** Snivy grew two vines from her sides a swung them at the steel/fairy type, who dodged with ease.

(So, you wish to battle me?) Klefki's eyes narrowed. (Very well. Take this!) He opened his mouth before a silver beam was fired via **Mirror Shot** and hit Snivy in the gut, getting her to grunt since it wasn't very effective.

(Aright, that was annoying.) She was ordered to use **Leaf Storm,** which allowed her to spin and launch a gale of leafs at the key pokemon. However, he had other plans as he disconnected his ring and summoned a gale of pink wind via **Fairy Wind**. The attacks collided, which ended with a draw.

Lucy and Snivy were shocked at how Klefki was holding off. "This isn't gonna get any easier," Lucy bt her lower lip. "Alright use **Vine Whip** again!" The grass type once again sent two vines at the pokemon.

(AAHH!) he said as one of the vines hit him. Just as the other was gonna hit its mark, he opened his eyes. (Gotta ya.) Klefki did something neither expected: he used the key on her head and wrapped it around.

(What!) Snivy said as Klefki began swinging the vine with her attached around via **Foul Play** before slamming her to a nearby tree.

"Snivy, are you okay?" Lucy called out, to which her pokemon stood up. _We have to get him when he's vulnerable._ Just then, her eyes widened to an idea. "Snivy use **Wrap** and keep Klefki trapped." The grass type was reluctant, but as much as she hated to admit it, she trusted her judgement. So she slithered at the key holder pokemon before wrapping her entire body on him. "Now use **Leaf Storm!** " Klefki's eyes widened as she had him trapped. Snivy smirked as she summoned a tornado of leaves around them, getting her opponent to yell in pain. She released him and landed softly on the ground as Klefki looked worse for wear. "Now go pokeball!" The pokeball hit Klefki on the head before it rattled and eventually dinged.

(Finally.) Snivy said in exhaustion. Just then, she was picked up by her trainer.

"You were amazing Snivy!" Though she scoffed, Snivy was happy that she helped Lucy catch a pokemon. As the two were enjoying their victory, a certain someone came out of her daze.

"Did something happen?" Juvia questioned innocently, getting Lucy and Snivy to sweatdrop as she missed a good battle.

"Well-" and just like before the bushes rustled, revealing a new pokemon.

It was a pink, feline Pokémon with a stumpy body and four short legs. On its face is a cream-colored, crescent-shaped marking. It has slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors. Its slender tail has a bulky pink section at the end, terminated by three pin-like structures with yellow ball-like tips. What made the girls squeal was the fact that she was chasing her own tail. (Get back here!) she called out cutely as she ran circles.

"Who is that?!" Juvia said as she was mesmerized on how cute it was. So she pulled out her pokedex to find out.

 _Skitty, the Kitten pokemon. Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. This Pokémon is known to chase after its own tail and become dizzy._

"Well that's true." Lucy said as Skitty was curled up, sleeping. Juvia looked that her before pulling out a pokeball. "Wait, are you going to battle it?"

"Of course love rival. We need at least 2 pokemon to enter contests and this cutie will be mine. And together with our cuteness, Gray will be mine!" Juvia said with fire in her eyes(which is kinda ironic).

(Wow, someone needs help.) Snivy said with a sweatdrop.

"Piplup, come help me out!" The pokeball released the penguin pokemon, who puffed his chest in pride. Juvia took liberty of checking out his moves.

 _Piplup's known moves are:_ _ **Pound, Bubblebeam and Peck.**_

(This kitty cat won't know what hit her.) he said as Juvia ordered a **Bubblebeam.** He unleashed a barrage of bubbles at Skitty, who was taken by surprise. When he expected her to be angry, Piplup was shocked to see Skitty smile at him.

(Hi, do you wanna play?) she asked cutely, getting Piplup to face fault.

(No! We're battling.)

(Ooooohhhh, okay.) Skitty opened her mouth and sent a sound attack with hearts via **Disarming Voice** at Piplup, who was shocked that she actually attacked and was hit with the Fairy type attack.

"Piplup, if you get up, use **Peck!"** The water type stood up and charged at Skitty with his beak glowing. Skitty just stood there with a smile and right when Piplup was going to hit her, she began slapping him with her tail via **Wake-up Slap.**

(Owowowowowow!) Piplup said as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Piplup, keep using **Peck!"** The penguin pokemon obliged and began pecking at Skitty, who yelped in pain.

(That hurt you meanie. Take this!) She began scratching at his face via **Fury swipe,** but due to his pride, Piplup began pecking even more, making Skitty hit the tree nearby.

"Go pokeball!" Juvia's ball hit Skitty, who tried to get out, but in the end, the pokeball dinged. "Yes, we caught Skitty Piplup!" She then began hugging her pokemon, who smiled as he made his trainer happy.

"I wonder how the others are doing?' Lucy asked as they made their way back.

' _With Gray'_

The proclaimed 'ice stripper' of Fairy Tail was currently lying near the river his group past not too long ago, enjoying the sun on his skin and the lack of a water mage. Just as he was about to doze off, he was hit by a random water gun.

"Hey!" Gray turned to see who the wise guy(or pokemon) was. What he saw was an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter. The yellow collar that surrounds its neck can be inflated and used as a flotation device when it inhales. It has two blue fins on its arms and a tail, which appears to be split, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning, though it was seen flying using its tail. There are parallel marks on their cheeks. Additionally, it has cream paw pads on its feet.

(You're on my turf bro!) The pokemon said as Gray took out his pokedex.

 _Buizel, the Sea Weasel pokemon. It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses._

"So you wanna fight or something?" Gray dumbly questioned, getting Buizel to wave his hand in a taunt. "Alright, you asked for it, Totodile, let's teach him a lesson."

The water type did a little dance on one leg before looking at his opponent. (Let's go you weasel.) This got the sea weasel pokemon to launch a wave from his tails via **Sonicboom,** catching Totodile off guard.

"Totodile, use **Leer,** then **Scratch!** " The starter got up and glared at his opponent, who slightly shook and was covered in a blue aura. He then charged in with a glowing claw, but Buizel shot forward with a white line around him via **Quick Attack.** Due to the additional speed, Buizel slammed into Totodile, making him skid of the ground.

(No I'm mad!) Totodile said, dropping his playful side. He was commanded to use **Water Gun,** but Buizel smirked as he did the exact same move, causing a stalemate.

"Hmm, you're pretty stubborn." Gray said before smirking himself. "I'm so gonna catch you. Totodile, use **Leer** again!" The Big Jaw pokemon once again glared at the water type, who like before, was covered in a blue aura.

(Sorry pal, but I'm ending this!) Buizel then shot forward via **Quick Attack,** but Totodile shifted to the left. (Say what!)

"Gotta ya, **Scratch!** " Gray's pokemon smirked at swung his glowing claw upperward, into Buizel's gut. Due to his defense being lower twice, Buizel was hit with even more damage. "You're mine!" Gray threw a pokeball at Buizel, and after a few rattles, it dinged. Totodile picked up the pokeball and presented it to his trainer, getting him to smile. "Good job man." He went to pet him…

*Crunch!*

(Your welcome!) Totodile said as he bit his trainer's head.

"WHY ME!"

' _With Cyrus'_

The leader of team Galactic was patiently waiting with his arms behind his back as he waited for his second in command and associates to arrive. Luckily he didn't have to wait for long as the hanger doors opened, revealing Hunter J's airship. Once it landed, he walked to its bay doors, which Mars, Inferno and J exited.

"How was the trip?" Cyrus said in a casual tone.

"It was….rather eventful." Inferno said with a smirk as he turned to J.

"We have the ethernano as you requested sir." Mars said as she ordered some grunts to open a crate, revealing several glowing blue rocks. Cyrus ran his hand across the stone, feeling the raw energy it was emitting.

"Good work you two." Mars and Inferno bowed in respect while J walked up to him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we got you the rocks, now where is my reward." she said with a hand on her hip. Mars glared at the silver-haired witch who was insulting her leader.

"Of course." Cyrus pulled a hard drive out of his pocket. "This contains a list of extremely powerful pokemon and their locations. I hope this should suffice." The pokemon hunter plugged the drive in her visored, and seconds later, her eyes widened at the information it contained.

"Well, I guess we're even. If you need me, you know what to do." She began walking to her ship, but not before taking one last look at Inferno.

"Ugh, why do we need her anyways?" Mars said while crossing her arms.

Cyrus chuckled at his 2nd in command's jealousy. "Because we need any assistance we can get. And simply having that in exchange for pokemon information is worthwhile. Might I remind you how she assisted you in escaping those 3 wizards." Mars huffed while Inferno smirked.

"So what was this 'plan' you wanted to discuss Cyrus?" The red haired woman was also curious at what he had planned. Cyrus simply mentioned the 2 to the command center, where the large monitor played something to two were curious about. It showed footage of the year's Grand Magic Games, showing images of Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, but most importantly, Fairy Tail.

"Though the ethernano you acquired is large, we need more, and what is better than some of the strongest mages in the world?" He said with a scheming smirk.

"So what is your plan?" Mars questioned. However, her leader's response shocked her.

"Why not invite them here?'

 **AAAANNNNDDDD CUT! Chapter 8 is done. I bet you see what this chapter was all about. I wanted each member of team Natsu to catch a pokemon as well as give team galactic some screen time. I know, I forgot Erza, Romeo, Natsu, and the others, but that's where chapter 9 takes place in. I plan on having team Natsu to at least have a fossil pokemon, and before you ask, NO Natsu will not get Tyrunt. I want at least 3 members to get a fossil pokemon. Who gets it, you decide. I also need help to decide which pokemon Levy, Mira, Lisanna and Gajeel will get in the wild, so please give me a suggestion.**

 **Just what is team Galactic up to with inviting other wizards to Sinnoh? Find out later.**

 **Next Time: Expanding our horizon part 2!**


	9. Chapter 9: Expanding our Horizon part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back, bringing another chapter. I will do my best to update chapters since I am still in college 2nd year.**

 **Ladydevil015: The first 2 pokemon for Levy are already planned to be with others but the last two will in in storage. As for Gajeel, I do want him to get Onix, and the others will either be considered or I already have they with others.**

 **TheUnknownLegion: I really don't want to add any Alola pokemon unless I do a sequel.**

 **One of you asked if Ash will make an appearance with his Sinnoh team, and I honestly don't want him to be in the main story, but if you guys want, I can make a special chapter where he faces Natsu, hell maybe team rocket too, but that's up to you guys.**

 **This chapter will be a continuation of last chapter, but this time Team Mira will catch their first pokemon, as well as Gajeel, Erza, Romeo, and even Natsu.**

 **Now question, who should face the gym leader first, and do you guys want me to have one battle then give a quick summary of the rest, or all of them at once?**

 **At with that said, let's keep er goin!**

' _With Mira, Lisanna and Levy'_

The ladies were currently having lunch like team Natsu as they felt the weather was perfect for one. Unlike the others, they had their pokemon on their laps. Lisanna fed Cyndaquil as if he was her child.

"Say aahhhh~" She said as she held a hand of pokemon food in hand, which he happily accepted.

(Mmmm, this is so good!) Cyndaquil said. Chikorita and Torchic were currently being groomed by their trains.

"Hey guys, how much longer will it be until we reach the contest?" Levy reached into her bag and pulled out the town map Prof. Rowan gave each of them.

"With the pace we're going, we should reach Floaroma city in 6 hours, give or take." The tiny bluenette said.

"Oohhh I can't wait to be in my very first contest. What about you Chikorita?" Mira asked her partner.

(Hopefully it gives us an interesting experience.) She answered very high class like.

"But remember Mira, we need to catch at least one more pokemon to enter, not to mention ball capsules and seals." her sister answered with a slight frown, which quickly turned to a smile as she got up and placed Cyndaquil on the ground. "Hey Cyndaquil, wanna help me find some pokemon?"

The fire type was a bit hesitant since he wasn't very good with new people, but if his trainer needed help, he was more than willing to do so. (Okay!) he said while igniting his back.

Lisanna giggled as the mouse pokemon reminded her of Natsu when he was fired up.

"We'll go with you Lisanna." Mira said with a smile as she and Levy joined her. "It would give us a chance to look for pokemon too." With that, they quickly packed their bags and went into the forest, unaware of a yellow creature following them.

' _With Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Romeo'_

After the successful capture of Wendy's Pidgey, the other 3 decided it was a perfect time to catch some new pokemon. So Wendy and Carla went back to camp to watch their things while Natsu and Happy walked near some small ponds and Erza and Romeo went their separate ways.

"Hmm, where can I find a strong pokemon?" Natsu said as Happy flew in the air for better coverage. The dragon slayer noticed something near one of the ponds, and being the curious/gullible(HEY!) idiot he was, he checked it out. "What the hell?" He saw something swimming underwater and before he could react, a water sphere hit him head on, launching him back a few feet. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he said as the figure jumped out and landed on the lily pads.

What attacked him was a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. It seemed to produce a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. It has three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet. The creature did not look happy at all.

(Who the hell interrupted my nap time.) It said with a groggy tone as it rubbed its eyes. Natsu pulled out his pokedex to check out what the hell attacked him.

 _Froakie, the Bubble Frog pokemon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked._

"Huh, using bubbles as defense? Not bad." Natsu then had a grin on his face. "I think I'll catch you." He went to reach his pokeball, but Froakie used its Frubbles on his hand as a warning. "Hmm?"

(No pokemon. You woke me up, so you fight me.) Froakie said while pointing at the human. What shocked him was that the human lite his hand on fire to burn off the fubble. ( _What the heck?)_

"So, you wanna fight me? Then here I come!" Natsu leaped at the water type with an **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** , but the pokemon got over his shock as he leaped on his shoulder to get away.

(Catch!) Froakie formed a sphere of water and threw it at Natsu, who was successfully hit by **Water Pulse.** To his shock, Natsu tumbled a bit before throwing multiple punches at him. One came too close to Froakie, who blocked it with both hands, but his eyes widened when he saw Natsu grin.

" **Fire Dragon Flaming Elbow!** " A stream of fire ignited fro, his elbow, giving it enough strength to launch Froakie on the ground. The water type was seriously pissed, so he leaped at Natsu with his right paw glowing via **Pound,** but since the dragon slayer had better strength, he easily blocked the attack.

( _This guy's not messing around. He really wants to catch me.)_ The bubble frog pokemon thought as he dodged around punch. He noticed Natsu's position and grinned. (Gotta ya!) He quickly threw his frubbles at the son of Igneel's feet, stopping his movements before unleashing a barrage of **Pounds.** (And here's the icing on the cake!) Froakie opened his mouth to launch a swarm of **Bubble** on Natsu, who simply took it. To finish this, Froakie began rushing his opponent quickly with **Quick Attack** while he prepared a **Pound.** However, just as he was about to hit, Natsu blocked his attack with one hand. (What?!)

"I told you." He began while raising his head, showing his bare teeth, slightly scaring Froakie. "I'm gonna catch you!" With that, he headbutted the pokemon, but he wasn't done yet. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " With all his strength, he socked Froakie so hard, he slammed into a nearby tree, shaking alot of its leafs. Seeing the pokemon weaken, Natsu pulled a pokeball from his pocket. "Let's get strong together Froakie!" The water type couldn't resist as he was absorbed in the sphere, which shook a few times before dinging, signifying Natsu's successful capture. Picking up the pokeball, Natsu smiled as he said, "You were a tough little guy. But together, you can be stronger."

"Natsu!" Happy called out as he appeared from a tree. "That was awesome! You beat that frog like he was nothing." The fire dragon slayer puffed his chest in pride.

"Yeah, I was-wait, were you watching the whole time?!" He yelled at his 'son', who simply said aye. "Anyways, let's head back, I'm starving."

"But we just ate!"

"So?"

' _With Gajeel and Lily'_

You could say that the duo were doing well for themselves. After leaving the others, the iron dragonslayer and his feline companion were training as much as they could with Mudkip to get ahead of the others before going to the gym. They already took down some trainers and wild pokemon like Bidoof, Zigzagoon, and Caterpie. But even with their improved strength, they still needed more pokemon.

"Man, the pokemon here are too weak." Gajeel said while munching on a bolt.

"Perhaps we should head to Oreburgh city for better pokemon. Since the gym is located there as well." Lily suggested while riding Gajeel's shoulder, the person in which grunted. The entire reason they left is to train, but what was the point if all the pokemon on the route was weak? Just as he was about to answer, his draganic hearing picked up what sounded like snapping. Curious, Gajeel snuck to were the noise was originating and found something of some interest.

What made the noise was an insectoid Pokémon with a steel body that has three distinct sections. Its ovoid abdomen is dark gray with a light gray band wrapping around the middle and two circles resembling rivets near a jagged seam. It's thorax is slightly smaller, but identical in design with its abdomen. The only difference being one circle instead of two. Its head is spherical, containing the same light gray wrap design as its body. However, it wraps from front to back on the head. On each side of its head are large red eyes with hollow black pupils. It has two round mandibles that it uses to grab things and feed itself. The mandibles are attached below its eyes and are situated in front of its horizontally opening mouth. Atop its head are two long antennae, each tipped with small spheres. It has six black legs sprouting from its thorax. Each leg has one claw at its tip, except the front legs that each have two. It was currently cutting down a tree with its pincers.

(This goddamn tree is in my way!) It said before completely cutting it down. (Finally, huh?) It then noticed a human with long black hair and metal piercings with a small black cat next to him. (What are you looking at pin cushion?!) Gajeel pulled out his pokedex to find out more.

 _Durant, the Iron Ant pokemon. Individuals each play different roles in driving Heatmor, their natural predator, away from their colony._

Though he didn't know what a Heatmor was, Gajeel was interested in it since it was a steel type, which was the closest thing to iron here.

"What should we do Gajeel?" Lily asked as his dragon slayer pulled out Mudkip's pokeball.

"Heh, isn't it obvious Lily? I'm gonna catch it. Mudkip, get out here!" The mud fish pokemon appeared before his train, but when he saw what he was facing, he turned to Gajeel with a blank expression.

(Really? I'm fighting a metal picnic ant?)

(Who you calling picnic ant flippers?!) Durant called out, getting Mudkip to feel ticked.

"Mudkip, used **Mud-slap!** " The water type was more than willing as he used his tail to throw dirt at durant, who grunted in anger as a blue aura surrounded him, indicating his accuracy has fallen. " Now **Water Gun!** " A stream of water shot out of Mudkip's mouth and towards the bug/steel type, who barely felt that.

(Okay you annoying fish head, now I'm mad!) Durant said as its head completely turned to iron. Gajeel and Mudkip, as well as Lily, were shocked at the speed that Durant possessed as he slammed into Mudkip with **Iron Head.** (That's not all!) Since he was at close range, Durant opened his pincers and crushed Mudkip, who screamed in pain. The iron ant pokemon ended his **Vice Grip** by throwing his opponent on the ground. (How was that? Maybe you should head back to the water before I snap you in half.)

(Fine, you're tough.) Mudkip said while getting up. (But I will not let you win.) Just then, he was covered in a blue aura, shocking Durant and Gajeel.

"Hang on, isn't that what that kid's frog did when fighting salamander?" Gajeel asked his exceed.

"Yes, if I recall, it's known as Torrent, which increases water type attacks when a pokemon is low on energy." The iron dragon slayer smirked as his chances of winning were high.

"Alright Mudkip! We have more power, let's not waste it." The water type nodded at his trainer. "Now, **Water Gun!** " Instead of a small stream, a much larger amount of water was shot out of Mudkip's mouth, making Durant widened his eyes, before being sent flying on the ground. "Now **Mud-slap!** " Mudkip slapped the ground, launching dirt on Durant's eyes. He tried to use **Vice Grip** again, but since his accuracy was lowered twice, he just pinched the air. "Finish it with **Tackle!** " The mud fish pokemon slammed into Durant, who was now having a tough time standing up. "Gihi, now pokeball!" The pokeball hit Durant's head, which absorbed him beofre dinging.

"Good work Gajeel. You too Mudkip." Lily complimented as his partner picked up his new pokemon.

"It was nothing. I'll shape this guy into a raging machine." The iron slayer noticed Mudkip laying on his butt. Sighing, he kneeled down and began petting his pokemon. "Good work."

(Yeah, yeah.) Mudkip said, though he was a least glad that gajeel thanked him.

' _With Erza"_

Now we find Titania walking around the woods of Route 203 with Turtwig next to her. Though they did find some pokemon interesting, they did not know the meaning of the word 'holding back', so they ended up defeated them too early.

"Hmm, where to find a pokemon we can train?" Erza pondered out loud. Her partner was equally observant as he looked around for possibly partners.

(Hmm?) He stopped at he noticed something on one of the trees. (Erza!)

"Huh?" the scarlet knight saw her pokemon trying to get her attention. "What is it Turtwig?" The grass type pointed his stump to the tree he spotted. Looking up, Erza too noticed something on it.

What was on the branch was a small avian Pokémon with a blue body. A large white plume of feathers covers its head and three tail feathers extend from its lower back. The feathery ruff extends down past its neck, covering the upper third of its body. Its face is blue with five pointed tips, resembling a mask and crown in contrast to the white feathers surrounding it. Extending from its forehead is a large feather, which is red on the lower half and white on the upper half. The split between the two colors on the feather resembles a zigzag pattern. It's beak is short and wide, with large eyes on either side. Each eye has a thick black iris with a small white pupil. Its yellow legs and feet are large in comparison to the body. Each foot has four digits: one backwards, and three forwards. The tiny pokemon pecked its wing as he was being observed. Being curious, Erza pulled out her pokedex.

 _Rufflet, the Eaglet pokemon. They crush berries with their talons. They bravely stand up to any opponent, no matter how strong it is._

(What's this?) Rufflet finally noticed Erza and Turtwig looking at him. He flew in front of them in a defensive manner. (Just because there's two of you, that doesn't mean I'll back down!)

What the pokedex said was true as Erza saw how brave Rufflet was. Closing her eyes in thought, she opened them with a smile. "Turtwig, I believe we found our next partner." The grass type got the hint and got into a battle stance, despite the type disadvantage.

(Very well, let's go!) The flying type was confused at what was going on, but as soon as he saw Turtwig looking at him, he was prepared to fight.

"Turtwig, **Tackle!** " Turtwig buckled his legs a bit before launching in the air towards Rufflet, whose speed was enough to dodge. But to his surprise, Turtwig landed on a nearby tree before using it as momentum to ram successfully at Rufflet.

( _These two are pretty smart, using the environment to their advantage.)_ The wild flying type thought as he swooped down, hitting Turtwig with his wings via **Wing Attack,** getting the grass starter to yell in pain.

"Turtwig, are you alright?" Erza asked in concern, but to her relief, her pokemon nodded. "Use **Razor Leaf!** " A swarm of cycling leafs escaped Turtwig's head as he whipped it forward. Though he dodged most of it, Rufflet was still grazed slightly by the attack. To get some revenge, the Eaglet pokemon began pecking Turtwig ruthlessly via **Fury Attack.** The grass type grunted as he tried to stand his ground as Erza thought of a strategy. " _He's a quick one alight. If we plan on capturing it, we need to make the timing for our attacks perfect."_

(Now to had a little extra pain.) Rufflet began scratching the air, leaving lisible claw marks as he glew a red aura, meaning his stats grew. (Here I come!) The flying time once again swooped down with **Wing Attack** , which along with **Hone Claws** , should end the fight.

"Turtwig, stand your ground and wait." He nodded with no reluctance as he saw what she was planning. Just as Rufflet was about to make contact, Erza made her move. " **Bite!** " Turtwig grinned as he brought his jaw onto Rufflet's wing, getting him to yell. "Throw him down like you did with Charmander!" Complying, Turtwig threw his opponent to the ground before being commanded to use **Tackle.** Using everything he's got, Turtwig slammed into Rufflet, sending them both to the base of a tree.

(S-she's so strong. So smart.) Rufflet said in his pained state as he saw Erza pull out a pokeball and throwing it to him. (Maybe she can help me get as strong as him.) With that, he was absorbed into the pokeball before it dinged.

(Don't worry. I think she'll be more than willing to help all of us.) Turtwig said as he placed the ball on his head to present to Erza. The scarlet knight smiled as she petted her partner, who was happy for her affection.

' _With team Mira'_

The three ladies had spent an hour looking for any new pokemon, and….. Let's just say it wasn't as productive as the others.

"Man, this is way harder than it seemed." Levy said as she sat on a nearby rock.

"Well they never said it was easy." Mira said as she kept looking around. Lisanna sat on a nearby stump and was about to eat a cookie she bought from Jubilife, but some rustling in the bushes caught her attention.

"What is that?" She question as she got closer, Cyndaquil's pokeball at the ready. But what came out stopped her from doing anything.

The creature was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base. It also had a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. The creature tilted her head as she looked at Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, what's-" Levy stopped herself as she looked at the pokemon.

"What are you guys looking at?" Mira asked, only for herself to look at the pokemon. " .God. You're….." She couldn't hold it in as she hugged the pokemon, shocking her. "SO CUTE!"

(Ummmm, okay?) The mouse creature said as she slowly began to lose her breath. Levy took out her pokedex out to analyze it.

 _Pikachu, the Mouse pokemon. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up._

"Mira, you're choking her!" Lisanna said as she took Pikachu out of her sister's hands, who pouted cutely. The younger Strauss held the pokemon out with a smile. "Hi Pikachu, you're so adorable." The little pokemon looked back with a smile as this human wasn't as affection crazy as the other one.

(Why thank you!) Lisanna then rubbed her cheek against Pikachu, getting a small jolt from the mouse pokemon. Levy walked up to they and scratched Pikachu's ear, making her squeal in delight.

"Lisanna, put her down." Mira said as she got Chikorita out of her pokeball. "I'm gonna catch her." Chikorita scratched the ground in a charging position as she looked at Pikachu.

(You better get ready!) She said in an attempt to be intimidating. Pikachu tilted her head as she looked at the she-devil before looking back at Lisanna.

"Just don't be hard on her Mira." the young mage said as she placed Pikachu on the ground.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I wouldn't dream of hurting this cutie." Mira said with a smile. "Now Chikorita, use **Razor Leaf!** " The grass type whipped her leaf, and like Turtwig, she launched several leafs at Pikachu, who was able to dodge it with **Quick Attack.** "Try **Tackle!** " Chikorita charged at her opponent, who shot a **Thundershock** near her feet, causing her to trip.

(Hey, are you okay?) Pikachu asked as she help Chikorita get up, using **Play Nice** in an attempt to end this battle. (No offense to your trainer, but I kinda don't want her to catch me.)

Chikorita was shocked and was about to chew her out, but she saw the mouse pokemon look at Lisanna and realization hit her. (Do you want that human to catch you?) Pikachu nodded, so the grass starter sighed and told her something that may get her in trouble with Mira. (Go ahead, let that one catch you.)

(But your trainer..)

(Don't worry about her. As long as you're caught by one of them, she'll be happy.) The electric type nodded before running to Lisanna, shocking the female fairies.

"What is it Pikachu?" The wild pokemon nuzzled her leg, getting her to realize what she wanted. "Do you wanna come with me?" Pikachu nodded, so Lisanna got out an empty pokeball and lightly tapped it on her head. After a few rattles, Pikachu was caught. Lisanna cheered as she got a new pokemon, though she did feel bad for her sister, who walked up to Chikorita.

"You let Pikachu choose who catches her huh?" The grass type lowered her head in shame, but Mira simply stroked her leaf. "That was a very nice thing you did Chikorita. I'm proud of you." Both pokemon and trainer smiled at each other they returned to the others.

' _With Romeo'_

The young Conbolt was currently engaged with a bipedal Pokémon with a bulky build. Most of its body is yellow, but it has a black marking on its chest that extends around its neck. Its round hands resemble black boxing gloves, but its feet are yellow with two visible toes. On its cheeks are red, ring-shaped markings, and it has slit-like eyes. On top of its head is a knot, which causes it to resemble a punching bag. He pulled out his pokedex to see what he was facing.

 _Makuhita, the Guts pokemon. Makuhita is tenacious—it will keep getting up and attacking its foe however many times it is knocked down. Every time it gets back up, this Pokémon stores more energy in its body for evolving._

"Wow, that's pretty cool." He then threw his pokeball, revealing Chimchar. "Okay little buddy, let's catch this guy for our team!"

(Roger!) Chimchar said as he prepared his paws for battle.

(You think you can tame me!) Makuhita said in a superior tone. (Try me.) he began taking deep breaths via **Focus Energy** to help his chances for of a critical hit. Chimchar leaped at him with glowing claws via **Scratch** and started an onslaught of attacks. However, just as Makuhita finished his breathing, he grabbed his opponent's hand and threw him over his shoulder.

"Chimchar, you okay?" The chimpanzee pokemon shook of the **Vital Throw** before looking at his trainer with a smile. "Alright, let's see him handle **Ember!** " Chimchar let out a barrage of sparks and Makuhita, who grunted in pain as the fire attack struck him. "Now use **Dig!"** The fire type began burrowing in the ground, making Makuhita guess where he'll appear from. Seconds later, Chimchar appeared in front of his and shoved him in the air.

To their surprise, the Guts pokemon landed on his feet, albeit with difficult before he struck Chimchar via **Arm Thrust**. (How does this feel?) Just as he firsted his 5th strike, he grabbed Chimchar's arm. (And here's the finisher!) Like before, he threw him over his shoulder with **Vital Throw** to the ground. Hard.

(Man, this guy's tough alright.) Chimchar said while standing up. ( But I'm not done yet!) He was suddenly covered in flames as he rolled to Makuhita, shocking his trainer in the process.

"What is that?" Romeo checked his pokedex, which stated that it was **Flame Wheel**. "Alright, Chimchar learned a new move!" He saw Chimchar slam into the fighting type, who screamed in pain as he collided with a tree. "Now's my chance, go pokeball!" He threw the pokeball at Makuhita before it landed on the grass. The sphere began shaking, making the duo anticipate if it was a successful capture. After what seemed like an eternity, it dinged. "We did it!" He hugged Chimchar in happiness, which it gladly returned as he picked up his new pokemon and headed back to camp.

' _With Mira and Levy'_

If you're wondering how the last to Fairy Tail members, who still need a pokemon are doing….well their still looking. As they were searching, Lisanna was walking behind them with her new Pikachu on her shoulder and Cyndaquil in her arms. After introducing them, the two quickly became friends and wanted nothing more than to be with their trainer.

Just as they were about to reach a dead end, Levy came across a new pokemon. It was a light brown, canine Pokémon. It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. This facial fur can be used for radar, and provides Lillipup with information about its surroundings. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. Each paw has three toes, and a blue paw pad. It has a short, tufty tail. It gave a small growl as he looked at the humans.

(Just because I'm small doesn't mean I won't fight back.) He said in an attempt to sound brave.

"A little dog? Man Happy and the others would freak if they saw you." Levy said with a chuckle as she checked her pokedex.

 _Lillipup, the Puppy pokemon. Though it is a very brave Pokémon, it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle._

Levy looked and indeed he was observing her to find any weaknesses. "So you're a smart little guy? Okay, I guess I'll catch you. Torchic, let's go!" The little fire type appeared in front of Levy as she ruffled her feathers.

(I do believe we should battle. Don't you agree?) As Levy was facing her pokemon Mira and Lisanna were facing another wild pokemon. It was a small, quadruped, rodent-like Pokémon. It has large, spiny ears, oversized front teeth, red eyes, and a pair of whiskers on each cheek. It is light blue with several darker blue spots. There are two white claws on each of its paws. Its back is covered with small toxic spines, and it has a small forehead horn.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Mira said as she pulled out her pokedex.

 _Nidoran, the Poison Pin pokemon. Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn._

(What do you want? A fight) She questioned as Mira summoned Chikorita out of her pokeball.

(Duh, that's why we're here.) Chikorita said in a taunting manner. Nidorina snarled and shot a barrage of needles via **Poison Sting,** shocking the grass starter, but not enough to stop her from dodging.

"Be careful Chikorita, poison types are strong against you." Mira called out, getting the pokemon to nod in understanding. " **Razor Leaf!** " A small swarm of cycling leafs escaped Chikorita's leaf, hitting the poison type, though it didn't damage her as much as she wanted. Meanwhile Lillipup ran towards Torchic with glowing teeth via **Bite** , but Levy wasn't going to let her partner get hit.

"Torchic, fire your **Ember** in Lillipup's mouth! **"** The Chick pokemon fired several sparks from her mouth at her opponent, who couldn't dodge and was hit in the mouth, burning her tongue.

(Owww, wats ur pwoblum?) Lillipup attempted to say as she tried cooling her tongue. (Okay, try this!) The Puppy pokemon was covered in a golden aura and charged Torchic with impressive speed. The fire type yelped as she skidded on the ground while Lillipup grunted in pain from the recoil damage done by **Take Down**.

(She seems too reckless to use a move like that. Levy, do you have an idea on what we should do?) Torchic asked her trainer, though she knew the bookworm couldn't understand. Levy narrowed her eyes, trying the find anything they could use against the wild pokemon. Meanwhile, Chikorita charged towards Nidoran with **Tackle** , successfully hitting her opponent.

(How does that AHH!) Chikorita suddenly felt sick as purple bubbles escaped her body.

"Oh no Mira! Chikorita is poisoned." Lisanna said as she read about stats conditions.

(Hang in there!) Cyndaquil said as he knew Chikorita. Nidoran used this opportunity to hit the grass starter with a flurry of kicks via **Double Kick**. The she devil bit her lip in frustration as she saw her partner hit the ground. Chikorita slowly stood up, her leaf began glowing, almost like a flashlight and she felt relieved, though that didn't stop the poison from hitting again.

(I've got to end this.) She muttered as Nidoran once again ran towards her. It looked like the end when…

"Chikorita, use **Vine Whip** and grab Nidoran's legs!" The Leaf pokemon grew vines out of her 'necklace' and extended them until they wrapped around her opponent's legs. Nidoran was shocked as she was lifted in the air. "Now **Razor Leaf!** " With a roar of pride, Chikorita unleashed her leafs at Nidoran, who couldn't do anything and was struck by the attack.

Lillipup again ran with **Take Down,** ready to inflict more damage, when Levy noticed something. When using that move, Lillipup can't turn fast enough. Smiling, Levy said something at shocked her partner. "Torchic, stay where you are and wait." The fire type looked hesitant, but Levy add, "Just trust me." Nodding, the chick pokemon waited for Lillipup to get closer. And closer. And closer until.. "Sidestep!" Moving as fast as her little legs can, Torchic jumped to the left, barely missing the attack. "Now **Ember!** " Using every ounce of strength, Torchic unleashed a barrage of sparks at Lillipup, who as Levy predicted, couldn't turn in time.

(AHH!) Lillipup yelled as she tripped and took the flames on her back.

"Go pokeball!" Both the demon and bookworm of Fairy Tail threw their pokeballs at their opponents. Once absorbed, the spheres shook until finally dinging. "Alright!" The girls cheered and got their new pokemon.

(That was more trouble than it was worth.) Torchic said as she and Chikorita were back to back.

(Yeah.) The grass type shuddered as the poison was still in her body. Seeing her friend hurt, Pikachu ran to the nearest tree and plucked a Pecha berry and presented it to Chikorita, who quickly at it. (Thanks.)

"Alright, now we can enter the pokemon contest!" Levy said in excitement as she was already planning on how to use Lillipup and Torchic.

"We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves Levy. We need to heal your pokemon, then get some ball capsules." Lisanna reminded.

"She's right, so let's go!" Mira said as the trio and their pokemon continued to trek the forest.

' _With Team Natsu'_

After capturing their first pokemon(with the exception of Natsu, who already had Deino), the wizards regrouped at their campsite, where Wendy watched Oshawott and her new Pidgey playing with one another.

"Yo guys! You'll never guess what pokemon I caught!" Natsu yelled.

"I bet mine is stronger flame brain. BTW, shut up, we're right here." Gary said with his hands in his pockets.

"You think so frosty?!"

"I know so ash brains!"

"Wanna battle?" Natsu grinned as he pulled out his new pokeball.

"Sure, I'd be glad to kick your ass like back at the guild." Gray smirked as he also pulled out his pokeball.

"Enough you two." Erza said as she pushed their heads back, causing them to audibly snap(yet it doesn't kill them? WTF?) "I believe we should see the pokemon we've capture before we continue. It'll be dark soon and if we don't hurry, we won't reach the first city."

"She's right." Lucy looked at the town map. "We still need to walk for at least another mile. Then we have to cross a c-cave to get the Oreburgh." By now, Lucy and Wendy shivered as they HATED caves. The wizards agreed and released their new pokemon: Froakie next to Natsu, Klefki with Lucy, Skitty with Juvia, Buizel with Gray, Makuhita with Romeo, and Rufflet with Erza. Wendy joined them with Pidgey on her head.

"Wow Lucy, now you have your very own key holder that moves!" Happy joked as he thought the blonde was too lazy to carry her keys.

"I am not you stupid cat! I saw Klefki and thought it would be nice to catch him, not as my key holder!"

(That reminds me, does anyone have keys for me to hold?) Klefki asked everyone.

(Don't got pockets man, sorry.) Froakie said as he showed no pockets on him.

"Darling~. What do you think of my pokemon. Isn't she adorable?" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes as she showed Gray Skitty.

"Uhh, yeah. She's cute." He said casually, though Juvia heard something else.

" _She is adorable my dear. But not as cute as you." Sexy Gray said._

"Wow Romeo, your pokemon looks so strong." Wendy said as she examined Makuhita, who flexed his muscles.

(I don't mean to brag, but I crush rocks with one hand.) He said, getting Pidgey to roll her eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Erza said to Natsu.

"What? Is something wrong with me?" He asked nervously.

"The day you would actually catch a water type." She joked with a giggle, getting Natsu to huff. Suddenly, a ringing came from Natsu's pack, getting the attention of the group, as well as the pokemon.

(What is that?) Buizel asked as he got in a defensive pose.

(I don't know.) Skitty looked at her tail. (You're causing it aren't you? Come here!) And with that, she began chasing her tail, getting the pokemon to sweatdrop.

(Well, she gets distracted easily.) Rufflet said outloud. Natsu reached into his pack and found his Holo caster.

"Umm, how do you use this thing?" He began shaking it and eventually, he pressed the button on top, causing the screen to appear and a familiar face to be on it.

"Yo! How are you guys?" Kevin asked with a grin. The fairy tail group was shocked to hear from their first friend from the Crystal Empire.

"We've been great pal." Natsu answered with a grin. "And get this, the egg I got hatched!"

"Really? What pokemon was in it?"

"Deino." At this point, Kevin's eyes widened.

"Wow, you got really lucky."

"Why?" Gray asked, in his boxers..again.

"Well, Deino are pretty hard to come by in the wild, much less an egg and when they evolve..let's just say you'll be grateful." He said with a laugh. Now Natus was interested in this new development. What would Deino be when she grows up? His mind began thinking of a 50 foot dragon, raining destruction to everything.

"Anyways kevin, why are you calling?" Romeo questioned the experienced trainer, who pouted.

"What, is it wrong to check my friend's progress? By the way, where are Mira and the others?"

"Well, since the Jubilife city contest isn't ready for a few days, we decided to split up, so the girls went to Floaroma city while we're heading towards Oreburgh. Gajeel and Lily said they'd be training alone, so they headed back to route 202." Lucy answered, getting a nod of understanding from Kevin.

"Alright, I just wanted to check on you guys and give some advice for those facing the gym leader." His tone became serious. "Do not underestimate the gym leader, even if you have more pokemon than him, don't take them lightly."

"We understand Kevin. Thank you for the advice." erza said with a smile, getting Kevin's attitude to turn back to his usual self.

"Alright, good luck guys and if you need anything, just call me or Prof. Rowan." And with that, he ended the call.

 **AAAANNNDDD, done. Finally, we see their first pokemon caught, though Natsu literally fought Froakie. How did you guys feel about this: love it, okay with it, hate it? Also, the Sun and Moon demo just came out and I was mildly impressed with the new mechanics. Since we know Natsu will eventually get Greninja, I can't believe I'm suggesting this but….do you guys want him to have the Battle Bond ability?**

 **As for harem moments, who should be the first girl Natsu gets with so far: Erza, Lucy or wendy since their with his group currently? I do want to do a lemon, but NOT with Wendy, I find that sick since she's just 12. Anyways, keep suggesting pokemon and I will keep it in mind, as well as which movie should I do a special chapter for. And I will see you guys later, ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10: Into the mines

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Wow, I really am focusing so much on this story and RWBY and the Dragon. I do plan on continuing Dragon Slayers of the Soul Society for those who read it. For now, it's all about Poketail. How did you guys feel about the demo of you got it for Sun and Moon? I was alright with it.**

 **FairyEraaDs: I have no idea what you said, so I'm just gonna assume you want Ralts to be with Wendy. If you have a certain pokemon that should be with someone, be a little more clear please.**

 **Treeofsakuras: I did ask for you guys to choose who gets to face each gym leader so yeah...let me know. I see you are a Naza fan like me, though I'm wondering if you want a lemon or would you like to pace it? Keep reviewing, i appreciate it.**

 **Treyalexander63917: I will have Erza first, then Wendy, depending on the votes of the people. I may make it so Lucy is jealous and feels like she was too late to express her feelings towards Natsu.**

 **PKMN Trainer Cobalt: Okay, your vote will be into consideration, but I may change the name of the form.**

 **Spider-Man999: Surprised you didn't I? He will get maybe a few other pokemon based on his personality, though do expect him to get another fire and dragon type. Have a suggestion, let me know.**

 **One of you did ask about Zeref. No, he will not appear and E.N.D will not be part of the story. The main villains will only be Team Galactic, as well as a few trainers and legends. And with that, let's jump back in.**

 **Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro**

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.): Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.**

 **(New rivals!) The left has Kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has Natsu with Charmander, both sides glaring at each other.**

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!) Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.**

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!) Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a Scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.**

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.) The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.**

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!) his gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.**

 **(Pokemon, PO) Lisanna and Mira appear.**

 **(Ke) Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.**

 **(Mon!) And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.**

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!) The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while Charmander was on his shoulder.**

The caves of Route 203 to Oreburgh city is as expected: dark and full of-

"AAHHHHH!" Screams?

"Geez Luce, relax." Natsu said as he rubbed his ears. The group had arrived in the cave not 5 minutes and the celestial wizard is already starting to freak out.

"Well excuse me if I felt something on my leg." She retorted with her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't be so afraid." Juvia said as she clutched onto Gray's arm. "Because my darling will protect us. Right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you give me some space?" The maker wizard asked his guildmate, who responded by holding on tighter. Natsu and Romeo were currently leading the charge since both can use fire magic, so they acted like human torches(Not from Marvel).

"Hopefully we can exit this cave soon. It's almost dusk." Erza said, which was true since the sun began to set just before they entered the cave.

"Hello!" The group stopped to see a large man with what appeared to be hiker clothing, along with a big pack on him. "You wouldn't happen to be heading towards Oreburgh City are you?" Some of the group felt cautious of his question, where as Natsu…

"Yup, we're heading there so I can beat the gym!" He said with his usual grin. The man let out a laugh as he patted Natsu.

"Such fire you have young man. I feel like I can help you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a red-orange disc, confusing the wizards. "This is HM **Rock Smash**. It's good for clearing rocks in your way, though you'll have to beat the gym leader to use it outside of battle."

"Umm, mister, what is an HM?" Wendy asked nervously. The hiker looked shock at the little girl then back at the others, who eyed the disc with curiosity.

"You are from around here are you?" He questioned, to which they nodded. "Well I don't mind telling you. HM stands for Hidden Machine, which is a device that allows pokemon to learn the move it contains. There are other types of HMs called TMs, or Technical Machines. They work similarly to HMs, except they can be forgotten anytime whereas HMs are permanent." The group began digesting this information: pokemon that can learn new moves at anytime? Being the kind soul he was, the hiker pulled out another disc, though this one was pure white. "Here, take this. It's the TM **Flash,** which can blind opponents in battle, or lite a dark room."

"Thank you for the information sir." Erza said as she took the disc and bowed to the man, who simply waved her off.

"Don't mention it. Always happy to help travelers out." The group then went deeper into the cave. Natsu was looking at the HM in deep thought.

"Soooo, how does this thing work?" He questioned out loud.

"Man you really are an idiot. You…" Gray stopped talking as he too didn't know how it worked. It seemed no one knew how to use it, so Lucy opened her trainer's guide and scrolled down until she reached 'Hm & TM.'

"It says here that all you have to do is place the TM or HM on the pokemon you want and a light should appear from it. Once it's done, that signifies your pokemon learning the move." The dragonslayer rubbed his chin before pulling out his pokeball and calling out Charmander.

(Hmm, what's up?) He questioned while looking at Natsu, who had a big grin.

"Hey Charmander, wanna know a new move?"

The fire type thought about it and came to the conclusion that having one extra move wouldn't be so bad. With a nod, Natsu placed the HM on his pokemon's head, which allowed it to glow red-orange for a few seconds before dying out. "So, now what?"

"Try finding something to fight." Romeo suggested, which didn't take long as a wild pokemon appeared from the ground. The pokemon resembled a gray boulder. It has bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands. The young mage pulled out his pokedex.

 _Geodude, the Rock pokemon. The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always._

Both Natsu and his fiery pokemon grinned as they could now test the new move."Alright Charmander, let's go! Use that new **Rock Smash!** " Charmander's right hand began glowing red orange, similar to the HM disc as he lunged at Geodude and slammed is fist on its head. The attack hit Geodude so hard, it bounced three times on the ground before hitting the nearest stalagmite, making it roll on the ground with swirly eyes. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement, though Natsu was overexcited. "Holy crap Charmander. That new move of yours is really strong!"

(Yeah, damn I didn't know I was this strong.) The fire type said as he clenched his hands. Lucy read the guide once again until she found something of interest.

"Hey Natsu, looks like Geodude was a rock type, so a fighting type move like **Rock Smash** would be super effective." She informed him, though he ignored her and returned Charmander with a grin.

"Can we please keep going?" Wendy said as she hugged Carla. The sky dragon slayer was definitely not a fan of dark caves. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the pokemon in front of her before it was too late. "KYAHH!" The newcomer was a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four pointed teeth. There are two teeth on both the upper and lower jaws, and a male will have larger fangs than the female. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails. Wendy nervously reached for her pokedex as the others looked in curiousity.

 _Zubat, the Bat pokemon. Zubat remains quietly unmoving in a dark spot during the bright daylight hours. It does so because prolonged exposure to the sun causes its body to become slightly burned._

"Looks like you'll have to battle it Wendy." Natsu said as he and everyone else took a step back. Wendy looked in shock as her friends were letting her fight this thing, but a comforting smile from Natsu gave her the guts to call out Oshawott.

(Okay! Who wants-) Oshawott stopped when he saw Zubat. (O-okay, just because you look like that, that doesn't mean I'm afraid.) Though some could call BS as he was shaking in fear.

"Oshawott, use **Water Gun!** " The water type shook off his fear before firing a stream of water from his mouth hit the wild pokemon, making it falter in its ascent. Zubat fired a wave of circles at Oshawott via **Supersonic** , hitting him straight on. Oshawott began stuttering and wobbling, making Wendy concerned. "Oshawott, are you okay?"

(Masha, wall mic ehfueb uwhd.) He said as he started banging his head on the wall, startling the wizards.

"What's going on with him?" Romeo asked as Lucy once again had to relay the information to her friends.

"The attack Zubat used is called **Supersonic,** a move that when making contact, can make a pokemon confused and make they hurt themselves. The only way to stop the confusion is either to lose or return your pokemon." The celestial wizard informed Wendy, who nodded as she pulled out a pokeball.

"Return Oshawott." The water type said something before being hit with a red beam from his pokeball, signifying his return. The sky maiden then pulled another pokeball and threw it. "Pidgey, help me out!" The normal/flying type soared in the air.

(I'm ready when you are Wendy!) Pidgey said as she glared at Zubat, who swooped in with glowing wings via **Wing Attack**. Being the smarter of the two, Pidgey shifted to the right before being commanded to use **Gust** , which sent the bat pokemon to the wall.

"Now, use **Quick Attack.** " Pidgey nodded before slamming into Zubat with impressive speed, causing it to faint. "Yeah, we did it Pidgey!" Wendy said as she hugged her pokemon, which she didn't mind. She returned Pidgey before returning to the group and heading towards the exit.

' _With Lisanna, Levy, and Mira'_

The trio was currently setting up camp for the night since they were a mile from Floaroma city. With the help of Pikachu and Cyndaquil, Lisanna was able to set up the tents while her sister was making some soup with Levy placing bowls of pokemon food on the ground.

"And done." The young strauss said with a smile as she wiped her brow. "Thanks for the help you too!" She began petting her pokemon, who smiled in satisfaction. Mira called them over for dinner, so that's how it was: the humans eating soup while on logs as makeshift chairs with their pokemon next to them.

"Man, it sure has been a pretty tough day huh?" Levy said out loud to her friends.

"Agreed. I can't wait to be in the contest tomorrow." Mira said with stars in her eyes. Though it was nothing like her modeling shoots, it felt just as satisfying. Chikorita listened to the conversation and agreed with her trainer.

(These pokemon contests should be entertaining.) She said to her fellow pokemon.

(Yeah, I hope I'm good enough to win it for Lisanna.) Cyndaquil said, only to get a reply from Pikachu.

(Don't worry Cyndaquil. With Lisanna's help, we'll be awesome!) She said with enthusiasm, getting the fire type to look in shock before it turned to a smile.

"We should go buy some ball capsules and seals at the nearest pokemart." Lisanna said, getting a nod of agreement.

' _With Gajeel'_

The iron dragon slayer and his exceed was setting up hammocks between two trees for the night. With battling all day, Durant and Mudkip were glad to take a break. After successfully setting up the 'beds', Gajeel placed two bowls with pokemon food as he munch on some iron, which surprised his pokemon, while Lily ate his kiwi. And we all know how much he loves kiwis.

"Since we were able to train long enough, should we start heading towards the gym Gajeel?" Lily asked his partner. The son of Metalicana looked at his pokemon before looking back at the black cat with a smirk.

"Yeah, why not? I think we're strong enough, right guys?" He asked his pokemon.

(Meh, why not? We've already taken on a bunch of weaklings. You?) Durant said towards Mudkip, who just shrugged.

(It might be a better challenge than what we can find here.)

' _With team Natsu'_

"Finally!" Lucy said as she was the first to exit the cave. Having to battle(or at least watch a majority of the time) Zubats and Geodudes were seriously tiring. She looked to the sky and saw it was night, maybe around 9'o clock. The rest of the team arrived next to her, just as tired, though now they were able to see Oreburgh city, if only a little.

Oreburgh city looked more like a mining facility, the ground held no grass and if they looked closer, they could see a mining cart(which thank god Natsu couldn't see, otherwise he would've been sick.)

"Alright, gym battle, here I come!" Natsu yelled, though his friends didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Shut up flame brain." Gray said in annoyance. "Can't you see that there's barely anything open." What he said was true, aside from a few houses, everything else looked closed.

"Don't worry Natsu, we can go to the gym tomorrow. For now, we should go to the pokemon center okay?" Erza said with what was supposed to be a comforting tone, but instead was in her 'do-as-I-say-or-die' tone, which got the dragonslayer to nod in fear.

"Yeah, i'm tired." Romeo said with a yawn, as everyone nodded and headed straight towards the pokemon center, which they were greeted with a nurse joy. They got their pokemon healed and headed towards their rented rooms, the same order applied.

' _The next day with Mira's group'_

The ladies got up around 9 o'clock so they can get to Floaroma city. Once they passed the gate, they were amazed at the town: It had meddows of flowers with a few buildings in the middle. They turned their gaze towards the pokemon contest building, which looked similar to the one in Vellus city.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Levy said as she kneeled down to smell the flowers.

"Yeah, I can't wait to enter the contest today." Lisanna said, loud enough for a man in a brown suit and black-combed hair to hear.

"Excuse me, did you say you were entering the pokemon contest?" He ask, though the girls were a little suspicious, to which he facepalmed. "I'm so sorry. I'm a pokemon advertiser for today's pokemon contest and it's my job to help new contestants prepare. That's why I asked if you were entering the contest." He answered, getting they to nod in understanding.

"Why yes, we're entering today's contest, though we just need to register and buy some ball capsules." Mira answered while giving him a smile.

"Well I think I can help you girls." He reached into his pockets and miraculously pulled out 3 purple suitcases. "Take these fashion cases, they have everything you need for a contest, including a ball capsule and three seals each."

"Wow, thank you sir." Lisanna said as she and the others took the cases.

"It's no trouble. I'm only doing my job, and good luck to all of you." He said with a smile as he walked away.

"I guess we should go to the pokemon center and heal our teams." Levy suggested, getting a nod of agreement from the other two.

' _With Team Natsu'_

"Man, do I feel great!" Natsu said as he stretched while making his way towards the cafeteria(I made it up) with Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Juvia already having some pancakes(though Erza would have prefered her cake.) "Morning guys!"

"Good morning Natsu." Wendy said with a smile as her favorite dragon slayer sat next to her.

"Hey, where's ice stripper?" He asked, getting a smack from Erza.

"He might be sleeping in, as for Romeo and Happy, they may be doing the same thing." Titania answered as Natsu rubbed his sore head.

"So, are we going to the gym today?" Lucy rhetorically asked as she did want to hurry so they can make it to the Jubilife contest.

"Hell yeah! And I'm going first." Natsu said with pride, unaware of his other male companions walking up.

"No way flame brain, if anyone goes first, it's me." Gray said as he glared at his rival.

"Yeah, and what makes you think you can do that?"

"At least i can think."

"What was that stripper?!"

"Who ya calling stripper moron!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza said, getting the two to stop. "When we get to the gym, we will decide then, but for now, behave." She said with a stern look, making them shake in group resumed their breakfast before exiting the pokemon center. Since the sun was out, they were given a better view of the city.

"My, it seems more like town than a city." Juvia said as she looked around.

"Yeah, it smells like a mine." Wendy said as she and Natsu can smell coal in the air. After getting some directions from nurse joy earlier, they were able to find the gym, which resembled a rocky hill with an entrance that had a white pokeball symbol on top.

"Wow, that looks kinda cool." Romeo said as he looked at the gym.

"Who cares what it looks like. I wanna have a battle!" Natsu began running towards the doors, hoping it would open. To his and everyone's surprise, he slammed into the doors, falling flat on his ass.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy said while flying over him. He then turned towards the door and noticed a sign on it. "I'm sorry, but the gym leader isn't here. Please come back later?"

"What?! We came all the way over here just for him to not be here!" Natsu then lit his fist on fire. "Open up!"

"Natsu, calm down!" Erza said while pulling his scarf. "We should ask around to find the leader." Though he wanted to fight, Natsu nodded and they began to walk from the gym until someone noticed them.

"Are you here to battle the gym leader?" the civilian asked the group.

"Yeah we are mister, do you know him?" Romeo asked, getting the man to nod.

"Yeah, the gym leader's name is Roark and when he isn't here, he's at the mining grounds not to far from here to collect fossils. You can probably find him there." The man then narrowed his eyes slightly. "Hey, haven't I seen you from somewhere?"

"Sorry, we haven't met, but thank you for the directions." Lucy said as she and the others walked away, leaving the man to his thoughts.

' _Oreburgh mines'_

The area that miners in Oreburgh used to dig in was quite large. Multiple cart rails stood high to lead to the many openings miners have made over the years. Some workers can be seen pickaxing some rocks or overseeing the progress. The group had just entered the area and were amazed at the work that was done.

"Damn, these guys are working pretty hard huh?" Gray said until he bumped into a pokemon. The pokemon was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon covered in gray skin. It has a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes, and four pointed teeth visible inside its mouth. Two of these teeth are in the upper jaw, while two are in the lower jaw. On top of its head are three, light brown ridges. Its arms are muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them. It possesses large pectoral muscles that protrude slightly over its belt. The lower part of its body has black markings that resemble briefs. It is always seen wearing a black and golden power-save belt resembling a Championship belt that regulates its strength. It was currently holding several boxes. Gray pulled his pokedex to see what it was.

 _Machoke, the Superpower pokemon. Machoke undertakes bodybuilding every day even as it helps people with tough, physically demanding labor. On its days off, this Pokémon heads to the fields and mountains to exercise and train._

"Machoke, I need those boxes over here!" One of the workers called out before he noticed people near Machoke. "Excuse me, can I help you with something?"

"We're looking for Roark, can you tell us if he's here?" Erza asked with a hint of authority.

"Are you trainers by any chance?" This got them to nod. "Well I can guide you inside the mines. Roark's down there digging up some new fossils." He motioned the group to walk with him.

"Wow, there so many mines down here." Wendy said as she looked at the workers, as well as a few Machoke digging through the rocks.

"Yup, I've been working here for 30 years." The worker said in pride. "I was around when the first miner boss was around, and when Roark was a kid. Boy did he look his fossils, thanks to his father. After the boss left, Roark took over as both the new boss and the gym leader." The group were astonished by a giant marble rock in the middle of the mine, several miners attempting to drill it. As they walked around it, they saw a young man in his late 20s talking to a few workers. He had crimson hair under a red hardhat, an unbuttoned grayish shirt with some yellow lines over a black shirt, matching gray pants and black boots with a red bottom. "Hey boss!" the man turned around, revealing his red eyes under a pair of glasses.

"Yeah Hal, is something wrong?" He said with concern.

"Wait, are you the gym leader?" Natsu asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Why yes I am. My name is Roark and who might you be, a challenger?" The man questioned with a raised brow.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." He grinned while pulling out a pokeball, "And I challenge you to a battle!" This caught the attention of some of the miners while Natsu's group sighed at his direct approach. Roark blinked a few times before…

"Sorry, I can't right now. Mind wait for a little while?" he said, turning back to the marble, getting Natsu to faceplant.

"Are you serious?!" This of course, got Erza to hit him.

"I apologize for his behavior, but might I ask why?" She questioned the gym leader, who turned to her with a smile.

"Because there may be a new discovery here." This got them to tilt their heads.

"Discovery?" Lucy asked.

"You see, ever since I was a kid, I was always fascinated by the idea of life before us. My dad would always show my the new fossils he found while mining, and I would even go to Iron Island just to find some. Not to mention the pokemon that resides from within them."

"Wait, what do you mean 'resides in them?'" Romeo questioned as they were getting kinda lost.

"Well, pokemon have been with man for as long as even the stone age." Now everyone was shocked. They were around for that long? "Each fossils I discover gives me a better understanding as to what used to walk the world and sometimes when I need to clear my head, I come down here." Now they understood, down here, there was history, waiting to be found. Natsu kicked a pebble front of him before looking at Roark.

"Hey, sorry for uhh… you know. Interrupting your digging." The son of Igneel said while scratching his head.

"Its no trouble, I know it make seem like a waste of time to some people." He said with a laugh before coming up with an idea. "Actually, do you guys want to help with finding some fossils?" This caught them off guard.

"Really? You want our help?" Gray questioned with a raised brow.

"It may take a while for us to finish, and I think it would be a good opportunity to find your own fossils. What do you say?" The group looked at each other, looking for any defiance. Even though he did want to battle, Natsu thought it might be cool to find fossils.

"Very well, we shall assist you." Erza said with a smile as she was covered in a glowing light, getting Roark and Hal to look in shock as she requiped into a construction worker's outfit.

"Magic? Are you by any chance from the outside?" The gym leader questioned, getting nods from the group.

"Yup, we're from Fairy Tail!" Natsu proudly showed his guild mark, getting several gasps from the workers.

Roark smiled as he picked up the nearest shovel and holstered in on his shoulder. "Then let's get started."

 _With Gajeel and Lily'_

After oversleeping for the night, Gajeel and Lily began making up for lost time as they made their way back to Jubilife City. Once there, he quickly went to the pokemon center to heal his team before heading towards Route 203 when he heard something…

"Don't make this difficult mr. professor. Just hand over your research and we'll let you be on your way." An unfamiliar voice called out.

"Apologizes, but I don't have an obligation to give you anything." This got the duo to widened their eyes as they finally noticed it was Professor Rowan, who was being interrogated two members of team Galactic.

"Hey, isn't that the old geezer from before?" Gajeel asked rhetorically.

"It appears so, and he looks to be in some kind of predicament." Lily commented while stroking his chin. Being the 'good citizen' he was, the two made their way towards Rowan, who noticed their presence.

"Ahh, Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily, it's good to see you." The professor said as if nothing's going on.

"Hey old man, these guys giving you trouble?" The iron slayer said while cracking his knuckles, slightly startling them.

"This doesn't concern you civilian. Walk away if you know what's best for you." One of the grunts warned.

"Gajeel Redfox, I don't see the others with you. Where might they be?'

"We decided to train while the others separated." Lily answered.

"Don't ignore us!" The grunts said with bulged eyes as the professor was practically ignoring them.

"I'm not, but perhaps my associate can entertain you. Is that fine with you?" The professor asked gajeel, who grinned.

"Yeah, I'm bored anyways so beating on some thugs wouldn't be so bad."

"You'll regret not backing down." The second grunt said while pulling out a pokeball, to which his accomplice did as well.

' _Back with team Natsu several hours later'_

Like they promised, Natsu's group were working hard to help Roark and his team dig up any fossils. With the exception of Erza, the girls were having a much harder time finding anything, as well as answering questions like 'are you single?' or 'can I see some magic?' Natsu and Gray decided to have a little competition on who can find a fossil first, which is why you can hear small tremors and see flying rocks.

"There's no way that ice prick is beating me!" Natsu exclaimed while pulling down rock after rock.

"Hey Natsu, please be careful!" Roark called out not too far away. "Anymore force like that could cause a cave in!"

"Aye sir!" The dragon slayer said as he could practically feel Erza glaring daggers behind him, warning him of the consequences. He was about to punch another rock when he noticed something. "Huh?" He pulled the rubble of a noticed a blue-green rock with what looked like a chicken hat. "This looks like a fossil." Though he had never seen one, he had a feeling he found something. "Alright! I found-!" Suddenly he was pushed off the wall and fell back first to the ground. "What the hell?!" Something popped out of the wall, glaring at him.

The creature was a bipedal mammalian Pokémon. Its yellow hide is dry, tough, blends in with desert sand, and has a brick pattern, but its underbelly and muzzle are white. Sandshrew has blue, almond-shaped eyes, a pointed snout, and triangular ears with white insides. Its tail is thick and conical. It has two long claws on each foot and three sharp claws on its forepaws. "What is that?" He pulled his pokedex out to analyze it.

 _Sandshrew, the Mouse pokemon. Sandshrew's body is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. This Pokémon curls up to protect itself from its enemies._

It hissed at him before digging back in. "Natsu!" Lucy ran to help him up. "What happened, I heard you yell."

"Some mouse thing kicked me off the wall!" He yelled, looking at where Sandshrew was. "Oh, and check this out." He grinned while holding out the rock he found, shocking the blonde.

"Wow, is that a fossil?" She questioned.

"I don't know. I was asking you." He said with a shrug, making her sweatdrop. Not too far from the two was Gray, who looked irritated at his rival for finding a fossil. Just as he was about to walk to them, he tripped on something.

"Guah, what the-?" He stopped himself when he noticed what he hit. It was a gold orb with what appears to be an insect within it. "Hello, what do we have here?" he picked up the stone and had a strange feeling about it.

"Whoa, looks like you found a fossil Gray," Roark said while walking up to him.

"So this is a fossil huh?" The maker wizard said in shock.

"Yup, that's called Old Amber, and if you want, I can restore it to see what pokemon it is." Gray nodded before putting the fossil in his pockets and continued mining with a smirk on his face, ready to rub it in Natsu's face.

"Man, this is tough." Romeo commented while wiping some sweat from his brow and setting his pickaxe down. Being one of the youngest in the group, it made it more difficult to actually dig for anything.

"Don't worry Romeo," Wendy said as she and Carla had a tray of fresh lemonade for the workers since they weren't good at mining. "With Natsu and the others, we'll be able to help mr. Roark enough so he can battle you."

"I agree, though I wish we weren't in an environment like this." The white exceed said as she couldn't handle the smell of oil and crushed rocks. Romeo nodded as he sat down near one of the rocks, yet when he did, he quickly retreated.

"Ahh, what the heck? That's sharp." He said while looking at the rock, but his anger turned to curiosity when he saw something. The rock had what looked like a tooth coming out of it. "Wait, could that be?" The young fire mage picked up his pickaxe break hitting the rock with it, surprising his friends.

"Romeo, what is it? Did you find something?" The sky maiden asked, though her response came when the rock collapsed. What remained was a brownish stone with what looked like a jaw like surface.

"I knew it!" He said with a smile as he picked up the stone.

"I see, so you felt something off and you destroyed the rock to see if you were correct. I'm impressed." Carla said with a smile as Romeo put the fossil in his pocket. As they congratulated his discovery, no one noticed a pair of blue eyes looking at them from a distance.

"Alright, lunch break!" One of the workers called in the mines, getting everyone's attention as they exited the caves. Roark and Hal decided to eat with the Fairy Tail group, who were a little more than exhausted from mining.

"Man, it's good were taking a break from work. My feet are killing me." Lucy said while stretching her legs, despite not really doing anything.

"Yeah, it takes a while for someone to get use to our kind of work." Hal said with a smile as he took a bite of his sandwich. "So, how has everyone been doing with finding some fossils?" Natsu, Gray and Romeo smirked as they took out their fossils.

"My, that is impressive you found some fossils.." Erza said while sipping her tea she was able to requip.

"Yup, I'm that awesome." Natsu said, though he was confused as to what he, and the others had. "So...what do we do with this?"

"Well, after lunch I can take you guys to the fossil museum so the scientists can research them." Roark said with a grin.

"Wow really?" Romeo asked the gym leader, who nodded. They sent the next half hour conversing with each other when Erza noticed something.

"Excuse me." She said while walking back towards the mines. Someone, or rather something was watching them, and she didn't like it one bit. Titania kept her guard as she looked around to find the culprit, but found no one. Just as she was about to return to her friends, something moved.

(Oh crap.) A voice said from behind a pile of rocks. Erza requiped a sword as she moved the rocks, revealing quadruped Pokémon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body is black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs. Throughout its body are small openings in the armor. There are six openings on its head, with the largest two being openings for its pale blue eyes, and one opening on either side of the spike on its back. A single, blunt spike protrudes from its back. (Oh, h-h-h-h-i.) He said nervously while slowly back up from the sword wielding human, who pulled a strange device from her pocket.

 _Aron, the Iron Armor pokemon. This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails._

"So, are you the one that's been watching my friends?" Erza question while pointing her weapon at Aron, who just looked at the sword. To her surprise, he jumped and started eating the sword like it was a sandwich. "It seems the pokedex was right about you. You do eat iron, much like Gajeel." She said while pulling out a pokeball. "I believe I shall catch you. Turtwig, come out!" The grass type stood proudly in front of her.

(Alright, prepare yourself!) He said with pride as Erza commanded **Razor Leaf** , but Aron simply took it head on, suffering nothing, not even a scratch. (It seems you'll be a tough one.)

(So, you wanna fight? Fine, let's go!) Aron suddenly charged Turtwig via **Headbutt** , scoring a hit as the grass starter skidded a couple of feet away. He then began to shine as a red aura covered his body via **Harden,** increasing his defense.

"Turtwig, run and use **Razor Leaf!** " He nodded as he ran towards Aron while flinging several leafs at his opponent, who swept the ground and hit Turtwig with mud in his eyes. He yelled as he was blinded and crash into the wall. "Turtwig! Calm down and follow the sound of my voice." Erza called out, getting her partner to nod. " _Clever, Aron wanted to us to get close in order to blind Turtwig. It is definitely a pokemon I shall catch."_ She thought with a challenging grin.

(You liked that, then you'll love this!) The steel/rock type jumped as his right hand turned to steel. The **Metal Claw** was about to hit its mark when….

"Now! Jump to the left and use **Tackle!** " The wild pokemon's eyes widened as he saw Turtwig actually listen and dodge his attack. Once he landed on the ground, the grass type delivered a hard **Tackle** his side, making him yelp in pain. "Aim forward and use **Razor Leaf!** " Turtwig grinned as he fling his leafs at Aron, who couldn't do anything as he was consumed in the attack. "Come with us Aron!" The scarlet knight threw her pokeball at the wild pokemon and a few shakes later, it dinged. "That was interesting wouldn't you agree Turtwig?"

(Yes, hopefully he can be a valuable ally.) He said as Erza requiped a handkerchief to clean his face for any residing mud. Titania exited the mine as her friends looked at her.

"Erza, are you okay? We heard battling in the mines." Wendy asked in concern, which got Erza to smile.

"I apologize, but I thought someone was watching us and it turned out to be a wild Aron, so Turtwig and I battled and he is now a part of my team." To emphasize her point, she should them Aron's pokeball.

"So you caught Aron? I'm going to miss that little guy." Roark said with a sigh. "He would always come and eat some of our tools, but it would always to be for a laugh. Well, shall we go restore these fossils?" The group nodded as they said goodbye to Hal and made their way to the Oreburgh museum, and like the name suggests, it was an actual museum with fossils in displays.

"Hello Roark, how can I help you?" A woman in a lab coat said with a smile.

"Everyone, this is Gina, she's the top pokemon fossil researcher in all of Oreburgh." He said with a smirk as he saw her blush in embarrassment. "We're here because a couple of my friends here found fossils and would like to restore them."

"Of course, just give me your fossils and I can bring out the pokemon from within it."

"Wait, what do you mean bring it out?" Happy asked, clearly confused.

"You see, when we say restore, we mean bringing the pokemon back to life by using this." She gestured towards the machine next to them. Natsu was first as he handed his fossil. "My, this is a Sail fossil. The can only be found in Kalos, so you got luck sir." Natsu grinned as he found a rare fossil. Gina placed the fossil inside the machine before closing it and pressing some buttons. "Restoration...start!" She pulled down the lever as an orange light covered the stone, making the Fairy Tail group cover their eyes while Roark just watched with a smile. Once the light died out, Gina opened the hatch, revealing the restored pokemon.

It is a quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon similar to sauropods. It has a long neck and a short, stubby tail. Above its large, deep blue eyes are two sail structures, which are yellow at the bottom fading into pink towards the tips. It has a light blue body with a white belly. A single dark blue crystal adorns each side of its body; these crystals permanently remain at freezing cold temperatures, as demonstrated in Pokémon-Amie, where the crystal freezes the hand that touches it. While its forelegs lack claws or digits, the hind legs each have a single white nail. The pokemon opened his eyes before looking at Natsu with a smile. (Hello, are you here to take care of me?) Everyone just looked in shock at the new pokemon while Natsu pulled out his pokedex.

 _Amaura, the Tundra pokemon. This ancient Pokémon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years._

Silence took over the group as they were just shocked that this pokemon was frozen for millions of years, except Gray….who was laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Whoa flame brain, I can't believe you got an ice type. Oh the poor little guy is gonna melt!" He continued laughing as Natsu just looked at the pokemon with a blank expression.

"But Gray, he has an ice type before you do." Happy said while covering his mouth with his paws, getting the maker wizard to stop laughing before realization hit him. His rival, has an ice type before him…

"GUAH!" Gray yelled as he kept mumbling about how Natsu was in the lead, getting the others to sweatdrop and Erza to smack his head.

Amaura looked at Natsu with worry. ( _Oh my, did I do something wrong?)_ Luckily, the ice/rock type's thoughts were interrupted when Natsu petted his head with a smile of his own.

"I guess we're friends huh?" He continued stroking Amaura's head, to which he didn't mind. "Awesome!" He pulled out his pokeball before tapping his head, letting the sphere ding after one shake.

"Wow Natsu, I can't believe you actually kept Amaura." Lucy teased as her teammate, who looked at her with confusion.

"Well duh, he's the pokemon from the fossil I found, so yeah, I'm gonna catch him. Besides.." He gave Gray a evil grin. "I have something Gray doesn't."

"Just because you have an ice type doesn't mean you're better than me flame turd!"

"Oh I get it, you're jealous squinty eyes!"

"Asswipe!"

"Stripper!"

"Enough." Erza stepped in and smacked their heads together. "We are in a place of history, so behave." Roark and Gina sweatdropped at Titania's attitude.

"So, who would like to go next?" The scientist asked, to which Romeo stepped up with his fossil. "Huh the Jaw fossil, yet another fossil found in Kalos, impressive." Like before, she placed the fossil in the machine and it was engulfed in the orange light. When it died out, the next pokemon appeared.

It was a dinosaurian Pokémon, closely resembling theropods such as _Tyrannosaurus_. It bodies are grayish-brown, with a lighter gray shade on their bellies and lower jaw. The back comes to a peaked hump, and the tail is short and pointed. It hse tiny forelimbs with only two clawed digits, both white. The hind legs are more robust, and its feet feature three white claws and an adjoining rear claw; this fourth digit is stone colored. The front part of each leg also features two, armor-like plates, which are rectangular in shape. The pokemon let out a roar, making the others cover their ears.

"What is that?" Romeo said while pulling out his pokedex.

 _Tyrunt, the Royal Heir pokemon. This Pokémon was restored from a fossil. If something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild._

The newly restored pokemon growled as he looked around the room. ( _Where am I? What is this place?)_ He noticed a small creature walking up to touch him, but he bit the air, making him reel back.

"Careful Romeo, Tyrunt's jaws can rip your arm off." Roark warned the young mage.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna be your friend." Romeo said as he slowly made his way to pet Tyrunt's nose. The prehistoric pokemon watched as the human began stroked his head, which oddly felt nice.

( _Hmm, maybe this creature can help me find my way to this new world._ ) He thought as Romeo tapped his head with a pokeball, which shook before it dinged.

"Don't worry," He said while looking at Tyrunt's pokeball with a smile. "We'll get along just fine."

"Are you sure you can tame such a beast?" Carla asked while looking at his with caution.

"Yeah, he just needs to get used to people is all." Gray stepped forward with the Old Amber he found as Gina placed it in the machine. However, until the other two, the pokemon restored was much bigger.

The final fossil creature was a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It has sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its snout is ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings. It's wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. A hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has a strong, arrow-tipped tail. Like Tyrunt, this pokemon roared in the air, it even cracked some of the windows.

"W-what is that?" Juvia said while hiding behind Gray, who looked just as nervous as he took out his pokedex.

 _Aerodactyl, the Fossil pokemon. Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times._

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Natsu said as he began observing it.

(See something interesting pal?) Aerodactyl questioned he he extended his wings. Gray got over his shock as he smirked at looked at Natsu.

"Looks like you're jealous that my pokemon is better than yours."

"What?! I just said he looks cool, but he has to be with someone who can't go 5 seconds without stripping!) To prove his point, Natsu pointed down, revealing Gray in nothing but his boxers.

"Why does this keep happening?!" He questioned while looking for his clothes, startling Roark, Gina and even Aerodactyl.

(He looks his clothes, yet I still have to go with him.) He said with a sweatdrop as Gray got his clothes and tapped him with a pokeball, securing him as his own. The group thanked Gina before exiting the museum and noticed the sun starting to set.

"Man, time flies when you mine huh?" Roark said as he looked at the sunset.

"Roark, I would personally like to thank you for today." Erza said with a bow.

"Yeah, thanks man." Natsu said with a grin.

"Well, you can thank me by having a gym battle with me tomorrow Natsu." He said with a grin, shocking the group.

"Wait, you mean-!"

"Yes, tomorrow, I will have the gym open so you can battle me, but I prefer to have Natsu go first, is that okay?" The salamander of Fairy Tail didn't need to think twice as he thrusted his fist in the air.

"Alright, I'm fired up! Come on Happy, let's go train!"

"Aye sir!" And with that, the duo ran off….somewhere idk.

"Well he seems energetic." Roark said.

"Yeah, its annoying." Gray said, though he still had a smirk on his face.

"It's just who he is." Lucy said with a smile.

"Anyways, come by the gym around 10. See ya soon." And with that, Roark left, leaving Erza, Gray, Romeo and Natsu to think of what to do tomorrow.

 **AAANNNDDDD Done! My GOD that was hectic. I apologize if this was rushed, but I really wanted to introduction of Roark to be up before the gym battle.**

 **So now we know that Natsu is facing Roark, question is: will he, and the others, be ready for what's to come? Probably.**

 **Review, PM, spread the word the Glenn and Abraham are dead:'( And I will talk to you later.**

 **P.S, do you guys want one intro gym battle, then a summary of the others or what, let me know.**

 **Next time: First impression, Natsu vs. Roark!**


	11. Chapter 11: Natsu vs Roark!

**HOWDY Y'ALL! The 3rd Dragneel here, with yet another chapter to quench your fanfiction thirst. I did ask if you guys wanted all the gym battles or a quick summary, but no one said anything, so I'm just gonna do quick summaries, unless it's for someone else's battle, which we WILL see from the other wizards coming to Sinnoh. That's right, I haven't forgotten them, but they won't appear until maybe after the 3rd gym unless you guys say otherwise.**

 **Side note: This is actually a re write since I wanted to end the gym battle here.**

 **Spider-Man999: I do plan on Natsu getting one, but not until he gets a flying type for Bagon to talk to since in his pokedex entry, Bagon dreams of one day flying.**

 **Fangs of death: I know, surprised you guys huh;) Like I said, have a suggestion, I can consider it. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Treeofsakuras: Yes, yes it was and Amaura will be extremely useful against Roark. I may do the Naza moments maybe after the gym, tbh I haven't really thought it through. If you have an idea in mind, PM me so I can get some inspiration.**

 **FairyEraDs: Your first choice….I do plan on Natsu getting a grass type. That one….no. I have someone in mind to get a male Ralts and eventually Gallade. And Poochyena will be with someone else. Sorry, but if you have anymore ideas for the others, tell me cause tbh, I only have Natsu and Erza's team in mind XD**

 **Now I will have Gajeel's battle with the grunts, then a flashback training montage for Natsu, concluding with the gym battle we've all been waiting for. Remember, have a question, ask me.**

 **Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro**

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.) Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.**

 **(New rivals!) The left has Kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has Natsu with Charmander, both sides glaring at each other.**

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!) Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.**

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!) Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a Scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.**

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.) The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.**

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!) his gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.**

 **(Pokemon, PO) Lisanna and Mira appear.**

 **(Ke) Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.**

 **(Mon!) And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.**

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!) The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while Charmander was on his shoulder.**

"Mudkip, Durant, get out here!" The iron dragon slayer threw two pokeballs, revealing his starter and first caught pokemon, both ready for battle.

(Bring it!) Mudkip said, wiggling his top fin in anticipation.

(I'll snap them in two.) Durant said while pinching the air.

The grunts pulled out their pokeballs, revealing Stunky and Zubat, both ready for their orders. The air was quiet as Porf. Rowan watched from a good distance, waiting to see what Gajeel was capable of. Then...it began.

"Mudkip, **Water Gun** on that bat, Durant, **Metal Claw** on the skunk!" The two rushed in, Mudkip jumping in the air while Durant crawled with his right claw glowing.

(Open wide!) Mudkip fired a stream of water at Zubat, who flew to the right to dodge. (No you don't.) Mudkip turned his head while **Water Gun** was in place.

"What?!" Grunt #1 said as Zubat was eventually hit by the water type attack. "If you still want to interfere, then Zubat, **Wing attack!** " The poison/flying type straitened himself as he swooped in with glowing wings. Meanwhile, Stunky jumped back as Durant continuously swing **Metal Claw** at him. Eventually, he tripped, giving the ant-like pokemon the chance he needed.

(Take this!) Durant sent a vicious claw downward, making his opponent scream in pain as he fell on the ground. (Don't think I'm done with you.) Gajeel commanded him to use **iron Head** , which he happily complied.

"Use **Sludge bomb!** " Grunt #2 commanded Stunky, who fired a ball of sludge from his mouth and to Durant, who wasn't affected in the slightest. "Are you kidding me?!" His stunky was hit by the powerful steel type move, making him skid on the concrete floor.

"It seems they are not educated enough." Rowan said with a disappointing shake of his head. "Steel types are completely immune to poison moves."

"Keep up the pressure Gajeel." Lily said as he was on the Prof.'s shoulder. Mudkip took the **Wing attack** , but countered it with **Tackle,** which ended in a draw. Both pokemon ran back to their trainer, who smirked as he saw the grunt's pokemon barely holding on.

"I think I wasted enough time with you guys. Ready to end this?" gajeel asked his team, to which they nodded. "Mudkip, **Grow** and Durant, **Vice Grip** on Stunky." The water starter let out an audible roar, which lowered his opponent's attack, which in evident do to the blue aura around them. Grunt #1 commanded **Confuse Ray** while #2 commanded **scratch** , which both pokemon obeyed as Zubat fired a colorful orb at Durant. To their surprise, he shifted to the right and gripped Stunky with his pincers, making the poison/dark yelp. "Now throw it at the bat while Mudkip, use **Water Gun!** " The steel type grunted as Stunky scratched his head, but that didn't stop him from throwing the thing at Zubat, surprising the grunts and impressing the Professor. With all his strength, Mudkip fired a **Water Gun** at the two, forcing them to crash into their trainers. When they stood up, they were shocked that their pokemon were knocked out.

"This guy...he's a monster!" Grunt #1 said as he backed up from the iron dragon slayer, who agev the a menacing grin.

"S-stay back!" Grunt #2 said.

"You're gonna leave, and you'll never bother this guy again. Got it?" He said, forming his **Iron Dragon Club** on his left arm, getting the grunts to run away. "Wussies."

"That was impressive Gajeel." Rowan said as he walked up to him. "Tell me, do you plan on challenging the Oreburgh gym?"

"That's right. Salamander and the others show by there and I wanna fight the guy there." he answered with a smirk.

"But Gajeel, don't you need another pokemon to battle the gym leader?" Lily questioned as he remember what that girl in the trainer school said.

"He is right. Fortunately, there are wild pokemon on Route 203, as well as the cave connected to Oreburgh city." The professor picked up his briefcase, before turning towards the two. "Please be careful Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily, those two you fought just now. There will be more."

Gajeel smirked before saying. "Let them come. It'll feel just like home."

' _With team Mira'_

"I can't believe we got here a day early." Levy said as she laid on the bed provided to her by the pokemon center. It turns out that the contest in Floaroma city is tomorrow than today, so the girls decided to share a room in the pokemon center.

"Well it's not that bad levy. At least we can rest up before the contest tomorrow." Lisanna said as she just finished taking a shower while her sister was out getting the necessities for their journey at the nearest pokemart.

"I know, and I'm glad for it. Sleeping out in the middle of the woods is kinda scary." The bookworm said with a shiver as she remember the noises made in the forest. The door opened, revealing Mirajane with a big smile and a bigger amount of bag in hand.

"Umm, Mira? Did you just buy out the mart?" Her sister asked with a sweatdrop.

"Nope, but I found some cute dresses we can try on for tomorrow's contest." She answered with a dreamy smile as she absolutely loved the outfits the trainers in the Vellus city contest wore. She then opened the bag, showing her sister and friend the outfits she chose. "So, what do you think?" The lwo looked at each other before looking at Mira with smiles on their faces.

"We love them!"

' _The next day, with Team Natsu'_

The morning sun radiated beautifully over Oreburgh city, despite its usual mining manner. Standing in front of the Oreburgh gym was team Natsu, with Natsu in front. A big grin was plastered on his face as he was excited about his first gym battle. He trained for the whole night with his pokemon, and boy is Roark in for a surprise when they face each other.

"You ready to do this Natsu?" Romeo asked his idol as he was excited to see him battle.

"He's probably gonna lose the first match." Gray said with a shrug, of course with his shirt missing.

"At least he can keep his clothes together." Lucy pointed out as the maker wizard picked up his shirt, all while Juvia was blushing.

"I wonder what it's interior looks like?" Erza questioned as this was the first time any of them have been in a gym, at least here.

"It might having something to do with how the town is." Wendy guessed.

"Oh please child," Carla said with her paws on her hips. "That would be absolutely ridiculous." Just then, the doors slid opened, revealing a young man with what looks like a soccer referee uniform (I'm just making this up)

"Excuse me, are one of you Natsu Dragneel by any chance?" He asked as Natsu stepped up with a thumb on him.

"Yeah that's me. So, where's Roark?" He questioned, getting the man to smile.

"If you would all follow me please, I can show you where the battle will be." The group nodded as they entered the gym. They were amazed as the halls looked exactly like how the mines are: the walls looked rocky and there were even a few stalagmites. He lead them to the main battlefield, which amazed them. The walls were light pink with bleachers on the right side on the challenger's box and the room was opened, revealing the clear blue skies. The battlefield itself looked like a desert with a rocks left and right, big or small (it's the field Ash battled Roark in. Thought it would be nicer that the ones in the games.) "Everyone else, please head towards the bleachers while Natsu goes to his side."

"Good luck Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Give him everything you've got." Romeo added.

"I wish you the best of luck." Juvia said, despite how he battles her beloved, he was still her guildmate, so she at least had to wish him luck.

"Don't hold back." Erza said with a smile. "And please don't ruin the Fairy Tail name."

"Thanks guys. I'll give it all I got!" The dragonslayer said with a toothy grin. Soon enough, the doors on the other side of the field opened, with none other than Roark walking in, a grin plastered on his face as he was ready to battle Natsu. The others took their seats in the front row as the referee walked in the middle.

"I hope your ready Natsu." Roark called out, to which he grinned.

"Are you kidding me? I was born ready!" Just then an idea came in mind as he pulled out a pokeball, releasing Deino to his side.

"Is that your first pokemon?" The gym leader questioned.

"Nah," this surprised him. "Deino hatched from an egg a few days ago, and I want her to watch this battle so she gets an idea on a gym battle so I can use her later on." Roark smiled as he saw Deino tackle Natsu and rub her forehead on his cheek.

"The battle between Natsu Dragneel of Fiore and Roark the gym leader will now begin! Each side will have the use of three pokemon and the battle will be over when one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. Are you ready?" They both nodded. "Then please reveal your first pokemon!"

"Geodude, let's rock!" Roark called out as the Rock pokemon appeared in front of him.

(I'm gonna flatten you!) He said while raising his arms up.

"Huh, I didn't know Roark had one of those things. Wonder what pokemon Natsu will use?" Romeo question as he eyed his idol.

"Well judging by the type Geodude is, the only choice Natsu has is-" Lucy started as she quickly read the trainer's guide.

"Charmander, let's go!" Natsu said as he threw his pokeball, getting Charmander to appear with his claws at the ready.

(I'm fired up!) He said, copying his trainer's quote. Practically all of team Natsu face faulted at his choice while Roark just looked surprised.

"That idiot! Doesn't he know that a fire type like Charmander is weak against someone like Geodude!" Gray yelled as he couldn't believe his rival was this dumb. On second thought….he can.

"Well, at least we know it would be something Natsu would think of." Wendy said with a nervous chuckle, though even she had to admit it wasn't a smart move.

"A Charmander? Well this is interesting. But Natsu, you know you're at a disadvantage right?" Roark questioned, though Natsu's grin didn't falter.

"I promised that I'd use Charmander in my first gym battle." He said, getting the fire type to smile. "Now, let's do it Charmander!"

(Hear ya loud and clear!) He said with his tail flame growing.

(Good luck Charmander!) Deino called.

"Alright, battle begin!" The referee did a hand chop in the air, starting the battle.

"Geodude, use **Rock Throw!** " Roark commanded, getting in the first move.

(Catch this!) The rock/ground type dug his arms into the ground and pulled out a piece of the earth before throwing it. Luckily, his speed wasn't the best and Charmander was able to jump outta danger.

"Alright buddy, let's try out that new move. Use **Flamethrower!** " Natsu said with his arm in an arc formation, shocking his friends. Suddenly, the fire type spewed a stream of flames from his mouth, similar to **Water Gun** , hitting the opposing pokemon, though it wasn't as effective.

"How the hell did Charmander use that? It looked kinda like Natsu's **Fire Dragon Roar**." Lucy said as Charmander ended his attack. Geodude simply shook it off while Roark was mildly impressed.

"I never expected someone as young as Charmander to use such as move." He commended.

"Yeah, trust me I was surprised too when it happened." Natsu said with a proud smile as he reminisced about yesterday.

 _Flashback, last night.._

"Charmander, **Ember!** Froakie, **Water Pulse!** And Amaura, use **Icy Wind!** " All three pokemon used their respective moves on some large rocks their trainer found in the makeshift training grounds. To prepare for tomorrow and already selecting his team, Natsu decided to give them some training, and what better was to train than to destroy rocks? Charmander launched a blanket of sparks while Froakie threw a concentrated sphere of water and Amaura blew a gust of sparkling wind, destroying their targets.

(Woah, now this is what I call training!) Froakie said with a smirk as he hopped next t his friends, though they were as energetic as him.

(I….agree with….you...Though I hope….we can rest….soon.) Amaura said between breaths as the training has been going on for 3 full hours.

(Same here, but if it's to make us stronger, than I don't mind.) Charmander commented as Natsu walked up to his team.

"Alright, that was awesome guys! That battle is as good as ours!" He said, getting them to perk up. "Now, I want to all to hit me with your best shot." Now this got them shocked.

(Yo, I'm not gonna hit you!...Again.) The water type muttered the last part as he remember how he was caught. Amaura was on the same boat, he didn't want to hurt the person that took him in. However, charmander was on neutral grounds. He knew Natsu could take his fire, but what about the others? Noticing their conflicted faces, the dragon slayer kneeled down to face them.

"I know you guys are strong. What I'm asking is to see how strong you really are. But if you don't wanna do that, it's okay." He gave them warm smile that made them reconsider their thoughts. With a new resolve, they nodded their heads, getting him to smile while running a good distance from them. "Alright, I'm fired up! Give me all you've got!"

(Here comes the pitch!) Froakie formed another **Water Pulse** while Amaura prepared his **Icy Wind**. Charmander, however, began taking a deep breath to launch the strongest **Ember** he's got.

(All. !) Instead of sparks, a stream of fire escaped him, shocking the other pokemon and impressing Natsu, who didn't bother blocking their attacks as he was sent back a few feet. (Crap, Natsu!)

(I knew it was a bad idea!) amaura said as they ran to their trainer, but what they heard shocked them. He was...laughing?

"Man that hurt." He said while getting up, only to give his pokemon a toothy grin. "I'm proud of you guys, especially you Charmander!" The fire starter smiled at his praise as he took out his pokedex.

 _Charmander's known moves are:_ _ **Flamethrower, Rock Smash, Smokescreen, and Scratch.**_

" **Flamethrower,** huh?" Natsu looked at Charmander before giving another grin. "I guess we have a secret weapon then."

 _Flashback ended.._

"My, that's an interesting story Natsu." Roark then gave a challenging grin. "But don't think that's all you'll need to win. Geodude, **Rollout!** "

(I'm gonna flatten you!) The rock pokemon took the shape of a circle as he began rolling at Charmander with impressive speed, shocking everyone there. Charmander had no time to react as he was slammed by the super effective move.

"Charmander, hang in there!" Natsu called out as his pokemon struggled to get up.

"Damn, that thing's fast. Flame brain's gotta think fast if he's gonna beat him." Gray said with his arms crossed.

"Yes, that pokemon must have been well trained if he can hit fast." Erza said with narrowed eyes.

"Come on Natsu! Beat that rock!" Happy called out.

(Ow, okay. That really hurt.) Charmander got back on his feet while glaring at Geodude, who was still spinning. (Don't think I'm gonna give up that easy!) Natsu commanded a **Flamethrower** , which he happily complied as he launched a stream of fire. To his shock, Geodude used **Rollout** and went straight through it. (Say what?!)

"Geodude is still rolling!" Romeo called out as Charmander was once again hit by his opponent, though this one felt even stronger.

"It seems to more Geodude uses that **Rollout** move, the stronger it will become." Carla theorized.

"That's correct," Roark said as he heard the white exceed said. " **Rollout** is a continuous move that lasts for a few turns. And the more the user attacks with it, the more power is put into it." He narrowed his eyes on Natsu. "So, what will you do?" The son of Igneel needed to think fast as Charmander looked like he was gonna faint any minute. _We gotta get out of his sight to attack_ Just then, like a bolt of lightning from Laxus, he was hit with inspiration.

"Charmander, listen and use **Smokescreen**. Then hid behind one of the rock!" The fire type looked at his trainer in hesitation, but seeing as how Natsu hasn't been wrong yet, he did it. The lizard-like pokemon spewed a cloud of black smoke, limiting everyone's view as he rushed towards a random rock.

"I applaud you Natsu, but that wouldn't work against use. **Rollout!** "

(Ready or not, here I come!) Geodude rolled into the smoke, smashing into anything in his way as he couldn't see as well. The sounds of rocks breaking could be heard in the **Smokescreen** as everyone waited in suspense as to what would befall their friend. Just as it cleared, Geodude noticed a small flicker behind one of the remaining rocks. (I found you!) He rammed into the rock, but since he did this several times before, he started to feel drained. The Fairy Tail group expected Natsu to be worried, but instead they saw him grin?

"Now, jump and use **Rock Smash!** " He called out, getting the gym leader to widen his eyes. Just as Geodude finished his run, Charmander jumped from the rubble with his right claw glowing.

(Surprise!) Being too exhaust, Geodude could only watch as the attack hit him square on the forehead, embedding him on the ground.

"Geodude!" Roark called out. The smoke cleared, revealing a severely beaten up Charmander standing over a fainted Geodude.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander!" The referee called out.

"Alright Charmander, the plan worked!" natsu called out as his pokemon weakingly raised his claw.

(Yeah...wo-who.) Meanwhile, the group was shocked at Natsu's strategy.

"What..the hell just happened?" Gray questioned before Lucy punched her open palm.

"Of course! Natsu knew that since Geodude was spinning, his view wouldn't be that good, so he had Charmander hide behind the rock after using **Smokescreen**.."

"That in turn got Geodude to hitting random rocks, weakening his stamina until they could deliver the final blow. I must say, that was brilliant." Erza said with a smirk.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Wendy said with sparkling eyes.

"But look at Charmander." Juvia called out as she was worried about the fire lizard's condition. Natsu seemed to notice this and despite him wanting to use Charmander more, he could save him for later.

"Hey Charmander, take a break for now." he said while returning his pokemon.

(Wow, that was cool papa!) Deino said while wagging her tail.

"Thank you Geodude for your help." Roark said while also returning his pokemon. "That strategy of yours was interesting Natsu, especially with that **Rock Smash**. I never expected that." Natsu gave a toothy grin at this. "But that was one of my pokemon, now try this. Onix, let's go!"

What came out scared the group. It resembled a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. It has a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it. The pokemon roared into the air, scaring them even more as he looked at Natsu. (So, are you prepared to lose?) Deino ran behind her 'papa's' leg as he took out his pokedex.

 _Onix, the Rock Snake pokemon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother._

"W-wow, that things huge." Lucy said while shaking slightly.

"Don't let him eat me!" Happy yelled while hiding behind Lucy. "Take Lucy, she has more meat than me!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MAN YOU STUPID CAT!"

"I'm scared." Wendy said while Romeo looked equally terrified, being younger than everyone else.

Natsu took out another pokeball before looking at it. "I know I only got you yesterday, but I need you now, Amaura!" He threw out the ball, revealing Amaura, who despite facing a large opponent, was ready.

(I won't let you down Natsu!) He said while glaring at Onix.

"Alright, begin!"

' _With Gajeel and Lily'_

The duo had made it to route 203, where the pokemon were a little more of a challenge, but were still no match for him. Mudkip and durant leveled up pretty decently, with the former learning **Bite.**

"Hey Lily, how much farther is this cave?" The iron slayer asked his exceed, who sat peacefully on his shoulder while pulling out the town map.

"According to this, we should be there in another 2 hours." The cat like creature said. Just as they passed the tall grass, they encountered a new pokemon.

This pokemon was a purple, bat-like Pokémon. Its head and body are round and roughly equal in size. It has long, triangular ears and triangular eyes with small pupils. Two large pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw, and a pink tongue is often seen lolling from its mouth. Its arms are segmented at the wrists and end in large pincers. Spread between its arms are two blue wing membranes, each tipped with a purple claw. Its legs are thin and likewise segmented at the ankles, with its round feet having one claw each. It has a long tail split into spherical sections, ending in a large, round stinger. The wild pokemon looked at the two with his tongue sticking out. (Hey, what's your deal lunchmeat?) He said while Gajeel pulled out his pokedex.

 _Gligar, the Fly Scorpion pokemon. Gligar glides through the air without a sound as if it were sliding. This Pokémon hangs on to the face of its foe using its clawed hind legs and the large pincers on its forelegs, then injects the prey with its poison barb._

"Poison huh?" He looked at the ground/flying type before grinning. "I like this guy. He's mine."

"Are you sure about this Gajeel?" Lily questioned as his partner pulled out a pokeball.

"Gihi, I'm sure. Mudkip, get out here!" The water type appeared as he narrowed his eyes at Gligar.

(So, you're my first victim?) Gligar asked, getting Mudkip to glare at him.

(Like I'd let a flying scorpion take me down. Gajeel!)

"Start off with **Water Gun!** " The starter fired a stream of water at his opponent, who was smart enough to glide away. His left claw began glowing as he flew down and struck Mudkip, who yelped in pain. "Get up and use **Mud-slap!** " Mudkip regained his composure as he smacked his tail on the ground, slapping mud at Gligar, who just stood there flying. The mud hit him, but it looked like it didn't do anything. "The hell happened?! That hit!"

"Umm, Gajeel? Flying types are immune to ground type attacks." The exceed said, making the iron dragon slayer slum down.

(Geez, you seriously forgot?) Mudkip asked with a sweatdrop.

(Hahaha, wow you guys are stupid!) Gligar said while laughing, getting Mudkip ticked off.

(Oh let's see you keep laughing after this!) The water starter fired another **Water gun** , this time hitting Gligar as he grunted in pain. (Was that refreshing?)

"That's it Mudkip, keep it up! Use **Water Gun!** " Gajeel ordered as his pokemon shot another stream of water, hitting its mark. However, Gligar swooped back down and backhanded Mudkip to the ground via **Knock Off.** " _Damn, this guy isn't giving up, I like it."_

(Ready to call it quits?) The ground/flying type questioned as he swooped down with **Fury Cutter** to end this fight, but Mudkip anticipated this as he looked at him with a smirk.

(Gotta ya!) He fired a point blank **Water Gun,** surprising his opponent as he was too close to dodge and felt the full force of the attack.

"Pokeball, go!" gajeel threw an empty pokeball at Gligar as it absorbed him. The ball moved a few times before dinging. "Nice, we got another strong pokemon."

"Congratulations, now you have enough pokemon to enter the gym." Lily said, getting the dragon slayer to nod as he returned Mudkip and proceeded to Oreburgh city.

' _With Team Natsu'_

"Amaura, let's kick it off with **Icy Wind!** " Natsu commanded as his pokeball blew cool air at Onix, who grunted as the attack was super effective.

"Huh, never thought ash face would use an ice type and actually have an advantage." Gray said while leaning back, watching the battle.

"Yeah, and the best part since Amaura is part rock, any rock type moves Onix uses won't be super effective." Lucy added with a smile as her best friend actually used his brain, if only a little.

(That tickles little man.) Onix said as he rose his head and charged at Amaura with a golden aura via **Double Edge**. Luckily, Amaura was a bit faster as he jumped back, making his opponent hit the ground. (Get over here so I can crush you!)

"Man, that things looks really mad." Romeo said as they saw Onix continued trying to hit Amaura.

"Let's try this, use **Thunder Wave!** " Natsu said as his pokemon let out a cry as waves of electricity escaped his body and hit the rock type, who grunted in annoyance.

"Smart move. **Thunder Wave** will paralyze Onix will give them the edge." Lucy said with a smile.

"That was smart Natsu, but let's see if you can hear after this. Onix, **Screech!** " The Rock snake pokemon opened his mouth to let out a barrage of sound waves, which began pushing Amaura and made Natsu, Wendy and the exceeds cover their ears since they had heightened hearing. A blue aura surrounded the prehistoric pokemon, indicated that his defense dropped.

"My ears." Wendy complained as she rubbed her ears, with Happy and Carla doing the same.

"Now, **Stealth Rock!** " Onix roared as sharp rocks were shot out of his body and headed towards Amaura.

"Amaura, get out there!" Natsu yelled, though it was in vain as the rocks launched at him, creating a dust cloud. "Amaura!"

"Oh man." Gray muttered.

"Amaura, hang in there!" Happy called out. The ice type closed his eyes, waiting to feel pain, but nothing came.

(Huh?) Amaura opened his eyes, only to see that he was perfectly fine as the rocks only surrounded him. (Did he really miss?)

"What the hell happened?" The dragon slayer questioned, but shook it off as he was still in a battle. "Amaura, use **Icy Wind** again!" Shaking off his initial shock, Amaura let out another wave of cool air.

"Onix, **Rock Tomb!** "

(Get crushed!) Onix used his mind to outline several rocks with a white light as they traveled towards the **Icy Wind** , passing right through it due to type advantage, shocking Natsu and everyone else.

"Quick, dodge it!" Amaura canceled his attack as moved left and right to dodge the **Rock Tomb** , albeit with minor difficulty. It wasn't until he jumped out the last one that he noticed Onix coming towards him with his tail covered in metal.

(Now fall worm!)

"You fell for it, now Onix use **Iron Tail!** " Roark yelled, making Natsu's eyes widen. His pokemon roared as he slammed Amaura with **Iron Tail** , making his opponent yell in pain as he crashed into a nearby rock.

"Amaura!" Everyone yelled in worry since the move was super effective, add to the fact his defense was lowered thanks to **Screech.** The ice/rock type began standing from the rubble, giving everyone a clear view of his condition.

(I….admit…...that…..was….strong.) Amaura said between breaths. (But….I…..refuse…..to…..QUIT!) Natsu noticed his behavior and grinned.

"I hear ya Amaura. Let's keep going!" He proclaimed, getting Roark to raise a brow and his friends to look in shock.

"Are you sure you don't wanna switch out Natsu? It isn't cowardly to do so." The gym leader suggested.

"No, if Amaura or any of my pokemon wanna keep fighting." Natsu looked at him dead in the eye. "Then I'll keep fighting with them!"

(Yeah! Tell him papa!) Deino yelled in agreement. The Fairy Tail wizards smiled at his determination since it was so Natsu of him.

(My trainer and I will win, even if you keep kicking us down!) Amaura said as he let out an **Icy Wind** due to it being Natsu's command, making Onix scream as his speed was lowered.

"Onix, are you okay?" Roark said in worry.

(I'm fine. This little pest won't get the best of me!) Onix roared, getting a nod from the gym leader.

"Alright then, use **Double Edge!** "

"If you want a head to head battle, then I'm in! Amaura, use **Take Down!** " Amaura yelled as his body was covered in a goldish aura, though not as intense as Onix. The two charged at each other before their heads collided, resulting in a stalemate, though neither is giving up. Everyone was in the edge of their seats as they watched the battle.

Suddenly, Onix grunted as electricity covered his body, making Roark widen his eyes. "I forgot about the Paralysis!" Seizing the opportunity, Amaura put everything he had as he pushed Onix more and more until he slammed into his middle point, crashing him to the ground. "Onix!" The dusk began to clear, revealing a fainted Onix.

The referee raised his arm. "Onix is unable to battle, Amaura wins!" The Fairy Tail group took a breath of relief while Natsu cheered for his pokemon.

"That was awesome Amaura, I knew you were strong!" Natsu yelled, getting his pokemon to give a soft smile.

(Wow Amaura, you beat the monster!) Deino yelled with her innocent behavior.

Roark returned his pokemon before looking at its pokeball. "Thanks Onix, you did your best." He clipped the ball in his belt before looking at Natsu. "I gotta admit, having the ability **Refrigerate** for Amaura was a good choice Natsu." Said person tilted his head.

" **Refrigerate?** What's that?" Lucy pulled out the trainer's guide as she found the ability section.

"It says here that **Refrigerate** is an ability that not only increases the damage of ice type moves by 30%, but also makes normal type moves like **Take Down** into ice type attacks." Hearing this, Natsu looked at his pokemon, who nodded in confirmation.

"Even so," Roark pulled out his final pokeball. "There's no guarantee that you'll beat this gym's defender. Cranidos, let's rock!"

Roark's last pokemon was a gray, dinosaur-like Pokémon resembling the Pachycephalosaurus . It has a hooked beak, red irises, and a hard, blue, dome-shaped head with four spikes on its back. It has stubby arms with three claws. The back half of its body has a large, spiky pattern of blue and it has a short tail. The pokemon roared into the sky before looking at his opponents. (Which one of you wants your face bashed in?)

"Woah, that looks so cool." Romeo muttered as he pulled out his pokedex.

 _Cranidos, the Headbutt pokemon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts._

Hearing the pokedex, Juvia asked a question out loud. "If what it said is true, then would that make Cranidos a fossil pokemon?" Everyone pondered at this idea and had to agree since he did look prehistoric.

"That's correct," Roark called out, getting everyone's attention. "When i was mining one time, I found a fossil and restored it, which happen to be Cranidos. Every since then, he's been my ace here."

"Amaura, take a break.." Natsu started, but to his surprise, Amaura shook his head, having a look of determination in his eyes. Smiling, Natsu put back his pokeball. _That thing looks fast, and Amaura can't fight for long. Sooo…_ "Use **Thunder Wave!** "

(Even if I can barely move, I'll at least help my trainer hurt you!) Amaura declared as he fired a wave of electricity, hitting his prehistoric brethren.

"Excellent, since Amaura is still weakened from his battle with Onix, Natsu thought it would be best to slow his current opponent down." Erza said with a proud tone as Cranidos was shaking thanks to the paralysis.

"You can do it Natsu!" Romeo and Wendy cheered. However, Roark didn't seem to mind his pokemon's condition.

"Smart move Natsu," He tipped his hard hat before looking at Natsu with a serious expression. "But that won't work I'm afraid." Before anyone could question him, Cranidos suddenly began to roar as the electricity from his body disappeared, making him look like before.

"Say what?! But that dinosaur was hit by **Thunder Wave**! How is it fine?!" Natsu questioned as both Deino and Amaura shared a look of shock.

"That's because of **Mold Breaker** , an ability that Cranidos has. It cancels out the effects of moves like **Thunder Wave** " This information shocked the group. "Alright Cranidos, use **Headbutt!** "

(Prepare to feel the power of my headbutt.) Cranidos proclaimed as he reeled back. Not wanted to give him an easy target, Natsu ordered an **Icy Wind** , which Amaura nodded as he sent a gust of wind. And just then….Cranidos dashed. With incredible speed, he rushed past the attack and rammed straight into Amaura, who screamed in pain, despite the move type.

"Amaura!" Natsu yelled as his pokemon skidded across the battlefield.

"Holy crap that things fast!" Gray said as he, as well as everyone else, who shocked at his speed. Help he could give Jet a run for his money.

"I can see why he's known as the headbutt pokemon." Lucy said in fear. Amaura begun standing up, his legs ready to give out any second, but he wasn't finished yet.

"We need to make him slower, so I can't believe I'm doing this but, use **Icy Wind** on the floor." The prehistoric pokemon looked in hesitation at his trainer, but complied nonetheless as he began freezing the field similar to how Gray's **Ice Make Floor** does.

Roark raised a brow at his strategy. "Trying to limit our mobility are we? Sorry, but Cranidos isn't only good at charging." He extended his arm to issue a command. "Jump and use **Flamethrower!** " Pressing himself on the ground, Cranidos jumped high into the air, shocking everyone. He reeled his head back before launching a stream of flames, making Amaura yell in pain as he was consumed by the flames.

( _I'm sorry...Natsu.)_ The flames seized, revealing a seriously burned Amaura, who slowly fell forward, confirming that he had fainted.

"Amaura is unable to battle, Cranidos wins!" The referee called out. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Roark's last pokemon just took down Natsu's in 2 hits while he didn't have a scratch.

"Interesting, it seems Roark was smart to teach Cranidos a fire type move in case he faces Grass types." Erza deduced, thinking of ways to avoid such an attack if she uses Turtwig.

"Thanks Amaura, take a break." Natsu said as he returned his fallen pokemon. He got careless, the exact opposite of what Kevin said when facing a gym leader and his pokemon paid the price. Seeing his mood, Deino nudged his leg, getting his attention before he smiled. "You're right, we haven't lost yet!" The dragon slayer petted his pokemon before pulling out another pokeball. "Charmander, come on out!"

The fire starter appeared on the field, when suddenly the rocks from before levitated. (Say what?! AAHHH!) Charmander yelled as the rocks crashed into him, surprising everyone.

"Charmander!"

"What happened? I didn't hear Roark call an attack!" Gray questioned as Charmander struggled to get up.

"Hang on, weren't those the rocks from Onix's attack?" Lucy questioned.

"I see **Stealth Rock** got you by surprise." Roark spoke up, getting Natsu to glare at him. "You see, **Stealth Rock** isn't meant to hit the pokemon when it's called out, rather when an opponent switches out or brings out a new pokemon, it will inflict minimal damage. Though it seems Charmander was given extra damage, being a fire type and all."

"You think that'll stop us? Think again!" Natsu declared.

(Yeah, we won't go down easy!) Charmander was commanded to use **Flamethrower** , which headed straight towards Cranidos.

(You call this lames?! I'll show you flames!)

"Cranidos, counter with **Flamethrower!** " The rock type spewed his own fire, causing both to collide and eventually cause an explosion. "Don't give them a chance, **Headbutt!** " Cranidos yelled as he charged into the dusk, on the hunt for his opponent. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found.

" **Rock Smash!** " Roark's eyes widened as Natsu was using the same strategy from his fight with Geodude.

"Quick, counter with **Flamethrower!** " Charmander jumped into Cranidos' view as he prepared his fighting type move, all while he launched a stream of fire at him.

(That….won't…..stop…..ME!) Using all his strength, Charmander punched through the flames and successfully slammed his fist down on Cranidos' head, making him yell in pain as he landed face first into the ground. (How was that?)

"Yeah! Charmander hit that thing!" Happy cheered.

"Not to mention that was super effective." Lucy added as Romeo and Wendy cheered for Natsu. However, Erza looked closely at Cranidos. _That seemed too easy. If he's the strongest pokemon Roark has, then why…_

"Using that same strategy is predictable Natsu." Roark said before giving a nervous grin. "Yet somehow I fell for it. But even so.." Just then, Cranidos began standing up as a blue aura surrounded him, indicating his defense lowered.

(DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!) The headbutt pokemon said, making Charmander shake in fear.

"Damn, this guy's tough," Natsu said before giving a grin. "I like it. Charmander, use **Flamethrower!** " Snapping himself out of his trance, Charmander launched another stream of flames, but Roark had other plans.

He extended his arm. "Cranidos, use **Zen Headbutt!** " Said pokemon's head began glowing a blush aura as visible waves escaped it. He lunged at the **Flamethrower** , where he was protected by the waves of kinetic energy.

"He's actually cancelling the flames?!" Juvia questioned with wide eyes. The fire starter tried to dodge, but the waves prevented him from doing so as he took the full force of the attack.

"Charmander, are you okay?!" Natsu questioned as his pokemon was on his knees.

"You like that? **Zen Headbutt** is perfect for charging head first into special attacks, as well as trap foes where they stand." Roark explained as he moved his arm into an arch formation. "Now finish this with **Head Smash!** "

(You really think you can beat me? You'll never be at my level!) Cranidos yelled as blue energy covered his body. He glared at Charmander before charging at him.

"Charmander, get outta there!" Natsu called out, but got no response. "Hey Charmander! Move!" The fire type just shook in fear, almost like how Natsu was when he faced Gildarts back in the S-class trials.

"Hey, what's wrong with Charmander?" Happy questioned.

"It seems he's afraid." Carla said solemnly as she saw the poor guy shaking like a leaf. Lucy looked at the trainer's guide and what she found shocked her.

"It says here that **Zen Headbutt** has a 20% chance of making an opponent flinch."

 _(I couldn't help, I'm sorry Natsu.)_ Charmander thought as he was hit by the super effective move, launching him straight towards the wall.

"Charmander!" Natsu yelled as he moved to catch his pokemon, forcing both of them to fall on the ground. "Hey, you okay? Speak to me!" He looked at his pokemon and saw he had fainted.

The referee raised his arm. "Charmander is unable to battle, Cranidos wins!"

"Man, that Cranidos is brutal." Gray said while leaning back.

"It seems Carnidos' strategy relies on charging head first, almost like Natsu and overpowering his opponents with brute strength." Erza said while placing a hand on her chin. "The only way to defeat something like him is to match his speed."

"Yeah, and even with that **Rock Smash** , Cranidos doesn't even look hurt." Wendy said in a shaky voice as Cranidos scratched his toes on the ground, almost like he was ready to charge. Natsu set his Charmander down gently before taking out his pokeball.

"You did awesome Charmander. Get some rest." He stood up before looking at Roark. His hair shadowing his expression.

"Well, it looks like we've been come down to our last pokemon." Roark said rhetorically. "Will you be able to defeat me, or will I win?"

"I can't lose," Natsu muttered, getting Roark to raise a brow. "If I do, then Amaura and Charmander, they would've fought for nothing." He reached into his belt and pulled his last pokeball. "That's why," He opened his eyes, having a look of pure determination. "I'm gonna beat you!" The Fairy Tail group smiled at his determination while Roark grinned at how his opponent kept getting him pumped. "Froakie, let's win this!"

The water type jumped into the air and landed, but not before he was hit by **Stealth Rock** , though it wasn't that effective. (Okay, that was annoying.) He then glared at Cranidos. (I heard my trainer's words, and let me tell you something you old fossil. I'm gonna kick your ass!)

(Oh yeah? Then come at me you bubble frog!) Cranidos said both trainer and pokemon glared at their opponents, daring the other to take the first move. And then...it started.

"Froakie, **Pound!** "

"Cranidos, **Headbutt!** "

Froakie hopped with his right arm glowing while Cranidos charged head first. The attacks collided, neither giving an inch. They separated before going at it again, **Pound** vs. **Headbutt.** The audience and ref were shocked and awed at the ferocity of the pokemon's moves as the trainers simply looked at each other. Seeing Cranidos charge in again, Froakie moved to the left before smacking the rock type with **Pound** , making him tumble a bit as the water pokemon jumped in the air. "Now, **Bubble!** "

"Jump back to dodge!" Froakie unleashed a barrage of bubbles at Cranidos, who began jumping back(imagine the scene when Ash's Aipom used Swift on Cranidos). "Now **Headbutt!** " The rock type ran towards Froakie, who was still in the air before jumping and landing a successful hit on him.

(Got ya.) Froakie said with a grin as Natsu commanded a **Water Pulse** , making Cranidos widen his eyes as he couldn't dodge in the air. (Headbutt this!) He threw the sphere of water onto Cranidos, who yelled in pain as he crashed onto the ground.

"Nice! Natsu got Cranidos with at **Water Pulse!** " Romeo cheered. However, his celebration was cut short when Cranidos stood up, completely fine.

(Just because that was lucky shot, that doesn't mean I'm letting you win.) Cranidos said in a cold tone. He was commanded to use **Zen Headbutt** as he dashed toward Froakie.

"I'm not falling for that again. Use **Quick Attack** and get away from that thing!" Natsu yelled as Froakie was outlined in a white aura. With improved speed, he began jumping back from rock to rock, all while Cranidos chased him. It wasn't until he slipped on a random rock, that Froakie was an open target. "Froakie!" The water type's eyes widened as Cranidos hit him with **Zen Headbutt** , making him skid a few feet.

(Oww, that's gonna smart.) Froakie said while glaring at the rock type in front of him, who despite taking some damage, looked ready to keep going. (Want some more? HERE I COME!) Natsu ordered a **Quick Attack** as the bubble frog pokemon raced forward.

"Nice try, but we won't fall for that again. Cranidos, **Zen Headbutt!** " The fossil pokemon roared as his head began glowing blue as he charged at Froakie. Just as they were a few feet away, **Zen headbutt** began making Froakie's movements slightly sloppy, giving Cranidos the edge of he rammed into him, making the starter yell in pain. "Now, **Flamethrower!"** Natsu's eyes widened as Cranidos lifted him head to spewed a torrent of flames at Froakie, who slammed into the nearest rock as he was practically cooked.

"Froakie no!" Wendy, Juvia and Carla covered their mouths at the display of power Cranidos was showing while everyone else just looked shocked.

"Man, and I thought that thing couldn't be anymore brutal." Gray muttered, losing his shirt in the process.

"How is Natsu gonna win?" Romeo said with a regretful tone. Honestly, Cranidos kinda scared him, though not as much as the dragons in Fiore. The flames stopped, allowing Froakie to fall face first on the ground, his body covered in burns.

The referee raised his arm. "Froakie is unable to battle, the winner is_"

(NNOO!) A voice said, startling everyone as it was none other than Froakie, who was struggling to stand up. (No, NO, NO! I am not losing to a guy who's supposed to be dead years ago! I always thought I was strong, that is until I met Natsu, and he kicked my ass, without using any pokemon. That's why.) His body began to glow a blue aura. (I WILL NOT TAKE THIS SITTING DOWN!)

"Wait, doesn't that look like?" Happy started as this felt too familiar.

"That's right!" Lucy said while pounding her open palm with her fist. "It's torrent, the same ability Kevin's Greninja used when he was beaten up by Natsu!"

"My, it looks like Froakie doesn't want to quit." Roark said with a grin. "A pokemon that's fighting not only for itself, but for it's trainer's honor is really something."

Natsu and Froakie's eyes met,and an understanding formed as they grinned. "Ready to end this pal?" The water type nodded as he looked back at cranidos, who had a challenging grin. "I'm all fired up! Froakie, **Bubble!** " Rather than normal bubbles, Froakie launched a barrage of fast balls that glew a white-blue color. Thinking quickly, Cranidos began shifting left and right, trying to dodge all of them….until one successfully hit his leg.

(WHAT?!) That one little distraction was all Froakie needed as he unleashed more bubbles at Cranidos, making him yell in pain. (AAHHH!)

"Cranidos!" Roark called out as his pokemon fell in front of him. _Man, that Torrent is really making things harder_ He thought while biting his lower lip. " **Zen Headbutt** , go!"

"Froakie, jump on his head and use **Pound!** " The water type looked at Natsu with wide eyes, but nodded regardless as he waited until Cranidos was close enough. Despite the waves of psychic energy **Zen Headbutt** was giving out, Froakie successfully jumped on his opponent's head as he sent a barrage of **Pounds**.

"Yeah, give it to him Froakie!" Happy cheered. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the battle kept going.

"Shake him off!" Cranidos began running into rocks, though Froakie was taking the damage before he threw him into the air.

"Froakie, listen. Give it everything you've got and use **Water Pulse!** " Froakie raised his arms as he began forming a sphere of compressed water. With the added power of Torrent, the **Water Pulse** was the same height of Froakie, maybe even more.

"Woah, that's huge!" Romeo commented.

"With that much power, Froakie can surely win." Carla muttered as she was actually liking the fight, if only a bit.

"GO FROAKIE!" Surprisingly, it was Juvia who said it. All eyes were on her as she blushed in embarrassment. "Well just because he's not my pokemon doesn't mean I can't cheer for him."

"Cranidos, you give it all you've got too with **Flamethrower!** "

(This little frog won't beat me!) Cranidos said in rage as he fired a torrent of flames from his mouth as Froakie unleashed his attack down. Fire met water as both moves were struggling to overpower one another. Just when it seemed to be in Froakie's favor…. **Flamethrower** destroyed **Water Pulse** , creating a large blanket of steam. (There, how do you like that!) Cranidos was sure he won, until Froakie appeared from the smoke with a second **Water Pulse,** shocking everyone.

"DO IT!"

(AND HERE'S…...THE SLAM….DUNK!) Froakie called out as he smashed his attack onto Cranidos, which caused a large explosion, forcing everyone to cover up.

"Froakie!"

"Cranidos!" The pressure was so extreme, parts of the field began to crack. When it began to clear, Froakie was seen on both knees as he panted hard.

(Did…..I…..win?) He looked up and to his and everyone else's shock, Cranidos was still standing.

(...) Cranidos said no word as he fell forward with a thud.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, Froakie wins, and the victory goes to Natsu Dragneel of Fiore!" The referee called out, making everyone widen their eyes.

"No way….we….we…" Natsu started shaking, slightly scaring Deino before he looked into the air. "WE DID IT!" He and Deino began running towards Froakie, who looked like he was gonna faint any second if not for Natsu picking him up. "You were so awesome Froakie!"

(Wow Froakie, you're so strong!) Deino added, getting Froakie to give a weak grin.

(Yeah, I'm awesome aren't I?)

"Natsu!" everyone called out as they rushed to his side.

"That was so cool Natsu!" Happy called out.

"Yeah, you were so awesome!" Romeo and Wendy said with stars in their eyes.

"Good job at winning." Lucy said with a smile.

"Should've expected you to wreck everything." Gray said with a smirk.

"What was that stripper?!"

"Hey, I was giving you a compliment ass brains!" The two rivals with butting heads until Erza smacked their heads together.

"That's enough Gray," She said before looking at Natsu. "Your battle was well down Ntsu." As a reward, she gave him a 'hug', which caused him to whimper slightly at the pain.

Roark looked at the group with a smile as he returned Cranidos and walked up to them. "That was an amazing battle Natsu. You surprised me all the way from using Charmander, to Amaura, and your Froakie's determination." Both trainer and pokemon smiled at his praise as the referee walked up with something in hand, which Roark took. "Natsu, I would like to present you with the Coal Badge." The badge itself was shaped like a kind of rock, yet it had a design similar to a pokeball with sliver linings and brown interior. "This is proof that you had defeated me." natsu took the badge before Roark pulled a disc that looked like the TM and HM they have, except it was light brown. "Also, take this. It's TM76, **Stealth Rock**."

"Woah," Natsu took the TM before showing it to everyone. "Check it out, I'm the first to get a badge!"

"Hold on Natsu," Roark said with a laugh. "Though you may have defeated me, there are 7 other gym leaders much stronger than me. Train hard and work with your pokemon." He then gave a challenging grin. "So, who's next?"

In the matter of 1 hour, Gray was up. His Buizel was able to take out Geodude easily and deal a good deal of damage to Onix before fainting. Aerodactyl came out and dealt with Onix, but Cranidos was too strong and left Gray with Totodile and the win.

Erza went third with her Turtwig and swept through Geodude and Onix, but due to the damage he took, Cranidos hit him with a super effective **Flamethrower**. She sent out Rufflet to try and match Cranidos' speed, which didn't work well for the flying type. That left Arin to fight and after a half hour of trading blows, Cranidos fell.

Finally it was Romeo and let's say he hard the hardest time out of the others. He sent out Chimchar, who fainted. Fortunately, he hit Geodude with enough damage that Makuhita beat him in one shot, as well as taking out Onix. However, due to his last opponent using **Screech** , Makuhita went down facing Cranidos, leaving a prehistoric battle between Tyrunt and Cranidos, which ended with the latter standing tall over his fainted opponent.

1 down, 7 to go. What awaits our heroes? Next time on Poketail!

 **I like to announce my new story Fairy Tail: War beyond Worlds, a multi crossover featuring the likes of Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds, Digimon, Code Lyoko, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, etc. They must work with our favorite guild in order to stop the god Ankhseram and his alliance with those worlds' greatest villains from destroying Fiore and any world they seek. I know, kinda shitty idea, but I had it, so I started the story. Chapter 3 is already out for that, so check it out.**

 **Also, I just went to Stan Lee's L.A Comic con and It was awesome. Didn't meet Stan tho, but...it's fine since I MET THE VOICES OF TEEN TITANS! OMFG, THE ACTOR FOR ROBIN SOUNDS EXACTLY LIKE HIM!**

 **Okay, fanboying aside, I will post the conclusion of this battle, the training of magic from RWBY and the Dragon, the overdue chapter of Dragon Slayers of the Soul Society later this week, maybe next week.**

 **Please Like, follow, fav, review and spread the word of my work and I will see you guys later.**

 **Epilogue:**

Four flying transports have long past the barrier of the Crystal Empire and are now on their way to visit Fiore.

"Sir," one of the team Galactic grunts said in the comm. "We should be arriving at the wizard guilds in just under an hour.

*Good. Ensure the invitation and video is given to them. Then proceed to return to Vellus city. We need them for our plans.*

"Yes Cyrus sir."

Cyrus smirked as his chat with the grunt ended as he stood up and walked towards an image of stone tablets with what seems to be creatures on them. "Dialga, Palkia, wait a little long. We shall have the power needed to summon you in order to change this world."


	12. Chapter 12: Contest time!

**Sup guys, The 3rd dragneel, back with the 12th chapter of Poketail! I'm surprised there haven't been any more pokemon requests cause tbh, I DO have a full pokemon roster for Natsu, but not for everyone, so I'm kinda gonna need help:)**

 **Thethethex34: I…..have no words to say what you suggested about Gardevoir. I do know someone who will get a Ralts and I'm sorry to say, it's not Natsu. But feel free to keep reviewing, thank you.**

 **Johnny Spectre: Thank you for that, and if you have questions, let me know:)**

 **Guest: She will, as well as another person;)**

 **One thing I would like to clarify for everyone because someone was butthurt about Greninja knowing some physical attacks and having more than 4 moves. I have official decided to have VERY high leveled pokemon have 6 moves at least, unless it's a better version of a previous move(ex: Ember into Flamethrower). I know I said I would follow the games, but there will be some changes, including some characters from the anime (IE Nando and Hunter J). I apologies,so don't sue me please, fanfiction is all about creativity.**

 **Anyways, there will be 2, maybe 3 tournament arcs in the story, which will include the other wizards coming to Sinnoh, so watch out. Now I will ask: would you guys like these other wizards to be in gym battles and contests? Yes you would, so I'll do it.**

 **Okay, now I will give a list of pokemon that are optional to give to the Fairy Tail group in Sinnoh. For the other wizards….that's up to you guys.**

 **The options: Aipom, Mareep, Machop, Eevee(possibly 3 different evolutions for only 3 people), Swablu, Skorupi, Lapras, Buneary, Typole. Remember, these are options for the Fairy Tail group, all of them.**

 **Now, let's see team Mira's first contest, a return to Jubilife city, and the offer Galactic will make to the top guilds in Fiore….**

 **Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro**

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.)** Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.

 **(New rivals!)** The left has Kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has Natsu with Charmander, both sides glaring at each other.

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!)** Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!)** Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a Scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.)** The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!)** His gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.

 **(Pokemon, PO)** Lisanna and Mira appear.

 **(Ke)** Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.

 **(Mon!)** And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!)** The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while Charmander was on his shoulder.

' _At Floaroma city'_

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Floraroma city Pokemon Contest! I'm your host Mary and allow me to introduce our judges! First is Mr. Contesta!"

"Thank you for having me, and I hope we have an excellent contest today." Mr. Contesta said with a smile.

"Next up we have Mr. Sukizo!"

"Remarkable." The short man simply said.

"And finally, we have our local resident Nurse Joy!"

"I wish everyone good luck today." The nurse said with a smile.

"Now let's get this party started! First up, all the way from Fiore, she's the top model in Sorcerer weekly, Mirajane Strauss everyone!" The front entrance of the contest stage opened, revealing Mira in her usual red dress as she began walking towards the stage, fans cheering for for.

"Alright Chikorita, let's go!" She threw her pokeball in a ball capsule in the air. The usual release light took place, however it came with a flurry of roses as Chikorita landed on stage with her head held high. "I think we should start with **Razor Leaf!** " The grass type nodded as she flung the leaf on her head, releasing several sharpen leafs at the roses from the ball capsule, making them radiate on stage. "Now give everyone something to smell with **Sweet Scent!** " Chikorita yelled as she let out a gust of pinkish wind, spreading across the audience as they sighed in relief at the sweetness of the smell. "Now, finish this with **Synthesis!** " The last command came in the form of light that made her pokemon glow like a beacon of hope. The crowd was silent until one by one, they began clapping and roaring with cheers. Mira and Chikorita bowed gracefully as they exited the stage.

"Now that's how you start off a contest, am I right judges?" Mary asked the judges.

"The way she cut down the roses from her ball capsule was truly beautiful." Mr. Contesta said.

"It was remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"Yes, we shouldn't expect any less from the top model in Fiore." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Now, let's continue with contestant #2!"

' _Meanwhile, with team Natsu'_

After their hard fought battles with Roark and his team, the group went to the pokemon center for some much needed rest. With the money they received from Roark, they were able to purchase some lunch from the pokemart, which consisted of some sandwiches and salads. The pokemon ate with their trainers, who started a conversation.

"Man, that gym battle was pretty tough." Romeo said while leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah, I hear ya. And here I thought seeing flame brain fight first would make things easier. Kev was right, we can't take these gyms lightly." Gray said with a sigh…..in his boxer, again.

"Gray, we are in the pokemon center. Put on some pants now." Erza commanded as she looked at him sternly, making him scurry to look for his clothes. Natsu was listening to the conversation as he was just looking at his first gym badge.

 _Though you may have defeated me, there are 7 other gym leaders much stronger than me._ Roark's words still rang in the dragon slayer's head, but instead of fearing the warning, he grinned. " _7 stronger than him ehh? Bring it on!"_

"Natsu?" A voice called out, snapping his thoughts out.

"Hmm, what is it Wendy?" He questioned his sister-figure.

"Are you alright? You were looking at your badge for a while." She said in concern, to which he smiled and ruffled her hair, making her blush.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking of what Roark said and I'm pumped to fight these guys." He said with a grin.

"That's the only thing you think about huh?" Lucy asked with a smile as her best friend wouldn't change for anything. His spirit is something she lov-admired about him.

"That, eating or being an idiot." Gray added with a smirk.

"What'd you call me you ice freak?!"

"You heard me flame turd!"

"Walking freezer!"

"Lava brains!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza said, getting both males to look in fear at her glare. "We are in the pokemon center, so behave."

"AYE MADAM!" the two yelled, getting the others to sweatdrop.

"However, Natsu is correct, we should consider the other gym leaders." Erza added, getting the others to nod in agreement. As they were discussing which each other, their pokemon were talking about the gym battle.

(You guys should've seen my papa's battle, it was so cool!) Deino exclaimed in excitement.

(Well those guys weren't no pushover, that's for sure.) Froakie said while rubbing his neck, remembering his epic battle with Cranidos.

(Despite that, we were still able to win and get Natsu that badge.) Amaura said with a smile.

(Agreed, I can't wait to battle in more gyms.) Charmander said while clenching his claws.

(Did this Cranidos happen to have keys on him?) Klefki said out of the blue.

(No, no he didn't.) Totodile said with a sweatdrop.

(Seriously bro, what's with you and keys?) Buizel questioned. Klefki just popped some pokemon food in his….mouth? Before shrugging.

(I believe that we are heading to one of those 'contests' our trainers have mentioned before.) Pidgey spoke up as she remembered them mentioning something like that.

(Hmm, it won't really matter to me.) Snivy scoffed while eating her food.

(Come on Snivy, you have to at least be-) Skitty stopped when she noticed her tail. (YOU! Get over here!) Like before, she began chasing her tail.

(Like I said, she gets distracted easily.) Rufflet said. As they were talking, Aron noticed how quiet Tyrunt was.

(Hey, are you alright?) Aron questioned, getting the fossil pokemon to look at him.

(Yes, it's just that this world is still new to me. Not to mention battling someone from the same period as me was...interesting.) Tyrunt said, getting Amaura's attention.

(Don't worry Tyrunt, I'm on the same boat as you. But don't allow that to keep you down. We're all friends and we'll adjust to this world with our trainers.) He finished with a smile, which Tyrunt to return it.

"Well, let's start heading to the next gym!" Natsu was about to run out the pokemon center, but Erza held his scarf, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hang on Natsu, remember, the Jubilife city pokemon contest is gonna take place tomorrow and we planned to go back." Lucy spoke up while glaring at him. "Don't think we're only going to gyms."

"She's right, we need to get ready when we get there!" Wendy said in shock before looking at her pokemon. "Are you guys ready to be in a contest?"

(Heck yeah! I'm up for it!) Oshawott said while raising his fist while Pidgey nodded, getting the blunette to smile.

"Very well, let us go back." Erza said.

"AYE!"

' _With team Mira'_

"Now contestant #5, she's related to Mirajane Strauss and a starting coordinator, Lisanna Strauss everyone!" Mary called out as Lisanna ran towards the stage. However, she was wearing a light blue dress with matching heels and a butterfly hair pin on the left side of her head.

"Pikachu, let's give them a good show!" She said while releasing her pokemon, all while music note appeared from the sphere. The mouse pokemon rolled on stage before landing on her feet. "Now, use **Thundershock** on the notes!" She nodded began conducting electricity from her red dotted cheeks and launching them towards the remaining notes, forming fireworks on stage. "Now, get em all with **Quick Attack!** " A white outline overtook Pikachu's body as she sped across the stage, gathering the sparkles from the music notes. "Now, **Play Nice!** " Pikachu stopped before rolling on her back and saying her name, getting everyone in the audience to have hearts in their eyes. The two bowed before exiting the stage.

"Now if that wasn't adorable, I don't know what is!" Mary commented.

"Like her sister, she was able to use her ball capsule and seal to good use." Mr. Contesta said.

"That **Thundershock** was positively remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"Yes, I hope we can see more of Pikachu in the near future." Nurse Joy said. As they were giving their regards, Lisanna and Pikachu were walking towards their friends.

"Wow, that was beautiful Lisanna." Mira praised her sister.

"Yeah, you and Pikachu were really good out there." Levy said with a smile, getting both trainer and pokemon to grin.

"Thanks guys! Hey Levy, aren't you next?" Lisanna said before…

"AND HERE'S CONTESTANT #6, LEVY MCGARDEN!" Hearing that, the bookworm's eyes widened as she bolted towards the stage, getting companions to giggle and Pikachu to sigh. Like Lisanna, Levy was dressed in an orange dress, though the bottom was designed similarly to a specific pokemon.

"Now Torchic, let's heat things up!" She released her pokemon in a ball of fire, surprising the audience. The flames landed on stage before they completely dispersed, revealing Torchic with her beak held high. The audience oohhh'd at their entrance. "Spin and use **Ember!** " The fire starter aim her head upward while using her left foot to spin. Opening her mouth, she released a blanket of sparks and they were sent flying towards the ceiling before descending. "Now, **Peck!** " Stopping her performance, Torchic's beak began to glow s she literally pecked the flames, getting each to disperse into smaller flames. The fire type landed on her trainer's arms as they both bowed and left the stage.

' _Some time later'_

"Alright folks, now we're gonna reveal the coordinators heading towards the battle portion of the Floaroma pokemon contest, and here they are!" Mary waved her arm towards the monitor, which revealed 8 out of the 16 contestants. Lisanna and Mira smiled as they saw they were chosen, but immediately frowned as Levy was among the 8.

"Aww, Levy didn't make it." Lisanna muttered as their bookworm friend walked up with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Liz, that shows I still need some work on my performance. Just promise you'll give it your all!" Levy said while pumping her fist, getting her friends to smile.

"We promise Levy. Can you cheer for us until then?" Mira questioned, getting her friend to nod as she made her way towards the audience. The 8 cards began spinning and before long, the 1st round's matchups were up: Lisanna facing a girl with puffy orange hair and her sister facing a guy in a disco outfit.

' _With Gajeel and Lily'_

"Man, these things are freaking annoying." Gajeel said in irritation as he and his exceed had been in the cave that connects Oreburgh and Route 203 for 2 hours, and he was pretty sure them were lost! Not to mention the Geodude and Zubat they had to face, hell even one of them fainted his new Gligar, much to his annoyance.

"I assume we should've asked that gentleman from before for directions." Lily commented, getting his dragon slayer to grunt as he did not want anyone's help in finding a way out. Really kinda of a dumbass thing to do, huh? The two continued to walk...the opposite direction of the exit….until they reached a set of stairs. "Strange, why would there be stairs in a cave?"

"Probably to hide something from everyone," Gajeel then grinned. "Let's check it out."

"Are you sure Gajeel? Shouldn't we head the the gym, or perhaps even the pokemon center?"

"Nah, we still have those potions to heal Durant and Mudkip. Plus, I don't smell Salamander's scent down there, so they must've skipped it." He began walking down the stairs, which made the room dark, though he wasn't affected by it at all.

"Gajeel, we'll need a light to guide us-."

"Relax Lily, I know what I'm doin." He said in full confidence, which the exceed sighed and nodded regardless. The two continued to navigate through the cavern, smashing rock after rock that were in their way until something caught their eyes. "Hmm, what the hell?" Lily flew off his shoulder to pick up a red-orange disc.

"This seems interesting." The panther-like kitty asked Gajeel to get out the trainer' guide to find out what this thing was. After some page searching, he found a picture of that disc. "It appears this is a TM, or technical Machine, which can be used to teach pokemon certain moves. This one contains the move **Brick Break.** "

"Not bad." Gajeel commented with a raised brow until his senses picked up something coming. What appeared was a yellow pokemon that resembled a duck. Three tufts of black hair grow on top of its head, and it has a flat, cream-colored beak and vacant eyes. Its legs, arms, and tail are stubby and its webbed feet are cream-colored. There are three claws on both of its hands."What is this, a duck?"

 _Psyduck, the Duck pokemon. If it uses its mysterious power, Psyduck can't remember having done so. It apparently can't from a memory of such an event because it goes into an altered state that us much like deep sleep._

"He must really have terrible memory." Lily said as he saw the wild pokemon clutch its head while tilting it. "But a battle is a battle, right?"

"Hell yeah it is. Durant, kick this duck's ass!" Gajeel threw his pokeball, releasing his steel/bug type as it snapped the air.

(Time to snap some duck legs!) Durant said as his head turn to pure steel as he lunged at the water type, who yelled in pain, but then resumed his confused manner. As a counter attack, it's eyes lite up for a moment before dying out, confusing Durant. (Umm, okay?)

"That thing won't beat us, use **Iron Head** again!" Gajeel commanded, but when his pokemon tried doing said move, it didn't. "Come on, I said **Iron Head!** "

(WHAT THE F%$^ DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!) Durant yelled when his body was suddenly covered in a light blue outline. (Hey, what guys?!) He turned his head and found Psyduck, whose eyes were glowing the same color as he swepped his arms towards the wall, all while Durant was sent flying to said wall. (GOD DAMNIT!)

"Hey, what the crap is happening?!"

"Glowing eyes, glowing eyes. AH, here we are." Panther Lily said as he was looking over the moves in the trainer's guide. "Gajeel, it appears Psyduck used a move called **Disable,** which as its name states, disables a previous move. And the move he just used was **Confusion** , all apart of his psychic potential."

"Grrr, Durant, **Bite!** "

(Okay, now I'm mad!) Durant charged with his pincers glowing. Seeing this, Psyduck opened his mouth to release a stream of water into his opponent's mouth, making his gawk and cough. (Dude, what the f#%$ was that?!)

"Alright, that's it! Durant, **Vice Grip!** " The steel type's pincers began to snap at a rapid pace as he trapped Psyduck, who yelled in pain. Because of his early humiliation, Durant began slamming the water type on the ground before throwing him to the side, getting the dragon slayer to grin. "Alright, now that's what I'm talking out. **Iron Head!** " Luckily, **Disable's** effect wore off, so now Durant's head was encased in steel and he successfully rammed into Psyduck, who fainted and disappeared. "Gihi, that's right, we're the best!" Unfortunately, his loud voice got the attention of the Zubat, who were peacefully sleeping on the roof of the cave.

(Oh shit.) Durant simply said as he and his trainer looked at the dozens of Zubats started to swarm them.

' _In the top level of the Oreburgh Gate'_

Team Natsu made their way back towards Jubilife City, though Natsu and Gray wanted to get to the next town, but the girls were right. They deserved to enter their first contest. Just as they were passing the B-level staircase…..

"CCCCRRRRAAAPPPP!" A sudden shout surprised the group.

"What the heck was that?!" Lucy questioned in fear. Juvia, being Juvia, grabbed Gary's arm for 'protection' as Happy offered the same treatment for Carla, who of course rejected it.

"Hang on, that sounds really familiar." Wendy said in concern as the others looked at her.

"Really? Who does it sound like Wendy?" Erza questioned.

"It's metalhead." Natsu simply answered. "Probably fighting a wild pokemon by the sound of it."

"Should we help him?" Juvia questioned as he was her only friend in Phantom Lord.

"Nah, Gajeel's strong. He won't need us." Gray said nonchalantly, getting everyone to nod as they continued to make their way towards Route 203.

' _At Floaroma City'_

"Nidoran, **Poison Sting!** " Mira commanded as her pokemon unleashed a barrage of poisoned barbs at her opponent's Bidoof, who yelped in pain before fainting.

"Bidoof." The trainer said in a sad tone.

"Bidoof is unable to continue, the winner is Nidoran and Mirajane!" Mary called out as the audience gave their applause as the she devil gave her opponent a friendly handshake. "Now that we finished the second round of the semifinals, now let's see who's facing off in the finals!" She pointed to the monitor, which revealed Lisanna to the left and Mira to the right. "We'll be taking a 10 minute intermission, but comeback for the exhilarating finale of the Floaroma Pokemon Contest!" Everyone cheered as slowly began returning to the main hall. Mira, along with her pokemon walking next to her, her sister and guildmate waited for her with smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing sis!" Lisanna said as she embraced her sister, which she returned. "Your Nidoran was really strong." Said pokemon grinned at the praise, despite how little she excepted from the contest.

"Don't sell yourself short Lisanna. That last match with your Cyndaquil was really cool too. You really fired the crowd up." Levy joked with a giggle at the thought of what the pink-haired wizard would say if he was there. Knowbenost to the bookworm, the white haired girl slightly blushed at the mention of her childhood crush. Besides Mira, no one in the guild knew that Lisanna still held feelings for Natsu, as well as a few girls in the guild.

"Come on, let's go heal our pokemon, then we'll keep talking about how cute you Natsu will be. Kay, Lisy?" Mira said with a teasing smile as her sister blushed in embarrassment while her pokemon just sighed at her antics. The trio walked up to Nurse Joy, who had a healing machine, and gave her their pokeballs, which she put in the machine and returned. Once they thanked her, they went to sit on an empty bench when their Holo-castors began to ring. "I wonder who's calling us?" Mira questioned as she took out hers to see who was calling...which happened to be Master Makarov.

*Ah, Mira, I'm relieved that I was able to contact you. This damn thing was a pain in the ass to work.* The guildmaster muttered, getting her to smile as Lisanna and Levy scooted in to see the master.

"Why hello Master, it's good to hear from you." Lisanna said, getting the old man to smile.

*Hello to you too Lisanna and Levy. Where are Natsu and the others? Are they nearby?* The girls explained their decision to become trainers and separated to cover more ground. *I see, well it's good that you decided to do-* A sudden blur pushed Makarov from the Holo-Caster. Instead, Jet, Droy and Elfman were there, saying the most random things.

"LEVY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" The blunette's 'fanboys' said in unison.

"MIRA, LISANNA! I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME YOU'D BE BACK SOON! IT'S NOT MANLY TO LEAVE YOUR BROTHER!" The takeover wizard cried out with tears streaming down his face. The girls sweatdropped before the transmission was cut.

"Well, I guess us taking longer here affected them more than we thought." Levy said with a nervous chuckle while Mira and Lisanna giggled at their brother's 'manly' plead.

"WILL MIRAJANE AND LISANNA STRAUSS PLEASE ENTER THE DRESSING ROOM FOR THE FINAL ROUND PLEASE." The speakers said, getting the girls to stand up.

"Well, I guess this is it." The bookworm said as she inwardly debated whether to cheer for Lisanna or Mira.

"Mhm," Lisanna said before turning to her sister with a grin. "Whoever wins, no hard feelings right sis?" Mira returned her grin before shaking hands.

"No hard feelings, but just because we're family, don't expect me to on you." And with that, the sisters entered the dressing room while Levy went to her seat.

' _A few minutes later'_

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the final round of the Floaroma pokemon contest!" Mary yelled with a smile as the audience cheered. "Now, allow me to introduce our contestants. First up, she's a rising star and top model of Sorcerer Weekly, Mirajane Strauss everyone!" The lights on the right were set on Mira, who chose to wear a white dress that hugged her impressive figure. Needless to say, alot of male audience members got nosebleeds.

"And on the opposite side, her sister and rising coordinator, Lisanna Strauss!" Now the lights went to Lisanna, who still wore her blue dress. "Now, both coordinators, please reveal your pokemon!"

"Nidoran, let's go!"

"Cyndaquil, spotlight!"

Both pokeballs opened, revealing the pokemon with different backgrounds. For Nidoran, thorny roots began surrounding her before disappearing in a flurry of sparkles. For Cyndaquil, multiple small fireworks appeared around him as he rolled onto stage with his back ignited.

(Wow, so this is the final round.) Cyndaquil said in a nervous tone. Sure he was good when it came to the rounds before, but this was for the win.

(Just cause we're friends, don't expect mercy.) Nidoran said as she narrowed her eyes at the fire type, who shook like a leaf.

"Alright, battle begin!" And with that, the point meter appeared on screen with a 5 minute timer, which started counting down.

Not wanting to waste a second, Lisanna made her move. "Cyndaquil, use **Flamethrower!** " ignoring his fear, Cyndaquil unleash a torrent of flames that proceeded towards the poison type, who patiently waited for her command.

"Nidoran, roll to the side and use **Poison Sting!** " Mira said with a swipe of her arm. Her pokemon side-rolled, dodging the fire attack as she opened her mouth to spew a barrage of poison needles. Cyndaquil tried cancelling his attack, but it was too late as he was hit. Lisanna's bar began to drop about 15%.

"Oh man, Lisanna's gonna have a tough time to match Nidoran's speed." Levy muttered as she watched the battle.

"Cyndaquil, are you okay?" Lisanna questioned in concern. To her relief, her pokemon got up and gave her a nod. "Alright, then let's **Swift!** "

(Ow, just cause that hit doesn't I'll quit. Take this!) The fire starter launched a flurry of stars, forcing Nidoran to attempt to dodge. Unfortunately, the attack never misses at the poison type was hit, making her skid on the ground.

"Oh! It looks like that **Swift** was successful. That won't help Mirajane anytime soon!" Mary commented as Mira's gauge decreased by 15%.

"Nidoran, are you okay?" Mira questioned, getting the poison type to give her a nod. _I need to be more careful with those attacks, Lisanna's really improved._ She thought with a smile before extended her arm to an arc. "Use **Double Kick!** "

"Jump back Cyndaquil!" The fire type began jumping back while his opponent attempted to land a hit. Mira's gauge slowly began to drop at the lack of hits her pokemon was landing while Lisanna's was still the same. Seeing this as an opportunity, Lisanna issued a command. "Cyndaquil, spin and use **Swift!** "

(You got it!) The fire mouse pokemon jumped back farther began spinning on his heel and launched another barrage of stars, which circles the stage, amazing everyone. Because of her performance, Mira lost even more points that her gauge dropped to 50%.

The she devil clenched her fists before a thought came up, maybe she could use **Swift** to her advantage. "Nidoran, stop chasing Cyndaquil and use **Poison Sting** on those stars!" Nidoran slightly groaned, but complied as she spewed her own barrage of poisoned barbs at the spiraling **Swift,** creating purple and yellow sparks on the stage.

"My, what a clever way to use an opponent's move against them." Mr. Contesta complimented as Lisanna's gauge decreased to 60%.

2 minutes on the clock….

"Cyndaquil, quick use **Flamethrower!** " Lisanna ordered as her pokemon seized his spinning and launched a stream on fire at Nidoran, who yelled in pain. Levy was getting really nervous as Mira's pokemon looked like she could barely stand.

"Nidoran, please get up!" Mira pleaded as the blue pokemon slowly got up. "Use **Double Kick again!** "

(There's no way we're letting you do that again!) Cyndaquil said as he was told to use **Smokescreen.** A blanket of smoke came out of his mouth and covered the entire stage, getting the audience, as well as the judges, pumped at what might happen.

(*Cough* *Cough* Damn, I can't see anything!) Nidoran said as she randomly used **Poison Sting** at every direction to get a lucky shoot, unfortunately draining Mira's gauge till it was 28%. Seeing this, Mira turned towards the smoke and cupped her hands.

"Nidoran, listen and calm down! Try to concentrate on Cyndaquil's movement!" The poison point pokemon stopped her outrage and decided to take her trainer's command. So she closed her eyes to listen for any movement. _Where is he?_

1 minute left….

Nidoran then heard Lisanna command for a **Tackle** and there it was….Cyndaquil's feet running on stage. Just as he was gonna hit her, she leapt to the right. (What?!)

" **Double Kick!** " Nidoran let out a battle cry as she delivered a swift kick to Cyndaquil's face before doing it again on his stomach. The fire starter cried out as he skidded in front of his training, who covered her mouth with her hand.

"Cyndaquil,are you okay?!"

(Y-yeah, I'm fine.) He muttered while getting up to glare at Nidoran, who smiled in response. Just as he was ready to attack…

*DING*

"Time's up!" Mary yelled, getting both coordinators and pokemon to look with wide eyes as they looked at the hostess. "Now let's see who's the winner!" Everyone looked up to see the monitor. Lisanna's gauge was at 15%, while Mira's….was at 20%. "And the winner with the most points in their gauge is Mirajane Strauss everyone!"

The whole crowd stood in silence for a few seconds before they cheered loudly at the amazing performance. Cyndaquil fell on his knees in shame while Nidoran sighed in relief. _I-I lost. Why am I so weak?_ Tears were threatening to fall down his face, but to his surprise, a pair of soft arms wrapped around him. Looking up, he expected to see a disappointing frown on his trainer's face, but instead, she had a proud smile.

"Cyndaquil, you were amazing out there and I couldn't have gotten to the finals without or Pikachu. So thank you." She finished with a motherly smile. The fire starter couldn't hold it in as he nuzzled into her chest and cried in joy that she wasn't mad. "Don't worry, next time we'll win, but this means we'll have to train harder. What do you say?" Cyndaquil looked up at her with a smile and nod, getting her to return it as she walked up to her sister, who hugged Nidoran.

"That was so amazing Nidoran, thank you!" She exclaimed while putting the poison type down.

(Thanks, I was awesome-huh?) Nidoran stopped her sentence as her began to glow, shocking the Strauss twins and Cyndaquil.

"Mira, is Nidoran-?"

"Woah folks, looks like we're witnessing an evolution first hand!" Mary said as she looked at the light. Nidoran's body began to grow and some fur could be seen.

When the light vanished, where Nidoran stood was a quadruped, light-blue Pokémon with darker blue patches. It has red eyes, large, spiny ears, and has two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It possesses large poison spikes, which it retracts when with a group and while resting in its burrow. Its paws have three claws each, and it is able to stand on its hind legs. The hind legs are longer and thicker than its forelegs. It has a stubby tail.

The new pokemon looked at her hands before looking at her trainer, who just looked shock. (Hmm, it looks like I got stronger.) She said rhetorically as Lisanna pulled out her pokedex.

 _Nidorina, the Poison Point pokemon and the evolved form of Nidoran. When Nidorina are with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent hurting each other. This Pokémon appears to become nervous if separated from the others._

To say Mira and Lisanna were shocked would be an understatement. Kevin had told them about evolution, but this was the first time they actually witnessed it. "Nidorina." Mira muttered as she kneeled down and petted her new pokemon. "You're….amazing!" She finished while hugging, much to her delight. The audience, with Levy included, all clapped at the display of affection between trainer and pokemon.

' _Some time later'_

"Now, without further ado, I would like to reward you, Mirajane Strauss, for your performance and bond between you and your pokemon, the coveted Floaroma ribbon!" The ribbon itself looked identical to the one Nando won, but it had a green ribbon. Mira gladly took it and bowed at the crowded, who clapped along with the contestants that attended.

Now that Mira got her first ribbon, it's time for Lisanna and Levy to practice harder to ensure they get one too.

' _At the Sabertooth guild, same time this was happening'_

"*Sigh*, man being gild master is so boring." Sting Eucliffe muttered as he rested his hand on his face. It had been an entire 3 months since he became guildmaster, and despite getting to be in charge, it was so boring! And don't get him started on the paperwork for complaints that involved his members. He wondered how Makarov and the other guild masters did it, he seriously owed that old man a drink when he visits Fairy Tail. A grin appeared on his face at the thought of battling his idol Natsu again since he did promise to get stronger.

"Sting, you know you should dally around, being a guildmaster and such." A voice called out, which happen to belong to Rogue Cheney, the shadow dragon slayer and Sting's partner. His red eyes narrowed at his best friend. "I thought you promised to take the position more seriously."

"I am, it's just there's nothing I can do for entertainment." He answered, getting the ebony haired wizard to sigh. Like Natsu, Sting was always looking for some fun.

"I agree with both of you." A third voice said as they, along with two shorter figures opened the doors. It was none other than Yukino Aguria, who was holding a tray of tea with a small smile. "You should take your position more seriously," Sting deflated at this. "But it has been slow as of late, so relaxing once in a while wouldn't hurt."

"She's right, we should go out and do something fun!" A red-furred cat with a cute little blue jacket said.

"I think so too." An ADORABLE green cat with a pink frog costume said while raising his left paw.

"See Rogue? Even Lector and Frosch agree we should do something!" Just as the shadow dragon was about to respond, the room doors opened, revealing a man with long blonde hair and fancy hat along with a shirtless muscular man walking in.

"Forgive our intrusion master Sting, but you have a visitor." The blonde haired man said while bowing his head.

"Come one guys, I told ya that you can still call me by my name." He said with a smile, getting the others to join in. Rufus and Orga moved to the side and allowed a woman with purple hair that had 2 buns up and downward and wore a strange outfit. She bowed her head before speaking.

"Hello guildmaster Sting Eucliffe, my name is Saturn and I've traveled a great distance to meet you."

"Okay, but if you have a request, you should've sent it so one of our members could help you." He said with a raised brow.

"As I said, I've traveled a great distance to come here." She lifted her head with a fake smile. "Have any of you heard of the Crystal Empire?"

' _At the Lamia scale guildhall'_

"The Crystal Empire?! Hey you idiots, show some respect at our guests!" Ooba Babasaama yelled as she used her magic to spin several of her members to shut them up. A few minutes ago, a male with blue hair that looked like two horns, a white vest over a black shirt with a unique 'G' symbol and matching pants. He also had blue eyes. This was Saturn, one of the elite members of team Galactic and he currently informed the guild master about him being from the Crystal Empire.

"I thought the Crystal Empire was separated from the rest of Fiore and neighboring lands." Lyon Vastia questioned as he had just arrived to hear what the man said.

"Yes, but because of your performance in the Grand Magic Games, my boss has invited all the top guilds that attended the games to a month long vacation in the Sinnoh region." Saturn said with a 'friendly' smile. _Of course, they wouldn't know about our plan to use them._ He thought with an internal grin. "And there's no need to worry about travel expenses, we've got one of our airships to transport the GMG participants over there. Don't they deserve a vacation?"

"Yes, that sounds like a kind gesture, but why only the participants, why not the whole guild?" Jura Neekis questioned with narrowed eyes. The magic council never informed the wizard saints about visitors from the Crystal Empire.

"Unfortunately, we wouldn't be able to take all the guilds at once since we have the one vehicle. Plus his majesty would like to keep the number of wizards to a minimum." That last part wasn't a lie, the king of the Crystal Empire did invoke that law, but it still didn't stop him from achieving his mission. The guild master stroked her chin in thought, until Saturn continued. "Additionally, it would be a good opportunity for said participants to encounter the pokemon."

' _At the Mermaid Heel guildhall'_

"Pokemon?" The female(duh) guild master Katherine Mikazuchi and adoptive mother of kagura questioned the Galactic grunts who arrived at her guild. She was around her 50s with long black hair that reached her buttocks, a white robe covered her body and her violet eyes narrowed at the visitors. They were lucky they were female or Arceus knows what would've happened.

"Yes madam, pokemon are common in the Crystal Empire, similar to the animals in your country." One of the grunts said before explaining the rest of the concept of pokemon, from battles to their outside use and even evolution. Needless to say, all the members were intrigued about this. Well...all except Kagura, who looked at the grunts for any sign of deceit.

It wasn't like she wasn't interested in going, it's just these people…..rubbed her the wrong why. Maybe it was their clothing or their talk of advanced technology. Either way, she didn't trust them.

"Kagura?" Said woman turned her gaze towards her friend and guildmate Milliana, who looked concerned. "You okay? You've been watching those people like they were a cat toy?" Though her logic was….questionable, Kagura got the message.

"Something doesn't sit well with me. These people are offering to take us to the Crystal Empire, which has minimal cooperation with Fiore. So why invite us, the participants for that matter?" She questioned while looking back at the duo.

"Honestly kagura, can't you just take a good thing without overthinking it?" Millianna said with a sigh. "Besides, imagine all the cute cat pokemon there!" Now it was the swordwoman's turn to sigh at her friend's reason to going. Don't get her wrong, it'd be nice to relax, but these people couldn't be trusted. Her adoptive mother must've been on the same mindset as she closed her eyes in thought. After a few moments, she opened her mouth to spoke.

"Very well, we shall take your offer." Katherine said, getting Kagura to gape at her mother while Milliana cheered.

"Mother, you can't be serious! They could be leading us to an ambush for-!"

"Kagura, come with me please." The guild mistress said with pure authority, stopping Kagura's words as she nodded. The two walked towards the master office before closing the door. Before her daughter could speak.. "I know Kagura."

"Then why agree with what their saying?" The amber eyed beauty questioned.

"Because I am trusting you to go and stop them if things seem dangerous. Besides…" She walked towards her daughter with a warm smile while placing a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve a vacation, what with finding Simon's killer and the events of the dragons." The younger of the two flinched slightly at the memory of the dragons and meeting Jellal. Despite vowing to not kill him, she would never forget what he did, not to mention this WOULD give her a much needed break. After much thinking, she sighed.

"Very well, I'll go. But will I be the only one?"

"No, I'm sure MILLIANNA would like to accompany you." Katherine said in an amused tone as the catwoman quickly returned to her hiding spot behind one of the chairs. Seeing as there was no point in hiding, she rose up with a nervous grin.

"Hehe, I'm sorry master. It's just….well Kagura's my friend…..and…" Millianna stuttered, getting her friend to raise a brow and the master to giggle.

"It's alright Millianna, I know you care for my daughter, which is why I want you to be with her no matter what." She said with a serious tone, getting the cat lover to nod in determination before she bolted out to pack. Sighing at her friend's behavior, Kagura was about to exit as well when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her in an embrace. "Kagura, I can't tell you how proud I am of you. That's why I want to tell you….please return safely." The swordswoman, though initially embarrassed, returned her mother's embrace. Those who passed by would agree that thi was a heartwarming scene.

' _Back at Lamia Scale'_

"I've decided who will go!" Ooba announced, getting her guild's attention. "The ones to go to the Crystal Empire will be Jura, Lyon and Chelia!"

"Oh come one, I was in the Grand Magic Games too! Why am I left out!" Toby yelled as tears ran down his eyes. Imagine how many dog pokemon he could've met!

"Toby, calm down. I'm sure the master's choice is just." Yuka said with a sigh as he was he cool-headed of the two.

"Are you sure you want us to go there master?" Lyon questioned as he didn't trust Saturn.

"I agree with Lyon. Shouldn't we investigate further in this?" Jura asked.

"You dunderheads worked hard for this years games, despite not winning. Plus this is a free vacation for you, so appreciate it!" The old woman said while unconsciously spinning some of the guild members.

"Yeah Lyon, Jura, lighten up! We could use this!" Chelia said with a smile as she saw some of the places this Sinnoh place had. Saturn, who had been watching the three smirked internally.

 _Lyon Vastia, Chelia Blendy and even the wizard saint Jura Neekis. Cyrus will be pleased._

' _With Sabertooth'_

"So let me get this straight: you come from a place that has no magic, animals called Pokemon, and now you're offering to take us over their for free?" Rouge questioned with a raised brow. This whole thing sounded fishy to him. Unfortunately, everyone else didn't have the same cautious mind as he did: Yukino seemed interested in these pokemon contests, Orga wanted to spread his musical talent there, Rufus was mildly impressed and would like to go there for memory, Lector seemed pumped about pokemon battles and Frosch….was just Frosch. The only one who didn't speak was Sting, whose expression was shadowed. Saturn simply stood there, waiting for an answer when Sting stood up….with a big grin.

"WE'RE IN!" He exclaimed, getting everyone to look with wide eyes except Saturn, who smirked.

 _Hook, line and sinker. These wizards are so gullible._

"Hang on Sting, we need to consider our options-."

"What's there to think? She's offering a free vacation! _And I can rock it that place with my awesome ttttooonnnneeeessss._ " Orga sung, getting Rogue to be ticked off.

"It would be a nice vacation." Yukino muttered as she wanted to catch some cute pokemon.

"If memory serves, we haven't got many requests, nor have we taken a vacation. It may be beneficial." Rufus said with a smirk.

"Yeah Rogue, don't be a stick in the mud!" Lector called out while raising his paw.

"I think so too!" Frosch added, not knowing what the hell was going on. The shadow dragon ran a hand through his hair before looking at Sting.

"But Sting, what about your duties as guild master?" upon hearing this, everyone turned towards said master, who slumped down at the reminder. So much for going to catch some pokemon and have a great time. Feeling slight pity for their master, Rufus said something unexpected.

"Go Sting, me and Orga will hold down the fort." The memory wizard said, getting the thunder god to look with wide eyes.

"We are?!" Seeing the wiard's glare, he got the message. "I-I mean yeah, we'll hold everything together for ya."

"But Rufus, Orga, you want to go just as much as we do. Why?" Yukino questioned with a frown..

"Because, it wouldn't be fair for the guild master to miss such an opportunity. Just promise you'll bring something memorable."

"Yeah and don't forget _to show them the power of Sabertttooooottthhh!"_ Orga added, getting the white dragon slayer to cheer along with Frosch and Lector. Rogue just sighed, but thought this would be a good vacation while Yukino thought of what to pack. Unbeknownst to the griup, Saturn had a menacing grin.

 _Like I said, hook, line and sinker._

 **AAANNNDDD CUT! That's it for another chapter, hope you guys liked it! The contest was…..kinda bad in my opinion, bt I would like to hear from you guys.**

 **Now we see team Galactic offering to bring wizards from Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth, what's the plan? Stick around to find out. Now i will official take requests for pokemon for Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Jura, Lyon, Chelia, Kagura, Millianna, Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy! With the addition of the Fairy Tail group.**

 **I will start(or at least try) a poll on who should win the Jubilife pokemon contest: Juvia, Lucy or Wendy? I will EVENTUALLY have Natsu and the guys try out, but way later.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and Pm me for questions and I will see u guys soon!**

 **Next time: Back to Jubilife!**


	13. Chapter 13: Back to Jubilife!

**Was up my readers! (Random people cheer for me as I lower my hand) Alright calm down, now I know it takes a while for a new chapter to come out, but like I said before, I'm in my 2nd year in college and the semester, so I'm expected to study. So the walking dead? Really awesome villain this season in Negan. Yeah he killed Glenn and Abraham, but he also did what no one has: he broke Rick! Man, I hope he stays for a while. Okay, my rant is done….now. Also, I would like to apologize if people were confused at who recruited Sabertooth and Lamia Scale since I used the name Saturn in both scenarios. It was Jupiter that talked to Sabertooth while Saturn went to Lamia Scale.**

 **Treyalexander63917: Yes and YES, they will fight alongside their pokemon in the final battle with team Galactic. Natsu will even face a certain Dragon legendary with a full team and himself! Just wait a while;)**

 **Johnny Spectre: No, I will not put them in Unova, this is strictly SINNOH. Maybe as a side story, but I don't have plans for that anytime soon.**

 **Treeofsakuras: thank you, thank you. The next gym battle won't be for at least 2 chapters, maybe 1 extra since I plan for team Natsu to pass Floaroma. They'll meet them eventually, either in separate groups or even during a tournament arc, you'll just have to wait;) Those harem moments….tbh, I haven't planned that far, maybe after they leave that forest they'll need to pass.**

 **FairyEraDs: I understand you're upset, but please understand that I DID plan for the gym battle to be a two parter, but then I thought that was dumb. If you want the conclusion of the battle, go back to that chapter. And next time, try to review in english if you can, please.**

 **Ultimate Alien X: okay, you're vote will be in mind and for Celebi? I didn't think about that, maybe if people agree with it, but idk who could get it. As for the legends, I did say if you guys wanted me to do the Sinnoh movies, but no one asked for it, but that won't they'll be far away. I did think of the lake trio to go with three of team Natsu(one going with Wendy,) but your idea makes me reconsider. Thanks for reviewing:)**

 **Guest: That pokemon for Mira….okay, I'll give her that in the future. As for Natsu, while I do have 10 in mind for him, I guess I don't mind adding him too, just not until they reach Iron island.**

 **As I said before, I don't want anymore harem requests, that INCLUDES pokemon love between humans(aka romance) That's just sick. I still need pokemon ideas for the wizards, as for when they'll arrive, maybe after the second gym since an airship is pretty fast.**

 **Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro**

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.)** Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.

 **(New rivals!)** The left has Kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has Natsu with Charmander, both sides glaring at each other.

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!)** Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!)** Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a Scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.)** The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!)** His gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.

 **(Pokemon, PO)** Lisanna and Mira appear.

 **(Ke)** Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.

 **(Mon!)** And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!)** The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while Charmander was on his shoulder.

' _With team Galactic'_

Cyrus has been sitting on his chair for the past hour, and some of the grunts were concerned. Every Time they tried to get in close, the leader simply shooed them away as he was lost in his thoughts. It wasn't until one of the grunts that were operating the terminal ran up to him with wide eyes.

"Umm, sir?" The grunt asked, but got no response. "Sir? We've got the report from our units in Fiore." Those simple words got the leader of team Galactic to open his eyes.

"Well? What's their status?" he questioned in a cold tone.

"Jupiter was able to convince the guild master of Sabertooth, along with Rogue Cheney to go with her. Saturn convinced Lyon Vastia, Chelia Blendy and wizard saint Jura Neekis to come and the two grunts that arrived at Mermaid Heel unfortunately only got Kagura Mikazuchi and her comrade Millianna." Though he would have prefered to have more wizards, the names he called out would serfic as long as he got some members from Fairy Tail.

"And what of our progress to recruit Fairy Tail?"

"That won't be necessary Cyrus." Inferno said with a devilish smirk. "The two scouts we had go after Professor Rowan's research were defeated by 'Black Steel' Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer." This news made Cyrus' eyes widen slightly. "And the best part is that they overheard him talking to Rowan about Salamander and a few others are in Sinnoh as we speak." By that point, the blue haired man began giving a sinister smile at his companion. How convenient that wizards from the top guild in Fiore are in Sinnoh?

"Umm, sir? What should we do about our units heading towards the Fairy Tail guild?" The grunt questioned as his leader turned back with a frown.

"Tell them to fall back and regroup with our other units. They will return to Vellus immediately."

"Yes sir!" And with that, the grunt vanished to inform the retrieval squad. Inferno simply looked at Cyrus, the smirk never leaving his face.

"So, will we use them right off the bat? It won't be easy to take care of some the most renowned wizards."

"No, we'll give them the 'vacation' they deserve. Have some of our members gather pokemon for them and await further orders."

"Of course, I can't wait for operation: Reborn to be underway." The cloaked man said as he chuckled and walked away.

"In time Inferno, in time." Cyrus said while resting his face on his right palm and closing his eyes. _And when we gather the stones and legendary trio, we will drain every ounce of magic energy these wizards have to bring forth the end of this pitiful world._ He thought with an evil grin.

' _With team Natsu'_

"Deino, use **Ice Fang!** " Natsu called out to his pokemon as he was facing a young trainer with a Starly. Starly was an avian Pokémon with primarily grayish-brown plumage. There is a white marking on its face, resembling a mask, and a white spot on its chest. The top portion of the mask marking is smaller on the female. The rest of its head and the lower half of its wings are black. Starly has a long, orange beak with a black tip and oval, black eyes with white pupils. A small tuft of feathers curls over the back and its head, and a small, pointed ruff surrounds its neck. It has two black tail feathers with a white feather between them. Its feet are orange with three toes in the front and one in the back. Deino's mouth began to let out a visible icy wind as her teeth were like icicles.

"Starly, try smacking that thing's concentration with **Wing Attack!** " The boy called out as his flying type's wing began to glow and it dive bombed towards Deino.

"Wait for it," Natsu said while narrowing his eyes. "Wait for it…..NOW!" If one could see its eyes, they could see Deino's widen as she bit down on her opponent's wing, shocking the trainer and making the starling pokemon screech in pain at the super effective move.

(Down you go!) Deino said as she practically tossed Starly on the ground. The trainer tried to have it attack, but that **Ice Fang** did alot more damage. (Bellyflop!) Natsu commanded a **Bodyslam,** which the dragon/dark type complied as she flattened her opponent. Getting up, she roared to the sky as Starly laid on the crater it formed, with swirls in its eyes.

"Damn, that was pretty harsh." Gray commented as he and the others were watching from a nearby tree. Of course Juvia sat next to him. After some intense rounds of rock, paper, scissors, it was decided that Natsu would face this kid.

"Even so, it's good Natsu was able to predict Starly's movements." Erza commented with a smile. Deino ran up to her trainer as he kneeled down to pet her.

"That was awesome Deino! I can't wait to use you in the next gym." He exclaimed before his pokemon tackled him to the ground. "Hahaha, okay I'm glad ya won too!"

"Starly return." The trainer said with a sad smile before he walked up to the dragon slayer and pulled out his winnings. "Here you go mister. That was a fun battle! Think we can have a rematch if we see each other again?" Natsu smiled before ruffling the boy's hair and nodding at his promise. It was nearly 5 at night and they still needed to walk for another hour to get to Jubilife so the girls(excluding Erza) could prepare for tomorrow.

"I can't wait to perform at the pokemon contest. It'll be just like the miss Fairy Tail contest! Minus the whole 'Laxus' thing." Lucy said, muttering the last part.

"So Wendy, do you know which pokemon you'll use in the first round?" Romeo asked the younger dragon slayer.

"Well since this my first contest, I was thinking of using Oshawott, then Pidgey." She said while twiddling her thumbs.

"And you and Juvia Lucy? What pokemon will you use?" Erza questioned.

"I think I'll use Klefki. His **Fairy Wind** and **Mirror Shot** give me a good idea for a performance." Lucy answered while looking as said pokemon's pokeball.

"Like Wendy, I decided to use Piplup since he could be spectacular in the performance stage. Don't you think darling?!" Juvia asked the maker wizard, who shrugged and said to do what she wanted.

"I guess that settles it. Let's hurry back-!"

"Romeo look out!" Happy called out as he noticed a pokemon in front of the young fire mage. It resembles an over-sized, pale purple scorpion. Its claws and tail have been swapped, giving it two stingers and a claw tail. The miniature jaws, claws, and tail claws are white. Its arms are attached directly to its head, close to its teal eyes. A pointed marking joins its eyes. The head, arms, two tail segments, and all four legs are light blue, while the body, tail end, and other two tail segments are a darker shade of blue. The pokemon turned his body to hiss at the group.

(What, you guys looked to start a fight? I promise this won't 'Bite'.) He said with a pun. Romeo just looked at him with curiously while pulling out his pokedex.

 _Skorupi, the Scorpion pokemon. It grips prey with its tail claws and injects poison. It tenaciously hangs on until the poison takes._

"So, who should fight this thing?" Gray said with a raised brow. This guy looked pretty tough, not to mention that poison. Romeo stepped up and pulled out a pokeball.

"I got this. Come out Tyrunt!" He threw the pokeball, releasing the fossil pokemon as he roared to the sky. "Listen buddy, I wanna see how tough this guys is. You up for it?" Tyrunt gave him a nod of understanding. "Go in and use **Stomp!** "

(I will flatten you, you bug!) Tyrunt yelled as he jumped high in the air and quickly descended down. Unfortunately, Skorupi was faster as he jumped back, allowing his opponent to hit the ground. He then raised his front pincers as they began to glow green and several stinger like projectiles launched, hitting the rock/dragon type, but not damaging him that much.

(Hope that didn't 'bug' you. Try this!) Skorupi lunged forward with his fangs glowing purple.

"Tyrunt, dodge and use **Bite!** " Just as the poison/bug type was about to make contact, Tyrunt Jumped to the left and bit his left pincer, making him yell in pain. However, thanks to the closer proximity, Skorupi raised his tail as it suddenly turned to steel, shocking everyone.

(What?!) Tyrunt muttered as he was about to release Skorupi, but was too slow as he was struck in the head and sent flying. (AAHH!)

"Woah, I didn't know that thing knew a move like that…..What move was that?" Natsu questioned in confusion. Lucy, of course, looked in the trainer's guide to find out for herself.

"That move was called **Iron Tail** , a steel type move with 75% accuracy, but since Tyrunt was close by, it was an easy target." She said with a sad frown as she saw Tyrunt getting up while wobbling.

"And the fact that it was super effective against a rock type like Tyrunt. Another hit would end the battle." Carla added with her paws crossed. Romeo narrowed his eyes, trying to find a way to beat Skorupi. The scorpion pokemon once again charged with **Iron Tail** , but Romeo wouldn't let it happen again.

( _I refuse to allow someone like this to get in the way of my trainer's goal._ ) Tyrunt thought before roaring, startling everyone. (You will fall!) Suddenly, rocks from beneath the ground rose with a whitish aura surrounding them before heading towards Skorupi, who yelled as he was hit by the attack.

"Tyrunt.." Romeo muttered as he pulled out his pokedex to see what just happened.

" _Tyrunt's known moves are:_ _ **Stomp, Bite, Bide and Ancient Power."**_ Hearing this, the young mage's eye widened before looking back to see the wild pokemon struggling to get up.

(Alright, that really bites.) Skorupi said as he glared at the duo. (Now I'm mad!) The poison type let out a battle cry as he launched **Pin Missile,** but Tyrunt stayed calm.

"Okay buddy, use **Ancient Power** to block it!" The rock type let out a cry of his own as glowing rose, this time in front of him to block the bug type move. "Throw it back!" **Ancient Power** was then sent towards Skorupi, who moved left and left to dodge the rocks, not knowing that Tyrunt was behind them. " **Stomp!** " Everyone's eyes widened as Tyrunt once again jumped high and fell on top of Skorupi. When the dust cleared, Skorupi was seen with a few scratches and bruises. "Now you're mine. Go pokeball!" Romeo threw a spare pokeball at Skorupi, who was absorbed inside it before it dinged since he was too weak to resist. Tyrunt went over and picked it up with his jaws, though didn't put any pressure on it. "Thanks buddy." He said while rubbing Tyrunt's side, which he didn't mind. Now he had an extra pokemon to use for any future gym battle. He returned his pokemon before walking towards Jubilife with his friends.

' _With Gajeel and lily'_

To say the duo had a hard time getting to Oreburgh would kinda be an understatement. After nearly dying from the horde of Zubat, they finally made it to Oreburgh city and quickly made their way to the pokemon center. Seriously, who knew something as small as a Zubat would be so...menacing? This author did, that's who;)

"Gajeel, do you think you are prepared for the gym battle with this Roark fellow?" Lily questioned as he and his dragon slayer decided to get some dinner with their pokemon. When asking about the gym leader, the citizens told them that he won't be available to have a battle until tomorrow morning, which was understandable.

"What are ya talking about Lily? Of course I am, and so are the others, right?" Gajeel said as he glanced at his team, who looked back with nods. "See? So lighten up. I'll kick this guy's ass and we'll be able to catch up with Salamander." He finished with a grin before popping another bolt in his mouth, shocking anyone who passed by. The exceed nodded before taking a bite of his kiwi, which got him to tear up at how freaking good it was.

(This guy won't know what hit him.) Mudkip said in confidence while he conversed with Durant and Gligar, the latter was practically tearing up his food.

(I'll snap any one of his pokemon in two.) Durant mumbled as he was stuffed.

(Yesss, those pokemon with be the next victims of Gligar!) Gligar said in third person.

(Why do I have to be friends with these psychos?) Mudkip thought with a sweatdrop.

' _The next morning, with team Mira'_

"Hmmm, wow that was a good sleep, right guys!" Lisanna said as she exited the pokemon center to stretch her 's contest really took a toll on their pokemon, so the girls decided to spend the night in the Floaroma pokemon center. After getting some breakfast indoors, the girls decided now it was as good a time as any to go to the next town over.

"Yup, and I can't wait to enter more contests!" Levy said with a smile. Despite not getting to the battle portion, she was still glad to be a part of the contest and promised to do a better job later on.

"Yes, yesterday's contest was so fun! Not only did I get the ribbon, but Nidoran evolved! I wonder what'll happen later in the future?" Mira questioned as she joined the two. She quickly took out her ribbon case to look at her prize for the umptenth time. No matter how many times she's looked at it, it was still beautiful in her eyes.

"That's right sis, but next time, I'm gonna win." The younger Strauss said with a look of determination. "That goes for you two Levy."

The bookworm gave a challenging smile before nodding. Just as they were about to leave…

"Excuse me!" The girls turned around, only to widen their eyes at who called them.

"Y-you're Mr. Contesta aren't you?" Lisanna questioned, getting the man to smile.

"Yes I am, and allow me to say that each of your performances were astounding. If it was my choice, I would've had all three of you win!" He said with a small chuckle. The girls smiled at his praise."Anyways, if you don't mind me asking, what town do you plan on going to?"

"Actually, we were just gonna keep going and see if any town has a contest." Levy said with a nervous smile as she and her companions didn't really have a 'plan' per say.

"I have a suggestion for you girls." He pointed towards the exit of Floaroma city. "Passing this gate will lead you to the Eterna Forest, a thick forest that will lead you to Eterna City. Though there aren't any contests there, it may be a good place to rest. Once there, you can go to Celestic City since there will be a pokemon contest in a few days."

"I see. Well thank you Mr. Contesta." Mira said while bowing to him, getting him to raise his hand.

"It's fine. I like helping out coordinators." With that, he left.

"That was kind of him to do." Lisanna said before turning to her friends. "We should be going too." They nodded and began to trek towards Eterna Forest. What they might encounter, we'll just have to see.

' _With team Natsu'_

After a good night sleep at the pokemon center, the group made their way to the front of the Jubilife Pokemon Contest hall. Since they had time, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia were able to get some ball capsules and seals to make their performances shine.

"Well, you guys ready?" Natsu questioned, getting a nod from the performers. "Let's get going."

"Natsu? Guys?!" A voice called out from behind, making the group's eyes widen as the voice was too familiar. Turning around, they saw a surprised Kevin, who simply raised his right arm. "Yo."

"Kevin!" Everyone exclaimed in shock as they haven't seen their first Sinnoh friend in a few days. Needless to say, they were happily surprised.

Kevin gave a toothy grin as he walked up to them. "Hey! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah man, where've you been?" Gray questioned.

"Well, like I said, I wanted to spend some time with my family. Almost got crushed by my mom the second I entered the room." He muttered the last part, getting some chuckles. "But what caught my attention was what my grandpa told me when he met Gajeel and Lily 2 days ago."

"Really? What was important with meeting Gajeel?" Erza asked in curiousity. Kevin dropped his happy attitude and adopted a serious expression.

"Well, my grandpa was passing Jubilife with some research notes when some people from a group called Team Galactic ambushed him, demanding his work or else. Luckily Gajeel was there and beat them. I should've been with him." The group was shocked at Rowan's encounter. Who was this Team Galactic? And what did they want with the professor's research.

"Hey man, don't worry. If we see these guys, we'll kick their asses! No one threatens our friend's family and gets away with it!" Natsu exclaimed, getting everyone to nod. Kevin's serious demeanor quickly changed to a sincere smile.

"Hehe, thanks guys, I appreciate it!" The pokemon trainer said with a grin. "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

"We left Oreburgh city yesterday, and check this out!" Romeo said as he, Natsu, Gray and Erza pulled out their individual badges.

"Woah, nice! You guys beat Roark!"

"Wait, you know the gym leader?" Lucy questioned, getting him to rub the back of his neck.

"Well yeah, my grandpa IS the professor of this region."

"Can you give us some information on the other 7 gym leaders?" Erza asked(more like commanded).

"Sorry, wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise." Kevin said with a grin, though Erza's stern look made him sweat a bit. "A-any way, why are you guys back in Jubilife?"

"We heard that the pokemon contest here wouldn't be ready for 4 days, so we decided to go to Oreburgh to get their badge, then come back to compete." Wendy answered, getting him to nod. "But Kevin, why are YOU in Jubilife?"

"Well grandpa wanted me to run an errand-"

"Does it have something to do with pokemon?" Romeo questioned.

"Maybe some new contest seals?" The celestial wizard said.

"Or perhaps he's created a love potion!" Juvia said, getting the others to give her a bewildered look. Kevin just raised the bag in his hand.

"He wanted me to pick up some chocolate bars from the Jubilife department store. Says their the best chocolate in all of Sinnoh." he said in a deadpan expression. Everyone sweatdropped at the thought of a serious professor like Rowan asking his grandson to pick up candy. At least he didn't ask him to pick up a swimsuit magazine like a certain guildmaster does. "Also, Dawn wanted me to check out this contest since she was spending time with her mom Joanna." He sighed.

"So you wanna watch the contest with us then?" Kevin turned towards the group with a grin before nodding. The group entered the contest hall, which of course was similar to the contest in Vellus city.

"Umm, excuse me? Is this where we register?" Lucy asked the front desk as she, Juvia and Wendy were wondering how they would do this.

The receptionist smiled. "Yes, all I'll need from you is your pokedex to register you into our database." The girls nodded before hand her their pokedexs. She placed each dex on a terminal, which caused to beep a few times before she returned the pokedexs. "There,, now you're registered to compete. The contest will start in 15 minutes, so please head t the dressing room to prepare." The girls thanked her before heading back to their friends.

"So, you guys in?" Kevin asked, though he knew the answer just by seeing their smiles.

"Yup! They said the contest won't start for another hour, so that'll give us time to prepare." Kevin nodded as the girls began strategizing on which pokemon they should use.

' _Back in Fiore'_

The Sabertooth wizards, along with their exceed companions, were currently making their way towards Hargeon since Jupiter informed them their transport would be there(much to the twin dragon's horror.) "Man I can't wait to catch some pokemon!" Sting exclaimed with excitement as he carried a brown backpack with Lector on his shoulder.

"Yeah! You'll be champion in no time Sting!" The red furred feline said.

"I think so too." Frosch said while on Rogue's head.

"And you don't think I could become champion?" Rogue teased his friend. He was carrying a pure black backpack with a small pink compartment for the green cat's things(which is still a mystery.)

"I think so Rogue." He just shook his head with a chuckle.

"Are you sure you two could handle transportation on boat? Ms. Jupiter did say it would take 3 days to get there." Yukino reminded as she was pulling her green travel bag, along with a white backpack on her. The dragon slayers visibly shook at the mention, but quickly ignored it. They finally reached the port when they noticed Jupiter speaking with someone. "Wait...is that?"

"Lyon, kagura, Jura?! What's going on here?" The two team Galactic executives turned their heads to see Sabertooth finally arriving.

"Ahh, master Sting, so good of you to arrive." She said with a fake bow, much to her teammate's amusement.

"Why are the other guilds here?" Rogue questioned in suspicion as Lyon walked up to them.

"It would appear that the invitation to go to Sinnoh has extended to other guilds, and apparently Fairy Tail has already sent some of their members there." Lyon said with a scoff. As long as his beloved Juvia was there, then he would be happy. Meanwhile, Yukino's cheeks heated up a bit at the mention of the man that stood up for her.

"N-Natsu is there already?"

"Yes, as well as Erza and Black Steel." Kagura said while walking up the group. Though she was still suspicious of these people, the fact that her 'sister' and the hero of Fiore were there caught her interest. Not...that she wanted to see him...I mean he's loud, obnoxious...thoughtful, hot… Her cheeks heated up a bit as well, though no one noticed.

"Jura, do you think there are pokemon that care about love as much as I do?" Chelia asked the wizard saint, making him chuckle.

"We will see. I am interested in these 'rock types.' Perhaps I will capture one." he answered with a smile.

"Meow, I hope we get to see cute kitty-witty pokemon." Millianna said as she hugged Frosch and Lector, the former not liking her affection and the latter….just stayed cute. The two galactic members grinned evilly at how clueless the wizards are.

 _Soon, their power will be ours._

' _With Gajeel'_

The Iron Dragon slayer and his exceed woke up bright and early to get in some extra training for the gym today. After getting some directions, the 2 found the rock-covered gym, much to their interest.

"Shall we Gajeel?" Lily asked, getting said person to grin as he walked in and found the referee from before.

"Hello, are you here to battle Roark the gym leader?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"So that's who it is huh? Tell him to get here go I can kick his ass." Gajeel said with a confident tie, making the ref chuckle while paging Roark that a challenger was here. After ending, his call, he lead the two to the battlefield, which was miraculously repaired after Natsu's battle.

"Good luck Gajeel." Lily flew towards the stands to watch as Roark walked to the trainer's box.

"Hello there. I'm Roark, the mining king of Oreburgh and I will be your challenger. May I ask your name." He said in a friendly tone.

"Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail wizard." he said simply, making Roark chuckle a bit. "Hey, you find something funny about me?"

"No, no, sorry. It's just I had a gym battle with Natsu Dragneel and let me just say, he was a true pokemon trainer." Gajeel's eyes widened a bit, though he wasn't too shocked his fellow slayer and group made it here a day earlier. "Now, let's begin."

"THE GYM BATTLE BETWEEN GAJEEL REDFOX FROM FIORE AND ROARK THE GYM LEADER WILL NOW BEGIN!" The referee said while getting in the middle. "EACH SIDE WILL HAVE THE USE OF THREE POKEMON AND THE BATTLE WILL BE OVER WHEN ONE SIDE'S POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! FURTHERMORE, ONLY THE CHALLENGER IS ALLOWED TO SUBSTITUTE POKEMON!"

"Geodude, let's rock!" Roark threw his pokeball, releasing his rock/ground type.

(I'll crush you!) He pronounced.

"Durant, get out here!" Gajeel said while releasing his pokemon.

(You will be my first target.) He said while snipping the air.

"Alright, battle begin!"

' _In Jubilife City'_

"Ah, here should be a good place to sit." Kevin said as he and the Fairy Tail wizards sat in the front row. It had already been an hour, so they prepared to see the show.

"Oh! Hang on." Natsu said, getting their attention. "Come out everyone!" He grabbed all his pokeballs before releasing them.

"Yo Flame brain, what gives?" Gray asked with a raised brow.

"What? I think they should watch just as much as we do." He answered before sitting down, with Deino on his lap.

"Haha, you know I use to do that when me and Dawn traveled together." The sinnoh resident said while releasing eevee, who jumped on his arms before he sat next to Natsu. Everyone agreed and released their pokemon(though Gray was smart enough to keep Aerodactyl in his pokeball so no one would freak out.) The room went dark as spotlights hovered over the stage before landing on Mary.

"I see Mary came all the way from Vellus to host this contest." Erza nodded sagely as Turtwig and Aron were on her lap while Rufflet was perched on her shoulder.

"Actually, Mary has a bunch of twins like Nurse Joy." Kevin said with a sweatdrop.

"Then how can anyone tell the difference between them?!" Romeo said in shock with Chimchar imitating him.

"We'll their smells are different, I'll tell you that much." Natsu said bluntly before Erza punched him for smelling her.

"Alright folks, welcome to the Jubilife city pokemon contest!" Mary said in the mic. "I'm your host Mary and allow me to introduce our judges! First is Mr. Contesta!"

"Thank you for having me, and I hope we have an excellent contest today." Mr. Contesta said with a smile.

"Next up we have Mr. Sukizo!"

"Remarkable." The short man simply said.

"And finally, we have our local resident Nurse Joy!"

"I wish everyone good luck today." The nurse said with a smile.

"Geez, it's like there's clones of these guys." Gray said with his arms crossed.

"First up is the Celestial Princess of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia!" The curtain opened revealing Lucy in a beautiful green dress with her hair tied to a ponytail. The reactions were expected as some of the males audience were swooning over her. Hell, even Natsu looked at her in shock.

"Klefki, come on!" She threw her pokeball in the air as it released the key pokemon, along with a storm of stars. "Let's start with **Fairy Wind** , for a little pizzaz!" The steel type waved his body as a gust of pink wind joined the stars from the ball capsule. "Now, **Mirror Shot** and spin!" Opening his mouth, Klefki shot a stream of greyish light, destroying the stars and creating sparkles that joined the **Fairy Wind** , causing a makeshift mist. Everyone oohhhh'd and awww'd and the spectacle while Lucy and her pokemon bowed their heads, getting everyone the cheer for her.

"That **Mirror Shit** and **Fairy Wind** were an excellent combination." Mr. Contesta said.

"Completely remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said with a smile.

"I thought it was a true stage for a fairy type." Nurse Joy added, much to the blonde's joy.

"It looks like the judges liked the first performance of the day, but we're just getting started!"

 **Okay, that is where I'll leave off for today. Again, I apologize for not uploading sooner, but rest assured I have not given up on this story! I already have an ending, but the path to get there was tricky.**

 **I hope you guys liked how Cyrus was gonna let the wizards roam around Sinnoh until they would drain them of their magic to summon the pokemon of Time and Space. How they'll do it, you'll have to stick around to find out. I originally wanted Romeo to get Skorupi a bit later, but….screw it, why not? I still need ideas on pokemon from the Fairy Tail wizards, as well as Crime Sorciere, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel(only the wizards actually going.) I have an official pokemon roster for Natsu, so don't ask, please.**

 **Also, i got pokemon Moon and I gotta say, it's really worth the buy. I'm on team Rowlett and my Dartrix just evolved to Decidueye today and he is a total badass. If you have either version, tell me what starter you got, or don't, I'm just curious.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for any questions..**

 **Next Time: Wendy vs. Lucy?!**


	14. Chapter 14: Wendy vs Lucy!

**Hey guys, I'm back with a VERY late chapter. First off, I would like to truly apologize for making you guys wait for so long and thank you for your patience. For those of you who haven't followed or favored me, I've made 2 new stories, as well as updating my old ones. It's not that I neglected this story like a child, it's just, it hard to come up with things for the story you know? But I promise you I will never abandon this story for as long as I live!**

 **Fangs of death: I see, but I'm team Rowlet all the way boy!**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: The 1st pokemon is….in mind, but Machop I have planned for someone else. That's cool you beat the game as I'm barely on the Lunala boss battle:)**

 **Treeofsakuras: I know, but they won't hate each other.**

 **FireDragonSpider-Mane6: No, just no bro.**

 **Ultimate Alien X: I don't know how to feel about that, sorry.**

 **Guest: I think so too!**

 **Guest 2: Well Deino is Natsu's only baby pokemon, but who's to say it won't go the other way;)**

 **Good idea man: Thanks my friend! I will have them battle, but he won't be the pokemon to defeat Garchomp.**

 **So I've been getting some Sun and Moon pokemon requests, and thinking about it, it sounds pretty okay. So I will official be opened to Alola pokemon for the wizards. Just tell em the pokemon and who should take it. Keep in mind Natsu will only get 1 Alola pokemon and I will see which request catches my interest. Now guys, I still need pokemon ideas for the other wizards as Natsu's pokemon roster is already filled.**

 **Okay, to recap: Jupiter and Saturn had recruited the wizards from the top guilds in Fiore and are now transporting them to Sinnoh, Natsu and his group made it back to Jubilife city, where they met back up with Kevin, who agreed to watch the contest with them and Mira and her group are now making their way to Eterna city, the path that will lead them to their next contest. Now what will happen in this chapter? Who will win the Jubilife contest? Will Gajeel win his gym battle? Will Mira's group make it through Eterna forest safely? And will Kevin refrain from eating his grandpa's chocolate before he returns to Sandgem? Let's find out….**

 **Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro**

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.)** Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.

 **(New rivals!)** The left has Kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has Natsu with Charmander, both sides glaring at each other.

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!)** Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!)** Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a Scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.)** The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!)** His gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.

 **(Pokemon, PO)** Lisanna and Mira appear.

 **(Ke)** Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.

 **(Mon!)** And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!)** The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while Charmander was on his shoulder.

' _In Jubilife City'_

"Alright folks, now it's time to welcome our fifth contestant!" Mary said happily on the mic. "Now, all the way from Fiore, along with our previous contestant Lucy. She's known as the Sky Maiden of Fairy Tail, give it up for Wendy Marvell!" The audience cheered as the blunette walked up stage with a cute pink dress and her hair tied in twin ponytails(basically that dress she wore on the mission after the seven year timeskip.) She looked nervous as evident to how she gripped her dress, but regardless, she pulled out her pokeball.

"O-okay Oshawott, come out!" Throwing her pokeball in the air, a barrage of bubbles came with the bright light. Oshawott landed on stage on one foot as he gave the crowd an honorable bow.

"Well, looks like someone likes the attention." Kevin said with a chuckle.

"Okay, start off with **Water Gun!** " The sea otter pokemon aimed his head towards the bubbles before shooting a stream on water, effectively bursting them and allowing the droplets to fall on stage. "Now, **Aqua Jet!"** Concentrating, Oshawott was covered in a body of water as he flew around the droplets, allowing them to spread across the stage and even hitting some of the audience in a short cool shower. The water starter landed in front of his trainer before they both gave a bow, though the former was nervous at the results. To her relief and surprise, the crowd began applauding and even commending her for an amazing performance.

"My, the use of her **Water Gun** was breathtaking." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo added.

"I especially loved her use of **Aqua Jet** to use the drops of water in the air." Nurse Joy said with a smile. Wendy had a bright smile as she scooped her pokemon into her arms and ran back stage, where Lucy and Juvia were waiting.

"That was amazing Wendy!" Lucy complimented.

"Yes, your Oshawott is most talented." Juvia added with her own smile, making the young girl blush.

"Thank you, but it was thanks to Oshawott." She said while hugging her pokemon, getting him to smile.

(Aww, stop it,) He said in embarrassment as she returned him into his pokeball.

"Alright, contestant number 7, please step up!" One of the contest managers called out.

"Oh, that's me!" Juvia said while slapping her cheeks. Currently, she was wearing the same dress she wore during the Battle for Fairy Tail since she thought it looked cute.

"Good luck Juvia!"

"I will not lose to you rival!" The Water woman shouted, getting some of the other contestants to sweatdrop.

"Now for contestant number 7, from the country of Fiore. Her water magic is well known and she is a fan of different hat styles, please give a hand for Juvia Lockser!" Mary said as sid woman ran up stage. Almost immediately, the guys in the audience cheered with hearts in their eyes, though she ignored them.

"Piplup, please come out!" She threw her pokemon in the air as a single large bubble landed on stage, surprising the audience. "Now, spin and use **Peck!"** A figure could be seen inside the bubble as it shot out from the top, allowing the water to fly into the air. " **Bubblebeam!"** Piplup, with his eyes closed, placed his flippers on his chest as he shot out a barrage of bubbles, creating a bubble tornado. "Now, use **Pound!"** Opening his eyes, Piplup karate chopped the tornado down the middle before they burst, creating a light shower. Seconds later, the crowded clapped their hands, even letting out a whistle or two as Juvia and Piplup bowed.

"That **Bubblebeam/Pound** Tactic was truly beautiful." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said.

"I have a hard time deciding if her's or Wendy's are my favorite water-themed performance." Nurse Joy said with a smile. Juvia looked in the crowd until she found Gray and blew a kiss at him, getting him to pale and the guys to glare at him.

"Bro, you should run." Kevin whispered.

' _Several performances alter'_

"Alright folks, now that we've had all our contestants perform, it is now time to determine which of these 16 coordinators move on to the battle portion!"

"Man, I hope they made it in." romeo said as Chimchar gave him a look of understanding.

"Only time will tell. I remember a few contests Dawn wasn't able to get in since she bombed in the performance portion." Kevin said with his arms crossed.

"So you're saying they didn't get picked?" Natsu asked, getting a sideways shake.

"No, I mean there's a possibility that they didn't make it." Lucy, Wendy and Juvia looked kinda nervous as they saw 4 different contestants being selected. Then...their pictures appeared on the remaining 3 spots.

"We made it!" Lucy said in joy as a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm glad we did well." Juvia said with a sigh of relief as their friends cheered at them.

"Wow, they made it! Although I'm surprised Lucy was picked." Happy said in shock. Devil cat, I'm telling you.

Now, we will select they participants who will face each other in the first round!" the cards began to shuffle as the next acts were being selected. After a few seconds of shuffling, the results appeared and to say the Fairy tail wizards were shocked would be a huge understatement.

"No way.." Gray muttered….with his shirt off.

"It would see fate has other plans." Erza said with a serious tone.

"My word…" Carla muttered.

The results were: Cameron vs. Juvia, Lesly vs. Mike, Sarah vs. Geoff….and Lucy vs. Wendy.

 _In the entrance of Eterna Forest, Mira's group'_

"Phew, we made it." Levy said with a tired sigh. The road through Route 205 was a bit tougher than they thought, what will the wild encounters and trainers. On the up side, Her learned **Take Down,** along with Torchic learning **Sand Attack.** Lisanna's Cyndaquil leveled up as well, as evident from learning **Flame wheel** and Pikachu Learning **Electro Ball.**

"Yeah, I hope we're getting close to town, my feet are killing me." Lisanna said while stretching her legs.

(aww, don't worry Liz, we can do it.) Pikachu encouraged as she was riding on her trainer's shoulder. The young take over wizard scratched her chin, getting a content 'chu' from her pokemon.

"Well, let's getting going everyone." Mira said in her usual cheery tone. She was still happy she won the contest, so nothing was getting her down. The trio entered the forest, which was a but denser than what they saw previously. However, they stopped when they noticed a woman who appeared to be in her 20s looking around for something. She had long dark green hair that was tied in a braid that hung on her right shoulder, pale skin and green eyes. Her attire consisted of a forest themed dress, black boots, a green travel pack and a small brown purse. She looked up and saw the three female wizards staring at her.

"Oh, hello, my name is Cheryl." She said with a sweet tone. And you are?"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mirajane Strauss, or Mira for short."

"My name is Lisanna and I'm her younger sister,"

"And my name is levy mcgarden, it's nice to meet you Cheryl."

"I'm sincerely glad to meet you all., but may I ask for a big favor?" Cheryl asked.

"Sure Cheryl, is something wrong?" Mira asked in a concerned tone.

"It just...I have to go through this forest in order to return how to my grandfather, but I heard there is a sinister group called Team Galactic about. I'm afraid of traveling by myself, so i was wondering if it was okay if I travel with you, just until we exit the forest." The trio were shocked to hear this, but remembered what Kevin said about bad people wanting to steal pokemon, and these Team Galactic guys fit the bill. Mira walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Cheryl, we would be honored if you came with us." She said in a soft tone.

"Yeah! The more, the merry." Levy said with a big smile, with Lisanna nodding. The green haired woman looked at them for a few seconds before smiling and bowing to them.

"Thank you, and I promise to heal all your pokemon when the time comes." Gathering their things, the girls made their way through the forest.

"So Cheryl, do you have any pokemon with you?" Lisanna asked in curiousity.

"Why yes I do. In fact…" Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a pokeball. "Chansey, come on out!" What came out was a pink, ovoid Pokémon. There are three hair-like growths on the sides of its head, tipped with a darker shade of pink. On the center of its belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Its arms are stubby, and it has small, dark pink feet. Additionally, it has a short tail.

(Hello!) She said in a cheery tone as Mira took out her pokedex.

 _Chansey, the egg pokemon. Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious, they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite._

"Oh my, those eggs sound delicious." Chansey smiled as she walked up to the She-Devil and pulled the egg from her pouch. "Aww thank you sweetie." The moment was cut by a rustling in the bushes as to figures appeared.

The first was a green, arachnoid Pokémon. It has black eyes with white pupils, a white horn on its head, red mandibles, and six yellow legs. A greenish-black stripe encircles the middle of each leg and the end of its abdomen. The greenish-black spots on its abdomen resembled a face.

The second was a bipedal, insectoid creature. It is primarily green with cream accents between its three body segments. On the back of its somewhat reptilian head are three points, and it has narrow eyes. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as fighting. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. Both Lisanna and Levy took out their pokedexes.

 _Scyther, the mantis pokemon. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke._

 _Spinarak, the string spit pokemon. The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands._

"Woah, looks like they mean business." Lisanna said as she saw the serious expressions on the pokemon. "Wanna help me out?"

(I'm in!) Pikachu shouted as she jumped on the ground with her cheeks emitting sparks. Chansey suddenly walked next to the mouse pokemon.

"We shall assist you Lisanna." Cheryl said with a smile, to which the young Strauss returned. "Chansey, **Double Slap!** " The large pokemon charged at Scyther before unleashing slap after slap from her palm. Lisanna commanded Pikachu to use **Quick Attack** on the shorter bug type, who shot a string of webs to a nearby branch to dodge it.

"Pikachu, use **Thundershock!** " Lisanna asked while pointing at the try Spinarak was on. The electric type shot a bolt of electricity at Spinarak, who squealed in pain as in fell off the branch. Meanwhile, scyther glared at Chansey before rushing forward with his claws forming an X formation via **X-Scissor** , making the round pokemon grunt in pain, but otherwise looked fine.

"Wow, Chansey doesn't even look hurt." Mira muttered as Levy took out her trainer's guide and was shocked.

"It says here that despite having low attack and defense, Chansey have extremely high HP." The bookworm said. Spinarak shot out a barrage of poison barbs at Pikachu, though her superior speed allowed her to dodge safely.

"Chansey, **Egg Bomb!"** Chansey reached into her pouch and threw her egg at Scyther before it exploded on impact, making the Mantis pokemon scream in pain.

"Now Pikachu, finish this with you new **Electro Ball!"**

(Okay!) Gathering electricity towards her tail, Pikachu threw the sphere at Spinarak before it exploded, sending the insect flying before it crashed on the ground, fainted. The mouse pokemon then turned to Scyther, who despite was in bad shape, still stood up. (Hey, are you okay?)

(I don't need your pity mouse.) He said with a glare. (All I want, IS TO FIGHT!) He began shifting left and right via **Acrobatics** before slamming into her, sending her crashing in front of Lisanna.

"Chansey, **Heal Pulse** on Pikachu!" Chansey clapped her hands together, sending waves of pink energy towards the iconic pokemon. Seconds later, her wounds healed.

"Thanks Cheryl!" The young Strauss said with a smile. "Pikachu, use **Thundershock,** full power!" Gathering power in her cheeks, Pikachu unleashed a wave of electricity at Scyther, who screamed in pain before being sent inside the forest. "We did it!" She laughed as her pokemon jumped in her arms.

"Thank you Chansey." The green haired woman said as she petted her pokemon.

"Good work you two." Mira commented before the group continued to walk, not knowing Scyther glaring at them through the bushes.

( _Damn humans. The next time I see their kind, I will show no mercy….)_

' _Back at Jubilife city'_

After Mary announced the battle contestants, the Fairy Tail group decided to rest for a few in the main lunge, though they were still contemplating the results. Lucy and Wendy looked uneasy since they had to face each other right off the bat. Kevin, who had just returned from the bathroom, noticed their expressions.

"Hey guys, cheer up." He said.

"How can we when our friends are facing each other?" Romeo said with a frown.

"It is a predicament." Erza added while rubbing her chin.

"I think it's a good chance." The wizards looked at him in shock. "I mean, would you rather face someone random than your own friends, who won't think any less of you if you beat them? Let me tell you a story: when me and Dawn used to travel together, she would beg me to enter contests. Naturally, I kept saying no, but one day I agreed and we both made it to the battle portion and guess what? We had to face each other in the semifinals."

"So, who won?" Lucy questioned.

"I did, but barely. However, instead of feeling sad or angry, Dawn smiled and wished me luck. The point is we still remained friends. So don't worry and just have fun." Wendy twiddled her thumbs with a shy smile. He was right, this was a contest for fun, not a huge competition.

"Hell yeah! Fairy Tail wizards always stay friends, no matter what." Natsu added with a toothy grin, getting nods from everyone.

"Hey Wendy.." the bluenette looked at the celestial wizard, who smiled at her. "Good luck in our match."

"You too!" She replied with her own smile.

"Wow Kevin, you got them to relax really fast." Happy praised. "But that contest you went in, did you win?"

"Hell yeah I did." To prove his point, the Sinnoh resident opened his pack and showed them a light purple ribbon.

"WILL CAMERON AND JUVIA, PLEASE PREPARE IN THE DRESSING ROOM. YOUR BATTLE WILL BEGIN IN 5 MINUTES." The speakers called out.

"I suppose I'm up first." Juvia said as she stood up.

"Hey, what pokemon are you using Juvia?"

"I wish to give Piplup a break, so that leaves Skitty." Her eyes turned to hearts as she looked at Gray, making him flinch. "Wish me luck darling!"

"Uuuu, sure…." With that, she, Lucy and Wendy went to the dressing room while the others went back to their seats.

"So Kevin, I have to ask you something." Happy asked while on Kevin's shoulder as he sat down.

"Sure, go ahead little guy."

"Well….." He had a mischievous smile as he cupped his cheeks. "Do you llliiikkkkeeee Dawn?"

"Of course I do, she's my best friend." He didn't know why the cat would ask him something like that.

"No, I mean do you lllliiiikkkeeee lllliiikkkkeeee her?" He repeated with another like, making Kevin's cheeks heat up a bit as he looked away.

"I….have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, so you do lliiAAHHH!"

"That's enough Tomcat, the contest is about to start." Carla scolded while pulling on Happy's cheek.

"Welcome back folks, I hope you're as excited as I am for the battle portion of the Jubilife City Pokemon Contest!" Mary said, getting cheers of agreement. "On my left is the tough fighting, swifted battling Cameron!" A 19-year-old with a red shirt, baggy white pants, surfer sandals, spiky brown hair and orange eyes walked up stage with a calm smile. "And on my right is the Rain woman of Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser!" Juvia walked on stage with a smile before laying eyes on Gray and once again, blew a kiss at him.

"It's pretty cool that I'm battlin' someone from Fairy Tail." Cameron said with a laidback smile.

"I promise this won't be easy." Juvia said with a small bow, which he returned.

"Now contestants, choose your pokemon!"

"Skitty, come out!"

"Tyrogue, it's battlin time!" Skitty appeared on stage as music notes surrounded her. Just then, a collection of bricks slammed on the stage, creating a square formation.

"Whoa, never seen that seal before." Kevin muttered as whatever was inside broke out. It was a humanoid Pokémon with a predominantly pale purple body and brown hips and feet that resemble short pants and shoes. It has three blunt protrusions on top of its head, yellow eyes, and circular sections on each side of its head that resemble protective padding. There are white bands resembling bandages on its torso and wrists. It has thin limbs, and its hands have three fingers each. Juvia, a bit confused, took out her pokedex.

 _Tyrogue, the Scuffle pokemon. Tyrogue becomes stressed out if it does not get to train every day. When raising this Pokémon, the Trainer must establish and uphold various training methods._

"I see, so it's a warrior type of pokemon." Erza said with interest. Perhaps she should catch one in the wild, if only it were that simple.

"Time, start!" Five minutes were placed on the counter.

"Skitty, use **Fury Swipes!** " the feline pokemon rushed in with her claws at the ready while her opponent had...his eyes closed?

"Dodge Tyrogue." Cameron commanded as his pokemon began sidestepping, causing Skitty to miss and Juvia's meter to drop. "Now use **Mach Punch!"** Tyrogue reeled his fist back as it was covered in a light blue aura before slamming it into Skitty, making her scream in pain.

"Skitty, are you alright?" Juvia asked in concern as her pokemon stumbled a bit.

"This is a seriously bad type battle considering Skitty's facing a fighting type." Kevin said grimly.

 _We need to distract Tyrogue if we're going to win._ Juvia thought before an idea came in mind. "Skitty, use **Attract!** "

(Hi friend!" Skitty said as she sent a barrage of hearts at Tyrogue.

"Interesting, ms. Lockser's using **Attract** as a way to gain an advantage over her opponent." Mr. Contesta said.

"What a remarkable idea." Mr. Suziko said.

"And since Tyrogue are only found as males, this should work." Nurse Joy said with a smile. The hearts began circling around the fighting type, getting closer, and closer….

"Jump!" Cameron commanded before his pokemon literally jumped several feet in the air, shocking everyone.

"Woah, that thing can jump!" Romeo said in awe.

"I think he could even beat Froakie's jump." Natsu muttered, making said pokemon's pokeball shake in anger.

"Now, **Hi Jump Kick!"** Tyrogue then started descending down knee forward at Skitty.

"Skitty, get out of there!"

(Okay, I wi-) The pink cat pokemon was cut off when she caught sight of her tail and began trying to catch it. (I will get you!) Kevin facepalmed at the distraction while the others sweatdropped.

*BOOM*

"SKITTY!" A large dust cloud covered the stage as Tyrogue crashed into Skitty. When it cleared up, Tyrogue stood strong while Skitty was knocked out.

"Skitty is unable to battle, which means Cameron and his Tyrogue are moving on to the semifinals!" Mary said as the whole crowded cheered for both coordinators. Juvia walked towards her fallen pokemon before taking out her pokeball.

"Thank you for trying Skitty." She said sadly as the red beam absorbed Skitty, all while Tyrogue was being praised by its trainer. Cameron turned to Juvia with a big smile.

"That was a good battle Juvia, hope we meet again someday." He said while sticking out his hand, which she took.

"Well, that kinda sucked." Natsu said in a deadpan expression.

"Hey guys, does Skitty always chase her tail?" Kevin questioned, getting nods of agreement. "I thought so, well Juvia should probably practice that before using Skitty in another contest."

' _Two contest battles later'_

"Alright folks, now it's time for the final battle of the first round! On my left is the star princess herself, the celestial wizard of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia!" The spotlight hovered over Lucy as the audience cheered her name. "And on my right is the Sky sorceress of Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvell!" Again, everyone cheered for the bluenette, making her fidget slightly.

"Oh man, i don't know who to root for." Romeo said.

"It sucks that they need to fight each other right away." Gray added while leaning back. Juvia was next to him since she lost and despite a little saddened, she still wanted to cheer for her guildmates.

"Well just cheer for both of them." Kevin suggested before cupping his mouth. "GO LUCY, WENDY! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"

"YEAH, GIVE THESE GUYS A SHOW THAT FITS THE FAIRY TAIL NAME!" Natsu shouted alongside his friend, getting both girls to smile.

"Alright ladies, please take out your pokemon!" Mary yelled.

"Snivy, let's go!" Lucy said as she threw her pokeball in the air, allowing the flower petal seal to let out pink petals.

"Pidgey, come out please!" Wendy said as her pokemon was released along with several sparkles.

(Looks like it's time we're fighting each other.) Pidgey said as she flew in the air.

(True, but don't think I'll go easy on you.) Snivy said with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, battle begin!" The timer once again started at 5 minutes while both Lucy and Wendy's gauges were filled.

"Snivy, let's start off with **Razor Leaf!** " The grass starter launched several boomerang like leafs from her tail.

"Pidgey, spin and dodge!" The tiny bird pokemon began elegantly dodging leaf after leaf, making Lucy's gauge drop by 10%, making her grit her teeth. "Now **Gust!** "

(Take this!) Flapping her wings in a fast manner, Pidgey sent wave after wave of wind at Snivy, who screamed in pain as the attack was super effective.

"Woah, Wendy's really giving Lucy a tough time." Happy said.

"Well she HAS been practicing with Pidgey before bed, reckless as that was." Carla said with a small smile. She was proud that Wendy was doing something that caught her interest that didn't involve her getting hurt.

"It's still too early to determine the victor." Erza said with a serious tone.

"Snivy, are you okay?" Lucy asked in concern as her pokemon was struggling to stand. _There's got to be a way to bring Pidgey-wait!_ "Snivy, use **Leaf Tornado!"**

(Are you serious?) Snivy asked with a raised brow, but seeing her trainer's trusting smile, she sighed. (Fine, we'll do it your way.) She stood on one foot and began to spin as multiple leafs circled around her.

"That's right, keep spinning!"

"Pidgey, use **Wing Attack** with **Quick Attack** before they can do anything!" Wendy called out as her pokemon's wings began to glow and her speed increased. She rushed in the tornado and began dive bombing it left and right.

"Okay, I'm stumped, what's Lucy doing?" Gray asked with a raised brow as Kevin smiled.

"You'll see, maybe this can inspire you guys." He simply said, getting confused looks from his friends.

(Where are you?) Pidgey muttered to herself as she dove in the tornado for the fifth time, yet there was no sign of her opponent.

"Oh my! It looks like Lucy's using **Leaf Tornado** as a disguise in order to confuse her opponent and drain her gauge!" Mary said, getting Wendy and the others to gasp as the bluenette's gauge was at 60%.

"Just as I thought…" Kevin started as his friends looked at him for an explanation. "You see, in contests you also lose your gauge if you miss attacks, like with Dawn and Nando's battle. Lucy and Snivy using **Leaf Tornado** is a good cover without them entering battle since she's at a type disadvantage."

"Lucy! Stop being a chicken and fight!" Natsu blurted out, getting his friends to sweatdrop and Lucy to gain a tick mark.

"It's called strategy Natsu!" She yelled before looking at Wendy with a determined smile. "Sorry Wendy, but your time's up. Snivy, now!" As Pidgey circled the tornado, Snivy suddenly jumped out from the top while spinning, getting the audience to ooohhh and Wendy to lose more points. "Use **Wrap!** "

(Try to get outta this!) Snivy said as she wrapped her body perfectly around Pidgey's body before applying some pressure, making the flying type squeak in pain.

"Pidgey, get her off!" It was easier said than done as they both crashed on the ground, with Pidgey taking most of the damage.

"Now **Leaf Tornado!** " Snivy screamed as she and her opponent were covered in another tornado of leaves, the former screaming as she was being damaged. After several agonizing seconds, Pidgey fainted as Snivy released her.

"It would see Pidgey is unable to continue, which means Snivy and her trainer Lucy will be moving on to the semifinals!" Mary yelled out as everyone cheered.

"We did it Snivy!" Lucy cheered as she picked up her pokemon, much to her annoyance(and slight pleasure.)

"I'm sorry Pidgey…" Wendy muttered as she picked up her pokemon with tears in her eyes. "If I'd only called the right moves and focused…"

"Hey Wendy." The celestial wizard suddenly called out, making her younger turn. She smiled while extending her hand. "That was a great battle, I hope we can practice our contest moves sometime!"

"But, I'm not good in a contest…."

"What are you talking about? Don't you hear everyone cheering?" She gestured to the audience, who continued to cheer.

"WOAH, THAT WAS AWESOME YOU GUYS!" Natsu and Happy cheered from their row.

"Not bad." Gray said with a grin.

"It was an excellent display of battling." Erza nodded with a small smile.

"I thought you two did amazing!" Romeo yelled out with a big smile.

"It was amazing, seeing you two battling." Juvia said with her own smile. Kevin looked at them with his arms crossed before he grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"See? Everyone thought you were amazing, and you know what? I think so too." Wendy couldn't hold her tears as she hugged the older woman, making her smile and pat her head while their pokemon smiled.

"Truly a sight of friendship." Mr. Contesta said.

"It's so remarkable." Mr. Suzuki said with anime tears.

"You both were amazing coordinators!" Nurse Joy added.

"Good luck in your next matches Lucy!" Wendy called out before running off stage to join her friends, all the while Carla was crying tears of happiness.

 _You truly have grown up Wendy._

' _With Gajeel and Lily'_

"Cranidos, **Headbutt!** " Roark said as his pokemon rushed towards Mudkip, who screamed in pain.

"Mudkip!" Gajeel yelled with gritted teeth. While he was able to beat Geodude and Onix with Durant, the Headbutt pokemon proved to be too fast and easily one-shot him with a **Flamethrower** , as well as take down Gligar in 3 hits. Now he was left with Mudkip, who despite taking some major damage, was still hanging in there.

(Give up weakling, you're outmatched.) Cranidos said darkly, getting the water type to glare at him.

(Like hell I would..) Mudkip said while standing on all four. (No matter what….Gajeel and I...WILL BEAT YOU!) His body was then covered in a blue aura, much to everyone's shock.

"Torrent." The gym leader said as Gajeel grinned.

"Alright, **Water Gun** , max power!" He commanded as his starter shot a large stream of water towards Cranidos, who screamed in pain before he crashed into a large rock, creating a large dust cloud. When it cleared up, the fossil pokemon was seen with swirls in his eyes.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, Mudkip wins, which means the victor is Gajeel Redfox of Fiore!" The referee called out.

"Congratulations Gajeel." Lily said with a grin as he landed on his slayer's shoulder.

"Well I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for this guy." He confessed before rubbing Mudkip's head fin, making him sigh a bit.

"Good work Cranidos." Roark said before returning his pokemon and walking towards Gajeel with a smile. "That was a well fought battle Gajeel, with your Durant's strong approach to that surprising activation of Torrent. It actually reminds me of Natsu Dragneel. He chuckled as he reminisced he and Natsu's epic battle. The referee walked up and handed him the Coal badge and **Stealth Rock.** "As proof of your victory here, I present to you the Coal Badge, as well as ™ **Stealth Rock."** Gajeel grinned as he took both objects and put them in his back. "If you plan on battling another gym, then I advice you to go to the Eterna city gym. There's a shortcut just north of here, though you'll have to do some climbing."

"Nice, thanks man. Come on Lily, we gotta hurry and heal everyone up so we can stay ahead of Salamander!" With that, the duo left, leaving a smiling Roark.

' _With Mira and the others'_

"And we're finally out!" Cheryl cheered as she and her new friends made their way out of Eterna forest. The whole trip was a bit stressful as they had to defeat pokemon after pokemon, though their pokemon were able to level up.

"That was a pain." Levy groaned a bit as she stretched her arms.

"It was still a good detour." Lisanna countered as they were able to find some potions, as well as a Great and Net ball.

"I guess you're right." The Bookworm said with a smile. Cheryl walked forward a bit before turning to the group and bowed to them.

"Thank you all for escorting me out." She said, making the girls giggle.

"It's fine Cheryl, anything for a friend." mira said with her ever sweet smile, which Cheryl returned before reaching into her back and pulling three bells with red ribbons.

"As a gift for helping me, I'd like to give you three a Soothe bell. Give this to a pokemon and they'll become more friendly." Each girl took a bell before thanking her. "Oh Lisanna! I almost forgot."

"What is it Cheryl?" The young Strauss questioned as her friend as she kneeled down to open her backpack before pulling something that made their eyes widen. "Is that…."

Cheryl smiled as she stood up, revealing a white egg with blue and red circles in her arms. "Yes, I found this poor egg in the forest and was going to give it to the nearest pokemon center, but since you mentioned raising Happy, I thought it would be wise to give you this. I know you'll take good care of the pokemon inside." She then handed her the pokemon egg before slowly walking away. "Thank you again everyone, and I hope our paths cross again!" With that, she ran off.

"Woah, I'm so jealous Lis!" Levy said with a smile.

"I know you'll make a good mother." Mira said before her smile got mischievous. "And I bet Natsu wouldn't mind helping you." She knew her sister still liked Natsu and despite feeling the same way, she couldn't help but tease.

"I could….ask him." She muttered with a blush while rubbing the top of the egg. _Don't worry little guy, I'll keep you safe_

' _With the gang in Jubilife City'_

"Ladies and gentlemen, after several amazing battles, we've found our winner! Give a warm hand for Lucy Heartfilia!" Mary said as she and Lucy stood in front of the coordinators that participated in the contest. She turned to Lucy with a smile before handing her a crown ribbon with a red ribbon. "Congratulations miss."

Lucy took the ribbon before smiling. "Thank you!" The audience, as well as the contestants clapped as they began to exit the building.

"Wow, congrats on the win Lucy." Kevin said with a grin as he and the group went outside.

"Thanks, it's even more beautiful up close." She muttered while holding up her ribbon.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome in those battles!" Natsu said with a grin.

"I agree, you did well Lucy." Erza said with a congratulatory 'hug.'

"Ouch…"

"I hope I can win the next contest." Juvia said while looking at Skitty's pokeball. Kevin had told her the flaw she had and how to overcome it, which she was grateful for.

"Well, I hear the next contest is in Hearthome city, which passes Eterna city, the place where your guys' next gym is." Kevin walked a bit forward before giving the group a smile. "I've gotta head back to Sandgem to give my grandpa his chocolates, hope I see you guys again soon! And I promise," His smile became a much serious one. "We'll battle." With that, he walked away.

"Well everyone, shall we head to the pokemon center for the night?" Titania said, getting nods of agreement.

"You know Luce, I thought you were really good. Plus….." Natsu looked away with his hands behind his head. "You looked really nice." Lucy looked at Natsu in shock as a light blush covered her cheeks.

"T-Thanks Natsu."

"Ooohhhh, he llliiikkkkeeessss her!" Happy teased, getting them to glare at him and the others to laugh. The first contest was done, several more to go.

"Man, I hope the guys will be fine." Kevin muttered as he entered route 202, unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching him with interest.

"It looks like he knows Fairy Tail, as well as this country." Meredy muttered to her 'mother' and 'guildmaster.'

"Perhaps we should talk to him and see if he knows something about this Team Galactic." Ultear suggested.

"We'll follow him until he reaches town. Then we talk." Jellal said, getting the two to nod.

 **Okay, finally after a long ass time, I posted a new chapter. Guys, I am TRULY truly sorry for the long wait. It's just kinda hard to think of this story when I have several new ones(which you should totally check out *wink, wink*.) Trust me, I will do my best in making new chapters quicker since Intersession in college is ending tomorrow.**

 **I know the contest was meh, but I really don't know how to make it interesting, so sorry. In the future, I hope they get better. And about Lisanna getting that egg(bet u know who's inside it,) I just felt since she DID help raise Happy, it would fit, and trust me, that pokemon will grow fast.**

 **I still need pokemon for the others that AREN'T Natsu since he's got his full team. If you have an idea, please let me know.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM**

 **Next time: Forest Encounter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Forest Encounter

**HHHHEEELLLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE! It's The 3rd Dragneel, bringing you another chapter of Poketail, and I know I haven't been updating this story as much, but I will do my best you know, with several stories under my belt(though it's surprising it fits since I'm fat). I'm surprised at the lack of reviews. Guys, I take all kinds of questions and would be more than happy to answer them.**

 **HaremLover: Ummm, I don't know if I will had them tbh.**

 **Kival737101: I have no idea what you are saying.**

 **Spider-Man999: *Gets an evil smile* oh thank you for the idea, mwahhhh!**

 **Reborn Chance Maker: Thanks, but I do have other stories. But I will try to post sooner my friend.**

 **Anyway, last time we saw the continuation of the Jubilife pokemon contest, where Juvia was eliminated due to Skitty's lack of focus, Lucy and Wendy faced each other in the finals, where the Celestial Wizard was able to win. Mira and her group met up with Cheryl, a woman who requested them to join her in escaping eterna Forest. When they exited, Cheryl gave Lisanna a pokemon egg and Gajeel was able to win his gym badge. Now lets see what our heroes will face…**

Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.)** Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.

 **(New rivals!)** The left has Kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has Natsu with Charmander, both sides glaring at each other.

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!)** Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!)** Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a Scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.)** The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!)** His gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.

 **(Pokemon, PO)** Lisanna and Mira appear.

 **(Ke)** Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.

 **(Mon!)** And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!)** The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while Charmander was on his shoulder.

' _With Natsu's group'_

"Man, these guys were pretty tough." Natsu said with his hands behind his head as he and his group continued to their way through Floaroma City. After getting their pokemon healed and to make up for last time, they booked it through Route 204, where they encountered trainer after trainer, which was a good way to level up their pokemon.

"For once, you're right flamebrain." Gray said nonchalantly as they passed a field of flowers.

"Wow, all these flowers are so beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed as she kneeled down and delicately picked up a blue flower.

"This could be a good place to have lunch." Lucy suggested while stretching her arms.

"That's a wonderful idea Lucy." Erza complimented as she requipped a table and several chairs, as well as a few bowls.

"Alright, chow time! Come out everyone!" Natsu reached into his belt and threw all four of his pokeballs, releasing Charmander, Froakie, Deino and Amaura. Everyone else did the same as their trainers poured in their pokemon food. "Eat up guys!"

(Man, this grub's good.) Charmander said as he ate piece after piece of his food.

(I guess you're right for once.) Totodile said while also eating his food.

(That was an excellent contest you guys, I was impressed.) Turtwig told Lucy, Wendy and Juvia's pokemon. Klefki, Piplup, Pidgey and Oshawott smiled while Snivy just scoffed and Skitty just looked at her plate.

(Is something wrong Skitty?) Rufflet questioned in concern. Usually the feline pokemon would be cheery and chase after her tail, but ever since the contest, she's been quiet.

(I just...wish I did better for Juvia.) She said while glancing at her trainer, who of course was trying to feed Gray, much to his irk.

(I'm sure she doesn't hold it against you. After all, your foe was a fighting type.) Amura said in a comforting tone.

(You'll get more chances to redeem yourself, so don't sweat it.) Aerodactyl said while taking a large amount of his food in his mouth.

(I never knew you had a soft spot.) Tyrunt said his fellow prehistoric pokemon, who simply scoffed.

"So how far are we until the next gym?" Romeo asked while munching on his sandwich.

"It says here we just need to to pass the Eterna Forest and it'll be a straight walk ahead."

"Alright, badge number two, here we go!"

"Yeah yeah, will you shut your mouth flamebrain." Gray said with an annoyed look.

"I'm just ready to face this guy ice breath."

"What'd you say magma dweeb?!"

"Popsicle!"

"Dumbass!"

"Pedophile!"

"They're at it again." Carla said in irritation as she drank her tea.

"It's not bad all the time." Wendy said with a nervous smile. Just then, both rivals stood up, ready to use their magic.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted, making them freeze. "If you wish to end this argument, then battle with your pokemon."

"Ehh?"

"She does bring a good point." Lucy said with a thoughtful expression. "We've only really fought wild pokemon and trainers, but never amount ourselves."

"Yeah, I wanna see more pokemon battles." Happy cheered with his paw raised high. Both of them looked at the other before smirking.

"Charmander/Totodile, let's fight!" Said pokemon looked in confusion before walking in front of their trainers.

(It's about time we get to fight.) The fire type said while reading his claws.

(I'll wash you away.) Totodile said while biting in the air. The other pokemon cheered on as Happy got in the middle.

"This will be a one-on-one pokemon fight. No switching is allowed and the battle will not stop until one pokemon is unable to fight. Are you ready?!" they both nodded. "Then begin!"

' _With Gajeel and Lily'_

"So, this is the place that Roark guy said had a shortcut?" Gajeel questioned out loud as he and Lily were looking at a rock terrain. After getting some more supplies and healing up his team, the two made it to Route 206.

"It appears we will need to climb that mountain if we wish to make it to Eterna City." Lily said while on his dragon slayer's shoulder.

"Mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure." Sprouting his wings, Lily started lifting Gajeel up the mountain, which MANY people would kill for. Suddenly, a rock was thrown at the two, prompting them to dodge. "Gajeel, look!" The attacker was a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that has gray skin. There are three brown ridges on top of its head, and it has large red eyes and relatively flat face. Its chest has three, thin, rib-like stripes on either side. Its feet appear to have no toes, while its hands have five fingers. It has a short, stubby tail. The pokemon crossed its arms while glaring at them.

(Okay, if you's wants to get up here, you's got to pass me.) It said as Gajeel took out his pokedex.

 _Machop, the Superpower pokemon. Machop's muscles are special—they never get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. This Pokémon has sufficient power to hurl a hundred adult humans._

"Hmmm, this guy looks strong." Gajeel said with a smirk. "Lily, put me down, I wanna catch this guy." The exceed nodded before placing him on a flat surface. "Hey, you wanna fight?"

(You, wanna fight me? HA! No dumbass human will beat me!) Machop shouted with a cocky smirk.

"You taunting me? Try this, Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel's left arm transformed into an iron pole and extended towards Machop, who tilted his head to dodge. However, Gajeel's smirk grew as several other poles shot out his arm, striking the fighting type.

(Oh you wanna throw down?! Fine!) Machop jumped on his arm and ran towards the wizard with a glowing right hook via **Mach Punch** , punching him on the left cheek.

"Not bad, I like a challenge." Both Gajeel and Machop began a flurry of punches, all while Lily sat on a rock, munching on a kiwi(seriously, this joke's not getting oldXD). "Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" Gajeel punched forward, but to his surprise, Machop ducked before throwing him over his shoulder via **Vital Throw,** Sending him a few feet away. "Grr, Iron Dragon Roar!" A spiral of metal shards shot towards the pokemon, who kicked the ground to make a makeshift rock shield.

"Impressive, Machop is adapting to Gajeel's attacks." Lily muttered with a smirk as he couldn't wait to be allies with him.

(HAAAA!) Machop began striking Gajeel with swift punches and kicks with **Close Combat,** forcing him to defend. To his surprise, his arms and legs felt numb. (How the?)

"Geehee, I'm definitely catching you." Gajeel muttered as his whole body was covered in an iron coating. "Iron Dragon Scales!" Machop was shocked, but he quickly ignored it before sweeping down to kick his opponent's leg with **Low Sweep.**

*Ding*

(AHHHH!) The fighting type screamed in pain as he clutched his leg, which felt like he struck a mountain.

"Sorry, but my Scales are harder than steel. Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" Gajeel punched towards Machop, who crossed his arms to block it. However, the force of the attack sent him crashing to a nearby rock. "You're mine, pokeball go!" Gajeel took out a spare ball and threw it at Machop before it absorbed him. After a few shakes, it stopped. "Hmm, we're definitely gonna kick Salamander's ass with this guy on our team."

"Agreed." With that, the two continued to climb.

' _With Mira's group'_

"Wow, this place is so peaceful." Lisanna said in awe. The trio had made it to Eterna City, which was filled with a natural feel, complete with flowers and other interesting memorials.

"Excuse me? Do you know the exit to head towards Route 211?" Levy asked one of the shopkeepers of the town.

"Yes, just keep heading north and then make a right. The exit should be where Palkia's statue is." He said before returning to his duties.

"Can we rest for a bit? All that walking tired me out." Everyone agreed as they sat on one of the benches. Lisanna took out a rag and began to clean the pokemon egg in her grasp.

"I wonder what kind of pokemon is inside? I hope it's a cutie." Mira said dreamily as she imagined the cutest thing in the world.

"We won't know until it hatches. Hey, you guys wanna check out that statue the store owner mentioned?"

"Sure." Both Strauss sisters said as they walked head. After a few stops for supplies, they stopped to see a large statue of a pokemon in the middle.

"Wow…." Mira leaned in to read the plaque in the bottom. "Palka, the pokemon of space?"

"Yes, it is a rare pokemon only few have seen." A voice said from behind the ladies. It was a tall beautiful woman with fair skin, long blonde hair that reached her back, and grey eyes, though her hair covered her left eye. She wore a long black coat with a V neck, black straight leg trousers and black fur rimming the cuffs and running down to the end of her coat. Topped off with black kitten heels and a yellow stripe on each shoe.

"You know about Palka?" Lisanna questioned, getting the woman to smile.

"I see you aren't from around her. Very well, i will tell you a bit of history. Palka is one of two Legendary pokemon. Dialga, the pokemon of space, and Palka are eternal rivals, always fighting in one dimension to another to prove who is the better pokemon." All three woman automatically thought of Natsu and Gray. "They are regarded as the strongest pokemon in existence and rarely come to this world."

"Amazing, I wish I could see them." the woman giggled a bit before reaching into her coat, pulling out a silver disc.

"Here, take this HM. It's the move **Cut** , which will be useful in dire situations."

"Ummm, thank you miss…." The woman smiled before she walked away.

"Call me Cynthia. Have a wonderful day...Fairy Tail." The three looked at her in shock before she was out of their sight.

"Well she was nice."

"Agreed." The trio then headed towards the exit, unaware of the person they had just met.

' _Back with Natsu's group'_

Gray was currently mumbling to himself while glaring at Natsu, who had a victorious grin on his face. The reason? Well he and Charmander were able to defeat him and Totodile after a half hour. In all honesty, the group was surprised they won despite having a type disadvantage, though they recalled how Charmander was able to defeat Geodude despite being peddled with **Rollout.** So now we see our friends walking through the slightly dense Eterna Forest. "Aww what's wrong Stripper, you still butt hurt?" Natsu taunted with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up Ashtray! You got lucky, that's all."

"But who was the one who kept falling for **Flamethrower a** nd **Scratch?"** Happy questioned while holding his mouth to keep his giggles from the red face Gray had.

"I hope we find some new pokemon here. I've been waiting for another addition to my team." Romeo said as he looked around the area.

"You have an excellent point Romeo." Erza said before stopping. "I suppose this is a good a time as any to search for some new pokemon."

"D-Do we have to split up?" Wendy questioned as she didn't want to be left alone in the dense forest.

"No, I believe we should split into two person groups and meet back…" She requipped a sword before stabbing it on the ground. "Here in thirty minutes. No later, got it?"

"AYE MADAM!" They said in unison at the stern glare she gave them. So they split up: Natsu went with Romeo and Happy. Erza and Lucy made a group. Juvia and a reluctant gray made another. And the final group was Wendy and Carla.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back at the guild." Lucy said out loud. Suddenly, she heard some rustling.

"Lucy, do not let your guard down.' the blonde nodded as she slowly snuck towards the bushes. She was about to take out a pokemon when she saw what was making the noise. It was a humanoid Pokémon with a white body. It has thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There is a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face is covered by green hair that resembles a bowl cut, but a pair of pinkish red eyes is sometimes visible. There are two flat, red horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back.

(Can I assist you?) The pokemon asked while looking at Lucy, who took out her pokedex.

 _Ralts, the Feeling pokemon. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way._

"Woah, that's amazing." She muttered, getting the pokemon to smile at the compliment. "Hey there, my name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you Ralts."

(The pleasure is mine Lucy.) She said with a bow, getting the human to giggle. The pokemon then motioned Lucy to lower her head, which she did. Ralts then placed her little arms on her head as they began to glow a light blue aura. She could feel how excited Lucy was to see such a pokemon and the eagerness she wanted to catch her. Extinguishing her psychic powers, Ralts pointed at her pokeballs.

"You wanna come with me?" Ralts gave a small smile while nodding. "Alright, then let's be the best of friends Ralts!" She took out one of her empty pokeballs before gently tapping it onto the Psychic type's head. Ralts was absorbed into the pokeball and it dinged without so much as a shake.

"That was very impressive Lucy. Instead of attacking Ralts, you were able to communicate with it." Erza said before 'hugging' Lucy, slamming her head on her armor.

"Thanks…." The Titania released her friend before she made up her mind to find a pokemon.

*Rustle*

Erza's eyes narrowed as a green blur suddenly rushed her, but thanks to her warrior instincts, she was able to dodge it. Looking at her attacker, it was revealed to be the same Scyther that Mira and her group encountered not too long ago. "Erza!"

"Stay back, I am it's opponent." Rather than taking out her pokemon like a NORMAL trainer, Erza requipped a sword in her hands, making Scyther raise a brow.

(Hmm, I've never seen a human summon weaponry. Bah! Who cares?) He said before bringing his scythe-like arms in an X formation via **X-Scissor,** forcing Erza to block it. He continued to swing his claws, but Erza either dodged them or parried them. (Damn. Human. Stay. Still!) Seeing his frustration, Erza delivered a sharp kick to his abdomen, making it wheeze. Angered by this, he sent an **Air Slash** , which was sliced in half by her blade. (T-This human….is a monster!)

"HAAA!" Faster than he could predict, Erza sliced Scyther on several parts of his body, making him kneel down in pain. "I know that look you have. It's the same one I have whenever I face a strong opponent that makes me feel like an insect." She then walked over and placed her blade on his neck, much to his and Lucy's shock. "Will you surrender?" Scyther gave her a challenging glare….before he lowered his head. Erza requipped her blade back into the pocket dimension before offering Scyther a hand. "You don't have to face everything by yourself. Being lonely is something no one should experience in their whole life. If you allow me, we can be partners and get stronger together with friends."

(Friends…) for as long as he could remember, Scyther had fought alone, thinking comradery was a waste of time. However, seeing how this human towered over him, he realized maybe having people he could call friends wouldn't be so bad. Looking up, he placed his claw on Erza's hand, making her smile. (Let us get stronger….partner.) Though she couldn't understand what he said, Erza requipped a pokeball before tapping it on Scyther's head, allowing it to absorb his body before dinging.

"Only you would fight a pokemon." Lucy muttered.

"What was that?" Erza asked in a stern tone.

"NOTHING!"

' _With Natsu and Romeo'_

"Hmmm, come on, where are you hiding?" Natsu said as he looked through bush by bush to find a good pokemon, but came up short. Sure he faced a few Burmy, a Taillow or two, heck even a Buneary came out. On the bright side, he was able to level up his team. "Yo Romeo, you found anything yet?"

"Nah, this forest really doesn't have much in the way of pokemon." Romeo said while his hands were behind his head.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Happy called in the distance before he flew towards his friends. He reached into his little green pack before pulling a yellow bottle, as well as a Great ball.

"Woah, nice find little buddy!" Natsu went to pet his 'son', when something came out the forest and took Happy, much to their shock.

"HELP ME!" Was all they heard Happy say before he was taken away. Natsu and Romeo ran into the forest to find their friend and save him from whatever took him. "PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU A FISH IF YOU LET ME GO!"

*Swish*

A red blur came out the trees before taking Happy. "Happy!" Natsu and Romeo looked up and saw a small figure holding their friend under their armpit. It was a small, bipedal bird-like pokemon. It had a red cape-like wings that were connected to its tail with green undersides and a small clawed hands. It had red chest feathers, a white abdominal area and legs with small yellow feet. It had a green, mask-like face with an orange stripe down the middle, as well as orange rings around its eyes. It had a small red beak and a white-patch underneath it. It also had three orange tassel-like appendages jutting out of the back of its head. The pokemon jumped off the tree before placing Happy on the ground gently.

(Have you no honor?) It asked the wild pokemon with a glare. The one who took Happy was a quadruped, canine pokemon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. Its ears and tail are both short and pointed. Two fangs protrude from its upper jaw, and its triangular nose is black. There are white bands on its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. The new pokemon growled at Happy's savior.

(That was my hunt you overgrown chicken!)It shouted in anger.

(I cannot simply stand by and allow you to take an innocent life.)

"NATSU!" Happy cried as he hugged his surrogate father. "For a second, I thought I would be food!"

"Woah, check out those pokemon." Romeo said as he and Natsu took out their pokedexes.

 _Hawlucha, the Wrestling pokemon. With its wings, it controls its position in the air. It likes to attack from above, a maneuver that is difficult to defend against._

 _Houndour, the Dark pokemon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This pokemon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled._

(Get out of my way, or I'm gonna have YOU for lunch.) Hawlucha smirked as he gave the 'bring it on' gesture. Angered, Houndour unleashed a barrage of **Ember** at Hawlucha, who jumped from branch to branch like an expert gymnast. Houndour then roared, sending sound waves at his prey via **Hyper Voice.** However, Hawlucha dodged this before opening his wings to fly, much to everyone's shock.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Natsu and Happy shouted in awe, despite the former being able to sprout wings. Hawlucha's body was then covered in a reddish aura as he began to head towards Houndour, who screamed in pain at the super effective move. Not letting up, Hawlucha sent several hand chops on Houndour's back via **Karate Chop** before smacking him one last time.

(Have you given up? I don't wish to strike a defenseless foe.) Hawlucha said with his claws crossed as Houndour gave him a glare before stumbling down. Hawlucha looked over his shoulder as Natsu, Happy and Romeo ran up to him.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" The young Conbolt said as Natsu and Happy nodded in agreement.

(I just wanted to ensure the cat's safety.)

(Damn...you….) Houndour muttered as he saw Romeo kneeling next to him. (Get the hell….away from me….human.) He had expected the boy to strike him, but instead of pain, he felt relief as Romeo took out a potion and began using it on his wounds.

"There you go, this should get you up little buddy."

(Why?) The small canine gave him a confused expression as just a few moments ago, he was hunting Happy.

"You might have just been hungry. Here…" Reaching into his pack, Romeo took out some pokemon food specifically for fire types. "Come on, eat up." Though he was a bit reluctant, Houndour sniffed the food a bit before taking it in his mouth, interested in the taste. "There you go." Romeo reached out and stroked the pokemon's back, which it didn't mind one bit. Natsu, Happy and even Hawlucha smiled at the kindness the young fire user showed towards Houndour.

(This boy is interesting.)

"Hey Hawlucha." Natsu called out, getting the fighting/flying type to turn his head. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

(A battle with me?) The wild pokemon could see the fire in his eyes and smirked.

"Froakie, let's go!" Natsu threw his pokeball, allowing the Kalos starter to appear.

(What do we have here, a bird man luchador?) Froakie taunted.

(I would not judge others so quickly, little toad.) His brow twitched at the comment. Happy and Romeo got on the sidelines while Houndour watched with them.

"Okay, let's start with **Bubblebeam!** " Froakie shot a barrage of bubbles from his mouth. However, Hawlucha used **Karate Chop** to burst them all. "Woah, he's really fast." Natsu's grin grew. "I definitely need to catch you. Froakie, **Water Pulse!"** The water type threw a sphere of concentrated water at his opponent.

(Please, like that will be any different.) Hawlucha used another **Karate Chop** , splitting the attack in two. He widened his eyes Froakie suddenly appeared in front of him before he smacked him on the side of the face via **Pound** , sending him skidding on the ground. (Hmmm, not bad.)

(If you liked that, then you'll LOVE this!) Natsu commanded his pokemon to use **Quick Attack** , which he did without hesitation as he charged straight towards Hawlucha, who kneeled slightly.

"What's he up to?" Romeo questioned as Hawlucha waited for his foe to be in range. Just as Froakie was about to tackle him, Hawlucha kneed him on the jaw, sending him flying in the air.

"Woah, that was strong!" Happy shouted in shock as Froakie barely landed on a branch, to which Hawlucha did the same.

"Froakie, you okay?" The frubble pokemon, though panting from exhaustion, gave his trainer a nod. "Good, jump from tree to tree and use **Pound!** " Froakie lunged forward while Hawlucha got his **Karate Chop** ready. Both melee attacks collided, ending in a stalemate as they landed on separate branches. They continued this process, branch from branch as Natsu and the others ran to catch up. Froakie once again jumped forward and prepared his tenth **Pound,** but Hawlucha noticed his sluggish movement. Using his more superior speed, Hawlucha turned his head and struck Froakie on the neck, making him scream in pain as he fell on the ground. Natsu gritted his teeth as he saw Hawlucha jump in the air, preparing his **Flying Press.** _Damn, he's way much faster than Froakie. We need him to slow down if we're-wait, that's it._ "Froakie, use your frubbles on Hawlucha.

(Oh I see where you're getting at.) Froakie said with a smirk as he threw several of his frubbles at Hawlucha, who had difficulty dodging them. Eventually, some hit the fighting type's eyes, making him scream as he crashed onto the ground.

" **Water Pulse** , go!" Froakie jumped over Hawlucha before throwing his sphere of water, making him scream in pain. "Alright, go pokeball!" Natsu threw an empty pokeball at the wild pokemon, forcing it to go inside before it shook and eventually dinged. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Ice prick's face when he sees what I got!"

"With Hawlucha, you'll be able to win way more Gym battles Natsu." The blue feline said in joy, getting the dragon slayer to laugh. Romeo felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw a rather embarrassed Houndour rub his leg.

"Hey Houndour, what's up?"

(You seem to…..care about pokemon. I….see you worth of being by trainer. Will you have me?) He asked while giving him a begging look. Romeo looked at him for a few seconds before a smile crept on his face as he petted the fire/dark type, getting him to roll his eyes, though it felt nice.

"Let's be good friends Houndour." Taking out a spare pokeball, Romeo tapped Houndour's head as he was absorbed into the ball, allowing it to shake before dinging.

"Good catch Romeo."

"Please make sure he doesn't eat me." Happy said in fear as Natsu and Romeo laughed a bit.

' _With Wendy and Carla'_

The former Calt shelter wizards were wandering around the forest, hoping to find a new pokemon. Unfortunately, they haven't had much luck. "My word, why would anyone leave perfectly good medicine lying around a forest?" Carla questioned as she placed the Antidote and Potion she found on the way. She looked over and saw Wendy in a thoughtful. "Is there something on your mind?"

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking of which pokemon I should use in my next contest." The bluenette said with a smile, making the white furred feline frown.

"Are you upset you couldn't win the last contest? It was a close match between you and Lucy."

"Not really, I mean yes I wish we could've both won, but Lucy did her best. I just hope I can do it too." Carla gave her a nod of understanding. The young slayer had grown up since Nirvana and she couldn't be anymore proud, not to mention Grandeeney and her own pokemon. Just then, the bushes began to rustle, making the two stop. "Carla did you-"

"Yes I did. Be careful." Wendy slowly sneaked towards the bushes with her pokeball at the ready. Just as she opened a part of it, did she come face to face with a pair of big black eyes.

(Hello.) It said innocently.

"KYAHHH!" Surprised, Wendy fell on her back as whatever was in the bushes fell as well.

"Wendy, what is it?"

"I-I don't know."

(I'm sorry!) Wendy and Carla looked at a creature that looked similar to a green caterpillar crawl out the bushes. It had yellow ring-shaped markings on the sides of its body, a bright red antenna on its head and suction cup like feet. It looked at them with a tilt. (Umm, hello?)

"An insect?!' Carla jumped behind Wendy in fear, who took out her pokedex.

 _Caterpie, the Worm pokemon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this pokemon releases a terrifically strong odor._

"It's okay Carla, it's just a pokemon."

"Yes, a rather large insect pokemon!" Wendy sighed as she remembered her friends immense fear of insect ever since a worm crawled in her spaghetti and she ate it.

(Did I do something wrong?) Caterpie asked in a saddened tone. Wendy frowned as she saw how sad Caterpie got.

"It's okay Caterpie, Carla didn't mean it. Come here." Wendy extended her hand, allowing the small insect pokemon to crawl on her arm, making her giggle as her feet tickled her skin. "S-See Carla, Caterpie is harmless." The exceed shook like a leaf as she extended her paw and petted Caterpie, making her squeal in joy. "Hey Caterpie, do you wanna come with me?"

(Sure!) Caterpie didn't see a problem with joining this human since she seemed nice enough. Taking out a pokeball, Wendy tapped it on Caterpie's head before it absorbed her and dinged.

"Yay, we got a new friend!"

"Terrific." Carla muttered sarcastically.

 **And that is where we will stop for now. First off, I apologize for this REALLY late update, it's just I kinda had writer's block when making this chapter(which I bet most of you could understand.) As I said several times already, i will do my best to post new chapters as soon as possible, depending on my mood.**

 **So who else is excited for Logan? Man I am so gonna cry in this movie since Hugh Jackman is done with the character. That is honestly the only movie I'm looking forward too this month aside from Power Rangers(don't laugh, I liked the series.) I wanna know, did any of you watch Get Out and is it worth the watch?**

 **So Mira's group just met CYNTHIA. I didn't plan for this, it just came up. Please don't be mad about this, she will meet with Natsu's group in the future. Also, I WAS gonna have Hawlucha join Natsu's team later on, but I thought why not now. In the next chapter, there WILL be a gym battle, along with a surprise meeting. I hope you guys will look forward to it.**

 **Like, Fav, Review and PM for any questions. I still need pokemon recommendations that are NOT for Natsu. I got his full team ahead of time.**

 **Next time: Grass Queen vs. Titania**


	16. Chapter 16: Grass queen vs Titania!

**HELLO EVERYONE! It's me, your sexy writer The 3rd Dragneel with yet another chapter of Poketail: Adventures in Sinnoh. TBH, writing this story has been….difficult, what with my college life and other stories, so the originality may be kinda bland. I will try to make this chapter as good as can be. Soon, I also want the group to encounter Team Galactic, which yes I know was a dumb team, but still, I thought it was a good game.**

 **Spider-Man999: I know, it's been a movie I've been looking forward to. As for Jynx, wait a while.**

 **War Werewolf: I agree completely!**

 **Ultimate Alien X: While TMNT may have disappointed fans, i feel Power Rangers could be a good film, at least for hardcore fans(I am not one of them.) Celebi….is a different story for another time. And yes, ALL their pokemon will evolve to the highest stage, just gonna take a while.**

 **Guest: He is in mind:)**

 **So last time, Natsu's group went to Eterna Forest, where Natsu caught a Hawlucha, Romeo got a Houndour, Lucy got a Ralts, Wendy got a Caterpie, and Erza got the Scyther Mira and her group faced earlier. Meanwhile Gajeel was able to get an arrogant Machop while Mira's group made it to Eterna City, where they met an interesting woman who told them about Palka and its rival Dialga. Now is a gym battle that will assure epicness.**

 **Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro**

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.)** Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.

 **(New rivals!)** The left has Kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has Natsu with Charmander, both sides glaring at each other.

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!)** Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!)** Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a Scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.)** The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!)** His gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.

 **(Pokemon, PO)** Lisanna and Mira appear.

 **(Ke)** Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.

 **(Mon!)** And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!)** The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while Charmander was on his shoulder.

' _With Kevin'_

"*Yawn*, man I can't wait to get home and sleep." Kevin muttered to himself as he continued to pass Route 201. The young trainer had just dropped off the chocolate bars his grandfather instructed him to get and now he was on his way home, to his comfy bed and loveable parents. He did feel a bit bad for not battling Natsu since he DID promise to do so if they met. His thoughts were cut off when a sudden rustling was heard. His black eyes scanned the area like a Hoothoot. "Alright, whoever's out there, come out. I don't want any trouble." His eyes narrowed as three figures exited the bushes.

"We also don't want any trouble." A male voice said in the middle.

"Who are you guys?" Kevin placed his hands over his pokeballs in case these guys were trouble.

"We are just some people who want to ask some questions." A feminine voice said.

"If that's the case, mind taking off the hoods? I'd rather talk to someone when I can actually see them." The three looked at each other before nodding and doing what he said. There was a man with blue hair and a red tattoo over his right eye, a woman with long dark purple hair and a white bow on her head, and another female with pink hair that was tied to a ponytail and black mufflers.

"My name is Jellal Fernandez. The older woman is Ultear Milkovich and the other woman is her daughter Meredy." The newly dubbed 'Jellal' said as Kevin lowered his arm.

"Name's Kevin Rowan. Now would you guys mind telling me why you were following me?"

"I apologize for that, but need to make sure you could speak with us privately." Ultear said in a calm tone.

"Do you know a group called Team Galactic?" Meredy questioned, getting his eyes to widen.

"Yyyeeeeaahhhh, they're a group of people who wish to steal other people's pokemon. Are you with them?"

"No, we followed them from Fiore since a group of them lead by someone named Mars took a load of Ethernano here. We want to know why." Kevin didn't know why, but he felt they were telling the truth. Lowering his guard, the Sinnoh resident sighed while running a hand through his face,

"Great, like they weren't anymore of a problem." He began to walk past them, much to their confusion. "I think it would be best if we talked with my grandfather Professor Rowan. He could help us."

"That's a good idea." The four began to walk before a thought came up.

"Hey, out of everyone, why talk to me?" The three smiled a bit.

"Because...Fairy Tail trusts you, so we will do the same." Kevin nodded in understanding. Something tells him things are about to get crazier.

' _The next day, with Mira's group'_

"Okay everyone, breakfast." Mira said as she placed several bowls of pokemon food on a blanket. The pokemon repeated their names kinda like a 'thank you,' which made her giggle.

"We aren't that far from Celestic City." Levy said while eating some of her oatmeal. The trio trekked through 211 all night, though they stopped when they realized they had to go through a large cave, which they wisely avoided entering at night.

"I hope the contest there is just as nice as Floaroma." Lisanna said while rubbing her egg with a clean rag. Ever since Cheryl gave her the egg, she's been taking care of it 24/7, making sure it was unharmed and even slept next to it. Pikachu and Cyndaquil even helped out when she needed to take care of something.

(I wonder how much longer we have to wait until the egg hatches.) Pikachu said out loud as she and Cyndaquil were really anxious to know.

(From what the professor had said in his research, an egg could take days, even months. Only time will tell.) Torchic said as she recalled something like that.

(Maybe if I use some of my flames, the egg could hatch quicker.) Cyndaquil suggested.

(Sure, if you want to eat it!) Chikorita exclaimed, much to the fire type's shock.

(What she means is using fire wouldn't be the best idea Cyndaquil.) Nidorina said while patting his back.

"Maybe this would be a good time to find some new pokemon." mira said.

"That's a great idea sis. We should look around after breakfast." The two nodded before returning to their meal. Suddenly, the bushes next to them began to rustle. "Hey, do you think?"

"It may be a pokemon, let's sneak up." Levy slowly made her way to the bushes before opening it, only to find empty space. "Huh?"

*Swoosh*

"What was that?" The trio looked around as their pokemon did the same. A shadow then hovered over the group, though by the looks of it, it was small. "LOOK!" What Levy was pointing at was a bipedal Pokémon that is primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide eyes are normally closed. It's body is segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It has two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip. Levy quickly took out her pokedex to see what she was looking at.

 _Abra, the Psi pokemon. Abra needs to sleep for eighteen hours a day. If it doesn't, this Pokémon loses its ability to use telekinetic powers. If it is attacked, Abra escapes using Teleport while it is still sleeping._

"Wow, it has telekinetic powers?"

(...)

"So, who should catch it?" To the bookworm's surprise, Mira and Lisanna stepped back.

"Well it should obviously be you since you spotted it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Levy." Mira said with a smile, which she returned before turning back to Abra, who waited patiently.

"Torchic, let's go!"

(I'm ready Levy.) The small chicken said while ruffling her feathers.

"Use **Ember!** " Torchic unleashed several sparks at Abra, who suddenly disappeared. "HUH?!" Abra then appeared in front of Torchic and struck her with a flame coated fist via **Fire Punch,** making her scream in pain.

"Wow, the pokedex was right." Lisanna said.

"Levy will need to try something else."

" **Peck!** " Torchic got over her shock and rushed in, only for the psychic type to teleport once again. _There's got to be a way we can hit it, but it keeps teleporting. Wait, what if?_ "Torchic, stop attacking!" The fire starter stopped and gave her trainer a questionable look. "Just trust me, okay?" Though a bit reluctant, Torchic nodded before Levy pulled out a pokeball. Her eyes narrowed as she was getting a good angle before throwing the sphere in a way not even Abra could see. The wild pokemon gasped as the pokeball struck the back of his head before absorbing him. Once it landed on the ground, it dinged, not even showing any sign of Abra struggling. "Yes! I knew it would work!"

"Umm, Levy? What do you mean it worked?" Mira questioned as Torchic handed her trainer hew newest pokemon.

"I remember reading in the trainer's guide an extremely tough capture method called a Critical Capture. If you throw the pokeball at just the right angle and it hits the pokemon, you automatically catch it without worry." The Strauss sisters were shocked and impressed at how their friend was able to do such a thing. "Thanks for helping Torchic."

(I'm always happy to help you.) Torchic chipped, getting her trainer to giggle.

' _Eterna City, Natsu's group'_

Natsu's group were able to arrive at Eterna City just before sundown, much to the relief of Lucy and Wendy. After getting some breakfast and much deserved sleep, they exited the pokemon center. "Alright, badge number 2, here I come!" Natsu shouted as he stretched his muscles. Ever since he fought Roark, Natsu wanted to have more intense gym battles(that and he wanted to shove it in Gray's face.)

"Hmm, it says here the Gym is just a few minutes from our location." Lucy said while looking at the town map. The group then began to walk through the flower-themed city. "It says here that there's a haunted mansion with rare ghost pokemon in it." While she didn't want to enter another scary place, it could prove interesting.

"C-Can we please not go there?" Wendy begged since she did have a fear of the undead.

"Very well, our next stop will be this haunted mansion." Erza said before the group stopped in front of the gym building, which was a cream-colored building with a brown roof and white pokeball symbol on top. They entered the building, only to be shocked at its interior. There was a row of flowers, each with a different color and small brown windmills. Heck there were even several trees planted inside.

"Welcome to the Eterna Gym." A voice called in front of them. The speaker was a young woman with brown eyes and half-brown, half-black hair. She wore a black, long sleeved crop top with a green cloak, brown cargo pants with a black belt and green boots.

"So, you're the gym leader?" Gray questioned as she smiled(making Juvia glare at her.)

"Mhm, my name's Gardenia and I specialize in the majesty that is grass types. Are all of you challenging my gym?'

"No, only these four are." Lucy gestured to Natsu, Erza, Romeo and Gray, though the latter quickly jumped in front of her with a grin on his face.

"I wanna fight you first!"

"Hang on flamebrain, you already went back in Oreburgh! If anyone should go next, it's me." The ice make wizard glared at Natsu in annoyance.

"So? I wanna fight her now!"

"But that really isn't far Natsu." Romeo countered as he really wanted to fight with his new Houndour. Gardenia looked at the three with slight worry until she turned to Erza, who looked at her with a challenging glare. Smiling, she walked up to the redhead.

"I want you to be my first battle of the day." Her words shocked the three males.

"Then it would be my honor Gardenia. But don't expect me to go easy." Erza said with a smirk, which her opponent returned. The others knew there was no way of arguing with the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, so they took their seats on the sidelines while a man in a hippie outfit came in.

"THE POKEMON BATTLE BETWEEN GYM LEADER GARDENIA AND ERZA SCARLET OF FIORE WILL NOW BEGIN!" He shouted. "EACH SIDE WITH USE A TOTAL OF THREE POKEMON AND THE BATTLE WILL BE OVER WHEN ONE SIDE'S POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE! FURTHERMORE, ONLY THE CHALLENGER IS ALLOWED TO SUBSTITUTE POKEMON! ARE YOU READY?" Both females nodded. "Then reveal your first pokemon!"

"Go Erza!" Natsu and Happy shouted.

"We're all rooting for you!" Lucy and Wendy added.

"This is Erza, she won't lose." Gray muttered….in his underwear.

"Turtwig, come forth!" Erza threw her pokemon in the air, allowing her starter to appear.

(I'm ready to fight!) He said with a determined glare.

"Oh wow, that's one strong-looking Turtwig. I can tell you've taken great care of it." Gardenia complemented before a smirk crept on her face. "But let's see if you can handle this!" She threw in her own pokeball, and what came out shocked everyone.

Gardenia's first choice….was also a Turtwig.

(OH! I'm facing myself!) Gardenia's Turtwig said in a gleeful tone, making Erza's sweatdrop.

(Well….I suppose you're right.)

"This is a rather odd turn of events." Juvia said as she saw both pokemon were EXACTLY the same, in terms of appearance.

"I'll let you have the first move Erza."

"Thank you. Turtwig, use **Razor Leaf!** " Turtwig waved his head leaf forward as several leafs were thrown towards his opponent. But then….she disappeared.

(WHAT?!)

" **Tackle!** " In the blink of an eye, Turtwig was slammed by Gardenia's Turtwig, sending him flying in the air.

"Woah! I didn't even see her pokemon move!" Happy said in shock.

"It would see Gardenia's Turtwig is as fast as Roark's Cranidos." Carla said while rubbing her chin.

(Grr, this might be a problem.)

"If you liked that, then try this! Turtwig, use **Leaf Tornado!** "

(OKAY GARDENIA!) Her Turtwig shouted as she was surrounded by a vortex of leafs, much to everyone's shock. (And take this!) Tilting her head forward, she launched her attack at Erza's pokemon.

"Turtwig, dodge by jumping sideways!" Erza commanded as her pokemon began doing just that, barely dodging the attack. _This won't be easy considering how fast it is._

"Your Turtwig is pretty fast on his feet. Let's change that with **Leech Seed!** " Gardenia's Turtwig lowered his head before a single seed shot out her head and landed on Erza's Turtwig. Seconds later, the seed opened up and wrapped several vines around her opponent.

(What in the wor-AHH!) Turtwig screamed as the vines began to sap his energy and it headed towards Gardenia's pokemon.

"What is that?" Wendy questioned as Lucy looked through the move list.

"It's called **Leech Seed,** an attack that takes some of a pokemon's HP and sends it towards the pokemon who used the move. It can also restrict movement."

"Turtwig, **Tackle!** " The female Turtwig began ramming into Erza's, who tried desperately to get out of the vines. Erza needed to do something, but she couldn't use her swords.

 _Swords….sharp…._ She came up with a plan that may hurt and help them. "Turtwig, this may be a risk, but use **Razor Leaf** on yourself to break the vines." Due to his trust of his trainer, Turtwig threw his leafs forward before they boomeranged back at him, making him grunt as the vines were cut.

"Wow, your Turtwig is a tough little guy." Gardenia complemented before extending her arm. "Turtwig, **Tackle!** "

"Turtwig, stand your ground."

(Yes Erza!) Turtwig braced himself as his opponent began to rush towards him. Erza's sharp eyes took in how fast Gardenia's pokemon was and began to think of a way to one-up it.

 _Closer…..closer…._ "Turtwig, jump!) Turtwig's eyes widened as he ran forward…..and jumped right above Gardenia's.

(HUH?!)

"Now, **Razor Leaf!** " Turtwig threw a barrage of leafs at the female Turtwig, who screamed in pain.

 _My, she really is fast on her feet._ Gardenia thought with a smirk. "Recover and use **Leaf Tornado!** " Shaking off her pain, Turtwig launched a tornado of leaves at her opponent, who couldn't dodge in time as he was sent flying to a nearby tree.

"Turtwig, use the momentum from the attack on the tree and use **Tackle!** " Turtwig landed on the tree, making it shake a bit before rocketing to Gardenia's pokemon, who screamed in pain. "Now, finish with **Bite!** "

(This is our victory!) Turtwig bit down on her head, causing her to scream. Using all his strength, the grass starter threw his opponent to a tree, causing it to shake. Gardenia's Turtwig slowly slid down before falling forward, showing her swirled eyes.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, the challenger's Turtwig wins!" The referee shouted while raised his green flag at Erza's direction.

"Alright, Erza won!" Happy cheered with his paw raised.

"Well this is Erza we're talking about, she'd never lose." Natsu muttered while smiling at Erza, who kneeled down to pet her Turtwig.

"You did well Turtwig."

(I would never let you down.) Turtwig said, getting her to smile.

"Thank you for your hard work Turtwig." Gardenia said while returning her pokemon. "That was an impressive tactic Erza, I see how much trust you and Turtwig share." She smirked while taking out another pokeball. "But let's continue. Go Cherubi!"

What came out was a small cherry-like Pokémon with a round, deep-pink body with two stubby feet. It has beady eyes and a purple-red stripe running down part of its face. Cherubi has a short stem with two big, green leaves and a second, much smaller head growing out of it. The small pokemon did a bow as Erza took out her pokedex.

 _Cherubi, the Cherry pokemon. It evolves by sucking the energy out of the small ball where it had been storing nutrients._

(I hope you're ready, cause me and Gardenia are going to kick your butt!) Cherubi said, making Turtwig narrow his eyes.

(Well then, let us continue!)

' _With Gajeel'_

"Grrr, these guys are getting annoying." The iron dragon slayer muttered as he and Lily continued to through Route 206, where they had encountered a lot of Zubat, Wingull, and even some Kricketot and it was safe to say, they were done. "Lily, how much further until we get there?"

"According to this map, we should be able to arrive at Eterna City by sundown, should we keeping move." The Exceed said before putting the make in his pockets. "Perhaps it would be in our best interests to set up camp in case-"

"WATCH OUT!" A male voice called out from behind. Gajeel began to turn around...only to feel a shorter body bump into him. The person in question was a boy not much older than 17 with light blonde hair and fair skin. He wore an orange striped white jacket with a green scarf around his neck, black pants and brown shoes. The male in questioned rubbed his head before looking up, revealing his orange eyes. "Hey, what's the big idea bumping into me like that?! I'm gonna have to fine you and I expect to be…..paid...up...front…?" The more he looked at gajeel's red eyes, the lower his voice got. "Ummm, hi?"

"Pal, you were the one who bumped into me. If anyone should be fined, it should be you." Gajeel said with his arms crossed, only making him more intimidating.

"I apologize if my friend is scaring you." The boy turned and gasped when he laid eyes on Lily.

"Holy crap, a talking pokemon! What kind is it?!" He quickly reached into his bag before pulling out his pokedex and aiming it at the Exceed.

"NO DATA AVAILABLE." It said, much it his confusion.

"That's weird-wait, then that means you found a super rare pokemon!"

"Lily's not a pokemon ya nimrod, he's an Exceed!" The kid tilted his head in confusion.

"What the heck is an Exceed?"

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves: I am Pantherlily and this is my friend Gajeel Redfox."

"Redfox, where've I heard that-" The male gasped when he saw Gajeel's guildmark. "Oh my Arceus, you guys are from Fairy Tail!"

"What was your first clue genius?" Gajeel taunted.

"Oh man, hang on!" He reached into his back and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Can you sign this for Barry? Oh, and Barry's my name." The red eyed dragon slayer raised a brow at Barry, but regardless, he signed the notepad, much to his joy. "So why are you guys here in Sinnoh?" The duo then explained meeting Kevin and becoming pokemon trainers. "That sounds so awesome! Hey, why don't we all go to Eterna city as a group? It'd make things easier since you'll have a strong trainer like me by your side."

"I wouldn't mind, Gajeel?"

"Meh, you do what you want kid, just don't get in my way." Barry eagerly nodded before he and Gajeel continued to walk.

' _Back in Eterna gym'_

"Alright Cherubi, use **Growth!** " Gardenia commanded as her pokemon grew a few inches before turning back to normal, increasing her special attack. "Now use **Razor Leaf!** " Cherubi flung a barrage of leaves from her head.

"Turtwig, roll under the attack!" Erza shouted, getting a nod from her pokemon before he began to roll forward, successfully dodging that attack.

 _Gotcha._ " **Grass Knot** , go!"

(I've got-AHHH!) Turtwig shouted in shock as two grass roots ross from the ground and tied around his head, causing him to fall.

"Holy crap, what the hell was that?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock as Lucy quickly took out her trainer's guide.

"It's called **Grass Knot,** which trips the opponent and causes damage based on the opponent's weight. Gardena must have planned Turtwig to dodge so she could get ahead of her." Lucy said with a concerned tone.

 _Hmmm, clever._ Erza thought with a slight smirk. "Turtwig, use your own **Razor Leaf**."

(Okay, I admit that was smart, but try this out!) Turtwig unleashed his own barrage of leaves towards Gardenia's pokemon.

(Oh no you don't~) Cherubi sung before jumping onto the branches and elegantly swinging left and right, dodging Turtwig's attack.

"Oh my, Cherubi's very agile on those branches." Juvia muttered in awe as Turtwig continued to launch his attack, though it proved ineffective.

"Come on Erza, you can do it!" Happy cheered with his paw held high. The redhead gritted her teeth along with her pokemon.

"Turtwig, use **Tackle** on the trees to shake Cherubi down!" Understanding what she meant, Turtwig charged at the tree Cherubi was on before slamming it with all the strength he could muster, making it shake.

"Trying to take us down huh? Cherubi, **Grass Knot** once again!" Though a bit shaken, Cherubi slammed her foot on the branch before more roots shot out of the ground, dragging him on the ground. "Now, use **Leech Seed** while he's down!" Cherubi shot a single seed from the top of her head as it landed on Turtwig's head before it opened, wrapping him in several vines.

(AHHH!) Turtwig screamed in pain as his energy began to be drained by the attack.

"Finish this with your own **Tackle!** "

(Here I come!) The cherry pokemon jumped from the branch she was on before slamming into Turtwig, sending him across the grass before crashing into a nearby tree, his eyes turned to swirls.

"Turtwig is unable to continue, Cherubi wins!" The referee shouted while lifting the red flag, symbolizing Gardenia's win.

"Woah, Gardenia's pokemon was pretty tough." Romeo muttered as Erza returned her fallen pokemon to his pokeball.

"Thank you for your help Turtwig." Erza said before placing her pokeball back into her belt. _If I have any hope of defeating Cherubi, then I'll need someone fast._ "Rufflet, I need your assistance!"

(I'll make you pay for beating Turtwig.) Rufflet warned while glaring at Cherubi, who gave him a happy smile. Erza commanded him to use **Wing Attack,** which he happily complied while flying forward.

(Ohhhh, that's not good~) Cherubi said jumped swinging from branch to branch, dodging Rufflet's super effective attack.

"My Cherubi and I have been training on trees, so her agility should be equal to your Rufflet." Gardenia said with a confident smirk, which Erza returned.

"Even so, there's still a way to stop your strategy." Erza extended her arm before issuing her next command. "Rufflet, use **Air Slash** and slicing all those branches!" The flying type grinned at his trainer's tactic before he focused energy into his wings and launched a barrage of crescent-shaped energy slashes. Gardenia could only gasp as Rufflet's move sliced branch after branch, making Cherubi freak out before she started falling. "Now, **Ariel Ace!** "

(Here we go!) Rufflet screamed as he started began flying forward at such speed the others couldn't see.

*BOOM*

Cherubi screamed in pain as Rufflet slammed into her body, creating a small sonic boom before she was flung forward until she crashed against the wall. The referee ran to Gardenia's side to check on Cherubi, who was moaning in pain while her eyes were swirled.

"Cherubi is unable to battle, Rufflet wins!"

"Hell yeah, nice one Erza!" Natsu shouted with a toothy grin.

"Well since Rufflet was a flying type, he had the advantage against Cherubi." Lucy added with her own smile.

"The best part is now Erza has two pokemon while Gardenia only has one." Gray said while leaning back….without a shirt.

"But do you think she'll have a strong pokemon like Roark did?" Wendy asked in curiousity.

"Perhaps child, we won't know until she brings it out." Carla said with a shrug.

"Thanks for your help Cherubi." Gardenia said with a sad smile while returning her fallen pokemon as Rufflet landed on Titania's arm. "Your Rufflet's really good at thinking fast Erza, I'm impressed."

"Thank you Gardenia, I couldn't ask for a better pokemon." She patted the flying type on his head, making him coo in delight.

"That's good…" the gym leader's smile turned to a challenging smirk as she took out her last pokeball. "Cause I know this pokemon'll love a good fight. Come out….Roserade!" The Fairy Tail wizards widened their eyes as the pokemon Nando used in the pokemon contest in Vellus city came out with a graceful bow.

"Wow, what are the odds!" Romeo shouted in awe as Erza took out her pokedex.

 _Roserade, the bouquet pokemon. With the movement of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns._

(Shall we begin this battle?) Roserade said in a calm tone as Rufflet flew back in the battlefield.

(yes, we shall.)

"Battle begin!"

"Roserade, use **Poison Sting!** " Roserade aimed her arms forward and launched a barrage of poisoned barbs at Rufflet, who flew left and right to dodge.

"Rufflet, counter it with **Air Slash!** "

(Yes Erza!) The eaglet pokemon launched several energy slashes at the grass/poison type.

"Roserade, dodge!" Roserade began doing several elegant backflips, effortlessly dodging Rufflet's attack.

" **Ariel Ace!** " Rufflet turned into a blue blur as he began flying forward. However, neither Gardenia nor her pokemon looked worried.

"Roserade, wait on my signal…" The grass type nodded while carefully watching Rufflet's movement. _Almost…...there…...NOW!_ " Duck, then **Poison Jab!** " Buckling her ankles, Roserade ducked under the super effective attack….before striking Rufflet on the chest, making him scream in pain.

"RUFFLET!"

(Owwww, what..did...you...do...to...me?) The others gasped as purple bubbles began escaping Rufflet's body.

"Oh no, what happened?!" Lucy quickly looked through the guide before coming to 'stats conditions.'

" **Poison Jab** is a move that has a 30% chance of poisoning an opponent. It looks like this is that 30%."

"Rufflet, try to recover and use **Air Slash!** " Rufflet began to pant as his vision began to go blur. Though he was able to launch his attack, it was going all over the place rather than Roserade.

"I think we should finish this. Roserade, use **Sunny Day!"**

(Yes lady Gardenia.) Roserade said before summoning a sphere of light between her rose hands and throwing them in the air, creating a bright light that forced everyone except the duo to cover their eyes.

"Now, **Solar Beam!** "

"Rufflet, use **Aerial Ace** while you can!" Remembering what the trainer guide said about **Solar Beam** taking a while to charge, Erza believed the faster they were at attacking, it should give them an advantage.

(I….can….still….fight…) Fighting over the poisoning, Rufflet began to fly towards Roserade, hoping to end this quick like with Cherubi.

"Sorry Erza, but like I said. It's over!" Erza gasped as Roserade's **Solar Beam** finished charging as she fired a beam of pure energy at Rufflet, who was too close to dodge, engulfing him in an explosion.

( _I'm sorry….Erza….)_ Rufflet began to fly out of the smoke before crashing in front of his trainer with swirls in his eyes.

"Rufflet is unable to battle, Roserade wins!"

"Damn, I thought Erza would win." Gray muttered with narrowed eyes. If he was gonna fight Gardenia, he would have to watch out for that **Solar Beam.**

"But I thought **Solar Beam** took time to attack?" Wendy asked.

"The move **Sunny Day** charges **Solar Beam** faster." Lucy said with a worried tone.

"Come on guys, Erza's got this." Natsu said with his pumped fist, though he was a bit worried for her as well.

"Thank you for your hard work Rufflet." The knight said before returning Rufflet to his pokeball. She looked up and gave Gardenia a serious tone. "You are an impressive foe Gardenia, but I will not be defeated easily." Gardenia gave her a smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Show me all you can do."

"Very well, come forth Scyther!" The bug type she had caught in Eterna forest came out to the field while slicing at the air.

(You're going down ya walkin garden!) Scyther said with a serious tone, making Roserade glare at him.

(We shall see...bug.)

"Battle, continue!"

"Scyther, **Acrobatics!"**

"Roserade, use **Poison Sting!** " The grass/poison type shot another barrage of poisoned barbs at Scyther, who shifted left and right, almost like a blur. Scyther rushed in and strike Roserade in several parts of her body, making her groan in pain.

"Now use **Air Slash!** " Scyther launched an X-shaped energy slash at Roserade, who barely had time to dodge.

 _Oh my, that Scyther's a lot faster than Rufflet._ Gardenia narrowed her eyes a bit before an idea cam in mind. "Roserade, use **Magical Leaf** around Scyther!" Roserade, instead of firing poisoned barbs, launched a barrage of glowing leaves at Scyther, who leaned his head back to dodge.

(Oh what was that? You need glasses to fight?!) He taunted before launching another **Air Slash** at his opponent, who jumped back to dodge.

"Hang on, why would Hardenia…." Natsu widened his eyes as he saw the **Magical Leafs** flying around the trees and towards Scyther, who's back was against them. "ERZA!" His warning was too late as Scyther was pelted with the grass type move and while it wasn't as effect as his attacks, it still hurt like hell.

"Now, while he's distracted, **Solar Beam!** " Roserade smiled while focusing a sphere of white energy before firing one of the strongest grass type attacks at Scyther, who widened his eyes in shock.

*BOOM*

(AHHH!) The bug/flying type was sent flying across the field as the attack struck him on the chest.

"Scyther, use your claw to balance yourself out!" Erza commanded, getting the bug type to widen his eyes before he stabbed his left claw against one of the trees, spinning around before he landed on a branch.

"Nice thinking Erza. Roserade, use **Poison Sting!** " The grass type once again launched several poisoned barbs at Scyther.

"Scyther, focus and use **X-Scissor** to slice through!" Scyther let out a battle cry before flying forward, cutting through barb after barb, much to their shock.

(You're finished!)

*SLASH*

The whole room went quiet as Scyther appeared behind Roserade, whose expression was shadowed. And then….Roserade began to fall forward. (It...seems…..you've….won.) She said with a smile before falling face first on the grass.

"Roserade is unable to battle Scyther wins, which means the victor is Erza scarlet of Fiore!" The referee said while raising his left arm at Erza.

"Alright!" Natsu and Happy shouted before high fiving each other.

"Erza did it!" Romeo and Wendy cheered as well.

"I told you she would win." Gray said with a smirk, with Juvia nodding.

"I suppose it is expected of the queen of the fairies." Carla said with a small smile.

"For a second, I thought she wasn't gonna win." Lucy said while placing a hand over her heart. Scyther fell on his butt while panting a bit. Hearing some footsteps, he turned to his his trainer smiling at him.

"That was a well fought battle Scyther." She said, getting him to smirk.

"Thanks for your hard work Roserade." Gardenia said before returning her pokemon before walking up to Erza with a smile. "Man, that was an interesting battle Erza. I think you truly deserve this badge." She gestured the referee to walk up and present Erza her badge, who looked like three diamond shaped leafs put together. "I hereby present to you the Forest badge." Erza took the badge before giving the gym leader a smile. "Also, I'd like to give you this." Gardenia reached into her pocket and pulled out a green disc. "This is TM86, **Grass Knot.** I think it should work well with your Turtwig."

"Thank you Gardenia. I hope we can battle again in the future." Erza said while giving her a bow.

"Alright, who's up next?" For the next half hour, Natsu was up next, though he was able to win with just Charmander thanks to his type advantage and **Flamethrower.**

Next was Romeo, who was able to beat Turtwig and Cherubi with Houndour before falling by Roserade. He was able to finish the battle with his trusty Chimchar and **Flame Wheel.**

The only one who had some trouble was Gray, who was barely able to beat Turtwig with Buizel before falling to Cherubi and her speed. He had to use Aerodactyl and won by an inch. Two badges down, six to go.

' _Prof. Rowan's lab, a few hours later'_

"Hmmm, this does sound troubling." Prof. Rowan said while stroking his chin in thought. After getting some rest at the local Pokecenter, Kevin and Crime Sorciere went to the latter's grandfather, who was more than troubled about the information given. "And are you sure these people were a part of team Galactic?"

Jellal nodded. "Yes, we saw their insignia on their vehicles. How notorious are they?" Kevin drank some of his tea before looking at the blue haired male.

"They've been responsible for kidnapping some local pokemon, as well as robbing several labs for pokemon equipment. Not only that, but they attacked my grandpa for his research."

"There is something that bothers me: why would they need Ethernano when the technology here is more advanced?" Ultear thought out loud.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Meredy added with a small frown. The group stayed silent, thinking of what they could do now.

"I'll have to make some calls to my associates in Sinnoh in case Team Galactic has their eyes set on them. What will you do mr. Fernandez?"

"We plan on looking for information on Team Galactic's location, though that may be a bit difficult."

"I can help you guys." Kevin said with a serious tone. "I know the layout of Sinnoh, so we can take some shortcuts instead of wasting time in an unfamiliar location." Kevin's frown soon turned to a smile. "Hey, maybe you guys should be trainers as well."

"Jellal, it wouldn't hurt to act like everyone here."

"I suppose, but how would we become trainers?"

"Well you guys already have a pokemon with you." The two adults gave him a questionable look.

(Can I come out?!) A small squeak was heard. Everyone turned to Meredy, who had an embarrassed blush as her cloak began to move.

"Meredy?" The pink haired female let out a defeated sigh before letting out whatever was in her cloak. Jellal and Ultear widened their eyes as a white, rodent-like Pokémon resembling a flying squirrel came out of their ally's cloak. It has black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It has yellow winglike flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. Its feet are white and fairly small and its black tail is in a jagged shape.

(Oh man! It feels good to come out of there!) The small creature said before jumping on Meredy's lap, getting her to giggle as she patted her head, much to her delight.

"Meredy, where did you find that….."

"Hang on." Kevin pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the new pokemon.

 _Emolga, the sky squirrel pokemon. The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membrane and released while it is gliding._

"Well…..I found this little guy all alone, hungry, so I….took it with us. "I'm sorry, but she's so cute!" She gave the small pokemon a hug, allowing her to send a small jolt from her cheeks.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Jellal said with a teasing smile as Meredy gave Emolga one of the cookies the professor gave them.

"Yes…..one day." Kevin chuckled as bit at what was going on since he could relate. He still remembered the Poochyena he brought home when he was younger and how his parents were shocked.

"Okay, well she's already got her own pokemon, would you guys like yours?" The two looked at each other before giving him a slight nod. The black haired male quickly ran to the pokeball storage and got two pokeballs until the label 'starters.'

"I would like to tell you two ahead of time, but e only have two options for a starter pokemon. You will need to choose who gets what pokemon." Rowan said as the two nodded once again while Meredy played with Emolga a bit.

"Okay, here they are." Kevin threw both pokeballs in the air, allowing what was inside to come out. The first was a small, quadruped pokemon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of it's head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw of its mouth. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb.

The second creature is a small pokemon that resembles a light blue turtle. It has big brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Reach of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough brown shell.

"The green guy is Bulbasaur and the blue turtle is Squirtle. You guys choose which you'd like as your first pokemon." Bulbasaur crawled towards Ultear with a curious look on his face.

"Hello little one." The time wizard said before patting his head.

(Hmmm, she doesn't seem that bad.) Bulbasaur said before smiling as he liked the affection she was giving him.

(Yo!) Squirtle said while raising his hand at Jellal, making him chuckle a bit.

"Hello, my name is Jellal. Would you like to be partners?" The water type looked at Jellal for a few seconds before shrugging.

(I guess so.)

"It looks like you guys made your decision, congratulations." Kevin said with a grin. "We can rest up a bit before heading out. I might know some places Team Galactic might hit." _Hopefully, we can find them._

 **Okay, wow that was a lazy chapter in my opinion. I apologize for not updating for a long ass time, but thinking of what the group should do is pretty hard to think, plus there's school and stuff. I will try my best to make the next chapters a bit more interesting and balanced.**

 **So as of now, we will encounter Team galactic maybe in two chapters, Idk why not sooner, but that's what I wanna do. Oh, and the Natsu harem moments? Yeah they'll come soon. Did you guys like how Jellal and his group met Kevin and agreed to work together? They will get some screen time in some chapters as we go along. I will still take pokemon requests that AREN'T FOR NATSU since I got his team down.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: Evolution boom!**


	17. Chapter 17: Evolution Boom

**Hello there guys! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter for you Fairy Tail/Pokemon fans! Again, I am so sorry for the VERY late update, but my other stories have been on my mind lately, and I couldn't wait to write them. Just know, I wouldn't give up on this story, mostly because I have such a special bond with it, being my first fanfiction and all. Also, to be honest, I'm coming up dry for what to actually write for this story, so…..**

 **GodX: Thanks pal, I will.**

 **Darkwarp: Well….those first two, I already have two people in mind to catch them, but Sandile and Larvitar aren't bad, I might use them.**

 **Dragoul Mayol: Wow, I…...am at a loss for words. Thank you, maybe I'll do thatXD. Ummmm, soon? I honestly don't know.**

 **TheFreezerStarter: I will put their team list, so please stop doing what you're doing.**

 **Guest: They don't exist in this story as they will only be in Sinnoh.**

 **Guest 2: You'll see….**

 **Princenjgv: Trust me, he's gonna get a legendary, just won't say who it is;)**

 **So to recap what happened in the last chapter: team Natsu had finally made it to Eterna city, where they quickly went to the gym to meet Gardenia, who chose to battle Erza first, much to the others surprise. Meanwhile, Mira and her group encountered a wild Abra, which Levy caught using a critical capture. With Gajeel and Lily, the duo were making their way through Route 206, where they met a young man named Barry, who was a big fan of him and chose to follow them, much to the iron dragon slayer's irk. Back at Eterna city, Erza and Gardenia fought, though it ended with Scyther's one shot on Roserade. As this was going on, Crime Sorciere had met with Kevin, who offered them pokemon in exchange for help in stopping Team Galactic. Now let us see how our heroes continue their journey…**

 **Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro**

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.)** Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.

 **(New rivals!)** The left has Kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has Natsu with Charmander, both sides glaring at each other.

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!)** Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!)** Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a Scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.)** The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!)** His gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.

 **(Pokemon, PO)** Lisanna and Mira appear.

 **(Ke)** Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.

 **(Mon!)** And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!)** The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while Charmander was on his shoulder.

' _With team Natsu'_

"Alright, lunchtime!" Natsu cheered before stuffing his face with sandwiches and meat he and the others were able to acquire, after restocking on Pokemon food of course. It had been two hours since the Gym battle with Gardenia, so it is understandable why they were all a bit tired, especially their pokemon.

"Natsu, slow down." Erza scolded for what, the umptenth time? Maybe someone should tell her to stop eating her cake….if they wanted to die that is. "We must come up with a plan on where we should go from here."

"Hmmm…" Lucy looked at her Town Map while feeding some pokemon food to her Ralts, who gratefully took it.

(Thank you Lucy.) Ralts said with a smile before nibbling on it.

"It says here that we would need to go through Mount Coronet to get to Celestic City. There's gonna be a contest there soon." While Lucy wasn't a fan of going into caves, she would have to bare it if it meant she could get another Contest Ribbon.

"Should we go there now or later?" Romeo asked as he could see the sun starting to go down.

"Maybe we should stay here for the night and leave early tomorrow." Juvia said, a bit shyly before looking at Gray. "But of course, we can push through because of you darling!"

"Okay…...we'll rest here for the night I guess, doesn't matter." Gray scooped a bit of his sup and was about to eat some….

*CRUNCH*

"AAHHHH!" Only for his Totodile to bit his head, hard. Shaking his head, he pulled his starter out and held him up. "What was that for?!"

(You looked stressed, so I bit you!) Totodile said cheerfully without a hint of guilt, getting Gray to sigh.

(That last Gym battle was a piece of cake.) Charmander said while nibbling on his food. While it was a bad idea to get cocky, considering he was a fire type facing off against grass types, it's understandable he would be relaxed.

(Your battle was interesting, to say the least.) Rufflet said to Scyther, who stabbed his food and threw it in his mouth.

(Meh, they were too weak in my opinion. Plus I wanted to show that human I was capable of her training.) Scyther said, glancing at Erza for a brief second. It was true, he wanted to show what he had to offer, and it looked like it paid off.

(Erza would never abandon you, no matter what.) Turtwig spoke up, getting their attention. (I was her first pokemon, and she only treated me with love and kindness.) A smile crept on his face as he looked at the scarlet beauty, who was having a nice conversation with her friends. (I know in my heart she cares for you too, and that she'll help us get stronger….together.) Even though he didn't show it, Scyther was a bit touched by his words.

(Wow, that was really nice Turtwig.) Skitty said with a happy smile. (I hope Juvia can-) She stopped when her tail suddenly wagged in front of her, getting her to chase it. (Why are you here?! I got you now!) The other pokemon, instead of sweatdropping, actually laughed at their friend's antics.

(Haha, that kid's alright.) Buizel said with a smirk.

(Maybe.) Snivy said while looking away, hiding the small smirk of her face. It looks like her shell was starting to break.

' _With Gajeel and Barry, the next morning'_

"Mudkip, use **Water Gun!** " Gajeel commanded his starter, who shot a stream of water at a wild Geodude, instantly knocking it out.

"Excellent work Gajeel." Lily said with a smile while sitting on an unoccupied rock, along with Barry.

"Not bad, but my Empoleon could've finished the job quicker." Barry said nonchalantly, trying his best to look cool in front of the wizard. The trio had made some good progress in traveling through Route 206. According to the Town Map, they were about a day's walk from Eterna city, where they could get their second badge. Over the course of their travels, the blonde haired male had been asking Gajeel question after question, ranging from his life in Fairy Tail to his eating habits to even his hobbies. Though it was annoying at first, Gajeel just told him what he wanted to know, in hopes of moving on. The Route had a lot more high leveled Pokemon to battle, which was good for leveling up his team. "So, are we still gong?"

"Yeah, come on Mudkip." The water type nodded before his fin detected something coming.

(Gajeel!)

"Hmm?" Gajeel was curious as to why his pokemon was on guard….before his ears picked up the sound of rustling from the bushes. He looked at Mudkip and the two gave a nod of understanding, ready for whatever was going to come out. The bushes rustled a bit before a small figure came out of it. The figure was a small Pokémon that resembles a tan figurine made out of clay or mud. There are arching, red markings over its eyes, which usually appear closed. A red stripe encircles its body, and forms a ring on its belly. It has flat appendages that resemble arms. A spike protrudes from the top of its head and another, smaller spike under its body. The Pokemon spun while floating forward as Gajeel pulled out his Pokedex.

 _Baltoy, the Clay Doll Pokemon. As soon as it spots others of its kind, Baltoy congregates with them and then begins crying noisily in unison. This Pokémon sleeps while cleverly balancing itself on its one foot._

"Gajeel, be careful! Baltoy are experts at using psychic powers."

"Noted, but we got this in the back. Mudkip, **Water Gun!** " Mudkip fired a stream of water from his mouth, only for Baltoy to spin to the right. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play it? Fine! Mudkip, keep shooting at it!" A bit ticked, Mudkip moved his head to try and hit his opponent. Seeing at Mudkip won't stop, Baltoy began to spin rapidly while a white energy ring formed. "What the?!" Before Gajeel to finished, Baltoy began to spin towards Mudkip, who used **Water Gun** to try and stop his opponent. To his shock, Baltoy tore through the attack and struck him on the head, sending him flying.

"Hmm, that was a powerful attack."

"Yeah, even if that **Gyro Ball** wasn't super effective, it still looked like it packed a punch." Barry said, watching Mudkip stand, if with a little wobble.

(Okay pal, you're asking for it!) Mudkip was commanded to use **Mud Slap** , which he quickly used to injury Baltoy. Said Pokemon grunted a bit before focusing pink energy on the tip of its head. Mudkip was about to use another attack….when a beam of pinkish energy was fired from the spike on Baltoy's head. (AAAHHHHH!)

"Mudkip, come on, you can do it!" Gajeel truly believed in his starter, even though he would call him Shrimp and whatnot. His red eyes noticed Baltoy spinning rapidly via **Gyro Ball.** _There's got to be a way we can get the jump on this guy when he's spinning. Wait…..spinning…...got it!_ "Mudkip, when I say it, roll under."

(Are you serious?! I'll get crushed before anything else!)

"Trust me." Mudkip looked into Gajeel's eyes and saw he was completely serious. Sighing a bit, he gave his trainer a nod. Baltoy continued to spin his way towards Mudkip, who lowered his body to get ready. Bary and Lily watched in anticipation, ready to see what strategy Gajeel had. Just as Baltoy was a few feet close….Gajeel spoke. "Roll, now!" Widening his eyes, Mudkip roared as he began to roll in a ball, ducking under Baltoy. " **Water Gun,** full power!" Straightening himself, Mudkip unleashed a powerful stream of water, which successfully struck Baltoy with enough force to make it crash into a nearby tree. The rock/psychic type slowly slid down the tree before disappearing. "And that's how it's done."

"Nice one Gajeel!"

"Agreed, your quick thinking is as sharp as ever." Black Steel smirked, but even he knew where to give credit where it's due.

"Nah, it was all Mudkip. He was fast enough to listen to me. Isn't that-" Before Gajeel could finish, his, as well as Lily and Barry's eyes widened as Mudkip's body began to glow a light blue. "What the hell…"

"Dude, your Mudkip's evolving!" While evolution in Pokemon isn't anything new to the two from Fiore as they read up on it a little, this was literally the first time they were witnessing it. Soon Mudkip's body began to grow and he was standing on two legs inside of four. When the light died out, an amphibious bipedal Pokémon took Mudkip's place. Its body is primarily light-blue with a lighter shade of blue for its underside and an orange belly. Its head has an angular black fin, orange eyes, and orange gills on the ends of both cheeks. It has long arms with three-fingered hands. Its feet have three small toes, and it has two black fins for tails. The new Pokemon blinked a few times before looking at its new flippers.

(Holy crap, this is new.) He said while Gajeel took out his Pokedex.

 _Mashstomp, the Mud Fish Pokemon and the evolved form of Mudkip. The surface of Marshtomp's body is enveloped by a thin, sticky film that enables it to live on land. This Pokémon plays in mud on beaches when the ocean tide is low._

"Marshtomp huh?" Gajeel put away his Pokedex before walking up to his newly evolved Pokemon. Examining it for a few seconds, he crossed his arms while smirking. "Alright, looks like we're gonna get stronger from here on. Just wait until Salamander and the others see this." Marshtomp nodded before puffing his cheeks and spitting out a large ball of mud, which exploded on the group. Raising a brow, Gajeel looked at his Pokedex and saw Marshtomp learned a moved called **Mud Shot** , which replaced his **Mud Slap.** "Not bad, let's see what else you can do."

(I'm up for the challenge!) Because he evolved, Marshtomp felt a bit more energetic and looked forward to more fights, kinda like his trainer.

' _With Mira's group_

"Open Cyndaquil, use **Swift** while spinning!" Lisanna commanded, left arm extended while her right one was over her heart, as if she was in a contest right now. Cyndaquil began to spin on one toe while unleashing a barrage of stars from his mouth, which began to form a tornado. "Now **Ember!** " Along with the stars, Cyndaquil fired several sparks, which destroyed the stars, creating a small shower of glitter.

(Wow, that was so pretty!) Pikachu said while clapping her paws as her trainer and friend bowed gracefully.

"Bravo Lisanna, bravo!" Mira said while also clapping her hands.

"Thanks, I wanted to improve on our contest skills before the next contest." She quickly picked up Cyndaquil before sitting down with her friends. She then placed her pokemon on her lap while stroking his back, making him sigh. "I wanna try to catch one more pokemon before we get to the next town.

"I agree, we're about two days from the next town." Levy said, looking at her Town Map. It was then she and the others heard some rustling from the bushes. The three females stopped talking to see what exactly it was.

(This doesn't seem like the correct path.) A feminine voice called out before walking out of the bushes, giving everyone a clear view of who the speaker was. The speaker was a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. Its fur is mussed and a pale grey color with the exception of its ears—which are cream-rimmed—and its paws, which have short cream socks. It has wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It has a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. It has a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, are folded- beneath them are two ring-shaped buff-colored organs.

"Oh….my…...GOSH!" Levy, Lisanna, Cyndaquil and even the new pokemon jumped back at Mira's sudden outburst. She didn't waste any time in looking up the pokemon with her pokedex.

 _Espurr, the Restraint pokemon. It has enough psychic energy to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control over its power._

"Wow, 300 feet? My, aren't you a strong one." She cooed with a smile while Espurr tilted her head a bit.

(I suppose I am, thank you.)

"Mira, are you gonna-" Levy didn't need to finish her sentence as her friend took out a pokeball.

"Come on Chikorita!" The Johto starter came out of her pokeball and landed in front of her trainer with a determined expression. "Okay sweetie, I wanna try and catch this little cutie, can you help me?"

(With pleasure.) Chikorita said while dragging her feet on the ground.

(A battle? Very well.) Espurr's eyes began to glow light blue before a blue outline covered Chikorita, lifting her in the air. The grass type tried to escape her capture, but Espurr aimed her head down, forcing her to crash onto the ground.

"Chikorita, are you okay?"

(Yeah, just a bit shaken up.) Mira then ordered her to use **Razor Leaf** , which struck Espurr several times. The psychic didn't take that too kindly and fired a bolt of rainbow-color energy from her eyes.

"Chikorita, jump back, then use **Vine Whip!"** Following her trainer's orders, Chikorita jumped back as the attack struck the ground she was standing on, causing a small explosion. Two long vines shot out of Chikorita's beads as they began to make their way towards Espurr.

(I don't think so.) Like before, Espurr's eyes began to glow, only this time the blue aura surrounded the vines, sending them back to Chikorita, striking her on the cheek. (And here's another!) She then launched another **Psybeam,** striking Chikorita on the chest as she was launched several feet.

(Chikorita!) Cyndaquil shouted as Lisanna and Levy looked at her in concern. The grass starter struggled to stand as the damage she had received was much more than she expected.

"I know you can do it Chikorita, please stand up." Hearing her trainer's voice, Chikorita stood up and gave her a serious nod. "Okay, use **Poison Powder!"** Shaking the large leaf on her head, Chikorita sent a wave of purple mist towards Espurr. The psychic type coughed as purple bubbles escaped her body. "Now **Vine Whip!"** Roaring, Chikorita launched two vines towards Espurr, who thanks to the poisoning, was unable to dodge the attack as she was struck hard, bouncing on the ground. "Okay, go Pokeball!" Taking out a spare Pokeball, Mira threw it at Espurr as it struck Espurr on the head. Opening up, the pokeball absorbed the wild pokemon before shaking. After four shakes, the pokeball let out a 'Ding,' making Mira smile. Chikorita used her vines to pick up the device before walking up to Mira and presenting it to her. "We did it Chikorita!" Taking the pokeball, the She-Devil began to pet her Pokemon…..when she was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. "C-Chikorita?!"

"Mira, she's evolving!" Chikorita's body began to grow as her leaf grew as well. The new pokemon resembles a pale yellow sauropod dinosaur or a lizard. A large leaf shaped like a scythe protrudes from its head. Curled leaf-like growths, stated to be buds with small tree shoots inside, sprout in a ring around its neck. It has red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a short, pointed tail. There is one large toenail on each of its four feet. The new pokemon slowly opened her eyes as she smiled at Mira.

(Mira, I evolved!) She exclaimed in happiness as her trainer took out her pokedex.

 _Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon and the evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a leaf. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy._

"Amazing, she looks so beautiful." Levy said while stroking Bayleef's neck, making her smile as she nudged her.

"Wow, the battle must've allowed her to evolve. I'm so happy for you big sis!" Mira simply smiled as she rubbed her Pokemon's head.

"Thank you for your help Bayleef. I know we can win our next contest." To everyone's surprise, Bayleef suddenly tackled Mira on the ground while rubbing her forehead on her happily, getting her to giggle. "Stop, that tickles!"

' _With Team Natsu'_

"So, this is it huh?" Natsu said to no one in particular as he and the group were currently standing in front of a large worn-out mansion with black paint on the walls and a large yellow roof. Thanks to some directions of from Gardenia, they were able to find the Old Chateau near the entrance to Eterna City.

"I can see why Gardenia was scared about this place." Lucy said in slight fear as the building looked menacing. Some citizens had told them rumors of this place being haunting, which freaked some of the group, but not enough to stop them from checking it out.

"D-d-do we have to go inside?" Wendy said, shaking like a leaf while holding Carla.

"Calm down child, there is nothing to fear but fear itself." Carla huffed, though it didn't really help the poor girl calm down.

"As long as I'm with you, there's nothing to fear darling!" Juvia said, hugging Gray's arm lovingly.

"Okay okay, can you cool it down a little?" Gray groaned, though this only made Juvia tighten her hold on him(dude, I would not ignore that ass!)

"It says here the spirits of the previous owners still haunt this place." Romeo said while reading a small brochure he got, freaking Lucy and Wendy out even more.

"The rumors should not keep us from going inside. Let us march forward." Erza said stoically as she was the first to walk forward.

"Hey Natsu, do you think there are fishie ghosts?" Happy asked innocently.

"Don't know little buddy, but there might be some strong pokemon inside." He and Erza then pushed the doors opened, revealing the large interior of the mansion. It looked rather old with some cobwebs on the corners, two large pairs of staircases in the middle, old frames were placed on the wall and a large doorway was located in the middle of the main foyer. The whole thing just screamed 'GET OUT,' but Fairy Tail were no cowards, so they simply stood in the middle. "Woah, this place looks creepy." Understatement of the year folks.

"S-S-So now what?"

"I guess we just go around and see what Pokemon we can get." Natsu looked at Romeo with a grin. "Hey Romeo, wanna tag team this?"

"Sure." If his idol was around, then it should be a good time.

"E-E-Erza, can we go with you?" Normally, Lucy and Wendy, along with Carla would just go, but since this place reeked of Ghostbuster territory, so they needed all the help they could get.

"I don't see why not." Nodding, the trio of ladies went up the right flight of stairs while Natsu, Happy and Romeo went into the main dining hall.

"Hang on!" It was too late for Gray as Juvia grabbed onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Finally, we're alone to do whatever we want my love."

 _Dammit….._ Little did the group know, they were being watching.

(Kukukukukukukuku!) The being that was watching them was a body of orange plasma with a lightning bolt shape around its body. It has teeth and blue eyes with dividing lines across them.

' _With Erza's group'_

So far, it looked like Erza's group were fine. The rooms they checked out seemed to be empty for years, showing no signs of supernatural activities. "Huh, there's nothing scary here at all." Lucy muttered as she entered another bedroom, which was surprisingly clean, with the exception of a few cobwebs. Just then, she felt a gust of wind from the side. "Huh?" Turning around, she saw an old fan that she swore was off when she entered the room. "That's weird, I never turned it on." Raising a brow, she walked over to it before turning it off. "There, now that'll save some power."

(Kukukuku, I don't think so!) The fan Lucy had just turned off suddenly began to change from an old rusty brown to a bright orange. However, what was weird was that it had eyes on the bottom and two yellow tentacle-like arms next to its propellers. The fan began to giggle before it hovered just under Lucy's shirt. (Hope you like upward winds!" Spinning his propellers, the fan shot a large amount of wind….up Lucy's skirt.

"KYAH!"

"Lucy, what's wrong?!" Erza, Wendy and Carla quickly ran into the room, where they saw Lucy holding her skirt down while shivering.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked in concern.

"T-t-there's something h-here."

"What do you mean, like a wild pokemon?" Carla asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know! I just turned off a fan that was left on, but when I turned around, something shot wind under my skirt!"

"C-could it be a g-ghost?"

"Perhaps, or it could be a wild pokemon." Erza muttered, rubbing her chin in thought as she stared at the fan, which was currently on the floor, a few inches away from where Lucy was standing. "It must be able to possess inanimate objects for quick attacks. "We must warn the others."

"Why can't anything be normal for us?" Because you're Fairy Tail, that's why.

' _With Gray and Juvia'_

For the cool duo(hehehe), they were currently inside the old study, trying to find something of interest. "Man, this stuff must've been here for decades, there's even dust inside dust." Gray muttered as he picked up a random book and blew on it, allowing a large cloud of dust to fly off. "*Cough*, cough* dammit." While Gray was busy looking at the collection, Juvia's mind was….let's just say it's off.

 _Finally, me and my beloved are finally alone! Away from that blonde bimbo, and away from the others._ She thought in delight, planning a way to seduce Gray into being hers and hers alone. As she thought of ways her plan can go down, she failed to notice a certain orange blob flying around her with a mischievous giggle.

(Kukuku, she needs a little jolt!) The orange blob said with a giggle before it entered one of the computers.

"You got mail." The computer monitor said as an image of a letter appeared, getting Juvia's attention.

"Did you turn that thing on?"

"No my darling. It's…..strange." Juvia slowly walked towards the computer, trying to understand what that email was. However, the moment she was a mere few inches away from the monitor, the screen suddenly changed into the face of the orange blob.

(SURPRISE!) The monitor then shot a small bolt of electricity to Juvia.

"AAHHH!" Juvia screamed as her body began to twitch from the shock, falling on her back as her eyes went eye anime style.

"Juvia?!" Dropping the book he was holding, Gray rushed towards his stalker and began to shake her. "Hey, what the hell happened?"

"Oh Gray…...be gentle please…." Gray let out a sigh and gently placed her on the ground.

*Vroom*

The ice make wizard raised a brow as he heard the sound of a motor coming from outside of the study. "What the?"

*BOOM*

(HELLO!) Shooting out of the door was the blob creature, now taking control of a lawnmower driving towards Gray with that same crazy grin.

"Woah!" Picking up Juvia, Gray jumped to the left as the lawnmower crashed into one of the bookshelves. Backing up, the lawnmower made a U-turn, driving straight towards the wizards. "Ice Make Lance!" Thrusting his arms forward, Gray launched several frozen spears at the blob.

(Kukukukukuku!) Opening its mouth, the blob launched a strong **Leaf Storm** , shielding itself from Gray's attack.

"Alright, that's it! Buizel, use **Sonicboom!"** Reaching into his belt, Gray threw out his pokeball, allowing the weasel-like Pokemon to come out.

(You got it frosty!) Buizel shouted before he fired a shock wave from his tail, striking the lawnmower as a small explosion occur.

(Catch me if you can!) Changing back into its normal form, the orange blob giggled before flying into the vents.

"Come on, let's get him!" Nodding, the trainer and pokemon ran out of the room, unaware of a certain water mage that was still unconscious.

"Oh Gray…..you're so…..wonderful~~~~"

' _With Natsu and Romeo'_

"Wow, this place really is old." Romeo said as he examined the dining room, which had some webs on the chandelier and dusty old photo frames. Walking up to the photos, Romeo wiped off some of the dust, giving him a better look at the previous owners. One of them was a young girl about his age with blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing an elegant purple dress. The other two were an adult male with a brown business suit and a woman with a white dress. "Hmm…" The young fire wizard noticed the girl smiling as she carried an orange creature in her arms. "Weird, is that a Pokemon?"

*Crash*

Romeo was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard a crashing sound in the kitchen. Putting down the photo, he quickly rushed inside. "Natsu, Happy! You guys…...okay?" What he was looking at were Natsu, happy and Charmander, all holding food from the large fridge inside the kitchen. Looking down, he noticed a broken glass bowl with what looks like pudding inside of it. "Ummm, are you guys trying to eat?"

"Mmmhmmm, we fownd somb gowb stuvv here." Natsu said before swallowing the steak he was eating whole.

"But wouldn't this stuff be...you know, bad after a while?"

"I smelled it before we started eating and it's still pretty good."

"Aye, and there's even some yummy fish inside!" Happy cheered while nibbling on his new fish. Romeo sighed before smiling.

"Okay, I'm gonna looking around and see if there's something we can use for later." Romeo walked up to a nearby fruit bowl while checking it out. "Huh, fake fruit. Not something I'd like to eat." Little did they know, the orange blob flew out of the vents and noticed their presence.

(Ooohhhh, more fun!) He giggled before entering the oven, making it shake slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Happy.

"Huh? Hey guys, did you see that?"

"See what?" Natsu looked at the oven Happy was talking about, but it didn't look any different.

"I saw that move."

"Are you sure you aren't still hungry?" Just as Natsu turned his back on the oven, the creature morphed into said oven while smiling. Feeling something watching him, Natsu turned back, only to see that the oven was exactly the same.

"Natsu, it moved again!"

"Come on Happy, you're losing-"

(Kukuku!) Transforming, the oven suddenly bursted open….before firing a large amount of flames behind Natsu.

(Holy crap, it's alive!) Charmander gasped in shock as his trainer was engulfed in flames. Now the normal person would be screaming in pain, but for Natsu….

"Woah, you were right Happy!" Opening his mouth, Natsu began to suck up all the flames, much to the blob's shock.

(WOAH! This guy's crazy! Kukuku!) Transforming out of oven form, the orange creature hovered over the four, who finally noticed it.

"Hey, that's the thing I saw in the pictures!" Romeo quickly reached into his pocket and aimed his Pokedex at the creature.

 _Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon. Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc._

"Rotom huh?" Natsu slowly began to grin. "If it likes to have fun, then I gotta catch it, right Charmander?"

(Right!)

"Hang on Natsu, let me try to catch it." It wasn't that Romeo doubted his team by any means, but having another pokemon like Rotom would help.

"How about this: we both try to fight Rotom and whoever catches him keeps it. Think of it like a game, and I'm gonna win." Romeo looked at Natsu with his own grin before taking out one of his pokeballs.

"Alright Houndour, let's go!" The fire/dark type got out of his pokeball, landing in front of the young wizard.

(I will do whatever my trainer asks of me, as long as I get stronger.) Houndour declared while glaring at Rotom.

(We'll see who beats him first!) Charmander was commanded to use **Flamethrower** , which he quickly did before Rotom veered to the right. Houndour leaped onto the table before he went in, his teeth glowing via **Bite.**

(Oh nonono!) Charging electricity, Rotom unleashed a **Shockwave** , right into Houndour's mouth, causing him to scream in pain. Giggling, Rotom entered the fridge as it began to glow.

"Hey, check it out!" Soon, Rotom's body transformed into the fridge, though his eyes were above the doors and his lightning turned purple. "That's what it must've done with the oven!"

(You guys need to cool down!) Opening the doors, Rotom unleashed **Blizzard,** sending a large amount of snow towards the group, though they weren't really affected.

"Charmander, use **Flamethrower!** "

"Houndour, **Fire Fang!** " Charmander launched a stream of fire from his mouth while Houndour ran towards Rotom with his teeth ignited. However, before the attacks could make contact, Rotom escaped his Frost form, allowing the flames to destroy the fridge.

(Kukukuku!) Rotom stuck his tongue out before flying out of the room.

"Oh hell no, let's go!" With that, the five began to chase the wild pokemon, while was laughing at them.

(You can't catch me!)

"Turtwig, **Razor Leaf!** " The electric/ghost type gasped as several sharp leaves were launched towards him, striking him across the body. The attacker was none other than Erza and her starter Pokemon, who were glaring at her. "It looks like we weren't the only ones in this building after all."

(No one messes with our friends and gets away with it!) Turtwig announced before Erza commanded **Tackle,** Which he quickly did as he charged towards Rotom…...only to phase pass him. (What?!)

"I see, so it's a ghost type as well." At this point, Lucy, Wendy and Carla appeared on scene.

"There's that thing that used the fan to push my skirt up!" Lucy shouted while pointing a finger at Rotom, who giggled.

"It's not as scary as I thought." Wendy admitted.

"Yes, but it seems to enjoy pulling pranks on others." Carla said while shaking her head.

"Who cares? This guy's fun, and I wanna catch it!" Natsu shouted, still grinning.

"Not before I catch him Natsu." Erza chuckled slightly at their interaction while looking at Rotom with a small glint in her eyes.

"It does seem to have versatility, which could be useful in a future battle."

(Hang on, are you saying…) All Erza did was look at Turtwig, who nodded in understanding. (In that case, prepare to join team Erza!)

(Sorry pal, but he's going with Natsu and me!)

(Wrong! He will be an ally of Romeo for his journey.) Rotom noticed how some of the humans and Pokemon talked about who would get him, and he giggled.

(Kukuku, you think it'll be that easy? Think again!) Levitating a bit, Rotom screamed as it began to release a large amount of purple wind, forcing the humans and Pokemon to cover up.

"Aww, now what?!" As soon as the wind disappeared, Rotom was gone. "Son of a-!"

"Come on, he couldn't have gotten far!" The group then ran back to the main foyer, where they saw Gray and Buizel looking around. "Gray!"

"Oh, hey. You guys haven't seen a little orange lightning come around have ya?" Gray asked curiously.

"So Rotom got you too eh?" The maker wizard raised a curious brow. "It's a Pokemon who likes to pull pranks. But….where's Juvia?" Gray's eyes widened before he face palmed.

"Crap, I left her in the study. She got knocked out when that thing shocked her."

(I wouldn't worry. That water lady'll be fine on her own.) Buizel said nonchalantly while crossing his arms. (I'm more interested in finding Rotom.)

"Alright, we should get Juvia, then look for Rotom. I'm gonna catch it."

"No way Flame Brain, if anyone's gonna catch Rotom, it'll be me and Buizel."

"Ha! Like Rotom will wanted to be anywhere near you when you strip!"

"What was that idiot?!"

"You heard me Ice Tray!"

"Guys, knock it-" However, Lucy was cut off as large footsteps could be heard upstairs. Looking up, the group widened their eyes as Rotom, who now possessed a washing machine, grinning down on them.

(Kukuku! You guys look like you could use a bath!) Raising his tube arm, he fired a high amount of water towards them, forcing the wizards and Pokemon to leap away.

"How's it able to do this?!" Wendy reached into her pocket and took out her Pokedex, hoping to find an answer.

 _Rotom's attribute can change depending on the appliance it possesses. It currently has five alternative forms, each giving it either fire, water, electric, grass and flying powers._

"All the more reason to catch it! Charmander, **Metal Claw!** " Jumping forward, Charmander's claws turned to metal before he slashed Rotom, making it groan in pain.

(Kukuku, try this!) Aiming its tub at Charmander, Rotom launched a ball of dark energy onto his chest via **Shadow Ball,** sending the fire starter flying.

"Houndour, **Bite!** "

"Buizel, use **Quick Attack!** " Like before, Houndour's fangs started to glow while Buizel began to shift left and right towards Rotom.

(KUKUKU!) Rotom screamed in pain as Houndour bit on his tube while Buizel tackled him, sending him crashing into the first floor. Due to the pain, Rotom reverted back to his original form.

"Turtwig, **Razor Leaf!** "

(Prepare to join our team!) Reeling his head back, Turtwig prepared to deal the finishing blow.

(No….you…..don't!) Picking himself up, Rotom unleashed a powerful **Shockwave** , which not struck the Pokemon, but also the room itself.

"This is crazy!" Happy and Carla ducked down to dodge another lightning bolt. He swore, this thing and Laxus would've been a perfect duo.

"It seems those attacks had taken a toll on Rotom." It was true, Rotom was panting heavily while staggering in the air.

"This is it!" Romeo took out an empty Pokeball.

"Welcome to the team Rotom." Erza also took out an empty Pokeball.

"I've got this!" Gray pulled out his own pokeball.

"Time to try this out!" Unlike the other three, Natsu was using a Great Ball.

"Pokeball, go!" All four of them threw the Pokeballs, hoping theirs would come out. All four struck Rotom at the same time before they opened up…..and Rotom was absorbed into Natsu's Great Ball. The Pokeball fell on the ground as it began to shake. Everyone stared at the ball, wondering if the capture was successful. Then…..it dinged.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu ran towards the Great Ball and picked it up while grinning. "Hello number six."

"Oh man." Romeo sighed while lowering his shoulders before he felt Houndour nudge him.

(Do not fret Romeo, we shall catch another powerful ally one day.) The young mage smiled before he petted him.

"I suppose this is your victory Natsu." Erza admitted with a small smile.

(Yes, may Rotom assist you in your journey.) Turtwig bowed his head in respect.

(Tch, you got lucky, that's all.) Buizel said while looking away.

"Not bad ash tray, not bad."

"Can we please leave? This place is giving me the creeps and I don't want something else to pull on my skirt." Lucy said, not noticing a certain blue cat behind her.

"Like tttthhhhiiisssss….." Happy quickly flicked Lucy's skirt up, much to her horror.

"Stupid cat!" Everyone laughed a bit while Natsu put back his new Rotom.

"Alright, let's go Charmander." Before Natsu could get his pokeball….the Kanto starter suddenly began to glow. "Charmander?!"

"Natsu, he's evolving!" Charmander's body began to grow as his arms expanded, as well as his tail. As the light died out, a bipedal, reptilian creature took Charmander's place. It has bright-red scales and a cream underside. There is a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, and it has narrow blue eyes and a long snout. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it. The new pokemon slowly opened its eyes before looking at its claws.

(Huh, not bad at all!) Natsu blinked a bit before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex.

 _Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels._

"Natsu's that's amazing!" Wendy shouted in awe.

"It seems like that battle with Rotom was able to give Charmander the power to evolve." Gray looked away while muttering something about lucky idiot. Natsu walked up to his new pokemon with a grin as he patted him on the head.

"Awesome, now we can get even stronger, right buddy?" Charmeleon smirked while increase the heat on his tail.

(HELL YEAH!) Natsu was about to take out his pokeball….while another pokeball suddenly opened, releasing Froakie. (Froakie, what the hell are you doing?)

(Are you okay?) Turtwig and the others noticed Froakie shaking a bit, as if he was sick.

(I….I feel…..different….) Froakie suddenly stood up before glowing.

"No way, another one?" Everyone stood back as Froakie's body began to grow while his frubbles somewhat expanded. Soon the light died out, revealing a dark blue, bipedal frog-like Pokemon with a light blue underside. Its eyes have yellow sclera and has a white bubble scarf. It has dark blue hands and toe, and white circular fingers. The new pokemon stood tall and smiled. "Woah…" Natsu aimed his Pokedex at his new Pokemon.

 _Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokemon and the evolved form of Froakie. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a miute's time._

"Interesting, it seems like the experience Charmander had received was passed down to Natsu's other Pokemon."

"I guess since Natsu was the one who caught Rotom, he got all the experience."

"Geez Flame Brain, you're just lucky today, aren't you?" Natsu ignored Gray and smiled at Frogadier.

"That's awesome Froak-Frogadier. Let's keep getting stronger, all of us." Natsu stuck out his hand as Charmeleon and Frogadier placed there's on top.

(Yeah.) Everyone else smiled a bit before returning their Pokemon.

"Alright, let's go. I'm hungry."

"Aye, let's get some more fish!" The group got their things, ready to leave the Chateau….

"JUVIA!" Everyone stopped before facepalming in realization. As for Juvia….

"Please….punish me harder my love….nyah~" Yyyyyyyeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh…..awkward.

 **Okay, again I am TRULY sorry for the very late update, I was having writer's block for this story and my RWBY and the Dragon. I will try not to do this again since this is my first story and I do not wanna delete it, you know. I will try to update faster, along with my other stories like Legend of the Digi Fairy and Power Rangers Dimension Heroes(new stories you should check out.) So the first branch of evolutions happened, if you have an idea on who should evolve next, please let me know. So someone kept asking about the teams, so here they are and they will ALL be fully evolved in the end.**

 **Natsu: Charmeleon, Frogadier, Deino, Amaura, Hawlucha, Rotom.**

 **Erza: Turtwig, Rufflet, Aron, Scyther.**

 **Lucy: Snivy, Klefki, Ralts.**

 **Wendy: Oshawott, Pidgey, Caterpie.**

 **Gray: Totodile, Buizel, Aerodactyl.**

 **Gajeel: Marshtomp, Gligar, Durant, Machop.**

 **Mirajane: Bayleef, Nidoran.**

 **Levy: Torchic, Abra, Lillipup.**

 **Lisanna: Cyndaquil, Pikachu, unknown egg.**

 **Jellal: Squirtle.**

 **Ultear: Bulbasaur.**

 **Meredy: Emolga.**

 **I need ideas on who the other guilds' first pokemon should be, as well as more pokemon for the others except Natsu.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything..**

 **Next time: Evolution Boom pt2**


	18. Chapter 18: Evolution Boom pt2

**Hello everyone, it is I, The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter of Poketail: Adventures in Sinnoh. Sorry if it took a long time to update this, but I have honestly been drawing blanks for new ideas for this story that it has become rather annoying in my opinion. But rest assure, I am not giving up on this story, it will just take time is all.**

 **Oro03910: Lol, I know right? Trust me, no one will expect her evolution to be so badass, especially Natsu.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: I am, completely forgot since this is kind of a part two.**

 **JerryGabo703: Yeah, just felt lazy, but she will get screentime, I assure you. Still thinking about introducing Alola Pokemon, so I cannot confirm it now.**

 **Dragoul Mayol: I can't because the owners of each series would sue me for copyright reasons. As for Legendaries….maybe~**

 **Darkwarp: The reason is because whenever Rotom changes form, he loses his ghost typing. So if he were to turn to Lawnmower form, he would be grass/electric instead of electric/ghost.**

 **TheFreezerStreets: I know, sorry.**

 **Guest: Oh hohohoho, yes it does;)**

 **StreakFreak: I agree, but you will see later on.**

 **Kyle152091: I don't know about Battle Pyramid, maybe as a filler arc. I could add Paul if enough people ask for him. The Pokemon League is based on the game, don't worry. Yes they will later on and thank you.**

 **Guest 2: Not true, I have a few I can recommend.**

 **Etherious Black: I will, sorry.**

 **To recap last chapter: As he traveled with the fanboy Barry, Gajeel was able to evolve his Mudkip into a Marshtomp, who learned Mud Shot. As they continued to move forward, Mira's Chikorita was able to evolve into a Bayleaf, which was able to help her catch a wild Espurr. Natsu's group decided to visit the Old Chateau near Eterna City, where their little visit was interrupted by a wild Rotom. After some dispute on who should catch it, Natsu was able to throw his Great Ball, catching his sixth Pokemon. Thanks to the experience, Natsu's Charmander and Froakie were able to evolve to a Charmeleon and Frogadier. What other adventures will our heroes face? Let's find out….**

 **Pokemon Diamond and pearl intro**

 **(Pokemon, Pokemon!)**

 **(It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world.)** Natsu and his friends are on a tree, watching pokemon fly away.

 **(New rivals!)** The left has Kevin with Greninja behind him and the right has Natsu with Charmander, both sides glaring at each other.

 **(As you fight for survival, nothing can stop you Diamond and Pearl. Pokemon!)** Lucy, in an elegant dress, throws two pokeballs, revealing Snivy and Klefki.

 **(It's all about the battle, you gotta be smart, you gotta move fast!)** Several scenes are shown, including Erza with a Scyther, Gray and Gajeel facing each other, and Wendy performing with Oshawott.

 **(behind every win, there's a chance to begin again.)** The scene goes to Natsu looking at Palkia roaring from atop a mountain.

 **(You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master!)** His gaze then turns towards Dialga, whose atop a frozen mountain.

 **(Pokemon, PO)** Lisanna and Mira appear.

 **(Ke)** Now it's Levy, Gajeel and Lily.

 **(Mon!)** And finally it's Dawn and Professor Rowan.

 **(It's time for adventure Diamond and pearl, we can change the world Pokemon!)** The song begins to die as team Natsu, along with Juvia and Romeo, use their respective magic. The scene ends with Natsu enlarging a pokeball and aiming it at the reader while Charmander was on his shoulder.

' _Mt. Coronet'_

"Oshawott, **Water Gun!** "

"Makuhita, **Arm Thrust!** " The Unova water starter launched a stream of water from his mouth, striking the Geodude in their path while Makuhita slammed his fists onto a wild Aron. Both Pokemon hit the ground before disappearing. "Alright, we did it." Romeo walked up to his Makuhita before patting his back. "Good work Makuhita."

"You too Oshawott!" Wendy picked up her Oshawott while hugging him, much to his joy.

(Thanks Wendy!) Oshawott said in glee.

(Yeah, no sweat.) Makuhita said, giving a thumbs up.

"Finally, we made it out." Lucy said with a relieved sigh as she and the others exited Mt. Coronet just as the moon began to rise. The group didn't want to spend the night in the caves, so they decided to push forward, facing some wild Geodude, Zubat, even a few Aron. While the trip was a bit annoying, they were at least able to get some items, as well as get some experience for their Pokemon. "Sheesh, those Zubat don't know when to leave you alone."

"At least we got some of those Protein bottles and Revive." Happy said, pulling said items from his little pack.

"Yeah, not to mention Amaura and Hawlucha were able to get stronger." Natsu said proudly, his Amaura learning **Take Down** and Hawlucha learning **Roost.**

"Doesn't mean you can beat me Flame Brain." Gray said nonchalantly….without a shirt. Yeah it might seem annoying that he was being cocky, but he was able to have his Buizel learn **Swift** while his Aerodactyl learned **Agility**. Who knows? Maybe their next battle would turn out differently.

"It would be wise if we all found some shelter." Carla pointed out, seeing as it was already pasted ten at night.

"Agreed, this will be our campsite for the night." Erza said before using her magic to summon a large tent built for ten people.

"Since when did you have that big tent?"

"When Kevin told us that we may be required to camp outdoors, I took precautions, should we not be close to a Pokemon Center." Erza then requipped out of her armor and into a pair of purple pajamas.

"That means we will have to cuddle for warmth. Doesn't that sound amazing my darling?!" Juvia said while looking at Gray with heart-shaped eyes, making him sweatdrop.

"Y-yeah, I guess." The gang then proceeded to change into their sleeping wears, of course the guys gave the girls privacy and vise versa. "Hey, what's the next town we're heading to?" Lucy reached into her bag before pulling out her Town Map.

"It says we're about…..ten miles from Celestic City. Then from there, we could either go to Solaceon City or Veilstone City, which has the next Gym Battle for you guys."

"Alright, badge number three, here we come." Natsu looked at his hand before clenching it. "I can't wait to fight again." Romeo heard what his role model said and looked at the sky, more specifically the crescent moon.

 _I wonder….will I ever be as strong as Natsu?_

' _With Gajeel and Lily, the next day'_

"And then, I used my Hitmonlee to taken down his Lairon. Man, you shoulda seen the look on that guy's face when he saw how his 'strongest' pokemon was beaten in one move. It was freaking hilarious!" Barry exclaimed while laughing, eating his rice ball as he recalled his last fight with a mountain climber. Currently, he, Gajeel and Lily were having breakfast with the energetic blonde, who kept laughing from the memory of his recent victory.

"Will ya keep it down kid? You're spitting everywhere." Gajeel said with a snarl as some of Barry's breakfast almost hit him, keyword ALMOST.

"While I wouldn't say Gajeel's words exactly, I think it would be wise if you tried to calm down, if that isn't too much trouble." Lily said, nibbling on his kiwi.

"Right, sorry hehe." He swallowed his sandwich while rubbing his head sheepishly. "So, you know who you might use for the battle with Gardenia? I hear she uses grass type Pokemon."

"Hmmm, Machop hasn't fought much, plus Marshtomp might not last, so I guess that leaves Gligar and Durant." Popping a nut(metal nut, calm down), Gajeel came up with an idea while smirking at Barry. "Say, why don't we fight?"

"Are you serious?!" Barry didn't know whether Gajeel was just joking or if he genuinely wanted to battle. Either way, he was giving an excited grin. "Heck yeah, let's do it." Smirking, Gajeel stood up and made some distance between him and Barry, with Lily standing in the middle.

"The battle between Gajeel and Barry is now begin! Each side will only use two Pokemon and the battle is over when either side is unable to battle. Also, you cannot substitute your Pokemon. Are you ready?" Both males nodded as Lily handchopped the air. "Alright, begin!"

"Machop, get out here!"

"Ponyta, let's do this!" Both males threw their pokeballs, releasing their Pokemon. In front of Gajeel, Machop appeared with his arms crossed. On Barry's side, an equine Pokémon with yellow and reddish-orange flames forming its mane and tail. Its body is mainly cream and has four long legs, each ending in a single, gray hoof.

(I'm ready Barry!) The new pokemon said as he kicked the ground. Gajeel took the opportunity to take out his pokedex and began analyzing the new pokemon.

 _Ponyta, the Fire Horse pokemon. Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. This Pokémon becomes stronger by stumbling and falling to keep up with its parent._

(Those little flames won't even touch me.) Machop said with a confident tone.

"A fire type huh? This'll be a good warmup. Machop, **Karate Chop!** " Nodding, Machop jumped forward, his right hand glowing.

"Ponyta, move to the right and use **Ember!** " Just as Machop was about to hit Ponyta, he moved to the right rather fast, forcing the fighting type to smash the ground. Opening his mouth, Ponyta launched a barrage of sparks, striking Machop as he groaned in pain.

 _Damn, that thing's fast._ "Machop, **Low Sweep!** "

(That was a lucky shot, but try this!) Running forward, Machop slid on the ground before striking Ponyta's legs, making him scream in pain.

"Ponyta, are you okay?!"

(Y-yeah, I can keep fighting.) Though he might be able to move as fast as before, he could still give Machop a run for his money.

"Alright, use **Flame Wheel!** " Ponyta's flames began to cover his body as he charged at Machop.

"Machop, **Mach Punch!** "

(Here I come horse face!) Machop's fist began to glow as he charged at Ponyta, who was getting and closer.

"Now Ponyta!" Smirking in the flames, Ponyta tilted to the left, dodging Machop's **Mach Punch** before crashing into Machop's side, making him scream in pain.

(Not this time!) Raising his fist, he slammed it on Ponyta's head, slamming it on the ground as he rolled back. (Ha, how was-?) Before Machop could finish, he was suddenly caught on fire.

"The hell?!"

"Haha! I got you! **Flame Wheel** can burn anyone it hits, and it looks like it's my lucky day." Thanks to that sudden burn, Machop's energy was critical, which meant Gajeel would have to land one more hit or else he was out.

"You think that'll stop us kid, you're wrong. Machop, let's show him." Even with the burn, Machop gave a determined glare.

(Yeah.)

"Alright, Ponyta use **Flame Wheel** again!" Nodding, Ponyta's body was engulfed in flames before charging towards Machop, who buckled his legs.

"Wait for it…...wait for it….now, **Vital Throw!** " Machop's eyes widened before he grabbed Ponta, despite the amount of heat he was giving off. Gritted his teeth, Machop used all his strength to lift Ponyta before throwing him to the ground, much to Barry's shock.

"Ponyta!" When the dust settled, Ponyta was seen unconscious.

(You see? No one can-" Before Machop could finish, he was burned again, draining the last of his energy. (Ohh, dammit.) With that, the fighting type fell on is back, unconscious.

"Both Ponyta and Machop are unable to battle!" Lily shouted while raising both paws. Though a bit miffed, both trainers returned their Pokemon without saying a work.

"Gotta admit kid, that was good."

"Haha, gee thanks." Barry gave Gajeel a challenging smirk as he pulled out another pokeball. "Ready for round two?" Nodding, Gajeel also took out a pokeball before throwing it in the air, releasing Gligar.

(Ready to get your blood drained?) Gligar taunted with his tongue on the side of his mouth sticking out. For Barry, he called out a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There is a long, pronged horn on its forehead. The horn ends in a cross on the male and a heart-shape in the female. On either side of the horn is a short antenna with a spherical tip. Heracross has oval, yellow eyes. Its forearms have a pair of spikes near the wrists, while its thighs have a single spike each. It has two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot.

(Bug vs. Bug, my kind of fight.) The beetle-like Pokemon said as Gajeel took out his Pokedex.

 _Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon. Heracross has sharp claws on its feet. These are planted firmly into the ground or the bark of a tree, giving the Pokémon a secure and solid footing to forcefully fling away foes with its proud horn._

"Part bug and part fighting huh? Not a bad combo, but that won't stop us, right Gligar?" The poison/ground type gave him a determined nod.

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Heracross, **Brick Break!** "

"Gligar, **Fury Cutter!** " Heracross' right arm began to glow while Gligar's claws had a green blade sticking out of them.

(Time to CUT down the competition!) Both bug type Pokemon began to fly towards each other. Gligar attempts to slash Heracross, who slammed his claws away before slamming his arm on top of his opponent's head, making him scream in pain.

"Nice one, now **Horn Attack!** "

(Get ready to be crushed!) The beetle like Pokemon raised his horn.

"Dammit, Gligar, **Sand-Attack** now!" Thinking quickly, Gigar stabbed his claws on the ground before throwing dirt onto Heracross' eyes.

(AUGH!) Heracross' vision was covered as he attempted to strike down Gligar, only to hit the ground. (Where are you?!)

"Heracross, calm down!" Thanks to that move, Barry's Pokemon has limited vision. "Just listen to my voice!"

"Geehee, now we got you. Gligar, time to try your new move, **X-Scissor!** ) Grinning, Gligar flew in the air before slashing his arms in an X-formation, creating a blue X.

"Stay in place and use **Bide.** " Nodding, Heracross took a deep breath, hardening his body. Gligar swooped in before slashing Heracross on his chest, pushing him back. Though he flinched slightly, Heracross stood in place while his body began to glow a bit.

"Hmmm….." Curious, Lily took out the movelist and began skimming the pages before finding a move that matched what Heracross was doing. "Gajeel, you must finish this now!"

"If the idiot's gonna stay there and take the pain, I might as well finish it."

"That's not it! That move **Bide** absorbs all damage taken and gives it back to the opponent with double the damage in two turns." Interest peaked, Gajeel watched as more white energy was released from Heracross' body.

"I see….." A smirk crept on his face as he looked at Gligar. "Then let's kick their ass Gligar."

(Now you're speaking my language!) Gajeel ordered another **X-Scissor** as he flew towards Heracross once more, crashing into his chest.

 _Crap, Heracross isn't gonna last for long._ Barry bit his lower lip in frustration.

"Gligar, **Fury Cutter!** " Gligar flew in front of Heracross before it began slashing his claws on Heracross, who felt more and more of his health go down until it reached the red line. "Now, time to finish this, **Quick Attack!** " Flying high in the air, Gligar's body was engulfed in a small, white aura before flying towards Heracross at high speed.

(You're done!)

*Ding*

Heracross widened his eyes, feeling his power fully charged. "Barry, use **Bide** now!" Heracross however waited until Gligar was just a foot away, which made him smirk.

(Goodbye!) Both Gajeel and Gligar widened their eyes, too late to realize that Heracross wanted them to be close. A small white orb appeared on top of Heracross' horn before it fired a powerful beam of white energy.

(DAMMIT!) Gligar could only scream in pain while Gajeel and Lily covered their eyes as dust covered the field.

"GLIGAR!" The dust slowly settled….revealing a fainted Gligar, who was inches from hitting a nearby tree.

"Gligar is unable to continue, Heracross wins, and the victory goes to Barry!"

"Alright!" Barry jumped in the air before he rushed to Heracross, rubbing his head. "You were awesome out there Heracross!"

(Thanks, but take me to Nurse Joy.) The Iron Dragon Slayer walked up to Gigar with a blank expression. As much as he was annoyed that he lost, he still had to admit, it was a fun fight. He let out a sigh before taking out Gligar's Pokeball with a small smirk.

"You did good Gligar, rest up." With that, he returned his Pokemon as Barry walked up to him. "Gotta admit, kid, that was good."

"You really mean it?" Gajeel gave a nod as Barry clenched his fist. "Alright, I beat Black Steel! Next, I think I'll take on Salamander, maybe Titania, or oh, maybe even Laxus!" Gajeel rolled his eyes as he walked past Barry.

"Don't get cocky kid. It won't end the same way next time." Lily jumped on his shoulder as he slung his bag. "Come on."

"Right!"

' _Mira's group'_

The female trio, after making up some ground earlier this morning, had finally made it to Celestic City. It was a rather busy town, almost as busy as Magnolia, but it was still peaceful nonetheless. "My, this town looks beautiful." Mira said with a smile, waving at some of the townsfolk looking at them.

"Yeah, Sinnoh really is a beautiful region." Lisanna agreed with her sister as Levy looked at her town map.

"Hmmmm, looks like we're a few hours early for the next contest. Should we get a room at the Pokemon Center?" Levy suggested, to which they nodded. As they walked towards the Pokemon Center, Lisanna looked at the egg she was given by Cheryl with a soft smile. The three eventually entered the Pokemon Center, where they were greeted by none other than Nurse Joy…...who looked exactly the same as the ones they've met.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy said with a smile. The three girls returned her smile while handing her their Pokemon. As she began to heal their Pokemon, the girls began to talk amongst themselves.

"So Mira, are you going to use Espurr in the contest?" The bardmaid gave her sister a smile.

"I think I'll do that, but maybe for the battle portion. I want her to see how acontest works before entering her. What about you Levy, are you going to use Abra?" The blunette let out a nervous chuckle at this.

"W-well Abra only knows **Teleport,** so I don't he can help much." It wasn't that Levy DIDN'T want to use her newest Pokemon, but he didn't have many options for offense or defense. As Nurse Joy handed back their Pokeballs, the doors to the Pokemon Center opened, as a certain harp-playing Coordinator walked in.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" A cool voice called out in surprise, getting the girls to turn and see…

"Nando?!" It was true, Kevin's friend and rival stood in front of the doorway with a somewhat shocked expression before he smiled and walked up to the girls.

"We meet again, I am honored." Nando said while giving them a bow.

"What are you doing here?" Lisanna gasped as realization kicked in. "Are you entering the contest here too?!"

"Ahh, I see Kevin has help you become Trainers. Yes, I am entering the Celestic Pokemon Contest. Tell me, how many ribbons have you won?" Lisanna and Levy didn't say anything, but Mira took out her own ribbon before presenting it to Nando, who nodded. "You've won the Floraroma city contest I see, congratulations."

"Thank you, and how many ribbons have you won Nando?" Smiling, Nando reached into his pocket before taking out his ribbon case, opening it to reveal three ribbons: one red, one blue and the last orange. "Wow, they look beautiful."

"Your words bring me joy miss Strauss." nando put away his ribbons before looking at the girls curiously. "And where are the rest of your companions?"

*Rumble*

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps from the distance were heard in the Pokemon Center, getting everyone's attention. The four looked through the clear-glass doors to see a large dust cloud coming towards them. Squinting their eyes, they could see a head of pink and dark blue hair, rushing towards the Pokemon Center.. "Hey, isn't that…." Widening their eyes, Levy and the others stepped to the side just as the figures burst through the doors.

"I WIN!" The runners were no other than Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, who were in an epic race to get their Pokemon healed first. That is…..until they failed to see the wet floor in front of them.

*Slip*

"OH CRAP!" Once their feet touched the wet floor, both males were sent sliding towards the counter, slamming their heads on it rather hard.

"My…...they are rather energetic, aren't they?" Nanod let out a soft chuckle, amused by their behavior.

'Are you two alright?" Nurse Joy poked her head out as the males stood up, holding their heads. They said nothing as they placed their Pokeballs on the counter, which Nurse Joy automatically understood as she took them to get healed.

"I…..won….Flame Brain." Gray said with a weak smirk.

"No….way….I got here….first….Stripper." Natsu said, trying to get his head to stop spinning. It was worse than any vehicle ride he had ever been on.

"Natsu, Gray?" Both males turned around, only to gasp they saw Mira, Lisanna and Levy standing a few feet away.

"Mira, Liz, Levy….and CANDO?!" Everyone, even Nando sweatdropped a bit at Natsu's bad memory.

"It's Nando Natsu Dragneel, but it is nice to see you again." Nando offered a hand, which Natsu shook before he did the same for Gray.

"Hey, if you guys are here, then where are-"

"NATSU, GRAY!" Both males froze as a strong, feminine voice called out as several figures ran inside the Pokemon Center, revealing it to be the rest of their group.

"Geez, did you guys really have to race here?" Lucy said, clearly irritated that she had to run after the two idiotic rivals.

"My darling, please never leave without me!" Juvia said, hugging Gray while crying a river…..get it? Yeah, talk about over dramatic.

"Lulu!" The blonde and everyone else gasped as they realized who else was in the Pokemon Center.

"Levy!" Both females gave each other a big hug, happy to see each other after a few days.

"Look, it's Nando!" Romeo said while looking at the swav Coordinator, who gave a smile while bowing at the group.

"It is an honor to meet you again Fairy Tail."

"The honor is ours Nando." Erza said as she, Wendy and Romeo gave him a bow in return.

"Lisanna, what are you doing here?!" Happy said to his 'mother,' who giggled while petting him.

"We came to compete in the Celestic Pokemon Contest silly, what about you?"

"Ah-hem!" The group turned to see several Pokemon trainers standing behind them, tapping their feet. "Can you please move so we can heal our Pokemon?" The group sweatdropped in response.

' _Sometime later'_

After healing their Pokemon, the Fairy Tail group, along with Nando decided to have a much needed lunch break in the back of the Pokemon Center. "Wow, so you guys were able to win two Gym Badges? That's amazing." Mira said to Natsu, Gray, Erza and Romeo after they showed her and the others their gym badges.

"Yeah, ut SOMEONE was having a tough time with the last Gym." Natsu said while grinning at Gray, who gave him a scowl.

"Shut up Flame Brain. At least I didn't have trouble against Roark." Gray countered.

"Ice Queen."

"Molten breath."

"Pervert."

"Idiot."

"M-my, they are rather competitive." Nando said, sweatdropping while giving a nervous chuckle.

"Y-yeah, that's Natsu and Gray." Wendy said while laughing nervously.

"If you ask me, those two will never change." carla said blankly as Erza smacked the two on top of their heads.

"But I still can't believe you have your own egg Liz." Romeo said while staring at Lisanna's egg.

"I can't wait to see what's inside." Lisanna said, giving a mother smile. "Maybe it'll be a Dragon type like Deino."

"Speaking of Deino, how is she?" Levy asked Natsu, who grinned in response.

"Check it out. Come out Deino!" Grabbing one of his Pokeballs, Natsu threw it in the air, allowing the black and black Dragon type to come out.

(Oh, more friends!) Deino said while wagging her little tail.

"Oh my, such a rare Pokemon you have Natsu Dragneel."

"Yes, Kevin told us how rare it was to hatch an egg containing a Deino." Erza said while drinking some of her tea. Nando walked up to Deino before kneeling down, making her tilt her head.

"And I see you've breed her well." He then proceeded to rub the little Dragon type's head, much to her joy.

"I want to help her get stronger so we can be the best." A thought came up in natsu's mind as he grinned at nando. "Nando, let's fight!"

"A Pokemon battle, with you?" The ppinkette gave Nando a nod, making him chuckle. "Very well, it will be my honor."

"You know, Natsu does have a point." Lucy said as she also stood up. "We need more practice if we're gonna enter the contest."

"Lulu's right." Levy stood up before pointing at Lucy. "Then how about me and you battle too?" Lucy widened her eyes in shock, but since this was her best friend, she smiled.

"Deal!" Nando smiled at their camaraderie before a thought came up.

"I see, then how about a tag battle?"

"Double Battle?" Everyone looked at Nando in confusion.

"Yes, a Tag is when two Trainers work together and battle another team. It is good for team building." Natsu, Lucy and Levy thought hard about what Nando said. Honestly, it sounded interesting, especially since they could come up with new strategies.

"Let's do it!" Using one of the training grounds, the team of Natsu and Lucy stood on the right while Nando and Levy stood on the left, their friends watching from the sidelines.

"Shall we each use one Pokemon?"

"Fine by me. Come out Deino!" Natsu threw out his Pokemon, revealing his little Dragon Type.

(I'm ready to fight Papa!) Deino said while wagging her tail.

"Hey, is Natsu sure he should use Deino now?" Lisanna asked with a hint of concern.

"Don't worry, Natsu's been using Deino a lot, so she's really tough." Happy declared with a paw raised high.

"Ahh, a rare Pokemon. How interesting." Smiling, Nando took out his own Pokeball. "Altaria, please come out!" Throwing out his own Pokeball, Nando called out an Altaria.

(I shall serve you well.) Altaria said with a graceful bow.

"Alright, come out Ralts!" Lucy threw out her Pokeball, releasing the latest addition to her team.

(The time for battle is upon us.) Ralts said calmly.

"Nice Pokemon Lulu, but try this out. Lillipup, let's go!" Reaching into her belt, Levy pulled out another okebal before throwing in her newest Pokemon.

(Come on Levy, I got this!) Lillipup said while wagging her tail. Happy tok the chance to fly in the middle of the arena.

"The battle between Natsu and Lucy against Nando and Levy will now start. Each side with use two Pokemon each and the battle is over one both both on either side can't continue. Am I clear?" All four Trainers gave a nod. "Okay then, battle begin!"

"Alright Deino, let's show him how strong we are. Use **Dragon Rage!** " Opening its mouth, Deino launched a ball of blue energy from her mouth. Nando simply smiled as he strummed his harp.

"Altaria, fly if you would." Listening to her trainer, Altaria spread her wings and flew high in the air, dodging Deino's attack. "Now, **Round** Please." The cloud-like monster let out a rhythm of song notes from her mouth. Both Deino and Ralts jumped out of the way, not noticing Lillipup rushing in.

"Lillipup, use **Take Down!** " A yellow aura surrounded Lillipup, tackling Deino as she skidded a few feet away. The brown puppy Pokemon was then hit with the recoil from the **Take Down.**

"Ralts, use **Calm Mind!** " Ralts closed her eyes(though you couldn't tell with its hair) as she was covered in a red aura. "Now, **Confusion!** " Ralts' eyes began to glow as Lillipup was covered in a blue outline, flying in the air.

(H-hey! Put me down!)

(As you wish.) Raising her right hand, Ralts threw Lillipup into Altaria, causing the two to fall on the ground.

"Lillipup, are you okay?" Shaking her head to get rid of her dizziness, the Puppy Pokemon gave her a nod. "Use **Bite!** " Lillipup's teeth began to glow as she pounced on Ralts, biting down on her right arm as she screamed in pain.

"Altaria, **Fury Attack.** " Altaria swooped down and began striking Deino at a rapid pace.

(Owowowowowowow!) Both Pokemon went sent several feet back.

"Ralts, use **Calm Mind**."

"Deino, use **Work Up**." Ralts closed her eyes again as a red aura surrounded her, increasing her special attack and defense. Deino began to growl as her attack power grew. "Now, **Dragon Rage!** " Deino opened her mouth, shooting another ball of blue energy, hitting Altaria directly on the chest, though the damage was minimal.

"Ralts, use **Confusion** again!" Focusing her new power, Ralts was about to lift Lillipup once again…..

"Altaria, use **Protect.** " The cloud-like bird flew between Lillipup and Ralts, summoning a green shield, protecting both of them.

"Lillipup, **Hidden Power**!" Several green orbs appeared around Lillipup, launching them towards at Deino, making her grunt in pain.

"It seems Nando is trying to protect Levy so she could counterattack." Erza commented.

"Wow, even if he works with someone he had just met, Nando knows how to team up with Levy." Lisanna said in awe.

"Deino, get up!" The black dragon stood up, wobbling slightly as her health was half way yellow while Ralts was nearly red. "We need to beat one of them so we can fight the other."

"Okay, let's try taking down Altaria." Both teammates nodded before they looked at their opponents with a serious expression.

(Let's do this Ralts!) Deino said, standing up.

(Yes, for our Trainers.) Ralts clenched her small fists…..before she began to glow.

"Woah, Ralt's evolving!" The short psychic type grew a few inches taller, with her legs representing long pins. When the lights died, a new creature took Ralt's place. It was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with long, pointed feet. Its arms are also thin with two digits each. It has green hair that covers most of its face and reaches its shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails. Large, red eyes are visible on either side of the hair that covers its face. On each side of its head is a flat, red horn that resembles a hairpin. The new Pokemon calmly opened her eyes, staring at the surprised faces of her opponents.

(Now the real fight will begin.) Lucy quickly pulled out her Pokedex to analyze her new Pokemon.

 _Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery._

"Huh, not bad." Gray said, only for Juvia to grab his arm.

"Darling, don't pay attention to her!"

(So what? We'll still beat you!) Lillipup let out a roar as she began to glow as well.

"L-Lillipup?!" Levy stepped back as Lillipup grew a few inches, with her fur growing to the sides. When the light died out, a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout appeared in front of Levy. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail. It has four short legs, with three-toed paws. Each paw has a dark blue paw pad.

(Get ready to get trashed!)

"Oh my, two evolutions in a row." As Nando admired his partner's newest Pokemon, Levy took out her Pokedex.

 _Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon. This Pokémon obeys its master's orders faithfully. However, it refuses to listen to anything said by a person it doesn't respect._

"It seems our friendly battle has gotten interesting, wouldn't you say Natsu Dragneel?"

"Heck yeah it is." Natsu threw his fist at Nando with a grin. "Time for round two, right Deino?"

(Right!)

"Kirlia, are you ready?"

(I won't fail you Lucy!)

"Herdier, let's do this!"

(Ready!)

"Okay, it looks like you guys still wanna go." Happy raised his paw before bringing them down. "Then let's keep going!" Kirlia narrowed her eyes as she used her psychic powers to summon several glowing green leaves around her.

"Wait, is that….." Lucy took out her Pokedex before analyzing it. "Alright, let's try this out. Kirlia, use **Magical Leaf!** " Letting out a small roar, Kirlia sent the leaves towards Altaria, who crossed her wings to protect herself.

"Two can play at that Lulu. Hertier, **Take Down!** " Focusing energy into her body, Hertier began to charge towards Deino.

"Deino, **Ice Fang!** " Deino opened her mouth, allowing some icy mist to escape her fangs. "Wait for it….wait for it…" Hertier continued to run towards Deino, who buckled her legs. "Jump!" Just as Hertier was three feet away, Deino, using her impressive leg strength, jumped over the dog Pokemon, biting down on her back, making her scream in pain.

"Altaria, **Dragonbreath** while spinning."

(Very well.) Taking flight, Altaria began to spin while lets out a stream of draconic energy, creating a beautiful tornado.

"Now, attack our opponents if you will." Following her trainer's command, Altaria began to fly towards Deino and Kirlia.

"But why would he do that? Dragon type attacks don't work on Fairy types like Kirlia." The others just stayed quiet as they watched the battle.

"Deino, **Dragon Rage!** "

"Kirlia, **Magical Leaf!** " Both Pokemon used their attacks at Altaria…...until Hertier jumped in front of them, much to their shock.

(AAHHH!)

"Nando, do it!" Realizing what she meant, Nando smiled as he extended his hand.

"Altaria, use **Sky Attack!** " Altaria's body began to glow, merging with **Dragonbreath**. Deino and Kirlia were unable to dodge as they were hit, sending them crashing in front of their trainers. Once the dust settled, both Pokemon were revealed to be knocked out.

"Deino and Kirlia are unable to continue, which means Nando and Levy win!" Levy quickly ran to Hertier, who was still on the ground in pain.

"You were awesome Hertier." The newly evolved dog Pokemon gave her a weak while as Nando petted Altaria. At the same time, Natsu and Lucy went to their Pokemon

"Nice work Deino." Natsu ruffled his Pokemon's head, much to her joy.

(Thanks papa.)

"You were awesome Kirlia." Lucy and Kirlia gave each other a hug.

(Thank you.) Smiling, both Trainers returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs as their opponents walked up to them.

"That was really fun Lulu. Congrats on Ralts evolving."

"Same to you Levy. No hard feelings right?" Both girls hugged it out while Natsu and Nando shook their hands.

"That was awesome man."

"It was a true honor Natsu Dragneel. I hope you all stay for tomorrow's contest."

"Deal."

' _Team Galactic home base'_

We now turn our attention to Team Galactic, where its leader Cyrus, along with Hunter J and Inferno were currently waiting patiently on the roof. They were told that their allies would arrive today from Fiore, which would help with their plans to summon Dialga and Palkia. "Where are they?" Hunter J said with an impatient tone. It was bad enough that she was wasting time with these guys, but having to wait for their friends was just irritating.

"Come now Hunter J, just a few more minutes." Inferno said calmly. It wasn't long before several familiar vehicles were seen flying towards them. The standard Team Galactic helicopter landed several feet away from them as the back door opened, allowing two certain Dragon Slayers to fall out of.

"FINALLY, WE'RE HERE!" Sting said with a massive groan as he and Rogue fell on their stomachs.

"3….days…...how horrible." Rogue muttered, trying his best not to puke.

"Hey, at least we're here." Lector said as he and Frosch walked next to their Dragon Slayers.

"I think so too!" Frosch said cutely as the others exited the vehicle.

"So this is Sinnoh. How interesting." Jura said while looking around.

"I can already sense the love in the air!" Chelia said with a big smile.

"Yes, but we must keep our guard up." Kagura whispered seriously as Cyrus walked up to the group with a small 'smile.'

"Hello Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale. My name is Cyrus and I would like to welcome you to Sinnoh."

 **AAANNNNDDDDDDD that is where we're leaving off. Now, I am sorry that this chapter was messy and well….stupid to say the least. I just got back to this story and my brain farted a lot, meaning I had no bloody hell where to start. But at least I'm confirming I'm back and will work on stories like The Wolverine of Fairy Tail, Fairy Rangers Mystic Force and yes, even Fairy Tail's Bachelor, though I can't exactly give an exact date since midterms are coming. But let's discuss Dragon Ball Super's ending…..**

 **IT WAS AWESOME! I don't care if it was cliche, it was still really good to have a happy ending and it really does inspire me to make a Dragonball Fairy Tail crossover(mainly because I have plans for Natsu using Kaioken and him being paired with Caulifia and Kale lol.) Now regarding the Pokemon the other guilds will get, it'll be a secret, but if you have ideas for them, let me know. Here are the Pokemon given to each trainer as of today:**

 **Natsu: Charmeleon, Frogadier, Deino, Amaura, Hawlucha, Rotom.**

 **Erza: Turtwig, Rufflet, Aron, Scyther.**

 **Lucy: Snivy, Klefki, Kirlia.**

 **Wendy: Oshawott, Pidgey, Caterpie.**

 **Gray: Totodile, Buizel, Aerodactyl.**

 **Gajeel: Marshtomp, Gligar, Durant, Machop.**

 **Mirajane: Bayleef, Nidoran.**

 **Levy: Torchic, Abra, Hertier.**

 **Lisanna: Cyndaquil, Pikachu, unknown egg.**

 **Romeo: Chimchar, Makuhita, Houndour, Tyrunt, Skorupi**

 **Jellal: Squirtle.**

 **Ultear: Bulbasaur.**

 **Meredy: Emolga.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Contest Palooza**

 **P.S: Please tell me who you'd like to see win this contest.**


	19. Reboot announcement

**Wow, almost a whole goddamn year since I updated this story. I...actually feel ashamed. I mean this is my first story, and yet it hasn't been my focus. Now looking back at it, I've decided...to reboot this story.**

 **Yes, you can hate me. I know I do. But seriously, there are several problems I have with the story I would like to address.**

 **1\. Natsu x Harem. I mean this was my first story, and the way I 'built up' relationships is laughable at best. Plus I actually liked Mira x Nando. Makes a lot more sense than Natsu x Mira(not that I hate the pairing, it's just been kind of overdone.)**

 **2\. I bashed on Gray a few times because at the time of this story, I hated him. Now I don't as much(though if he did die, I would not shed a tear). And that is rather unfair in a story.**

 **3\. Some of the action can be improved, like Erza vs Gardenia.**

 **4\. The first chapter was boring.**

 **5\. I make unnecessary cliffhangers.**

 **6\. But most importantly...Natsu vs Greninja. A tie, A FREAKING TIE! Seriously, I must have been hogh as hell if I underestimated Natsu's strength.**

 **There are a few more problems, but those are the many issues. So as of now, I will work on the reboot and hopefully post it by next month(I am starting my first semester at University next Monday.) Now unlike RWBY and the Dragon(which I had no idea where that was going), I have an actual beginning, middle and end. Not only that, but there will be some things I'll keep from this story such as the OC Kevin, Pokemon choices and so on.**

 **To clarify in the reboot, NO LEMONS WHAT SO EVER NO HUMAN X POKEMON SHIPS, NO YAOI. More will be explained for you in the reboot. Again, I am genuinely sorry, but I'd rather tell you guys than just delete this story altogether.**

 **For those interested in a Fairy Tail/Pokemon crossover, my friend TheExcadrillComics will do his own story called Pokemage, which he will post soon. I will keep you guys updated on the status of the reboot, but please feel free to check my other stories.**

 **This is The 3rd Dragneel, wishing you a goodnight(it's 9:31PM where I'm at lol).**


End file.
